Forlorn Ocean
by Illusionist Owl
Summary: AU The last thing Nico di Angelo remembered before blacking out, was lying on the beach barely conscious from a monster attack, the pain and a pair of wide innocent sea-green eyes staring at him.
1. Prologue: A Disastrous Birthday

**Hi well this is my first Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic, just a forewarning this is AU so this isn't following any of the books so no war with Kronos, no prophecy...etc... and the ages here are MUCH different which you'll see later. Oh I have to give thanks to my Beta Tonbo-Kitsune for helping me with this fanfic so I really hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Prologue: A Disastrous Birthday**

The sky was darkening with the clouds rolling in as people were leaving an Aquarium, but for one pair, the weather had no affect on either of their moods especially the little boy with black hair and a bright blue backpack walking with a woman with brown hair and a simple light blue dress. The little boy was looking up at the woman that was holding his hand as the other one was holding onto a dolphin plushie that was purchased from the gift shop from the New York aquarium as he bounced excitedly still full of energy.

"Mommy Mommy did you see the seal come up to me! that was really really cool! and then all the sting rays, fishes and-" a little five year old said excitedly as they walked out of the Atlantis Marine World aquarium.

"I remember sweetie I was there. Did you enjoy everything?" the woman asked.

"Uh huh! Everything was amazing especially when we went to see the exhibit with posei-posai-uh-…" the little boy added trying to pronounce the name.

"Its Poseidon. We went to see Poseidon's Treasure…" the woman replied in a dreamy sort of voice. The child just blinked but smiled innocently at his mother.

"Yes that was it. All those different fishes and even the sharks!" Percy added but then looked thoughtful, "Mommy was it just me or were the fish iunno looking at me?"

"Well they were looking at everyone, remember this is a popular aquarium." Sally reasoned.

"Oh yeah did you get lotsa pictures?" Percy asked looking up at his mother who smiled back at him.

"Yes sweetie, I got plenty of pictures which we'll get developed and post aaalllll over the apartment in some nice frams." the woman replied smiling at her son as they stopped at a bus stop. "but why don't you keep it in your backpack okay sweetie? Just in case I forget it."

"Okay mommy." the boy replied as the mother opened the blue backpack with fishes on it and put the camera in it. "this was the best birthday ever…but are you sure its okay?" he asked wrapping both his arms around the dolphin plushie in his arms and looking at the woman uncertainly.

The women smiled lovingly at the child as she kneeled down and kissed the boy's forehead.

"Percy, it was worth it…every single penny…this is your special day and your special day deserves something you've wanted for a long time." she replied making the boy grin brightly back at her.

"You're the best mommy." Percy replied as he hugged his plush just as the bus pulled up, "can we still have blue cake when we get home?"

"Of course what's a birthday without a cake?" Sally Jackson replied giggling at how happy her son was.

Overhead there was some rumbling of thunder and a few droplets of rain started to fall.

"We better hurry…come on now Percy, we need to get home before this storm hits.." Sally said as she gently held her son's hand as she climbed onto the bus paying the fee for both of them as they sat down near a window.

"Okay mommy, can you wake me up when we get home please?" Percy asked rubbing his eye tiredly as his earlier energy had disappeared.

"Of course, you just rest now." Sally said wrapping her arms around Percy as she pulled him into her lap and the little boy smiled as he cuddled up to her and breathed softly, slowing falling asleep.

Percy didn't know how long he was asleep for, but he was suddenly jolted awake. There were people screaming and the bus was shaking violently, making sharp turns making the passengers press up against the glass window and be tossed around as well. Outside there was thunder and lightning flashing across the sky as the rain was pelting the bus rapidly.

With wide scared eyes he looked up to the woman who was pale but was holding onto him tightly.

"M-mommy! wha-what's happening? Why's everyone yelling?" the young child called out frightened as he felt arms around him tighten.

"Percy! just h-hold onto me and whatever you do don't let go!" Sally shouted above the terrified screams of the other passengers as the bus swerved, the driver desperately trying to gain back some control of the vehicle.

The dark haired child just whimpered, scared as he clung tightly to Sally hoping that this would end fast. He didn't know that was what exactly happened when in the next moment as there was a loud honking and a flash of bright light before everything went dark.

Percy groaned as he felt pain but couldn't move; it felt as if he was trapped underneath something. He wiggled around a bit but still couldn't move very much and he couldn't get a good look at where he was or what had happened.

"M…mommy?" he called out softly, his voice a bit scratchy.

When he heard no reply he was getting worried and called out even louder.

"Mommy! Please answer me! Mommy! **MOMMY!**"

All of a suddenly he felt something was pushed off of him and his arm was grasped as he was pulled out from whatever he was under. He whimpered as his arm was grasped as pain shot up. Whoever grabbed him lighten his grip and pulled him out more gently without grabbing that arm.

"We have a survivor here! He's a bit roughed up but he's okay!" a man in uniform shouted once Percy was in the open.

"H-huh? Sur-survivor?" Percy asked looking at the man before he looked around and he was horrified.

All around him were broken parts of the bus, the vehicle it self laid smoking some distance away and there were bodies of the passengers also laying around everywhere among the rubble. Many of them were covered completely by blankets and others were being put onto stretchers.

"Come on, we need to get you to a hospital." The EMT said picking up Percy who was still dazed and confused on what was going on, until he shook his head furiously as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"My mommy! Where's my mommy I can't go anywhere without her!" Percy cried looking around desperately.

"Your mother? What did she look like?"

"She has long brown hair and was in a pretty blue dress!"

"Sir…this one didn't make it…" another EMT said kneeling over a body who he turned over.

The one holding Percy turned to look at the body the other EMT identified and he heard Percy gasp and drop his dolphin plushie.

"MOMMY! THAT'S MY MOM! WAKE UP PLEASE!" Percy cried as tears were falling.

"Are you **sure** about that?" he asked holding tightly onto Percy who was struggling to get out and to his mother. He figured the kid had a sprained or broken arm by how he whimpered when he had grabbed the kid's arm and needed to be careful.

"I'm…afraid so. She must've shielded the young boy from most of the debris and being hurt when the bus was out of control, but she took several blows herself instead…" the other EMT replied sadly calling over some more men to cover Sally Jackson's body.

"No! why isn't she waking up! She's supposed to be okay! Mom! Mom!"

"I'm sorry kid but your mom didn't make it…" the EMT said as he walked away from the body with a young child just crying for their mother, not wanting to believe that they're really gone.


	2. Moving On

**Sorry for the late update I mean to get this up sooner but uh...had to figure out how I was going to go with this chapter, but thanks to my beta she helped me with this xD. Anyway to answer some questions I got in the reviews, EMT stands for emergency medical technician, and sorry I had to make it so sad but that's just the way this fic needed to start out and finally Nico WILL be appearing I Just wanted to get through what I planned for Percy but he'll definitely be in the chapter after this one. So here's the next chapter and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Moving on  
**

**_In the Hospital…_**

"So…he is one of the few that came out of the accident alive?" a woman asked looking at the child in the room.

Percy was laying in the bed, his knees pulled up as his arms wrapped around them as best they could with one arm in a cast, but his tiny shoulders were shaking as his face was buried in the top of his knees, indicating he was still crying.

"The youngest to survive and it was only because of his mother that he's here today." The doctor replied, "The worst he came out with was a few scratches, bruises and a broken arm."

"I see…" the woman replied looking sadly at the child, "we've done a background check for any family or relatives and nothing comes up. It appears it was just his mother that was taking care of him, no name of a father."

The doctor sighed sadly as he glanced at Percy before looking at the child services woman, "Well his arm will heal in about a week, but…may I ask what happens to him since he has no guardian?"

"As much as I hate to say it, he'll be put into child services," the woman replied pushing up her glasses, "he'll be sent to one of the orphanages until he's adopted I'm afraid since there isn't any information about any other family but his mother's."

"Poor kid…" The doctor said grimacing, "are you going to continue to check on him?"

"Yes I have taken his case, I have to explain the situation to him but I think I can wait a bit." The woman replied, "until then we're still going to see if we can find someone related to him."

"Good luck with that then Ms. Bijou." The doctor said as the woman smiled faintly before they turned away and to attend to other matters.

When the two were gone from the hallway a dark blonde figure walked out of a nearby hallway looking curious. He had flirted with some nurses that were on break and he had just been leaving, but the hallway to the closest exit had been blocked by the two, and he couldn't just walk past since this area was for mainly patients. So he had stayed where he was, but he had been close enough to them and overheard about the patient they had been talking about.

He casually left the hallway and made his way to stand in front of the room and look into it. He was surprised to see exactly how young the patient was.

'_I never thought he would be so young, I figured the kid they were talking about would be a teen.'_ The man thought to himself as by now the child had stopped crying but his eyes were red as tears were gathered in the corners of his eyes. With resolve he decided to visit the small child.

**oOo**

The child sniffed and wiped his eyes on his blanket as he clenched it tightly.

"Mommy can't be gone…she can't…she was still there." Percy murmured quietly, "She…she was just sleeping…that's why they covered her with a blanket…"

The child tried to reassure himself that his mom was coming soon but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel that she wasn't coming back. There would be no more blue food, no more extra candy from the store, and no more hugs or kisses good night.

All these thoughts made Percy curl up once more as he sniffed tried his hardest not to cry but it was hard when the one person he wanted around wasn't here.

"Mommy…where are you…"

He heard the door opening and someone walking it but he figured it was another doctor or nurse to check his arm so he didn't bother looking up, that was until the person who had walked in started to talk.

_Tears don't suit one young_

_Smile like the brilliant sun_

_My name is Fred_

"H-huh?" Percy wondered out loud wondering who had spoken.

He stared at a young adult with bright blonde hair pulled back with a tie, in a doctor's uniform and Percy wasn't sure but the man's eyes seemed to almost be…glowing? But what was really occupying his mind was the strange phrase that he said to him.

"What…what was that mister?" Percy asked.

Now the man almost seemed to be pouting.

"You don't have to call me mister, I told you my name!" he replied making Percy blink, "you know in the haiku I just said to you."

"What's a haiku mister?"

"It's a poem only in a different form you know like 'roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you', it's like that but different." The man replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir it's just that I was just surprised by the poem, I don't think I was paying much attention." Percy said apologizing as he looked down at his blankets.

"And I made up that poem just for you." The man said as he smiled gently and patted Percy's head making him look back up at him. "No matter; at least it stopped you from crying, but anyway you can call me Fred, 'kay?"

"So…Fred what were you doing? Saying that poem and all?" Percy asked.

"It was to cheer you up of course!" Fred replied sitting on the edge of Percy's bed, "so why were you crying; oh and I never got your name did I?"

"Per…Perseus…but mommy called me Percy." The child replied, "And I was crying 'cause the man said that mommy was gone…and I don't know what they mean, all they did was cover her with a blanket. Does that mean she was asleep?"

"Ah…you see kid…" Fred started but Percy interrupted him.

"Percy! Don't call me kid when I told you my name." Percy pouted, trying to glare at Fred but all he ended up was looking cute with puffed up cheeks and Fred couldn't help but laugh before he nodded.

"Alright, well Percy the thing is what they said about your mom is well…she's not a part of this world anymore and er…" Fred tried to explain but knew either way Percy wasn't going to be happy.

"You mean she's gone up to heaven right?" Percy finished quietly. "That's what our neighbor Mrs. Callistor said when she said her own grandma was gone; that she went to a better place and is watching over her from above, so I think my mommy is with Mrs. Callistor's grandmother."

"Ah…so you understand what they were talking about now?" Fred asked looking at the sad child and thinking to himself, _'He already lost his mother I don't think I should explain to him how all souls go to the underworld for judging…'_

"But…I'm…just scared." Percy sniffed as he tried not to cry, "I only had mommy so if she's gone what's going to happen to me now?"

"I'm sure…you'll be fine Percy…" Fred said trying to comfort him but Percy still looked like he was going to cry again any moment so he had to think of something quick.

"Say Percy what's your favorite animal?" Fred randomly asked making the dark haired child look at him.

"A d…dolphin…mommy had bought me a dolphin plushie at the aquarium but I dropped it." Percy replied sniffing. But what Percy had just said made Fred break out into a grin.

"Okay Percy, I know what I can do to cheer up you! But you have to close your eyes okay?" he said. He saw the child nod and close his eyes. "No peeking either."

Once he was sure that Percy had his eyes tightly shut he concentrated and held out his hand, trying to form something. It didn't take long as what he wanted to appear came through in a small burst of gold sparkles making him smile.

"Alright Percy you can open your eyes now, I have just the thing that'll cheer you up." Fred said.

Percy slowly opened his eyes wondering what exactly Fred had that would cheer him up and once his eyes were fully opened he was suddenly met with a rather large plushie of his favorite animal.

"Is that a…." Percy said his eyes never straying from the item in front of him.

"Yes it is, and it's for you. Dolphins are…my specialty…" Fred said mysteriously as he handed the dolphin plushie to Percy who smiled happily and hugged it tightly.

"But how did you get this! I didn't see you bring anything in with you! But thank you! Thank you so much!" Percy said happily burying his face in the soft material.

"That is a secret…" Fred said giving a wink to Percy who just let out a joyous laugh as he refused to let go of it.

"This is one of the best presents I had gotten besides the trip to the aquarium with my mom." Percy said quietly.

"What about your friends?"

"I…don't have many friends…my age at least…some people think I'm weird 'cause I only have mommy and other stuff…"

"What kinds of stuff?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Percy replied hugging the plushie tightly, "Fred, why are dolphins your specialty?"

"Uh, well, because dolphins are my favorite animal as well and there's one that's even important to me." Fred stated.

"What's that dolphin's name?" Percy asked.

"Delphinium," Fred replied grinning.

Percy looked at his dolphin plushie before looking back up at Fred.

"That's a long name…uhm do you mind if I name my plushie Delphini?" Percy asked shyly, he was surprised when Fred just laughed.

"Sure go ahead! I'm honored you would name your plushie that." Fred replied smiling back at the child who gave him a small smile in return.

"We...well you are my friend…right?" Percy asked unsurely.

"Of course I'll be your friend." Fred replied.

"Thank you Fred…." Percy said smiling softly at him.

"So tell me what else you like Percy." Fred asked and almost immediately the once sad child talked earnestly to the other man.

After that for the week that Percy was in the hospital his friend Fred always came to visit him when the doctors or nurses weren't around and they would always find something to talk about no matter how mundane the subject was. Their conversations varied to what they liked to do, to games, hobbies, anything; one of the more interesting conversations was when Percy asked Fred about his family one Friday afternoon once the nurses finished their routine check up on him and his arm.

"Hey Fred? What's your family like? I've told you everything about me and my mommy but I don't know anything about yours." Percy asked as he played with Delphini, his dolphin plushie.

"Uh…y-you don't really want to hear about my family Percy it's not the most…how should I say it…normal family." Fred replied laughing nervously.

"Please? I really wanna hear about them." Percy begged giving Fred the water puppy eyes that he was hopelessly weak against.

"Oh alright just please stop with the puppy eyes Percy! You're too good at those!" Fred whined as the dark haired boy did stop but smiled brightly making Fred grumble. "You're sneaky with that look…alright let me first tell you that, well…my family is a bit 'unorthodox'"

"What does that mean?" Percy asked frowning at the strange word.

"It means that my family isn't really what you'd call normal by any means." Fred explained. "But I guess that what makes it interesting…more or less…"

"Okay so tell me about your parents!" Percy said smiling.

"Ah well…let's see, my father is one of those stubborn guys that can really cause a storm when he's angry and trust me he's angry a lot…" Fred replied chuckling a bit as he glanced out the windows, "has this whole high and mighty thing about him as well but he means well…usually I think."

"Did you just hear thunder?" Percy asked looking out the window making Fred even more nervous.

"Nope! Didn't hear a thing." Fred replied quickly coughing, "and my mother well, she was a kind woman she cared about me and my sister a lot and went to great lengths to protect us."

"Just like how my mommy protected me?" Percy asked as Fred smiled at him and patted his head.

"I guess you can say it's like that but to a lesser extent, see not a lot of people were nice to her and didn't like the fact my mom and dad were 'together', at least for a while." Fred replied, "And my mother had to travel a while to make sure we were safe."

"What happened to your mom?" Percy asked.

"Well…she didn't make it but she at least gave birth to my sister and myself." Fred replied sadly, Percy suddenly felt guilty.

"Oh….sorry if I brought up any bad memories." Percy said quietly looking down at his bed.

"It's alright, it's just been a very long time since I've remembered." Fred replied smiling a bit at Percy.

"So what's this sister of yours like then? I've never had a sibling before and did you have any other family besides your mom?" the dark haired boy asked. "What does she look like?"

"Well she's my _precious_ little sister, she has auburn hair in a pony tail but the way you can really tell that she's my sister is that her eyes well glow like that…moon shall we say." Fred said grinning mysteriously.

"She sounds pretty." Percy said, "What does she like to do?"

"Well she likes to hunt and she really loves to do archery, it's a skill with a bow and arrow." Fred explained, "Actually we both like it, it's one of the few things we have in common but just between us, I'm the better archer, just don't tell her that."

Percy laughed a bit at that and smiled up at Fred.

"Thanks Fred, your visits always make me feel better…" Percy said at the older man.

"It's not a problem, so have you heard anything new?" Fred asked. At the mention of that, the younger boy got quiet and played with the fins of his dolphin plushie and looked really depressed making Fred frown and lay a hand gently on the child's shoulder, "Percy?"

"The lady…Mrs. Bijou said that I'm going to be put in an orphanage since they had no luck finding anyone related to my mommy," he replied sadly. "So the doctor told me my arm would be healed by Monday and that's when Mrs. Bijou is gunna take me to my apartment I had with mommy to get my things."

"Oh…so you don't know where you're going to be placed?" Fred asked.

"No…but c-can you do me a favor please?" Percy asked.

"Sure thing little buddy, what would you like me to do?" Fred asked.

"Can you get my backpack from under my bed?" Percy asked.

The tall blonde man nodded and looked underneath the hospital bed and saw a blue backpack with fishes all over it and couldn't help but smile at it as he brought it out and handed it to Percy who thanked him.

"You really like fishes and the sea don't you?" Fred couldn't help but comment as Percy managed to open the backpack with his good hand to rummage around.

"Yeah, I've always just felt comfortable there." Percy replied sticking his tongue out to concentrate before he smiled and pulled out a camera and handed it to Fred who stared at it before looking back at Percy.

"Is there something you want me to do Percy?" Fred asked looking at the device.

Percy blushed embarrassed.

"Well since Mrs. Bijou said that I'll be going to the orphanage on Monday I don't know when I'll get the chance so, uhm…would you do me a favor and get these photos developed please?" Percy asked, "I have some spare change from my birthday that'll help pay…"

"Oh don't worry about it Percy, sure…I'll get these developed for you." Fred said patting Percy on the head.

"You really don't mind doing that? I don't want to cut into your schedule…." Percy said softly.

"Percy don't worry! It shouldn't take very long for these to develop. I'll get these done ASAP and then be back before you know it." Fred said assuring.

"Alright, you better go now the nurse usually makes rounds at this time." Percy replied laughing a bit, remembering the last time Fred had stayed too long and had to hide from the nurses. It was funny watching Fred trying to keep out of sight from the nurse that wouldn't just leave that one time.

"Thanks for the heads up mikro delphin." Fred said a bit affectionately.

"mikro delpin? What does mikro mean?" Percy asked.

"It means little so loosely translated its 'little dolphin'." Fred replied grinning, making Percy flush in embarrassment.

"Bye bye Fred." Percy said waving as the man left his room.

The nurse came in just as Fred left carrying in a tray of food smiling at Percy.

"Hello Percy I hope you're not too bored in here." The nurse said as she pulled the table across the bed and placed the food tray there.

"No I've been fine miss." Percy replied.

"You're such a sweet boy. Okay I'm just going to check and see if everything is alright, you still got some bruising from your accident." She said. Percy nodded and sat up straighter for the nurse to check him over.

"You haven't had any pains anywhere? Arms, chest, legs?"

"No ma'am"

"Any migraines, double vision?"

"Nah uh."

"Okay then how does your arm feel when-Oh! My gods Percy I'm sorry!" the nurse suddenly said as she had been moving towards the other side of Percy and had accidentally swung her arm knocking over the large cup of water that was on the tray in front of Percy spilling it all over him.

Percy blinked as he looked up at the nurse as he had a weird feeling when the water hit him but didn't think much of it. "I'm okay miss…" Percy said.

"No no…I have to get you a new hospital gown and dry you off…just give me a minute." The nurse sighed as she walked over to the bathroom.

She grabbed a spare towel from there and headed to the bed to dry Percy off when she was surprised. She gently pressed her hand against the child's head and was amazed that he was dry, as was his clothes.

"Huh that's strange…maybe I didn't spill as much as I thought." She said to herself, "Percy is your hospital gown wet or do you feel the water anywhere?"

"Um no ma'am, I didn't really feel any water hit me." Percy replied honestly.

"Huh…well that saves me a trip, but how's your arm feel?" she asked.

"It just itches a lot." Percy replied pouting.

"Yes we get that a lot but its only two more days and then we'll have it off." She said.

"Mmhmm…" was all Percy said as he hugged his plushie tightly.

The nurse could only smile sadly but moved closer to him.

"I gave you an extra pudding cup okay? So try and give me a smile okay?" the nurse asked softly.

"Okay…thank you miss…" Percy said smiling at the nurse.

"Good, I'll be back later to get your tray." She said as she left the room, leaving the child by himself.

Percy poked his food a bit but he knew he had to eat something and slowly started to nibble on some of it, his mind still straying to what was going to happen to him once he was out of the hospital.

'_I wish I knew where my real daddy was…'_ Percy thought to himself as he hugged his dolphin plushie tightly trying not to cry again.

The remaining two days past and Percy was getting worried because he hadn't seen Fred and it was the last day he was in the hospital before Mrs. Bijou would be coming for him tomorrow. He kept glancing at the door every minute worried that he wouldn't see Fred today since he was told that Mrs. Bijou would be coming in the morning to get him.

"Fred…when are you coming?" He mumbled against the soft fabric of his dolphin plushie.

"Miss me mikro delpin?" A familiar voice said teasingly making Percy look up surprised as a grin made its way across his face.

"Fred!"

"Sorry about being late had to take care of a few things." Fred apologized as he sat on the bed next to Percy. "So what did I miss?"

"W-well…I got my cast off and…I'll be leaving tomorrow." Percy said.

"That's good though you'll be out of here!" Fred said but was wondering why Percy didn't look too happy.

"After the hospital Mrs. Bijou said we'll be stopping at mommy's apartment to get my things and then…" Percy replied.

"Then you'll be in the orphanage." Fred finished grimacing as he said it.

The child in the bed nodded as he bit his lip.

"I'm just really scared what's going to happen when I'm there…I mean…" Percy said mumbling but stopped when the older blonde haired man ruffled his hair.

"I'm sure you'll get adopted by a nice family Percy, oh before I forget here you go." Fred said handing an envelope to the dark haired boy who took it happily.

"My pictures! Thanks Fred!" Percy exclaimed happily as he opened it and took out the photos the young boy looked at the photos of his birthday that were taken that day.

"Wow it looks like you were having lots of fun." Fred said.

"Uh huh I really really like aquariums because of all the fish and other animals." Percy said grinning, "See here's the area that had a bunch of ancient fish bones."

"I see and I take it that's your mother?" Fred asked pointing to the dark brown haired woman hugging Percy in the photo.

"Uh huh that's my mommy." Percy said.

"What was her name?" Fred asked.

"Sally Jackson."

"Pretty name."

"Yeah….here Fred…"

"H-huh? Percy why are you giving me this photo?" Fred asked taking the picture of Percy and his mother.

"B-because you're one my few friends that I ever made and I…I wanna give you something so you don't forget about me…" Percy replied shyly as his eyes looked down at the bedsheets.

"Awww you didn't have to, but thanks." Fred replied patting Percy on the head, "and I'm glad that you see me as a good friend of yours I'm really going to miss our conversations."

"Me too…you're really the only one that kept me from being bored in this place." The dark haired boy replied laughing before he went quiet.

"It'll be fine Percy, I'm sure you'll get adopted by a good family." Fred said trying to comfort him.

"It's not like you can see into the future Fred." Percy mumbled.

"You'd be surprised…" Fred muttered but rubbed his chin and closed his eyes, his curiosity getting the better of him about what may happen to Percy.

He concentrated and in a flash he saw a vision of an older man hugging an upset Percy by a small pond behind a house as two women entered the backyard. There was some brief talking and Percy's sea-green eyes lit up as he looked at the man who nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Fred? Fred are you okay? You didn't fall asleep sitting down did you?" Percy's voice asked as the older man opened his eyes and gave the child in front of him a dazzling smile with a gleam in his eye. The whole expression had the whole 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' that had Percy looking at him.

"Oh don't worry about me, but I get the very good feeling that you'll be fine mikro delpin, trust me." Fred stated proudly.

"W-well…I guess if you're sure Fred." Percy said as he hugged his plushie, "I just dunno, this is the first time I'm going to go anywhere without mommy and now that she's gone…"

"Hey…hey no more tears Percy…" Fred said rubbing the child's back as he sniffled, "you can get through this just fine alright? I know you're strong and can get through this no problem."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, you're a good kid."

Fred was suddenly taken by surprised when Percy suddenly dropped his plushie and hugged the other man tightly.

"I'm really gonna miss you Fred…" Percy said quietly.

"We'll see each other again alright?" Fred said softly.

"Promise?," Percy asked.

"…I promise I don't know when but I get the feeling we will." Fred replied as Percy smiled hugged Fred tightly.

**The next day….**

Percy stepped out of Mrs. Bijou's vehicle and looked at the old apartment building sadly before he walked in with the woman following behind him. The attendant at the front desk was a younger looking woman with dark red hair and blue eyes going through some papers. She looked up and was surprised when she saw Percy with some strange woman behind him and quickly moved from behind the counter and to the younger boy.

"Percy! Are you okay! I was worried when you didn't come back after you and your mother went out! What happened, where is she, and who is this!" she exclaimed.

"H-hi Mrs. Callistor…th-this is Mrs. Bijou…" Percy said quietly shuffling a bit as he gripped his fish backpack tightly.

"Percy, Mrs. Callistor is my mother and she's out shopping, I told you to just call me Evelyn." The woman replied, "But that still doesn't answer my question Percy."

"I believe I can answer that…Percy can you give me a bit of time with your friend here?" Mrs. Bijou asked taking Evelyn's shoulder and walked a bit away from the child who nodded as he looked at his dolphin plushie sticking out of his backpack.

There was a few quiet moment of the two woman speaking before Percy found himself wrapped up in Evelyn's arms as the girl hugged him tightly.

"Oh Percy I'm so sorry!" she said hugging the boy, "I heard about the accident but I never thought…"

"Its…okay….I'm just gunna get my stuff from my apartment…" Percy replied hugging the woman back.

"Oh I wish I could take care of you but with my brother coming to stay with us in a few days, my classes and my mom getting sick…" Evelyn said sadly, "I'd adopt you if I could…"

Percy let out a small smile as he hugged the girl back as they made their way to the elevator.

"I know you would but…could…could you at least take care of the stuff I can't take?" Percy asked softly.

"Of course! I'll keep them in the best condition until you come back for it." Evelyn replied as the elevator stopped at the fifth floor and the doors opened letting them out to walk to the rooms.

They stopped at the end of the hall and, saving Percy the trouble Evelyn took out the master key and opened the door into a barely decorated apartment. There were a few pictures hanging on the walls along with decorations but other than that everything was pretty sparse.

"Mommy was gunna go pick up some new curtains…" Percy said quietly.

"Do you have bags to pack your belongings in?" Mrs. Bijou asked.

"Yes ma'am, uhm…Evelyn can you help me please?" the dark haired child asked looking up at the dark red haired girl who smiled gently back.

"Of course Percy, if you would give us a moment?" she replied looking at the other woman who nodded.

"Take your time." Mrs. Bijou replied stepping away and watching them walk inside.

"Don't worry Percy, I promise to leave everything like it is here for you when you come back." Evelyn said, "And when you do I'll make those sugar cookies you like with blue frosting."

"Thank you…I'm really happy knowing mommy's and my things won't get thrown out." Percy said as they headed towards one of the rooms.

The apartment was generally small, even though it was a two room with one bathroom. There were flowers put on the table, recipes on the fridge for cooking and some home décor magazines on the coffee table with little tabs in them and there were a few pictures of Sally and Percy in frames with seashells on them.

Evelyn followed Percy to Sally's room where he went into the closet and pulled out a single large luggage bag with the help of the woman.

"Okay so what do you want to bring that's really important to you Percy?" Evelyn asked Percy as she took a glance around the room.

Like the tiny living room there wasn't much in the room but a bed with blankets, an average sized bookshelf, photos and other trinkets that Sally had collected, mostly things relating to the ocean.

"I…wanna take one of mommy's favorite books." Percy said as he walked to the shelf that was about two heads taller than him.

"Which one is it?" Evelyn asked, she saw Percy pointing to a rather thick book and took it off the shelf to get a better look at it.

"Ancient Greek Myths and Legends huh? Never knew your mom was a fan of this kind of material." Evelyn said as he put the book in the bag.

"I saw her reading it a lot she would read it to me sometimes too. Even though I didn't understand, they were good stories." Percy replied making Evelyn smile.

"Well let's see what else we can put in your bag." Evelyn replied as the two continued to go around the apartment and decide what Percy should bring.

Mrs. Bijou sighed as she glanced at her watch noticing that it had been almost past an hour since the two went inside the apartment to pack up. She heard the door click and saw Percy tugging the suitcase behind him with Evelyn following after.

"Now remember Percy I want you to write to me anytime you need help or just want to talk or anything alright?" Evelyn said kneeling down to Percy's height.

"I will…thanks for everything Evelyn." Percy replied hugging the woman back.

"No problem kiddo, now take care of yourself okay?" Evelyn stated as she stood up with a firm look on her face.

"You ready Percy?" Mrs. Bijou asked.

The small boy just nodded and waved sadly at Evelyn as the two of them headed towards the elevator where the two got in and would be the last time the two saw each other for a while.

Evelyn sighed as she soon took the elevator after them making sure the door was locked behind her before she headed down back to the front desk. Just as she got there a tall dark haired man suddenly entered the building and Evelyn narrowed her eyes as she looked closely at the man and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the choice of clothing. He was very tall with short black hair and sea-green eyes as he wore a blue Hawaiian shirt with shorts and flip-flops.

'_If I didn't just see Percy leave I could swear I was looking at an older version of him.' _ She thought to herself before she noticed the man looking at her. "May I help you with something sir?"

"Ah…yes I wanted to visit an old….friend of mine you see." The man said smiling at Evelyn, "do you know what room Sally and Percy Jackson are staying in?" he asked.

"Oh my…I…I'm sorry, I guess you haven't heard the news have you?" Evelyn gasped looking at the man sadly.

"News? What news? Did they move?" he asked confused but Evelyn shook her head.

"You see…there was an accident a week earlier involving a bus crash and well…Percy and Sally were on that very bus." She replied.

The strong man in front of her suddenly looked weak in the knees when he heard the news.

"Y…you mean both of them are…gone?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"We-well…I'm afraid Sally didn't make it but Percy, he survived the crash." Evelyn replied patting the man's shoulder, she nearly let out a surprised yell when the man grasped her arm out of the blue.

"Please…tell me where Percy is!" he asked almost desperately.

"I…I'm sorry sir but Percy…Percy was taken into an orphanage just a few minutes earlier, you just missed him." Evelyn stated as the man soon dropped his grip on her arm and she just watched him with the horrified look still in his eyes.

"No…I can't believe Sally's gone and…I just missed Percy…" the man said sadly as he walked out of the building a sudden air of depression around him.

Once he left Evelyn's sight and was by himself he just disappeared in a burst of water to contemplate the news he had just heard. He reappeared on an empty shore at the beach, the waves licking at his feet as he just stared into the water depths.

"What am I going to do…it was easy when I knew where they lived and I could check up on them every once in a while but now…now Sally's gone and I don't even know if Percy is in the same state!" the man shouted angrily as the waves seemed to match his mood growing bigger as they crashed harder against the shoreline.

He had to take a few deep breaths to calm down, but his emotions were still going haywire as he hated not knowing where Percy was.

"I have to search for him…somehow I have to find him…I have to find my son…" the man said determined.

* * *

_**Preview of the next chapter:**_

**_"Do you have control over your powers?" Tatsuya asked making Percy look up to stare at him._**

**_ "What do you mean?" Percy asked._**

**_ Tatsuya didn't say anything but he raised a hand over the pond and Percy watched awed as the water rose up from the pond and formed into a bubble with Nemo floating around in the bubble._**

**_ "Like that little one." Tatsuya replied as he made the bubble float over to Percy and hover in front of his face._**

**_ "N…no…I wish I did though…" Percy replied amazed as he poked the bubble but it didn't pop like he thought it would._**


	3. A New Family and Complications

Sorry for taking so long but uh yeah a lot of things came up, I'm still working on my Ben 10 story its just that I had this already written out and I wanted to finish it…it sucks because I got a bit of writer's block and was stuck for a bit. At least now there won't be any more sad Percy, at least not on purpose but just a little note, before I brought in Nico I wanted to have Percy's background clarified to where he is now before I brought in Nico. So now Nico **is** going to be in more chapters since I finished up Percy's past.

* * *

**Several Years Later….**

A pale blue volkswagon golf pulled up against the curb, in front of a tall two story building, as a man and woman came out of the vehicle. The woman was wearing a white camisole that had pale lavender flowers on it and a short sleeved blue denim jacket with a long blue skirt. Her onyx black hair was in a braid that went down to her waist to match her eyes that was tied with a light green bow.

"You really think we'll find a good child here?" the young woman asked softly. She looked over at the tall two-story orphanage and turned to her husband as they were walking towards the building, "I mean what makes this place special?"

The man next to her said nothing but there was a silent sort of power that seemed to come off of him in waves. He was tall, almost regal looking with ice cold blue eyes that if they another person saw them, they would see straight into a person's very being. The man's hair was so dark it looked as if it was black but when the sun's rays hit the hair it was actually a naturally dark blue, as he wore a black polo shirt and dark colored jeans.

"Just trust me Amelia," was all the man said as they entered the door. They were met with a few children walking around who stopped and looked at them curiously.

"Excuse me but can you get us an adult please?" Amelia asked smiling softly at the children.

"O-okay…please wait…" one of the children replied as he ran off to get one of the caretakers of the orphanage.

The two didn't have to wait long as suddenly there was loud shrieking coming from the back alerting the two adults, making them take off from where they were waiting to the source, which happened to originating from the backyard. When they got there they saw a small child running away from a group who was soaked to the bone just as another woman came out another doorway.

"It looks like they got hit with a hose." Amelia said observing the group of children who were coughing and sputtering as their clothes stuck to their bodies. The man next to her just nodded but wasn't looking at the kids but seemed more interested in the one that had run away from the group.

"Ack! I can't believe he DID this to us again!"

"That little…wait until I get my hands on him!"

"My dress! He got it all muddy and yucky!"

"What on earth is going **on **here!" demanded one of the care takers as she made her way to the group of soaked children, folding her arms waiting for an explanation.

The children were ready to point fingers at the culprit.

"Its all his fault! We weren't doing anything and he just decided to get us wet!" the oldest one exclaimed.

"Yeah! We just came here to play and he was just being mean!" another child added.

The caretaker didn't seem to believe them and had narrowed her eyes at them, making the soaking wet children gulp nervously. Unlike the two adults standing near the group, the caretaker seemed to know whom exactly the kids were talking about.

"So, you children want me to believe that he just out of the blue decided to soak you, when every incident I recall had to involve some sort of trouble caused by others." The woman said making them wince and realize they were caught.

"Excuse me but is this a common occurrence?" Amelia asked abruptly stopping the conversation between the caretaker and the children.

"More or less, see we have this…unique child and some kids…" the caretaker sighed giving the three children an angry look at this, "don't like him for it and pick on him which always results in them like this and them trying to blame the poor child."

"But he-" one of the children tried but was quickly silenced by the caretaker again.

"I'm not even going to ask what happened but just know that you three are doing the dishes tonight and with no dessert! And don't even start complaining or it'll be a week" the woman stated.

"Yes ma'am…" the children grumbled as they headed inside to change their clothes.

"Now is there something I could help you with?" the woman asked.

"Ah yes! You see my husband and I came here to adopt a child and we were wondering if you could show us around." Amelia asked politely.

"Well sure but your husband? I only see you." The woman replied looking a bit confused.

Amelia looked next to her where she could've swore her husband was but she only saw empty space making her groan.

"That man…" Amelia grumbled shaking her head, "I'm sorry he must've wanted to take a look around himself do you mind showing me around at least if you're not too busy?"

"I'd be delighted to come along with me, now I'm just a bit curious on why you and your husband came here." The caretaker asked.

"Oh…well you see there are some complications that make it hard for us to have a child, but we wanted to still wished to have one." Amelia said softly as she watched some younger children running by with toys, only slowing down when they saw the caretaker walking with Amelia.

"Well I hope you can adopt one of our children, despite the earlier incident." The caretaker apologized.

"Oh don't worry about that…children will be children." Amelia replied as the caretaker started to show the woman around, all the while Amelia was wondering where her husband had disappeared.

The man that was with Amelia earlier had left when the caretaker was talking to the children, he was rather curious about the little boy who had ran away when they had arrived. The backyard of the building wasn't that big but it was big and spacious enough that if someone wanted to hide they could hide very easily.

"I thought I saw him head this way…" the man murmured to himself but continued walking along the pathway until he came to a small pond in the back where a the boy he saw earlier was crouching by the edges and staring into the water.

He just stayed hidden behind a tree just observing the child wondering what he was doing, sitting by the edges of the pond and staring into it. Suddenly he saw a koi fish jump out of the water do a flip and then splash back into the water making the boy smile and laugh.

"That was good you did a flip this time!" the child said laughing making the man blink.

'_Did he…was he talking to the fish?'_ the man thought to himself.

He watched as the child continued to make movements with his hand and apparently the fish was following it, doing a few more jumps in the air and splashing the young boy making him smile. The child was so absorbed into playing with the koi fish he never noticed the man come up behind him.

"That's an interesting ability you have." His deep voice said suddenly taking the younger boy by surprise and making him jump only to start falling into the pond since he was so close to the edge.

Luckily the man managed to catch the boy's wrist before he could fall into the pond, he did notice the scared look on the boy's face though as he pulled him back onto the land. The fish was watching them but was looking agitated that the man had surprise the child with how it was swimming in near the edges of the pond.

"W-who are you?" The child asked nervously as he looked up at the man who had stopped him from falling into the pond.

"My name is Tatsuya Kazuki." The man replied sitting next to the child who looked at him before settling down next to him as well but was still playing with the koi fish, "so what's your name?"

"Percy Jackson." The child replied.

"That's a nice name, so did you really get the fish to listen to you and jump out of the water?" Tatsuya asked, Percy couldn't help but cringe.

"You saw that?" Percy asked weakly.

"Yes, was I not suppose to?" Tatsuya asked curiously as Percy took a piece of bread and tossed little pieces of it to the fish who ate it up happily.

"Some of the other kids don't like me too much…I mean most were fine with me until…I started having my accidents." Percy replied as he tossed a breadcrumb into the air and the fish jumped up and caught it making Percy smile.

"Accidents? Like wetting the bed?" Tatsuya asked watching amused as Percy's face turned red.

"N-no! I don't do **that**!" the dark haired child exclaimed horrified.

"Then what kind of accidents are you speaking of?" Tatsuya asked.

"Its…it only happens when I'm really scared or angry but its not like I do it on purpose!" Percy replied, "when I get emotional I guess…if I'm near a source of water it just seems to come to life and get people wet."

Tatsuya blinked.

"By its self?" he asked as the child nodded, "when was the first time this happened?"

"The first time…it was about a week or so after I had come here one of the bigger kids had snuck into my room that I use to share with Joshua, Noah and Elijah. The four of us were helping one of the caretakers make snacks when we heard noises outside." Percy replied.

_**Flashback**…_

"_Percy can you and the others finish making the sandwiches? I need to go check if we have enough juice." The caretaker asked._

"_Yes ma'am." Percy replied as the others nodded as the caretaker left._

"_I hope we have orange juice." A brown haired boy with shaggy bangs said as he spread the jelly on one of the pieces of bread._

"_Oh come on Josh, apple juice tastes WAY better with pb & J sandwiches." A light blonde haired boy retorted._

"_What about milk? Wouldn't that be better with peanut butter?" the last boy who was a dark sandy blonde hair added._

"_Well what do think Percy?" Josh asked turning to the shy boy who had stayed quiet._

"_I have to agree with Noah." Percy replied smiling making the other two groan as Noah grinned._

"_Yes! I win!" Noah laughed._

"_Yeah yeah…hey what's going on outside?" the lighter blonde haired boy asked putting down the bread as he turned to the outside window._

"_You hear something Elijah?" Josh asked putting down the butter knife in the peanut butter to look with the other boy._

"_Yeah…it sounds like Gavin and his crew again." Elijah replied grumbling._

"_Who's Gavin?" Percy asked moving with the other boys to the window trying to see out of it but couldn't since he's too short._

"_Oh he's this really really annoying thirteen year old." Noah grumbled, "just because he's a bit older then most of us he thinks he can boss us around."_

"_Yeah its like he TRIES to get in trouble and then try to get everyone else blamed." Elijah added._

"_You'd think he'd learned after the many times he's gotten caught…" Josh said rolling his eyes as he stood on his toes to see outside the kitchen window, "Uh oh…"_

"_What 'uh oh' that's not very good when someone says 'uh oh'!" Elijah exclaimed suddenly looking worried._

"_They're not going to force someone to play mud wrestling with them again are they?" Noah asked shuddering at the last time Gavin and his gang decided to make someone join in on their little wrestling match._

"_No…but Percy you might want to take a look." Josh replied as he lifted up the five-year-old boy so he could see outside._

_Between the four of them, Josh was the tallest and oldest being twelve, followed by Noah and Elijah the twins, who were nine making Percy the youngest. When he was assigned to their room, the main caretaker thought it would be best if Percy were around older children to help watch him._

_As Josh lifted the child up Percy so he could see outside the window and let out a distraught cry._

"_Delphini!"_

"_Delphini? Isn't that the name of your…oh no way! I thought we locked our door when we left!" Noah exclaimed._

"_Guess Gavin locked picked our room lock…crud!" Elijah cursed as Josh put the struggling Percy down and followed the child outside in hopes to stop the bullies from wrecking the poor kid's only plushie._

"_Stop it! Don't hurt Delphini!" Percy cried out as they got outside just as Gavin, and two other boys his age were surrounding him looked like he was going to start cutting the plushie._

_The four of them stopped and just glared at the trio, well Josh, Elijah and Noah glared Percy was looking at his plushie wanting it back._

"_Oh looks like the baby caught us…" Gavin snickered, but didn't put down the scissors or the plushie. The other two teens with him just joined in with Gavin snickering but didn't make any signs of stopping the boy._

"_Gavin…you know the caretakers said you're not suppose to have anything sharp because of the last incident you did." Noah pointed out but the older boy just growled back at him._

"_and what are you four shrimps going to do about it?" he sneered back at them._

"_Just give back Percy's plushie, he's new here that doesn't give you the right to just pick on him!" Noah exclaimed._

"_No, not until we've shredded this baby's toy." Gavin replied._

"_Don't please that's one of my treasures!" Percy cried as he tried to get near Gavin but the other two boys blocked his way._

"_You're not getting anywhere near him shrimp." One of them said._

"_Yeah so just stay there and we'll give you what's left over…maybe." The other one smirked._

"_Urgh honestly, Liam you too Mason, what do you guys get out of torturing Percy!" Josh scowled._

"_We get to see the wittle baby cry for one, "Liam snickered._

"_and we get to destroy something." Mason added._

"_Just give him back his toy! Its' really important to him and why don't you go find a nice twig to destroy!" Elijah retorted._

"_Nah, I think we'll have more fun with this." Gavin smirked and moved the scissors closer the plushie's fins about to cut it up much to Percy's protest._

"_Give me back Delphini!" Percy cried out trying to get past them but Mason and Liam were much bigger then the small five-year-old and wouldn't budge._

_That was the case until several clods of dirt were flung in their direction, hitting their faces and blinding them allowing to blurs of yellow jump them._

"_EAT DIRT YOU DUMMIES!" Noah and Elijah shouted as they tackled the two boys trying to get them to move, they kicked and pounding them as hard as they could and resorted to biting them as well making them howl._

"_Get off us you insects!" Liam shouted trying to get Elijah off of him._

"_You're dead you midget!" Mason roared trying to get a grasp on the slippery Noah who hung from his back and was pulling his ears._

_Josh maneuvered pass them and was up in Gavin's face._

"_Give me the plushie…" Josh scowled._

"_Make me Joshy…" Gavin scowled back._

_Josh then surprised Gavin by kicking him in the shins as hard as he could, thereby making him howl as he dropped the scissors and plushie, allowing Josh to quickly bend down to grab it and tossing it to Percy who caught it relieved as he hugged it tightly._

"_Thanks Josh!" Percy said happily hugging the plushie to his chest tightly._

_Josh smiled at his friend and was about to head over when he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his shirt and came face to face with Gavin's ugly mug._

_Gavin had managed to recover from Josh's kick and scowled when he saw that his target toy to destroy was gone, he then decided to turn his attention to the person who caused it._

"_Since I can't mess with the toy I'll just mess with you and your little friends." He sneered looking at Josh just as Liam and Mason had managed to get the two nine-year-olds off of them and threw them down onto the ground in front of Percy._

"_Percy, go get the caretaker!" Josh shouted as he moved just before Gavin tried to get a punch on him but he rolled away quickly, "take Noah and Elijah with you!"_

"_What! But Josh you can't handle them by yourself!" Noah shouted but Elijah grabbed his hand pulling him away from the two thugs._

"_Come on we can trust Josh, he can handle those three bumbleheads!" Elijah said as he tried to drag the two back to the house but Percy wouldn't move from his spot too worried about Josh who had saved his plushie._

_He gasped when he saw Josh suddenly take blow from the side from Mason and Liam took this chance to grab the boy from behind and pin his arms to the side making him unable to fight back as Gavin cracked his knuckles as he stood in front of him._

"_Ready for your beating Joshy?" Gavin snickered as he moved closer to Josh and raised his arm to punch him but all of sudden there was a quiet roar and the last thing Gavin heard was Percy shouting before he got blasted with high pressured water from the garden hoses knocking off his feet and unconscious._

"_**Leave Josh alone you big bully!"**_

_All the children present turned to stare at the dark haired child to the downed Gavin. Mason and Liam dropped Josh and quickly ran to get their downed friend, wanting to get as far away as they could from Percy._

"_That kid's a freak! How did he make the water do that!"_

"_I don't care I just want to get away from him!"_

_There was an awkward silence with the kids left over and Percy suddenly realized what he did and hugged his dolphin plushie tightly, suddenly scared what the others would think of him now._

"_Percy?" Noah asked slowly walking up to the small child and put his hand on the shoulder. He felt Percy flinch, before the dark haired boy looked up at him with tears gathering in the corner of his eyes before he backed away from them._

"_I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I…I…" Percy stuttered suddenly wanting to cry as he felt his back hit something and he looked up and saw Josh's face._

_He was surprised when Josh wrapped his arms around him and picked him up hugging him._

"_Percy its alright I mean yes I admit its rather strange that you could do that…" Josh said making Percy cringe and start apologizing once more but Josh shook his head, "but I don't hate for it."_

"_But don't you think its weird that I can do that! I…I mean everyone usually stays away from me when they find out I can do that and its not like I don't control it but I do try its just hard when I get angry or…or…" Percy rambled on._

"_Aww don't worry about it Percy you're not a freak or anything." Noah said smiling as he looked at the boy._

"_Yeah I mean did you SEE their faces!" Elijah added laughing, "oh man I wish I had camera to get that moment."_

"_You…guys don't mind?" Percy asked as he was much calmer and Josh put him down._

"_No we don't, now why don't we get back to the kitchen and finish up those sandwiches?" Josh asked making Percy nod as he smiled shyly._

_Percy took his free head that wasn't holding onto his plushie to hold onto Josh's hand as Noah and Eljiah walked next to them back to the building. The young dark haired boy couldn't help but smile at how Josh and the others weren't afraid of him because of his ability._

_**End of flashback…**.._

"Ah I see…" Tatsuya said frowning, "so where are your friends now?"

"Uhm…Elijah and Noah got adopted last year…and Josh disappeared a few months later…" Percy said quietly sniffing.

"Disappeared? You mean someone kidnapped him?" Tatsuya asked.

"No one knows…he…was coming back from school, when we think something happened but there wasn't any sign of him anywhere." Percy replied tossing the last pieces of bread to the koi fish, "they were the only ones that would stay with me. After the incident with Gavin no one would come near me and any adults that came to adopt quickly didn't bother because of what the other kids told them about me."

"So you just stay here with your friend?" Tatsuya asked.

"Yeah…Nemo's my pet but yeah I help the caretakers around the place." Percy replied sighing.

"Do you have control over your powers?" Tatsuya asked making Percy look up to stare at him.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

Tatsuya didn't say anything but he raised a hand over the pond and Percy watched awed as the water rose up from the pond and formed into a bubble with Nemo floating around in the bubble.

"Like that little one." Tatsuya replied as he made the bubble float over to Percy and hover in front of his face.

"N…no…I wish I did though…" Percy replied amazed as he poked the bubble but it didn't pop like he thought it would.

"Well how would you like me to teach you? I think you could learn a lot if you came with me and my wife." Tatsuya replied standing up, "and we can take your pet with you as well."

"Wa…wait you mean you want to adopt me!" Percy exclaimed as the bubble popped and Nemo fell back into the water with a splash.

"Yes how about it?" Tatsuya asked.

Percy didn't reply but he just hugged Tatsuya happily. The man smiled as he picked up the little boy and walked out of the area and back inside, just in time to see his wife talking with one of the caretakers.

"Oh there you are Tatsuya have you managed to look around yourself and…" Amelia started but stopped when she saw the small boy hugging Tatsuya, "who is this now?"

"Oh my you found Percy." The caretaker said surprised, "usually he runs off for the day and we can never find him until dinner time."

"Percy? Was this the boy from earlier?" Amelia asked.

"Yes he is." The woman replied as Amelia moved closer to the boy in Tatsuya's arms.

"Hello there," She said gently making Percy look at her shyly.

"Percy this is my wife Amelia." Tatsuya said before looking at Amelia, "She's going to be your soon to be mother."

Amelia looked surprised, as did the caretaker.

"Tatsuya?" Amelia said concerned that her husband would make this decision without talking to her.

"Percy would you mind giving us a minute?" Tatsuya asked as he put the child down over near the caretaker. The dark haired child nodded as he walked over to the woman.

"Tatsuya, I wish you would talk to me first before you decided on anything." Amelia whispered.

"Amelia, he's the reason that I thought we should come here." Tatsuya replied.

"What? How can you be sure?" she asked.

"Because he has _abilities_." Tatsuya replied making the woman's eyes widen.

"A…are you sure? It wasn't just something you thought you saw?" she asked.

"yes…trust me on this Amelia." The man stated firmly.

After a few minutes of thinking she gave the man a kiss on the cheek and nodded.

"Alright, you've been right so far and I'll continue to trust your judgment." She replied as she turned back to the woman and Percy smiling.

"Miss, I believe we have come to a decision about adopting a child." Amelia said, "my husband and I think Percy would be a fine addition to our home."

"That's wonderful, if you could follow me to fill out the paperwork then." The caretaker said smiling at the happy look on the child's face.

Tatsuya and Amelia nodded as the followed the caretaker out but not before each of them stood at Percy's side holding his hand in theirs. It wasn't long before all the paperwork was filled; Percy's belongings were packed up and were being put inside the car.

"Now I hope you be good Percy." The caretaker said as she patted Percy's head.

"Yes ma'am!" Percy chirped as Amelia opened the backdoor and helped Percy into the seat and buckled his seatbelt for him.

"Please take good care of him he's a special little boy…" the caretaker said looking at both adults.

"Don't worry we promise to treat him like any parent would." Amelia assured as she got into the car as Tatsuya started the car and before Percy knew it he was watching the orphanage he grew up in for two years slowly get smaller and smaller in the distance.

"I hope you don't mind living near the ocean because that's where we live." Amelia said looking behind her at Percy.

"I love the ocean…but…uhm…do I call you?" Percy asked unsurely as he grasped the fish bowl he was holding with Nemo swimming inside.

"Well until you feel comfy with us you can just call us by our names and then whatever you want afterwards." Amelia replied smiling.

"Thank you…" Percy said smiling as he decided to watch the scenery past by on the drive.

"He's so cute…" Amelia said grinning, "I'm happy we got to adopt him."

"Me too, I believe he'll be someone that'll make our lives interesting." Tatsuya replied.

"I think any child would make a drastic life change." Amelia stated but relaxed against the seat as music from the radio play.

A little while later Percy was being gently shaken.

"Percy sweetie, we're here. Come take a look at your new home." Amelia said as the child yawned and looked blearily up at Amelia.

The woman took the fish bowl out from Percy's hands as the child removed the seatbelt and hopped out of the car and saw the house that would be his new home. He stared at a nice two-story beach house that was painted a light yellow with a white roof on the top and the porch roof. Wind chimes hung from the bottom, as there were seats out front along with a small garden with rose bushes and hyacinths. The car was parked on the driveway to the side in front of the garage that was attached to the right side of house.

But what Percy liked best was the fact the house was facing the ocean as he could see the waves crashing into the land and all the people enjoying and having fun.

"Wooow…I can visit the ocean anytime I want?" Percy said as he stared at the sight.

"Within reason but generally yes. Tatsuya really likes the ocean as well so I'm sure you two will have lots of fun. Now why don't we bring your stuff inside so we can show you your room and figure out how we're going to decorate it." Amelia said.

"Okay!" Percy replied as he laughed and ran past Amelia excited to see his house.

Tatsuya nearly collided with Percy as he came back outside to grab the rest of the bags but patted the boy on his head before going back to the car. The inside of the house was just as pretty as the outside, there was a cabinet of glass figurines, some Japanese paintings on the sandy colored walls, another display case with trophies and medals, bookshelves filled up with ancient history books and many other interesting things.

"So what do you think so far?" Amelia asked walking behind Percy.

"Its really nice…and I like the pictures on the walls. Where are they from?" Percy asked curiously.

"They're from Japan, see Tatsuya moved here from that country." Amelia explained, "as for me I'm Japanese as well but I was born here. Now let's show you your room."

"Okay A-Amelia…" Percy said as he followed the woman and they were about to head upstairs when Percy saw some rooms downstairs as well. "What are those rooms over there?"

"Oh! Well down that hallway we have the laundry room, bathroom, an office room for me and tatsuya and the spare storage room." Amelia explained pointing to each room.

"Ah I see…" Percy said before he then followed Amelia up to the second floor and into a small hallway.

"Now straight down the hall is the bathroom, the first door here on the left belongs to me and Tatsuya, the door across from it is the guest room and the door next to it is your room." Amelia said as she opened the door to reveal a bedroom with white walls and a single bed.

"Its big…at least…bigger then what I was staying in before." Percy said sheepishly.

"We…didn't know what you preferred so we just left it white but since its still daylight we can have lunch and talk about how you'd like to decorate your room." Amelia said.

"I want it blue, like the ocean!" Percy exclaimed grinning, "with…uhm…lots of shells, and other things with sea animals on it. Oh and a tank for Nemo!"

"Well why don't we help Tatsuya bring your stuff upstairs before we get too detailed alright?" Amelia said as she turned around, she suddenly felt a weight around her waist and saw Percy hugging her tightly as he had put Nemo on the floor to do so.

"Thank you…so much…mom…" Percy said softly.

Amelia just leaned down and kissed Percy's hair.

"Its our pleasure Percy…really…now what would you like for lunch?" she replied as she picked up Nemo's fishbowl and headed downstairs.

"Uhm…I don't know…" Percy replied shrugging, "anything I guess."

They saw Tatsuya bring in the last of Percy's belongings into the living room, just as they got to the last step.

"So is there anything you'd like to know about us?" Tatsuya asked as he looked curiously at the small child.

"Well…what do you two do for jobs?" Percy asked.

"I own a lovely bakery down town called, "Sweet Dreams". I love making cakes, cupcakes, pies…anything really." Amelia said smiling, "and I'm always trying out new flavors as well, even won a few competitions. I can show you what its like there when you get settled in."

"And I teach ancient history at the local college." Tatsuya added as he sat down on the couch as Percy sat between him and Amelia, "I've always had a keen interest in the ancient world."

"So tell us about yourself Percy, what things do you like?" Amelia asked.

"Well…I like the ocean a lot and anything to do with it…my favorite animals are the dolphins and turtles oh and Nemo!" Percy replied holding up the fish in the bowl.

"I think we're going to get your little friend a bigger bowl." Tatsuya said amused, "koi fish usually like swimming around in a bigger area."

"I think Nemo would like that too." Percy replied.

"Well, why don't I make us some sandwiches for lunch so we can talk about what we're going to do now." Amelia said standing up.

"You do that dear, I need to talk with Percy for a bit." Tatsuya said.

"Alright I'll be right back then." The woman said as she walked into the kitchen to get started.

Percy kicked his feet nervously as he hugged Nemo's bowl to him as he looked at Tatsuya.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" the dark haired child asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about your…abilities." Tatsuya said.

"Oh yeah…uhm are you going to tell me how you did all that back in the orphanage?" Percy asked looking up at Tatsuya.

"That…will be explained in another time but I am going to teach you how to gain more control on your abilities so you don't have any accidents." Tatsuya explained.

"You really think you can teach me how to control what I do with the water?" Percy wondered.

"Yes, I know you can do it Percy you just need someone to help guide you." Tatsuya replied smiling as he patted the dark haired boy's head. "it may take a while for you to get complete control but you will get there eventually."

"That would be really great I don't want people to be afraid of me." Percy said quietly.

"I don't see why people are afraid of you but then again people are usually afraid what they don't understand." Tatsuya sighed, "but at least Amelia and I understand you."

"You mean she knows about your powers as well?" Percy asked surprised.

"She sure does, but I'm curious myself Percy do you know why you have your powers?" Tatsuya asked as Percy shook his head.

"Not really…my mommy never explained it to me but maybe it had something to do with my real daddy, even though I never knew him." Percy replied.

"Huh…interesting." Tatsuya mumbled.

"Boys! I got sandwiches ready hope you like tuna salad!" Amelia called out from the kitchen.

"Come on let's go eat." The dark haired man said as he and Percy got off the couch and headed for the kitchen to have his first of many family meals.

It wasn't long before the boy felt right at home being with Amelia and Tatsuya, they helped renovate his room to his liking and now the walls were painted with the colors of the ocean with sea animals swimming around and above a coral reef. Photos of Percy and Sally were hung up on the walls in seashell frames along with some pictures with his new family. Along with the photos on the wall, there were some drawings, and posters of aquariums and cartoons.

His room had a window that faced the ocean, with a wind chime hanging from the window sill, as the wind would gently blow. The room also held a wooden desk with a lamp, next to that was his dresser and then his bed was pushed up against the wall near the window. His bed like the rest of the room had a light blue and dark blue blanket and sheets with fishes on them. On the other side of the room was the closet, Percy's fish tank with Nemo swimming in it and a medium sized TV on a stand with a game system underneath and a medium sized bookshelf.

Once Percy had settled in, the next day Tatsuya and Amelia had taken Percy to the doctor's to make sure that he was in good health. Even though the young dark haired child felt nervous being in the doctor's office, with Tatsuya and Amelia there with him he didn't feel as scared as he would've been, especially when it came to getting the immunization shots Percy had to get.

When the results came back, the doctor had said that Percy was in perfect health, if not a bit underweight but that would be taken care of easily. What the doctor did find out, was that Percy had a case of ADHD and dyslexia.

He was going to prescribe some medication for him but Tatsuya quickly said no, he wouldn't feel comfortable prescribing drugs to his son. Despite the doctor trying to convince him, Tatsuya was adamant about the medication and said he would find an alternative to help Percy. The doctor sighed giving up but still handing Amelia the prescription incase they changed their minds before they left the office. What Tatsuya had in mind for Percy to help him concentrate was to sign him up for a martial arts class.

After that was taken care of the little dark haired boy was really enjoying his life after leaving the orphanage, he was in a good school, he had both a mother and father, he loved going to Amelia's bakery to study and help out and he especially enjoyed his training sessions with Tatsuya with his powers over the water. Of course Percy wondered how Tatsuya had powers like his own but he got the feeling that Tatsuya would tell him when he was ready.

Everything was going well for Percy, at least until a few months later during the summer solstice….

**Meanwhile way up on the 600****th**** floor of the Empire State Building…**

"Now that takes care of that matter of business…" a colossal figure sitting on a marble seat said looking around the others sitting in similar seats all in a circle as a fire was in the middle of the circle. When he received no complaints he was about to go on when someone near him cleared their throat and all attention went to the individual.

"You would like to say brother?" the man asked looking at the man who was sitting to the right of him and clenching his trident tightly.

"Yes there is…" he said looking up at the others who were waiting for him to say something.

"Well don't hold back just what the hell are you going to say?" a gruff and burly looking man across from him practically shouted getting irritated easily he was quickly silenced by the withering glare that he was getting from the man with the trident.

"This must be serious Uncle…you look extremely tense." A tall dark blonde haired man said removing his ipod earphones to look at the man.

"There's something I've been hiding for a few years…" Poseidon sighed.

At this pretty much everyone raised their eyebrows at the statement but didn't say anything, letting Poseidon continue talking.

"I…I have a son…" he said after a few seconds passed by.

"Well that much is obvious." A woman with stormy grey eyes retorted sarcastically.

"Not Triton…I'm talking about a son…like Zeus with Thalia and Hades with Nico and Bianca…" Poseidon growled back letting it sink in with the others until they all realized what he was talking about.

It was the man who had spoken first that said what was on everyone's mind.

"**YOU HAVE A HALF-BLOOD SON!" **the man roared at Poseidon glaring at him, "why the hell did you keep him a secret when MY daughter and Hades twins were revealed!"

"Because when YOU revealed them MINE was only about four!" the water god shot back.

"Why haven't you SAID anything!" the woman added staring at Poseidon, "you think telling us about another child of the big three would be important!"

"I'm sure he had a good reason…" the blonde haired man said trying to stop the arguing but just flinched when several glares turned to him and he quickly shut up.

The arguments and yelling continued until Poseidon finally shut them up.

"Because I thought he was DEAD!" Poseidon roared back, "there was an accident a few years ago and his mother DIED and I was too late to get him and bring him to the camp!"

"What do you mean by you were too late?" A figured dressed in completely black robes asked looking at Poseidon.

"I went to visit and check up on him and his mother, " Poseidon admitted, " I talked to the receptionist and asked to see them."

"So what happened after that?" the regal woman asked next to Zeus, she had been rather curious about the one other god who supposedly didn't have a half-blood child now freely admitting having one.

"She told me that I had just missed my son, since besides his mother he didn't have any other family so that left him to be put into an orphanage…" Poseidon sighed.

"And you've been searching for him all this time?" Zeus asked.

"I never knew how many orphanages there are…" Poseidon replied grimly.

"Do even think he's still in the state?" the stormy eyed woman asked sighing as she rubbed her head.

"Not really…for all I know he could already be in a home Athena." Poseidon replied leaning back into his seat.

"Well…what was the child's name at least? And his mother's name?" an olive haired woman asked.

"well Demeter, His mother's name is…well…**was** Sally Jackson and my son's name is Percy Jackson." The sea god said.

"**WHAT! Are you sure it was Percy Jackson Uncle!"** two voices exclaimed in unison making everyone stare at who had spoken.

Apollo the god of the sun and Artemis goddess of the moon and hunt had spoken at the same time and were gawking at each other as the other gods stared at them rather amused.

"Do you two happen to know this child?" Hephaestus asked looking at the two who were still staring at each other.

"Yes brother…why don't you explain how you came by to know the child?" Artemis asked.

"Oh no I insist little sister why don't YOU explain…" Apollo replied.

"BOTH of you will explain how you know Percy!" Poseidon growled looking at the two and making them shrink at their Uncle's rage. "Apollo you go first…"

"Yes Uncle, well I was making rounds in this hospital…" Apollo started but stopped when Artemis snorted.

"You mean flirting with any woman in the vicinity…" she muttered as Apollo stuck his tongue out at her and continued.

"ANYWAY, I was just coming out of one of the hallways when I overheard the doctors speaking about a child that had well come out of a bus accident with only a broken arm." The sun god stated, "and like Uncle said he didn't have any relatives on his mother side to take care of him and would be put in the system."

"So where exactly do you come in brat? This better be a good story." The buff man sitting across the room said.

"Not all stories are going to have battles and blood Ares." Athena growled, "continue Apollo,"

"Anyway once the doctor and nurse was gone I looked into the room and saw a kid no older then like five curled up and crying…and well I went in and talked to him." The blonde haired sun god said.

"That's a first you comforting someone that wasn't a woman." Artemis said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey if you saw the kid you would want to comfort him to I mean he lost his only parent at five." Apollo retorted throwing his sister a look, "anyway I ended up talking to him for a whole week before he was taken out of the hospital, but I did get this from him."

The others watched as Apollo summoned a square piece of paper in his hand and turned it around to show the others.

"Is that him and his mother?" Athena asked looking at the wide eyed happy child holding a large dolphin plushie as a young woman was kneeling next to him and had her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"He's so CUTE!" Aphrodite cooed looking at the young dark-haired child giving the camera a toothy grin, "and he looks just like you Poseidon!"

"I must admit he looks like a fine child…" Hera said drawn in with how innocent the half-blood looked.

"That's what he told me…" Apollo replied before he handed the photo to Poseidon who stared at the picture sadly.

"That's Percy and Sally alright…what did Percy tell you about this photo Apollo?" the sea god asked quietly.

"It was taken at the aquarium where his mother had taken him to for his birthday." Apollo replied.

"May I see the photo Uncle?" Artemis asked and the water god passed the photo over to Artemis who frowned, "brother how long ago was this given to you?"

"Er…if recall I think about two years I think? Being immortal time kinda gets lost with you…" he said, "why?"

"Because when I saw him it was a few months ago before this meeting." She replied, "my hunters and I had been exploring the woods in the northern part of the state when we ran into the child…"

_**Flashback…**_

"_My Lady do you hear something?" a caramel skinned woman said stopping for a moment and looking around._

_The other women around them had stopped as well to look around as well._

"_There is a distinct sound, but I am not sure what it is…" the leader of the group said stopping._

_Her auburn hair framed her face as her eyes glowed in the night as she glanced around as well, before they could say anything else there was a rustle of the grass to the side and all the bows were drawn waiting for whatever creature came upon them. When the so called 'beast' came out all of the women stared._

"_What is…that?" the black haired woman asked lowering her weapon and looking at the tiny creature that was blinking back at them with blue eyes as its tail wagged and started barking at them and running around the auburn's haired woman's legs._

"_I believe this is a canine…" the leader said raising an eyebrow, "but what I'm wonderings usually these creatures have owners and are usually within the city._

"_Celeste! Celeste where are you girl!" a young voice shouted and all the heads turned to the grass and soon all weapons were once again raised and pointed at the spot until they saw whoever it was calling out, once again they were disappointed on who had shown up, there were even some looks of contempt when they saw who had appeared._

"_U-uhm…excuse me but ha-have you seen a black puppy run off?" the young black haired boy asked sniffling. It looked like he had been crying for quite some time as his eyes were red._

"_Are you talking about this child?" the auburn headed woman asked as she picked up the puppy still barking around her legs happily by the scruff of its neck and held it out to the boy._

"_Celeste! Th-thank you miss!" the young child exclaimed holding out his arms as the woman put the puppy in them. The dark haired boy hugged the puppy happily as it licked his face._

"_Child what are you doing this far into the woods?" she asked once the puppy was settled in his arms._

"_O-oh…I…I got lost looking for Celeste…since she's still young she ran off chasing a squirrel and I ran after her." He replied, "I didn't wanna lose her when I just got her…"_

_The auburn haired woman hummed a bit before she kneeled down and looked at the child at eye level, making him look directly into her eyes. He tilted his head to the side curiously as he gazed as her._

"_Uhm…miss can I ask you something?" the child asked._

"_What is it?"_

"_do you have a brother named Fred? Blonde hair and does weird poetry?" the boy asked curiously._

_The women around stared at the young boy wondering how he knew of the relationship between their leader and this so called 'Fred'._

"_And why…do you ask that young one?"_

"_Because he said your eyes glow like the moon and they really do Tsuki-hime (Moon princess). " the child replied smiling up at the woman making her stare at him._

"_What did he just call Lady Artemis?"_

"_I haven't heard that language spoken before?"_

"_He better not have insulted her, child or not…"_

_The auburn haired woman, now known as Artemis raised her hand to stop the other girls from talking so she could talk to the child in front of her._

"_What did you call me child? I don't believe I'm familiar with that language." She said._

"_A-ah…go..er…sorry. My daddy is from another country and speaks that language a lot in the house to my mom and I learned to pick up a few things." The dark haired child replied apologizing, "I called you moon princess cuz of your eyes."_

_Artemis gave the child a small smile and patted his head._

"_Thank you, but I take it you are lost in the woods here?" Artemis asked as the child in front of her looked sad._

"_Yes Tsuki-hime…I just chased after Celeste and before I knew it I was off the trail." He replied._

"_I see, why don't I take you back to your family then they must be worried." She said._

"_Lady Artemis are you sure that's a good idea!" one of the girls exclaimed, "I mean he's a…"_

"_He is just a child that is lost in the woods there is no need to bear him any ill will." Artemis replied sternly before she looked at the direction that the child had come walking when he was chasing Celeste._

_She walked a bit further in the direction and looked down at the tracks that the child had made along with other observations before she figured out how the young child had run into them. She motioned for the young one to follow her and he quickly ran by her side and followed her as did the other girls in the group. The child seemed a bit apprehensive with how some of the women were looking at him so he stayed close to Artemis._

"_So what are you doing here anyway child?" Artemis asked._

"_Oh! Daddy got some time off of work and decided to take us camping." He replied smiling, "its really fun pitching our tents, the hiking and cooking!"_

"_You're really enjoying your time here aren't you?" the moon goddess asked._

"_Uh huh…" the child replied giggling as Celeste barked because she wanted attention and the child just laughed as he hugged the puppy tighter._

_It wasn't long before the came to a clearing with people calling out with flashlights._

_The two that were the closets to them the child's eyes widened and pointed to the two adults._

"_That's my mom and dad!" he shouted happily._

_The two had apparently heard them and turned around to see where the source of the voice came. The woman in shock dropped her flashlight and ran towards the two as the child ran towards her._

"_PERCY!" the woman shouted grabbing the boy and hugging him tightly, "you do NOT go wandering off like that Perseus Jackson! You had me and your father worried sick!"_

"_I'm sorry mom, but Celeste ran off and I didn't want her to get hurt." He replied holding out the puppy._

"_Still don't do that again!" she said, "I'm just glad you found your way back here."_

"_I had help! it was Tsuki-hime that lead me back here!" Percy said._

"_Who? I don't see anyone sweetie." The woman replied looking behind Percy._

_The child turned around and blinked when he didn't the woman anymore._

"_I wonder where she went, she was a nice woman." Percy wondered._

"_Nevermind that, its time for dinner and I'm keeping you close this time!" Amelia stated hugging Percy tightly._

"_Mooomm! You're hugging too tightly!" Percy whined as the two walked off to their campsite._

_Artemis had disappeared back into the woods when Percy had ran off to his parents but just as she was about to join her hunters, she stopped when she felt someone watching her and turned to see a dark haired adult practically staring back at her, his electric ice blue eyes making her feel there was something different about this man._

_But before she could analyze it any further, he turned around and followed his wife and son back but she could've swore she saw some sort of aura surrounding the man._

'_What exactly is he?' Artemis questioned before she met up with her hunters._

_**End of Flashback….**_

"The husband gave you an uneasy feeling?" Demeter asked frowning, "that's rather odd for a human to do that…"

"What I can't believe is that he called you Moon princess!" Apollo whined, "and in Japanese too!"

"I'll take being called that then 'Fred' any day brother…" Artemis said smirking while the sun god pouted as he folded his arms.

"Okay no more bickering you two, we have more important issues, Artemis did you feel that the man that Percy called 'father' is a threat?" Poseidon asked.

"I felt he was powerful and different but a threat…I'm not too sure. The woman who Percy called his mom was just a mere mortal…" Artemis replied shrugging helplessly.

"Can you show us what they looked liked?" Athena asked gesturing to the viewing orb in the center of the room.

The moon goddess nodded and waved her hand over the orb and the 'parents' of Percy Jackson appeared in the orb. It wasn't just a projection of them; it was showing the gods what they were doing right at the moment. The mother was bringing out some snacks as Tatsuya and Percy were pouring over some textbooks and papers on the coffee table. It looked like Tatsuya was tutoring Percy as he seemed to be explaining something and the young dark haired boy was sticking his tongue out in concentration.

"You're right about the woman, she seems perfectly normal like every other mortal, but the husband…" Athena said as she watched Amelia sit down on the couch and watch the two and laughed as Percy threw his hands up and cheered when he finished his worksheet perfectly.

She then looked over at Tatsuya and was frowning at the dark haired man with the cold blue eyes, "there's just something…about him that makes me a bit wary…"

"Maybe he's one of those monsters in disguises..." Ares said rubbing his hands together eagerly, "probably some big powerful hotshot!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions now." Poseidon said.

"Even though monsters are known to take human forms…" Athena said rubbing her chin, "but to go as far as to get a mortal wife?"

"She could be under a spell." Artemis said, "its not below monsters to pull something like that."

"Possibly but we should continue to observe them…and if he's your son then that means he's going to be attacked soon by others though…" Hades commented after remaining silenced for most of the conversation.

"Can we get a general idea where they are?" Zeus asked watching the child grin.

"I'm not sure but he's probably still in this state since he had to live close by to get to the woods where I ran into him," Artemis sighed, "so what do we do?"

"We should inform camp-half blood about him?" Apollo questioned.

"No…that may cause problems, let's just tell them to keep an eye out for any interesting half-bloods with 'different' abilities." Poseidon said.

"Great another brat to look forward to…" Dionysus muttered as Poseidon sent him a glare and he quickly shut up but he was still mumbling under his breath.

"Then Dionysus will inform Chiron when he sends out the campers looking for more half-bloods then, " Zeus said as he got a collective nod from the other gods.

Once that decision was agreed upon the next order of business was brought out the image in the sphere was fading but Poseidon looked at his son and saw the happy smile on his face and smiled himself.

'_At least I know that he's alright..'_ he thought to himself before the image completely disappeared.

* * *

"This was suppose to be a SIMPLE retrieval mission!" a shaggy dark haired youth scowled angrily as he swung his sword at some girls in cheerleader outfits but they flew back and hissed at him, "get in, grab the half-blood and then get OUT! We are NOT to flirt with monsters in disguise!"

"Hey she flirted with me first!" a curly brown haired boy retorted and ducked as a swipe of claws aimed for his head but managed to get out of the way.

"You! She was hitting on **me**!" another boy stated firmly as he blocked the attack and managed to get the monster/cheerleader in the arm making her screech.

"You're BOTH morons!" a blonde haired girl growled as she turned invisible by putting on a baseball cap and took out her dagger and managed to stab one of the cheerleaders in the back making her explode in a burst of golden dust.

"Uh…s-shouldn't we get out of here?" a quivering voice said staying close to one of the curly haired boys looking a bit confused on what was going on but was too scared to actually say anything about them.

"He…he…has a point!" a half goat boy stuttered looking around nervously, "I mean we're barely out of the school who knows what the mist is making others see!"

"you half-bloods thing you're so smart?" Hissed one of the remaining cheerleaders, " let's see how you deal with this!" and with a snap of her fingers a tall towering figure appeared and glared at the half-bloods through its single eye.

"Oh great a Cyclops…it just had to be a Cyclops.." the dark haired one groaned glaring.

"Okay new plan! Grover you and Conner get the kid far away and to the rendezvous point where the van is suppose to pick us up! Conner, Nico and I will deal with these guys!" the blonde one stated.

"What! Are you sure you can handle a Cyclops by yourself!" the boy called Conner said as the goat boy bleated and grabbed his hand.

"Trust Annabeth she's the daughter of Athena for a reason!" he replied, "Just come back in one piece!"

"Oh that's a LOAD of confidence you have in us Grover!" Travis shouted glowering at the goat-boy before he swung his sword at the cheerleader.

"Just concentrate!" Nico yelled back as he was pushed back by the Cyclops's punch, blocking it with his stygian iron sword.

The fight between them and the monsters continued on for a bit longer until it was only the Cyclops left but just as the three of them were going to take care of it, to their horror they heard the school bell ring and any moment herds of kids were going to run out of the school and straight into the fight.

"You two go ahead I'll lead him away!" Nico growled as he stabbed the Cyclops making his roar and glare at him, turning his attention to him rather then Annabeth and Travis.

"Nico that's suicide!" Travis shouted.

"I can handle it! And if it gets bad I can just shadow travel! You guys can't so just go!" Nico replied and not giving them any chance to reply he took off, with the Cyclops after him.

"Dammit Chiron is going to give us an earful about this…" Annabeth cursed.

"I think Nico's dad will be more pissed if something happened to him rather then our dear ol' mentor…" Travis replied, "but he is a bit reckless…unlike Bianca…"

"Yeah…come on we better catch up with Grover and Conner." Annabeth said as she and Travis discreetly made their way away from the school and to the rendezvous point.

Nico had leapt over a railing leading towards the beach, he landed on his feet and heard a thump behind him and turned behind him seeing the Cyclops was still following him.

"Good thing we ran into a rather stupid Cyclops…" Nico muttered to himself as he took off running once more, down more the secluded part of the beach.

Unfortunately the Cyclops had taken a running leap and caught the half-blood off when he landed in front of him making him stumble and quickly raised his arm to try and punch the half-blood in front of him. Thinking quick on his feet he managed to avoid most of the block but still got the wind knocked out of him making him cough and glare angrily at the Cyclops.

"_Di immortals!_" Nico cursed holding his side and rolled out of the way when the Cyclops tried stomping on him. The dark haired youth scowled and was about to create a fissure to trap the monster in the underworld when he heard a scream behind him and both he and the monster looked towards the source.

'_What in the name of zeus is a kid doing on the beach alone!'_ Nico thought and saw the boy drop something and shakily raise a hand pointing at the Cyclops.

"Why…why does that thing only have one eye!" he cried out surprising Nico even more.

"He can see through the mist?" he muttered.

But he didn't have any time to delve deeper into why the kid was there as the Cyclops realized there was an easier target among them and a cruel grin spread across its face and ran past Nico to the stunned child who stumbled back but was frozen with fear and couldn't move.

Just as it looked like the Cyclops was going to get to the kid as he pulled back his arm once more, Nico managed to get to the kid first and wrap his arms around him just as the monster managed to clock him pretty good in the back of the head making him see stars for a bit.

"Mister are you okay!" the child asked as they crashed onto the sand and Nico groaned as he was seeing double of everything and groaned.

"I'm fine kid…" he grounded out as he stood up shakily but stumbled as he couldn't stand up straight, but tried to focus on the monster that growled at him and started charging towards him once more.

Despite the pain he was in he concentrated as much as he could and soon the ground below started to shake and a fissure opened up surprising the Cyclops as he let out a yell before he was swallowed up. Breathing heavily Nico fell back onto the sand as he blinked in and out of consciousness.

Before he completely blacked out, the last thing he felt was the still stinging pain from the blow he received from the Cyclops and worried sea-green eyes staring back at him.

A little while later Nico let out a groan and was staring at the fading sky as it was starting to set, and stars were coming out. He sat up immediately and groaned when he felt the blood rush to his head from moving too quickly.

"Urgh…what happened?" he muttered.

He looked around when he felt something in his hand turned and saw the kid he had saved curled up and asleep with his hand in his and realized that he had been dragged closer to the ocean as he felt the water licking at his shoes. Rubbing his head, Nico stopped when he realized the bump and concussion he had gotten from the Cyclops was gone and frowned even more confused.

"Hey kid wake up." Nico said gruffly as he shook the kid with his free hand and blearily eyes blinked a few times before focusing on him and a smile spread on his face.

"You're okay! I wasn't sure if it would've worked or not but I'm glad you're feeling better now mister!" the kid said happily.

"What? Healing? Did you have some ambrosia or something on you?" Nico asked.

"Ambrosia? What's that?" the kid asked.

"Its something that heals…but if you didn't have that how did you heal me?" Nico asked as the child laughed nervously.

"Just…something I can do, please don't ask anymore I'm not s'pose to talk about it." The child replied before he stood up and smiled at Nico, "and I just wanna thank you again for saving me from that monster."

"It's a Cyclops." Nico replied looking up at the kid, "how were you able to see it?"

"Was I not suppose to?" the kid asked rubbing his arm, "a-anyway uhm…will you come with me back to my home? It's the least I can do for you saving me…"

"I really should be getting back." Nico replied as he stood up and was about to shadow travel when a hand grasped his own and pleading sea-green eyes bore back into his own.

"Please? Its just for one night and…and I thought it was really cool how you could do that thing with the ground." The kid replied.

Nico had no idea what came over him, but just looking into those eyes his usual iron-clad will wavered and he sighed, giving into the child.

"Alright. One night couldn't hurt, and its not like many people with miss me…" Nico replied saying the last part under his breath. But the kid didn't hear that and just grasped Nico's hand tighter as they headed back to the pier.

"Yay thank you!" the kid said smiling back.

"By the way what's your name anyway?" Nico asked as they walked up the steps of the pier and pass several stores. The dark haired teen noticed that many older people in the stores were waving at the child and were giving him scrutinizing and suspicious looks.

"My name's Percy! What's your name?" the sea-green eyed child asked.

"Its Nico."

"Ah…okay so uhm…why were you fighting that Cyclops? Isn't that just a myth?" Percy asked.

"You'd be surprised what isn't a myth kid…" Nico replied dryly as Percy just tilted his head curiously but didn't ask anymore.

After bit more walking they walked up to a house where Percy just walked straight in with Nico following him in.

"Mooom! Dad I'm back!" Percy shouted.

Amelia walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on an apron as she saw her son removing his shoes before he walked on the carpet, but what got her attention was the older dark haired youth that was behind him.

"And who is this Percy? A friend of yours?" Amelia asked as she looked curiously at the boy wondering how her son had met this interesting person.

"Uh sorta…he uhm…saved me from bullies and I kinda said it was alright for him to spend the night here since he lives far away?" Percy said scratching the back of his head. "is that okay?"

Amelia sighed, "you should really give us a warning Percy, honestly."

"I'm sorry mom…but I just wanted to thank him and well…" Percy said looking down nervously.

"Ask your father and if he says yes then your friend may stay." Amelia said sternly, "I'm sorry about this sometimes my son does things without thinking about it…"

"That's fine miss…I can get back quite fine." Nico assured.

"Alright, why don't you two take a seat on the couch, your father should be home soon Percy so you can ask him then." Amelia said, "we're having stuffed pasta, salad and garlic bread tonight."

"Alright mom!" Percy said taking a seat next to Nico as Amelia went back to the kitchen leaving the two alone for a while.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Percy asked.

"That's none of your business." Nico replied leaning back against the couch making Percy frown and made him even more determined to try and get Nico to talk.

"Well, do you like mythomagic?" Percy asked and Nico actually raised an eyebrow at Percy and looked at him.

"I…use to...why do you play?" Nico asked slowly as a grin spread across Percy's face.

"Not really since not a lot of people play it but my daddy bought me some cards and figurines and they're really cool!" Percy replied

It wasn't much but it was something that got the two talking together for a while before they heard the door open and someone walking inside. The two turned to greet them, while Percy jumped off the couch and hugged the man Nico instantly felt himself tense for some reason.

"Percy who is this?" Tatsuya asked.

Percy then explained the situation to Tatsuya who listened quietly before he looked at Nico, who had to resist the urge to summon his weapon for some reason.

'_He's just a human! Why am I so tense around him!'_ he thought as he watched Tatsuya walk over and place a hand on his shoulder making him stiffen.

"Thank you for taking care of my son." He said in his deep voice as Nico nodded, "for that you may stay the night since Percy seems happy to have you around."

"He knows about mythomagic dad!" Percy chirped, "he's the first one!"

Tatsuya smiled at Percy and patted his head.

"That's great son, now why don't go and eat dinner, I believe the food should be ready." Tatsuya said as the two nodded and headed to the kitchen.

For Nico, to actually sit down and have a 'family' meal was strange to him, since he was use to eating in a table with just his sister back at camp half-blood. Even if he went back to the underworld, his father would rarely see him and his step-mother wouldn't even give him the time of day, having prefer spending time with Bianca rather then him.

'_Now that I think about it…most people would choose to spend time with Bianca rather then myself, even my own 'parent's…'_ Nico thought darkly.

"Nico? Do you like mom's stuffed pasta?" Percy asked as he had been sitting in the chair next to him at the table, "you're making a weird face."

"Oh its fine Percy…its very good." Nico replied unsure what else to day, but his answer seemed to please Percy as he went back eating contently.

Once dinner was done and everything was cleaned up, Amelia showed Nico the spare guest room as everyone was getting ready for bed.

"Good night Nico." Amelia said smiling gently while Percy waved from his position at the bottom of the stairs.

"Night Nico see you in the morning!" Percy said waving his arm before Amelia ushered him upstairs.

Tatsuya just nodded to Nico as he followed his family.

Nico sighed as he fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

'_What a day…a mission gets screwed up by the children of Hermes, I nearly get my head knocked off by a Cyclops and run into a strange kid that managed to heal me with no ambrosia…not to mention his dad…'_ the son of Hades thought to himself before he shook his head and closed his eyes trying to get a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Nico woke up early so he wouldn't disturb the family and he could make it back to camp half-blood without having to run into anyone. He stretched as he moved off the bed and straightens out the clothes he slept in. When he got all the kinks out of his body he was just about to shadow travel when he noticed something on the nightstand that wasn't there before. He reached over and picked up a conch shell no bigger then his palm, it was pretty easy to figure out who had left it as there was a thank you note right next to it. Making sure he pocketed the shell, he summoned the shadows and walked through them reappearing in his cabin at camp half blood.

He looked out his doorway and saw that the sun was barely up he changed into some pajamas and jumped back into bed to get some more sleep before camp activites.

It was probably few hours later that someone was shaking him awake.

"Nico! Nico wake up already!" a female voice said, "come on you need to go to the big house and make your report!"

"Go…away…." Nico groaned pulling the pillow over his head.

"Get up now little brother!" the voice said exasperated as the blankets were yanked off of him making the boy scowl as he sat up and looked up at and saw that it was his sister with the blanket in one hand and the other on her hip.

"About time, I was worried when you didn't come back yesterday. The others are waiting for you so you guys can give your reports." Bianca said, "what happened yesterday Nico?"

"Just some stuff alright? I'm fine Bianca." Nico replied as he grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to change.

A worried look crossed Bianca's face but she just dropped the blanket back on the bed and made her way out of the cabin and ran into one of her friends.

"So figure out why your little bro decided to not return with the others?" a punkish girl with bright blue eyes asked looking at Bianca.

"No, he was being quite stubborn again Thalia. I don't know why he doesn't talk to me as much as he use to." Bianca replied.

"Eh…maybe he's just going through a phase." The punk girl replied.

"He's been doing this 'phase' for a good while now Thalia." Bianca replied.

"Well I'm sure we'll find out once Annabeth and the others get back from the meeting, until then I believe we're suppose to meet Luke in the training fields for sword training." Thalia replied as Bianca nodded and followed the other girl but not before glancing back and watched her brother walk towards the big house.

**In the Big House….**

"Now that Nico is here, can you please explain to me what happened?" Chiron asked looking at the group of half-bloods and satyr in front of him. For some reason when Nico entered the room the satyr started shaking.

"It was going fine, we had found half-blood Grover had been looking after surrounded by Succubi. We were going to do a simple distraction when the Stoll brothers were the ones who got distracted." Annabeth sighed as the brothers stuck their tongues out at the daughter of Athena.

"After that we uh…ended up fighting the succubi for a while and managed to get rid of one of them before the had brought out a Cyclops that had been hiding." Travis said, "after that we change the plan to Conner and Grover taking the half-blood to the rendezvous point while the others took care of the remaining monsters."

"It was going fine until we heard the bell ring and we couldn't fight with normal mortals running between the fight and risk having one of them actually see the Cyclops so then Nico decided to take it upon himself to take care of the Cyclops as he had finished off the succubi by that time." Annabeth finished looking at Nico.

"I did take care of the monster, I had to get the Cyclops in a secluded area so I could open up a fissure and send him back to the underworld." Nico replied folding his arms.

"I can see that, but that doesn't explain why you failed to return with the others." Chiron replied.

"There were some unseen factors I didn't take into account and had gotten hit in the back of my head." Nico replied as he dug his hand into his pocket where he had put the shell Percy had given him.

Chiron frowned as he moved closer to Nico.

"I can understand now why you didn't return, a blow from a Cyclops would take a while to heal but you seem fine." The centaur said.

"I had some ambrosia in my jacket just in case and took it once I regained consciousness." Nico lied, not wanting to try to explain to Chiron about how some kid had managed to heal him.

"Well despite the rough patches good job in bringing another half-blood to camp." Chiron said, "you are dismissed to your activities."

Nico nodded and made his way past the others and left the building letting Chiron turn his attention to the shaking satyr.

"Grover why are you shaking so badly?" he asked as Annabeth and the stroll brothers looked at him as well.

"I…I…Nico…smells…" he stuttered out while Conner snorted as Travis snickered.

"Uh…no surprise there since he would reek of dead people." Travis said but Grover shook his head furiously.

"No! He smells of a monster!" the satyr nearly shouted back looking like he would faint any second.

"Uh you're still not making any sense Grover, I mean we all fought monsters." Annabeth said placing a hand on the satyr's shoulder trying to get him to calm down, "take a deep breath and calm down."

Grover nodded and tried taking deep breaths for a few seconds before he swallowed hard, "it…it was very faint but…but the scent on Nico wasn't any of the monsters we fought…or any of us have fought before…." He replied still shaking.

"A monster none of us have fought before? There's probably plenty of those though…can you be specific?" Annabeth asked.

"I…I think it….it…was a…a…"

"Out with it already Grover!"

"**It smelled like a dragon!"**


	4. Suspicon &  Discovery

Crap...can't believe it was two months since I last updated D8 I'm really sorry! I got in a bit of a rut and needed to figure out how to get the story moving along since it seemed kinda mundane for a while so I apologize again for the lateness I have really got to time my writing better haha. But here's where things get interesting in this chapter so read, enjoy and review please! all comments are great and suggestions are even better!

**EDIT: Okay since I've gotten some reviews asking about ages I'll put the ages here**

**Percy (12), Nico (14), Bianca (15 since she's suppose to be older), Luke (16), Annabeth (14), Thalia (15)**

Oh and the french stuff I added i used an online translation so please don't be mad if the context is wrong since I never took french and never will i just needed it for a few scenes here.

* * *

The occupants stared at the shaking satyr in shock; no one said a thing too stunned by what he had said.

"Grover…are you sure that was the scent you picked up?" Chiron asked worriedly.

"Yes! Its nothing I ever smelled before but but it just has that sort of smell! Like a lizard only much more powerful!" Grover wailed, looking like he was about to fall over any second now.

"Did you happen to run into a dragon? Those creatures are very dangerous and its rare we would see one that just happened to be around." Chiron replied looking at Annabeth, Travis and Conner who had just walked in.

"Hey uh what's going on? I finished getting the new kid acquainted." Conner said looking at the group.

"Conner when you were escaping with the new half-blood did you see any other creatures besides the Cyclopes and succubi?" Annabeth asked.

"No I was too busy making sure the kid didn't fall behind why?" he asked confused.

"Because Grover thinks Nico got in contact with a real dragon." Chiron replied grimly.

"You serious! A **dragon!**" he exclaimed as his mouth dropped, "but those creatures are extremely rare usually living in one area for their whole lives!"

"Which greatly worries me…" Chiron replied, "I'm going to have to report this to the gods. Go on with your duties for today and please refrain from telling any of the other campers."

When he said this he gave a particular hard look at the Stoll brothers who just laughed nervously.

"We understand Chiron, we use discretion and try to figure out where a dragon came from." Travis said.

"I hope so, the last thing we need is for the camp to get into an uproar about this creature." Chiron said, "now on your way."

The four of them walked out of the big house contemplating.

"Do you think there are any particular reason for a dragon to be in New York? Wouldn't a place with lots of space or even the mountains be better?" Conner asked looking at the others.

"You'd think so but then again you wouldn't really expect Cyclops and succubi to be running around these parts either but looked what happened." Annabeth pointed out.

"I…I'm still in shock that something that strong was around!" Grover stuttered, "dragons are really difficult and powerful creatures."

"Do you think that the dragon was in a disguise?" Annabeth surmised, "that would make sense since we didn't see a towering dragon flying anywhere."

"Okay now that's just scarier, we could be walking one moment and then gone the next because we don't know a dragon could be standing right next to us." Travis shuddered.

"We shouldn't worry about it that much, its not like we could do anything." Conner said.

"I'd like to be prepared just in case, you never know what could happen." Annabeth retorted frowning.

"Do you think Nico would have any idea?" Grover asked looking around for the dark haired boy.

"Doubt it, he was just as clueless as we were." Conner replied, "besides even if we asked him do you think we'd get anything out of him? The kid rarely speaks and when he does its to tell us to go away."

"Good point, that kid is just the complete opposite of his sister and they're BOTH children of Hades." Travis said.

"Well I'm sure Chiron will inform us if anything happens with the dragon we have archery with the Apollo cabin." Conner groaned, he had wanted to start planning the next prank on the Ares's cabin for practically smashing them to the ground during sword practice.

"I have Greek studies." Annabeth replied, "I can do some research about dragons and hopefully find something useful."

"I'm going to go see Juniper." Grover said dashing off into the woods making the others roll their eyes at the satyr.

"He'll find any excuse to be around his nymph girlfriend." Travis said amused.

The group separated to go to their tasks for the day as Nico leaned up against the trunk of a tree in a peaceful area of a camp trying to catch up on some sleep he had missed because his sister woke him up. Just as he was about to close his eyes he heard someone walking up to him and muttered under his breath before he opened them and saw a fourteen-year-old dark haired brunette standing in front of him.

"Oh, its just you Josh." Nico said yawning as the other boy leaned against the tree trunk.

Out of the people in camp Josh was one of the few people he talked to, since he didn't like being at this camp much either as he was forcibly taken from his home and dragged off here by some satyr…said satyr ended up being knocked out for a few days with a brilliant shiner when Josh was able to move.

He had yelled and argued with Chiron about not caring if he was a half-blood or not but that he had responsibilities he had to take care off and being dragged off to some camp was not his ideal place. Unfortunately, since Josh had been an orphan with no immediate family he didn't have much room for argument against the ancient trainer. Nevertheless he dealt with the camp as much as he could even if he was claimed to be one of Apollo's children, he didn't act like one that was for sure…he was more into swords then arrows and music.

"You haven't seen…**him **around have you?" Josh replied looking around paranoid.

At the mention of the person Josh was looking out for Nico couldn't help but let his lips twitched amused.

"You mean your self-proclaimed boyfriend?" Nico chuckled making Josh blanch.

"Don't call him that! You'll give him ideas which he doesn't need!" Josh hissed back at the son of Hades, "bad enough he appears out of now where and tackles me down but he doesn't need to suddenly add the title of being my boyfriend!"

"Its not like its hard to see it with how attached he is to you." Nico pointed out.

"Shut up ghost boy…" Josh grumbled folding his arm.

"You first sunshine." Nico retorted.

"For the last time I am not into-" Josh started but suddenly there was an explosion of colorful confetti and Nico heard brunette boy let out a surprised yelp as something tackled him.

"Je vous ai trouvés Joshy! (I found you Joshy!)" A happy voice giggled.

"Get OFF of me you stupid magician! And speak freaking English would ya?" Josh shouted back.

"Looks like your boyfriend found you Josh." Nico said flicking some confetti out of his hair as the smoke cleared, giving Nico a full view of a boy who had tackled down Josh.

He had long dirty blonde haired that was tied in a small ponytail with bright violet eyes that seemed to shine as he looked down at Josh as he sat on top of the said downed boy, who was glowering up at him.

"Zacharia Valentine get your French butt off of me…" Josh growled.

Zacharia Valentine was an Aphrodite child that was a bit unusual from his half-siblings…sure he was vain and took care of his looks, but he had a tendency to concentrate on things of interest…like the newest resident in the Apollo's cabin.

"Can't you call me Zack or Zacky?" the dirty blonde haired boy asked pouting.

"Yeah Joshy call your pretty little boyfriend a cute nickname." Nico teased as he smirked.

"He is **not **my boyfriend!" Josh shouted.

"Not yet I'm not!" Zack laughed as he hugged Josh as he sat up, the other boy grunted and tried to dislodge Zack off of him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not into guys!" Josh argued making Zack look at him as he folded his arms.

"Have you even kissed a girl?" Zack asked seriously.

"No! But that doesn't mean-" Josh started but Zack interrupted him.

"Have you ever had a crush on a girl?"

"Not **yet**! But-"

"Did you ever have certain DREAMS about a girl?"

"**I AM NOT ANSWERING THAT QUESTION YOU PERVERT!"**

"You do realize your dad had male lovers…and your father's father~" Zack stated smartly making Josh stare at him gob smacked.

"I do NOT take after my father!" Josh shouted but Zack just clung tightly to Josh.

"You don't know that~ which means my chances are still pretty good!" Zack stated firmly going back to hugging the obviously disgruntled boy.

"You two look so good together, an Apollo's kid and an Aphrodite kid together." Nico snickered, "tell me when the wedding is…"

"We're not even a couple!" Josh shouted but let out a strangled noise when Zack pressed against the other boy's body.

"Not yet, come on Joshy you know you like me!" Zack laughed as the brunette's face just burned as it seemed the brunette was a little tongue tied.

"I do NOT!" Josh growled back as Zack leaned back and sighed.

"Oh fine I'll let you continue to drown in your denial until then…look what I 'borrowed' when I was out of the camp!" Zack laughed as he snapped his fingers and something appeared in his hand covered in smoke.

"If this is another one of your ridiculous magic tricks then I'm going to shove you off right now." Josh said dryly, "I'm warning you this time…"

Zack just grinned and in a matter of seconds the smoke disappeared and Nico along with Josh stared at the object in the blonde's hands.

"You 'borrowed' that…" Josh said dryly looking at Zack, "you borrowed a soccer ball from a store with the price tag still on it…"

"its not like they're going to miss it! They had a whole pile of these things!" Zack replied grinning as he held ball in front of Josh's face, "well? Wanna kick it around a few times?"

Josh looked at Zack for a minute before he sighed giving in.

"Just don't try anything magic boy and that includes any of your tricks." Josh replied.

Zack leapt off of him and looked eagerly at Josh, practically giddy and couldn't wait another second before he reached over and grabbed the brunette's hand pulling him away from Nico and the tree.

"Venez sur Joshy jouons au football déjà! (Come on Joshy lets play soccer already!)" Zack said excitedly in French.

"Speak English!" Josh groaned but allowed himself to be pulled away by the French teen, "I'll see you later Nico!"

"Have fun sunshine boy!" Nico called making Josh fumble.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT DAMMIT!" Josh shouted before he disappeared over the grassy hills leaving Nico in silence.

Nico just enjoyed the solitude and silence as he just let the wind blow through his hair and closed his eyes to rest. He tried to get comfortable and his hand unconsciously slipped into his pocket and blinked when he felt something there. He pulled the object out and he saw it was a small seashell that the little boy had put on his dresser by the bed sometime during the night he spent the night there.

A young dark haired boy with sea-green eyes flashed in his head and he kept thinking back to how the boy had healed his wound when the Cyclopes at the beach had attacked him.

"That's not a normal skill, in fact I don't think any half-bloods can do that." Nico stated frowning as he sat up, sleep momentarily forgotten. Nico's curiosity was getting the better of him, and he wanted to find out more about the kid he had run into.

Standing up with a plan in mind he focused on the area of where Percy's house was and disappeared in the shadows just as Bianca was about to approach him. She frowned when she watched him disappear just as Luke came up to her.

"Is something wrong Bianca? Its time for sword practice." Luke said at the older Di Angelo, "hey where's your brother?"

"He went off somewhere, which is strange." Bianca replied shaking her head.

"How is that weird? He doesn't do much of anything regarding the other campers." Luke replied as they walked to the training field.

"Exactly, he seemed interested in something he had probably picked up at the last mission." Bianca replied, "and he hardly shows any interests…"

"That is strange." Luke said, "but maybe you're worrying over nothing your brother's smart and wouldn't' do something that was risky."

"Maybe…" she said quietly as she drew her own weapon once they got to the training field and starting to spar with one of the girls from the Athena's cabin while Luke was showing some new half-bloods the training.

* * *

Nico reappeared down by the empty beach where he had ran into Percy the first time, he was lucky that this was one of the spots where people seemed to rarely come. He made his way towards the pier, climbing it and looked around to try and remember the way Percy had shown him to home. The dark haired teen growled when he didn't recognize much and decided to walk around until he found something that looked familiar to him.

He tried to stay with the crowd to blend in and be discreet as he looked around for anything that was familiar, all the while questioning why he was doing this. He could've just left the whole matter alone and just had gotten some sleep instead, but he just couldn't drop it. Not only was he curious about Percy, but also he was wondering if there was something about the father, he had been around other adults and not once had he ever felt his senses screaming at him to bring out his sword and defend himself.

Nico shook his head as he continued to look around for something familiar, he needed to satisfy his curiosity somehow or it was going to bug him. He was broken out of his thoughts when he crashed into someone, and cursed for not paying more attention to where he had been walking.

He looked up at the person about to give a quick reply and walk away but then stopped when he saw a familiar looking woman. The woman blinked surprised and stared down at Nico before a smile crossed her lips as she let out a small chuckle.

"Hello, Nico right? What a surprise to run into you here!" Amelia said at the dark haired teenager.

"Er…hello miss…" Nico said unsure what to say.

Amelia seemed to notice and continued on her way, only stopping to turn and look back at Nico.

"Come on Nico, my shop is over here and we can talk a bit if you like." Amelia said, as the child of Hades nodded and slowly followed the woman past several shops until they reached a bakery with the title, "Sweet Dreams" over the door.

"This is my little dessert shop, we have all sorts of baked goods here." Amelia said opening the door and walking it.

There were two people inside along with a few customers buying coffee and doughnuts for breakfast.

"Amelia! How can you be a good boss if you're late opening your own shop!" the dark brown haired woman said as she rang up a customer at the cashier.

"Sorry sorry Melanie , I had some new ideas for recipes I just HAD to write down." Amelia apologized.

"Again? Well at least you're here and most of the morning rush hasn't come in yet." Melanie replied shaking her head.

"So who's the kid? A friend of little Percy?" The blonde haired man with green eyes asked.

"Yeah Percy met him yesterday and I ran into him today." Amelia said, "Melanie, Isaac this is Nico."

"Nice to meet you kid, by the way Tobias says we're running low on chocolate so Danette is out getting some more along with some other supplies so we're a person short today." Issac said.

"Really? Drat…" Amelia said biting her lip before looking at Nico, "say Nico are you doing anything right now? Or were you busy?"

"Not…exactly…I never really got to thank Percy for helping me yesterday…" Nico replied shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Well would you mind helping us out here?" Amelia asked.

"I can't cook nor bake." Nico said in a deadpanned voice but Amelia waved the boy off.

"Don't worry about that Tobias can help you! You'd just be helping us around for a while please?" the dark haired woman asked giving a pleading look to Nico, " Percy's at school right now so he won't be back until the afternoon, you can stay here until he gets out."

Nico inwardly grimaced.

He had two choices as he saw it, either stay here and bake a bit as much as he despised being caught dead in an apron and covered in flour or go back to the camp and deal with campers that didn't want him around. It would be better if he just stay here and let Percy come to him rather then him searching out the strange boy, though if he ran into anyone familiar he swore on the river styx that he'd make them forget seeing him actually baking.

"Fine…but I'm not wearing a frilly apron." He grumbled out as Amelia's face brighten.

"Oh don't worry we have normal aprons! Isaac can you show Nico to Tobias and tell him what's going on?" Amelia said as she was pushing the reluctant boy behind the counter as the blonde haired man nodded.

"Sure thing, have you baked anything before?" Isaac asked as Amelia showed Nico the backroom where he could put his jacket and other things as she put away here jacket and grabbed her own apron.

"No…" Nico replied flatly.

"Well do you have anything you enjoy eating?" Issac asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Hey Isaac who's that?" another man asked as he was moving some melted chocolate on a marble slate.

"This is Nico, he's going to be helping out a bit since Danette went out to buy supplies." Issac replied.

"I see, well I'd shake your hand Nico but as you can see I'm a bit busy tempering this chocolate." Tobias said.

"Tempering?" Nico asked.

"Its getting chocolate to the right consistency for baking." Tobias explained as Isaac handed Nico a white apron over his black shirt and pants as he showed him to a table.

"Now let me just show you the basic structure for some of these recipes, its very simple once you've done it enough times." Isaac said as he grabbed the ingredients and started to show the lord of the dead's son how to bake a simple cupcake.

Nico could already tell it was going to be a long day with how Isaac was explaining that this was just the beginning…

* * *

"Professor Kazuki!" an aging man said catching up to the teacher walking down the hallways to his classroom.

"Yes Headmaster?" Tatsuya asked as he shifted his papers in his hand, "was there something you needed?"

"Just a bit of a favor, see there's a representative from an elite school that wished to check out some of the classes so I was wondering if it would be alright if they could sit in one of your classes." The headmaster replied.

"As long as they are not disruptive in my lectures I do not see why not." Tatsuya replied, "is the representative here now?"

"Yes they said they would arrive in a bit, I shall direct them to your classroom." The headmaster said grinning happily as Tatsuya just nodded.

"I'll be on my way then." Tatsuya replied as he continued on his way.

He entered his classroom and saw that a few students were already seated as he put down his papers and took out the thermos of coffee Amelia had made for him this morning and smiled.

'_She always does make the best coffee…'_ he thought to himself as he arranged his papers as the bell was about to ring.

As the last student quickly ran in Tatsuya looked up when he saw one last person walking almost silently into his classroom. She was tall looking woman, with dark hair that was tied neatly into a bun with a few strands framing her face, she wore a formal outfit as her heels clicked on the floor as her stormy gray eyes looked around the classroom.

When her eyes fell onto him Tatsuya raised an eyebrow, as the woman seemed to just stare at him, as if she was trying to figure out how just how he ticked. He made his way over to her as his students were still settling down and taking out their notebooks.

"You must be the representative the headmaster was talking about." Tatsuya said to the woman, "I am Professor Tatsuya Kazuki the ancient history teacher here."

"Yes, the headmaster told me a bit about you, my name is Shannon Alvis." The woman said in a regal sort of tone, "I am very interested in to see how your class proceeds."

Tatsuya just nodded but there was a twitch on his lips as if he knew something she didn't which just made her frown even deeper.

"I see, there are plenty of seats nearby for you if you're excuse me now I have a class to start." Tatsuya said as he walked back to the center of the classroom and alerted the class that the lesson was starting.

All throughout the lesson, 'Shannon Alvis' wouldn't keep her eyes off of Tatsuya it was as if she was expecting something to happen and was just waiting for the moment to happen.

For the most part Tatsuya ignored her and went on with his lesson about some ancient myths and passed back a quiz from the other day to his class a few minutes before the bell was going to ring.

"Most of you did relatively well. But for those that had gotten below a 70 you are to do an extra paper about the subject the quiz was on. It is to be at least three pages minimum. This will affect your quiz grade so make it count." Tatsuya said as several students groaned, "you have until Friday to turn it in to me and I do know whom you are that didn't get a passing grade."

"Yes Sir…" the class replied in unison.

"Good, now off with you to your next class." Tatsuya said as the students hurriedly packed up and rushed out of the classroom leaving it empty except for Tatsuya and Shannon. The woman stood up and walked towards the professor as he was cleaning up himself.

"Your class was very interesting, you really know your history." Shannon said.

"I make sure to do my research, it would be wrong of me to teach something that wasn't true. I hope my class was up to your standards." Tatsuya said as he finished packing up his papers.

"Yes it was, would you mind if I continued to observe your class?" Shannon asked.

"I don't mind but there are other professors who are just as qualified as I am to be observed." Tatsuya replied.

"Yes, I will be observing them later but I myself have an interest in the ancient world." The dark haired woman stated as the two walked out.

"I see, would you care to go to get coffee together sometime? I have another class but it is not until later." Tatsuya said observing the other woman and saw that she looked a bit surprised but nodded.

"It would be interesting to compare our opinions on ancient history." Shannon said.

"I look forward to it Miss. Shannon." Tatsuya said before he turned and walked away from the woman as a sly smile appeared on his face that she couldn't see.

'_If you want to play this game then I'll play along but just know you aren't getting anything from me miss goddess…no matter how good your disguise may be you can never suppress your aura…'_ Tatsuya thought to himself as he headed to his office, but that just made him frown thinking more about his 'surprise' guest.

"My only question is why exactly was she interested in my class…" Tatsuya mumbled as he entered his private office and sat down, leaning back in his chair, "something must be going on I better be careful…"

He glanced at his desk to a photo that had him, Amelia and Percy in it smiling happily, it was a photo taken after a trip to the beach. They were all sitting in the sand with the sand castle that Percy had made with Amelia proudly in front of them.

"I do get the feeling it has something to do with dear Perseus…but I'm not going to give them the chance to do anything to **my** son…" Tatsuya growled.

* * *

"Hey who's that kid standing by the gate?"

"Looks like some sort of punk…"

"Is he waiting for someone?"

"I've never seen him around before, maybe he's a foreigner?"

"Who cares he isn't bad looking…"

"Oooo I wonder if we can get his number?"

Nico groaned inwardly as he leaned against the entrance gate to the private school that Amelia had told him that Percy goes to. It was bad enough he was cooking, despite enjoying the Tiramisu he had helped make, but all the other student's gossiping around him as they looked at him, trying to be discreet which they were failing at.

Since Amelia was short handed today, she couldn't go and pick up Percy from school she asked him to pick him up. She had given him the directions to the school and just told him Percy would know where to go afterwards. The bell had rung and the students were walking out and many of them were passing him and whispering to each other.

"Excuse me but uhm what are you doing here?" a girl about Nico's age asked shyly.

The dark haired boy glanced at her and could see that she was blushing as well.

'_That's a first…'_ the son of underworld thought to himself.

"If you're not doing anything would you like to-" The girl started to ask almost eagerly but then someone stopped him.

"Nico!" Percy said surprised as he stood near the boy. He was shocked, he hadn't expected to see Nico so soon again but he wasn't complaining.

"Hey kid, your mom sent me to pick you up since she's busy…" Nico said pushing himself off of the wall and walking towards Percy.

"H-hey! You never answered my question!" the girl said practically whining.

"I'm busy." Was Nico's reply as he walked off with Percy running after him to catch up.

"That is so not fair!" the girl groaned watching the dark haired boy walking off with Percy.

"So…not that I'm not happy to see you again but why did you exactly come back?" Percy asked as they walked down the road to his house, as he looked down and kicked a stone out of the way.

"I…wanted to get to know you better you're an interesting kid." Nico replied.

Percy couldn't help but frown a bit as he looked up at him.

"You're not going to ask about that time at the beach?" the younger boy asked.

"As much as I would like to know, I'm not someone that would pry into someone else's business…" Nico replied looking down at the other boy.

Percy bit his lip as he seemed to be thinking about something before he came to a decision.

"Does that mean…you'll come and see me more?" Percy asked.

"I don't see why not…" Nico replied before he gave the younger boy a small smirk, "its not like I do much of anything else but train…" the boy added under his breath.

Percy seemed to brighten up and was practically bouncing as they walked.

"Really! Yay I can show you Celeste my puppy! You didn't get to see her last time cuz she got sick and had to stay at the Vet's." Percy said grinning and started to ramble off in his excitement.

Nico just nodded letting Percy ramble off and just nodded at certain points as they continued on their way to the younger boy's place. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw someone following them but shook his head but just stayed close to Percy as Nico kept an eye out for anything else. Luckily there wasn't any more incident as they made it to the light yellow house, Percy unlocked the white gate that surrounded the house and walked inside.

"You might want to stand back…" Percy said making Nico blink as he watched Percy unlock the front door wondering why he wanted him to stand back.

He got his answer when as soon as Percy opened the door a black blur tackled the younger boy and licked his face making the boy laugh.

"Ce-Celeste! Hahahaha that-that tickles!" Percy giggled as the puppy barked happily and continued licking his face.

"So that's why you didn't want me to stand near you…" Nico said watching the puppy.

The Labrador's ears twitched and turned towards Nico and started growling at him.

"Celeste! Down girl! Down! He's nice he's not going to hurt you!" Percy said wrapping his arms around the puppy as he stood up and walked towards Nico.

"She's had all her shorts right?" Nico asked warily eyeing the puppy.

"Uh huh, Celeste be nice to Nico!" Percy pouted making the puppy whine as her ears flatten, "good girl! Now you can pet her Nico!"

"Uh I rather not." Nico said.

"Please? It'll prove to Celeste that you're okay." Percy replied holding the puppy up high for Nico.

"You're not going to drop this until I pet your dog aren't you?" Nico said as Percy nodded. The dark haired boy sighed and slowly held out his hand close to the puppy's nose out for the dog to sniff.

Celeste eyed the other boy and slowly leaned over and sniffed Nico's hand.

Nico watched interested, as the puppy seemed to blink and pull back before she sniffed his hand again and then the puppy's eyes seemed to shine brilliantly. The puppy then barked happily and licked Nico's hand happily making the two boys stare.

"Uh…Nico? Do you have your own dog because Celeste only acts like this when she comes into contact with someone who has a dog around them." Percy explained.

"I see well that makes sense." Nico replied before thinking to himself, _'Especially since I usually hang around Cerebus at times though…_'

"Well I'm glad that Celeste likes you." Percy said smiling as he put down the puppy and she ran around the two boy's feet happily as they walked inside.

"So what do you do know?" Nico asked.

"Oh I just grab Celeste and then go to mom's bakery. She lets me have snacks while I'm doing homework." Percy laughed as he made sure that Celeste didn't have any accidents in the house.

"What else do you like to do?" Nico asked as he glanced around the living room.

"Well…daddy signed me up for martial arts and mom has me playing the violin." Percy said shrugging, "daddy said its because I have something called ADHD and its hard for me to focus."

"Really now…" Nico said, "does it happen a lot?"

"Yeah, but mom has me think about my music scales to help me focus." Percy replied, "I have lessons every Tuesday and Thursday for about two hours."

"Do you like it?" Nico asked poking a figurine.

"Its not that bad, I'm pretty good." Percy replied, "okay Celeste didn't make a mess so now we can take her with us to mom's bakery."

"Is it really healthy to have a puppy in a bakery?" Nico asked as he followed Percy out the door as he watched the younger boy lock the door behind him.

"Celeste stays out of the back and more towards the front. She's a good girl." Percy replied making sure that the dog's leash was on before they walked off, "besides it gets lonely when she's by herself in the house."

"I guess that makes sense." Nico replied as the two walked away the house and to Amelia's bakery.

Throughout the whole trip while Percy and Nico were talking a bit to each other to get to know the other better the hairs on the back of Nico's neck wouldn't go down as if there was someone watching him and Percy. He frowned and made sure to stay close to the younger boy not sure if it was a monster or something else that was watching them.

"Nico are you alright?" Percy asked looking up at the older boy, "you seem a bit tense…"

"Its nothing come on I think I see your mom's bakery over there…" Nico said pointing a few feet ahead of them.

"Ah! You're right come on Nico maybe Mom will give us some cookies while you help me with my homework!" Percy said grinning.

"And when did I ever agree to help you with your homework?" Nico asked raising an amused eyebrow as Percy just stuck his tongue out at him before laughing as he ran ahead.

Nico followed after the boy at a more leisure pace but still keeping his muscles tense as he kept glancing around at the crowd around them. In some way Nico was right, there was someone watching him and Percy but they weren't in the crowd, they were on the rooftops.

A figure put down the binoculars they had been using to 'observe' the two since the darker haired one had seen him from the corner when he had been watching Percy. There was a slight noise and the figure pressed a finger to his ear.

::Aquila report what is the status?:: a voice from the transceiver in the person's ear.

"It was only a child Lord, I am not sure if it is the one." Aquila replied quietly.

::I see, keep looking for clues and observe we know he disappeared here somewhere.::

"Yes my lord." Aquila replied ending the conversation with the other person before disappearing from sight.

* * *

"Oh Chiron!" an excited voice exclaimed stopping the centaur where he was and turned to see who had called him.

"Lord Hermes, is there something I could do for you?" Chiron asked bowing to the god of messengers, "are you here to see your children?"

"No no, I actually have a message for you from Lord Zeus." Hermes replied.

"Really? I was about to go inform him of something some of the campers had discovered when they had just come back from a mission retrieving a half-blood." The centaur stated.

"Well you can tell me what it is and I'll report it to Lord Zeus myself to save you the trouble." Hermes said, "now why don't you go first?"

"Alright, well one of the young satyrs Grover had apparently discovered the scent of a rather…powerful creature." Chiron said.

"Powerful? Exactly how powerful are we talking about?" Hermes asked his smile dropping and looking concerned.

"When was the last time you saw a dragon around New York Lord Hermes?" Chiron replied gravely.

"Wow…and he's sure that it was a dragon?" Hermes asked, "because I don't' want to report a false alarm."

"No we asked Grover the same thing and he was positive it was a dragon…he may not have seen one before but it was his instincts that told him what the monster was." Chiron replied.

"Now that is worrisome what would a dragon want in New York?" Hermes said frowning rubbing his chin as he floated in front of the centuries old centaur, "there's really nothing precious here for it to take or guard."

"I do not know either but that is what the young satyr smelled when he was in town the other day," Chiron said.

"Was there anything else that Grover said? Anything else could help." Hermes said as he looked at the aged old trainer.

"Nothing much but…he did happen to say that Nico Di Angelo had the scent around him…that was how he found out about the dragon in the first place." Chiron replied.

"Oh boy…Lord Hades isn't going to be happy his son got in contact with a dragon of all creatures…and not tell him." The god of messengers grimaced at how mad Hades would be at Nico.

"I don't understand why Nico wouldn't say it either but my only guess was the dragon was in disguise and he didn't know it was one." Chiron said defending the young son of Hades.

"Wouldn't be the first time a monster has taken a disguise." Hermes said, "but I'll inform the council when I head back up there."

"So what was your news Lord Hermes?" Chiron asked.

"Oh that…well…there's another child of the big three" Hermes said with a smile as Chiron's mouth seemed to drop as the god of messengers and thieves explained how the third child was revealed in the council of the gods.

"I better inform the campers of this evening during dinner..." Chiron said as Hermes nodded.

"When you do, please tell the kids that they are to just observe him for now." Hermes stated.

"I'll be sure to tell them that and report if they see him although…do you have any idea what this child looks like?" Chiron asked.

"Oh yeah I managed to make copies of the photo that Apollo had for the campers to see." Hermes said handing over the copies, "that's about it for now I'll come back if the council found anything regarding the dragon."

"Thank you Lord Hermes." Chiron said bowing slightly before he trotted off back towards the camp as the sun started to set in the distance.

All the half-bloods of camp were chatting with each other as they filed into the mess hall and sat down at their respective tables.

"Nico still hasn't come back?" Luke asked as he looked at Bianca who was looking around for her younger brother.

"Its really unlike him to be gone for a whole day and not come back." She said biting her lip.

"I'm sure he's fine he can take care of himself." Thalia said trying to assure the girl.

"I just wish he would talk to me some more." Bianca groaned shaking her head as Annabeth and Thalia looked at each other and tried their best to comfort the girl.

"Attention can we please have all half-bloods seated? We have an important announcement!" Chiron shouted over the chatter of the other campers, two campers in particular were still rather vocal.

"Awww à bientôt Joshy! (See you later Joshy!) " Zack said kissing the Apollo boy on the lips much to his horror as campers around them had froze and just stared at the two.

"You know I find it rather amusing how Zack chases after that Apollo kid when he's the older one." Thalia snickered at Joshua's burning face as Luke groaned.

Some girls of the Aphrodite cabin giggled and commented how cute the two were while one didn't seem to agree with them. A tall Asian girl with long dark hair narrowed her eyes at the two boys as her lips curled upwards into a snarl.

"Zacharia! What the in name of Zeus do you think you're doing!" she shrieked.

The platinum blonde pulled away but still had his arms wrapped around Joshua as he rolled his eyes at the Asian girl.

"I'm saying good bye to Joshy, Drew." Zack replied as if it was obvious.

"Do you have to kiss that raggedy looking…THING? At least find someone more attractive!" she sneered.

"Hey! Lay off my half-brother Drew!" Lee Fletcher growled standing up from his seat, "just because you can't find a someone that would like you without you using your ability to charmspeak them doesn't mean you have to ruin it for them!"

"Oh please sweetie! Like I would be interested as someone as violent, unseemly and just so very **PLAIN **that-" Drew retorted but before she could finish there was a sharp blade pointed at her throat by a furious half-brother of her own.

"As interesting as it is to hear you rant dear half-sister I think it would be in your best interest to stop insulting Joshy in front of me unless you want to find yourself with chopped hair." Zack said holding a small bronze dagger to the girl's throat.

"Hey that's my dagger!" an ares kid shouted as he felt around his belt for his spare weapon, "how the heck did he get it!"

Drew just swallowed nervously, she could really mouth off and hardly anyone would say anything against her since hardly anyone could resist her when she used her charmspeak but there were people like her half-brother Zack that was unaffected and weren't scared of her.

"Enough, Zack give the dagger back to the Ares cabin and Drew stop antagonizing the other cabins." Silena said stepping up since she was cabin leader.

"Okay Silena." Zack said as he walked to the camper he had 'borrowed' the dagger from while Drew glared darkly at Silena as she was apologizing to Lee Fletcher about Drew.

When Zack came back Josh glowered at him.

"I don't need to be defended for you know…" Josh said looking at Zack who just grinned.

"So? She's my half-sister so its better if I teach her a lesson." Zack replied, "besides she doesn't know she's talking about she's just jealous that I'm happy chasing after you."

"Vous êtes un idiot si pénible (you are such a troublesome idiot)…" Josh grumbled before he slapped his mouth shut, realizing what he had just said.

"You spoke French! You really do like me!" Zack laughed.

"I do not! It's because you're always speaking it around me I must've pick it up! Go sit down now you!" Josh quickly retorted but Zack just continued hugging him.

"**AHEM!** If you all are done we have an issue to discuss." Chiron said at the head table as everyone quickly went to their seats respectively and waited for the announcement.

Chiron looked around and nodded seeing that all the campers were sitting at their tables and turned to Dionysus who just looked bored as he sipped some cherry coke.

"You go ahead and tell the brats." The wine god said yawning bored making Chiron sigh.

"Very well, I have just received a message from Lord Hermes it appears something or should I say someone important has been revealed during the latest council meeting." Chiron started, "As you know all the cabins in the camp all have at least one half-blood in it save for a three…the first two are obviously Lady Hera's and Lady Artemis. The last one that was empty was Lord Poseidon's cabins."

"Wait a minute Chiron what do you mean by 'was'?" Bianca asked looking at the centaur.

"It seems…that there is a child of the last of the Big Three out somewhere in New York…" Chiron finished letting the information sink into the campers. It wasn't long before there was a loud uproar.

"**WHAT!"**

"Calm down you stupid mortals!" Dionysus scowled as he glared at the campers just itching to snap his fingers and tangle them all in some grapevines to shut them up.

"So what do the gods want us to do?" Annabeth asked speaking the question that was on most of the other camper's minds.

"They wish for you to search out for this child and bring him back to the safety of the camp." Chiron replied.

"Oh right why don't we put up posters all over New York, Lost, a child of the god of the sea willing to pay a reward." Clarisse sneered folding her arms, "we don't even know what this kid looks like or his name!"

"Yes we do…it seems that Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo have had an encounter with him before but didn't know it at the time. Lord Apollo was lucky enough to get his name and a photo." Chiron replied.

"So? What is it?" Clarisse asked getting irritated by how slow the announcement was going.

Chiron handed the piles of photos to some Nymphs and Dryads to pass the photos out to the campers while he continued.

"What's being passed around is a single photo for each cabin to use when they are out of the camp, be advise you are not to immediately bring him in but just observe." Chiron added.

"Awww he's so cute!" a girl in Aphrodite's cabin cooed

"Scawny looking kid isn't he?" an Ares' camper commented.

"Well he probably looks like his dad in some way…" Luke said looking over the photo of the young boy.

"The young child's name is Perseus or Percy Jackson." Chiron finished.

Next to Lee Joshua stiffened when he heard that name and quickly snatched a photo that was being passed around and stared. It was the same little boy that the caretaker at the orphanage had introduced to him and the twins, the child of Apollo couldn't help but laugh silently at how obvious it should've been.

'_He can control water…of course who else can control water so well…it should've been obvious…'_ Joshua thought to himself shaking his head at the irony.

"At least now I don't have to worry about you Percy…" Josh said softly.

"Did you say something Josh?" Lee asked next to him but the brunette just shook his head as he pocketed the photo.

"Nothing at all Josh just thinking outloud." He replied breezily as soon the food was being passed around.

Later in the night after the sing-a-long with the Apollo cabin Bianca made her way to the Hade's cabin and opened the lights. There she found Nico sleeping on his bed snoring a bit. Feeling irritated at her brother she stormed up to him and yanked the blankets right out from under him making yell out in surprise before he crashed onto the hard black floor.

"Bianca! What the Hades was that for!" Nico scowled looking at his sister.

"I had the right to do that! You've been disappearing more often then usual and you missed an important announcement today!" Bianca replied as Nico sat up rubbing his head, swearing he could feel a lump growing.

"Okay okay so what was the announcement about?" Nico grumbled.

"First tell me where you've been disappearing to." Bianca retorted folding her arms.

"I've just been going into the city! Alright camp is a bit boring at times and I've been hanging around some of the piers and beaches alright!" Nico replied making sure not to give her specifics less she decided to follow him.

"Alright just don't do anything too dangerous but here." Bianca replied handing Nico a photo as she started to explain closing her eyes to concentrate to remember the details, "it seems that Lord Poseidon did have a son just like dad and now they want us to find him to bring him here for safety."

She waited for Nico to ask question but when she was met with silence she opened her eyes and growled.

"Di Immortals! **Nico Di Angelo!" ** Bianca shouted frustrated again.

* * *

"There…" Percy said as he stood knee deep in the ocean and gently placed down the paper boat with a single candle in it, pushing it away and watching it sail away.

Smiling at his accomplishment he waddled back to the beach to pick up his shoes before his parents discovered he was out of his bed again. Just as he got to the shore he stared when he suddenly saw someone standing near his shoes. He couldn't see who the person was very well since the only light around were the lamps on the pier, he slowly moved closer to the beach keeping close to the wooden pillars that held the pier up. When he got close enough Percy's sea green eyes widened when he saw who was at the beach.

"Nico? I thought you went home!" he said running out of the water and towards the older boy.

"Percy…there's something I really need to talk to you about." Nico said looking around worriedly as if someone was going to over hear them.

"We can go back to my house again, I'm sure my parents won't mind and they're asleep by now anyway." Percy said as he picked up his shoes.

"I guess that would be best, but why are you out anyway? Its kinda late for you isn't it?" Nico asked.

"Oh I was trying to send my dad a guide." Percy said.

When Nico gave the boy a confused look Percy smiled.

"I read it in a book daddy gave me. People from his country sometimes release paper lanterns on little boats to help guide spirits back home or something like that. I wanted to try and do that with my real daddy since mommy said he was lost at sea." Percy explained.

"So you wanted to use the boat as a guide for your dad." Nico replied understanding.

"Uh huh I've been doing this for a long time but I hope it works." Percy sighed.

"Oh trust me Percy you'll be meeting your real father soon enough." Nico muttered under his breath as they quietly walked into the household and into the guest room.

"We can talk here since dad and mom's room are upstairs right across from mine." Percy said as he sat on the bed, "So what is it?"

"Percy look I'll just go out and say it you're-" he started but then the door opened and both boys turned to see Tatsuya walking in.

"D-Dad!" Percy gulped as the adult gave him a look.

"I thought I put you to bed an hour ago Perseus?" Tatsuya said and he eyed Nico who seemed just as nervous for some reason, "I didn't think you'd be bringing over your friend again."

"Sorry dad its just er…well Nico had something he wanted to tell me." Percy said and Nico mentally groaned.

"I see does it have anything to do with your…abilities with water?" Tatsuya asked.

"Wait you know about his powers does that mean you know?" Nico started but Tatsuya shook his head.

"I only know that he has them not who he acquired them but from what I can surmise you know don't you?" Tatsuya replied folding his arms.

"Have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?" Nico asked warily.

"Yes, I have talked about them in my classes." Tatsuya stated.

"What if I were to say…they were real?" Nico asked slowly.

"I'd find that a bit hard to believe then again there are things in this world we have no idea about." Tatsuya said after a moment enigmatically, "but I'm guess this pertains to what you were going to tell Perseus right?"

Nico nodded and turned back to look at the curious twelve year old boy watching them.

"Percy…the reason you have those powers is because you're a half-blood…" Nico said.

"A half what?" Percy asked.

"A half-blood…meaning one of your parents was a mortal and the other was an immortal…specifically, you're the half-blood son of one of the big three greek gods, Poseidon…" Nico said.

"Bu-but how do you know this! And a…a…god! Poseidon there's just no way!" Percy exclaimed shaking his head.

"I'm being completely serious Percy! The reason you have the ability to do what you probably do with water **and **heal me that time was because of the abilities you got from Poseidon!" Nico argued.

"But…if he was here the whole time why didn't…why didn't he ever come see me! Or or even take me out of the orphanage!" Percy asked sniffling a bit.

"My guess, would be there were strict rules in place to prevent the gods from seeing their only children." Tatsuya spoke up after listening in for a while, "but Percy you can give your father the benefit of the doubt, at least you know he's alive and you don't have to keep sending those little boats."

Percy sniffed as he wiped his eyes.

"That…that's true…" he mumbled and smiled a bit, "so…what now?"

"Now? Now I think we should up your training with your water abilities." Tatsuya said, "but what I'm more curious is about your little friend Perseus if he knows that your father is a Greek God then that must mean he's a half-blood himself."

"Yes…I come from a camp where there are other half-bloods staying there and training for monster attacks and finding more half-bloods before monsters do." Nico explained.

"So you're going to take Percy there?" Tatsuya asked his eyes narrowing.

"No, we were just instructed to just observe and even if I did I wouldn't want to." Nico replied.

"I see, but who exactly is your godly parent?" Tatsuya asked.

"Lord Hades of the underworld." Nico replied grimacing.

"That explains the hint of death around you." Tatsuya replied.

"How can you even TELL that?" Nico asked frowning looking at Tatsuya.

"All in due time, it is late we can tell your mother about all this in the morning Perseus now get to bed young man." Tatsuya said.

"Yes dad." Percy said as he hopped off the bed but looked at Nico, "Is it alright if Nico stays here? Maybe he can tell me more about this camp thing to us and maybe even train as well?"

"I don't see a problem with it but I have a few conditions in order for you to stay here with us young one." Tatsuya stated firmly, "first of all even though you found Percy please refrain from telling this camp of yours where he is until I deem him worthy to protect himself, the second condition you are to protect Percy when you two are together and finally, do not question my 'abilities' when I'm training Percy or anything else. I will explain all that in due time."

"I understand." Nico replied nodding.

"Good, you may use the guest room as your own bedroom we will see you in the morning Nico." Tatsuya said as he and Percy walked out of the room, the later waving goodnight to him before the door shut behind them.

Nico fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Well this is certainly an interesting situation I have gotten myself into…" he muttered, "I found Percy but can't report him due to his 'dad' who I still think is hiding something big…and then there was that guy following Percy but it didn't feel like a monster."

The son of the underworld just groaned as he rubbed his head.

"I'll think more about it in the morning I think I just need to sleep on things…" he mumble as he kicked off his shoes and put his jacket on a chair before he got in the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

**oOo The Next Morning oOo**

Nico yawned as the sun was barely up and he had remembered looking at the clock in the kitchen as Percy had forced him to wake up so he could train with him and Tatsuya.

"Do you guys always train at six in the morning?" Nico asked blearily.

"Its best to do this when there aren't people around, even if most people don't use this part of the beach." Tatsuya replied as he took off his shoes and rolled up his pants with Percy doing the same before both of them walked into the water until it was up to their knees.

Nico just sat back and watched not even asking how they could stand being in freezing water since they seemed use to it.

"Alright Perseus ready?" Tatsuya said.

"Yes! Go ahead dad!" Percy shouted as the older man nodded.

He concentrated a bit and then before Nico's very own eyes water columns started to rise all around Tatsuya. Nico could feel his mouth drop at the control that Tatsuya had over the water and in the next few seconds beach sized balls spheres of water were being launched towards Percy.

The young teen controlled the water and surrounded himself with a bubble as the spheres broke against the shield.

"That's good Percy but you need to attack not just defend!" Tatsuya shouted as he moved one of his arms and several spheres of water were launched at the same time at the young boy.

Nico watched as Percy summoned a trident of water and managed to deflect most of the spheres but he got knocked into the water when he missed one and making his trident dissolve. Percy quickly got up and spat out some water that got in his mouth and looked determined at Tatsuya.

"Again dad! I can do it." Percy said determined as he created another trident of water.

"Excellent Percy! Nico why don't you join in we can work on your reflexes." Tatsuya said and he had a strange grin on his face like he was going to enjoy training the two half-bloods.

"Sure, how hard could it be to dodge water." Nico said sarcastically as he removed his bomber jacket, socks and shoes, making sure to roll up his pants as well as he waddled into the water near Percy.

"You shouldn't have said that Nico." Percy said.

"Why not?" Nico replied but was quickly knocked over into the water, the ice cold water quickly seeping into his shirt and clothes.

"Because dad will just make the spheres fly faster and harder to dodge." Percy replied laughing as Nico shook his head.

"Great...me and my big mouth…" Nico grumbled and quickly ducked as another sphere shot over his head.

" Less chatting more dodging you two." Tatsuya smirked making the two groan, "and we've only just begun to train."


	5. Goddesses Gossip

Well...I finally updated...sorry for the long wait I had to write out a few things and still writing the outline for the next chapter so I should be able to update faster as long as I manage to finish the outline (which helps SO freaking much!)

Okay so first to helping hand/random, I don't know if you're the same person or not but **please do not review my other stories asking me to update this one**. I'm HAPPY that you like my story but sometimes other stories are just easier to update, the pokemon one for example I have plenty of chapters for it already outlined that i just need to type up and I'm just starting on that with my other stories! So please stop doing that, it bugs me and makes me feel pressured a bit.

**Somebody615:** ER...;; sorry I did the two month thing again but I'm breaking that habit! I already have half of chapter 6 outlined! ehehe...

**Shinigami:** Yes I kinda inadvertent made Zacharia take after Kaito Kuroba from Magic Kaito, I ended up reading a ton of those fanfics and he just ended up made like that, he's still really fun to write hahaha! and Yeah Luke needs more guy friends to hang around with which i'll work with in the next chapter and I'm glad you liked the kiss between Josh and Zacharia! Yep Bianca's gonna have trouble keeping an eye on Nico when he goes for his visits/training with Percy.

**David-EL**: Yep you pretty much got it about Tatsuya I'm glad someone figured it out (dunno if i was too obvious or not with describing him) Hahaha and you'll find out about the twins in this chapter and Josh is already claimed he's an Apollo kid (hence why Nico calls him 'Sunshine') As for Pairings I'm not really focusing on that right now really.

Well I think that's about it so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

High on the 600th floor of the Empire State building where Olympus lay hidden, the grand palace was unusually quiet. The whole council room looked to be practically empty as were many of the hallways, save for one room where several goddesses were sitting around a table drinking tea and chatting among each other. Demeter and Persephone were chatting animatedly to each other while Athena kept to herself as she was reading, Hesita stood to take care of the fire in the room as that left Aphrodite and Hera to talk. She looked up and around the table and noticed someone was missing from their usual get together.

"Has anyone seen Amphitrite?" The goddess of wisdom asked as the other goddesses stopped their conversation and looked at each other.

"Its odd how she's not around but then again with the news of Poseidon's new half-blood…" Demeter said as she tapped her chin, "I'm sure she isn't taking it very well."

"Of course she isn't taking it well," Hera huffed as she folded her arms unhappily as she thought about the immortal wife of Poseidon, " that woman would always brag to us how loyal her dear husband was compared to ours."

"That is true…" Persephone muttered as she remembered during their other meetings that Amphitrite would go on and on about how her husband was the only one that hadn't had a half-blood child. At times she just wanted to get that woman to shut up, there was only so long a goddess could tolerate someone.

"What was that mortal saying about something coming back to you?" Hestia said, "I think it involved karma?"

"I think that's close Hestia but yes I do believe another saying is what goes around comes around." Athena added, "she had this coming since she started her gloating honestly you would think a goddess would have more tact."

"Bet this really gets her toga in a twist." Aphrodite smirked, "now that her husband isn't on that pedestal anymore."

"She's probably giving him a real verbal thrashing." Persephone stated. "Its not that he doesn't deserve it, but then again he could have come out when Zeus and Hades revealed theirs."

"It makes me wonder why he kept it hidden for so long though." Hera murmured, "You would think when Zeus and Hades came out with their half-bloods that would've been the best time to reveal his own."

"Maybe something happened that was out of his control? Or maybe it was because there was already a lot of arguing going on with everyone on the council when the half-bloods were revealed" Athena stated sarcastically.

"Oh that was a terrible few weeks…" Hestia said grimacing as she also recalled how that meeting went and shook her head.

It was a moment none of the gods or goddesses wouldn't forget, sure Hera had been suspicious about her husband's cheating ways but finding out that he had half-blood children was enough to cause an uproar on Olympus, same with when Hades was caught as well. The days following that revelation were best described as stormy since it took a while for everything to get in order after that.

"I'm glad that they finally calmed down I don't think the mortal world could take much more of their fighting." Hestia sighed as the others agreed.

"I bet the mortals are going to feel a lot of sea quakes and high waves for a while with Amphitrite and Poseidon arguing…" Demeter grimaced.

"But I bet she feels pretty stupid for all the times that she bragged to us that her husband was perfect." Hera couldn't help but state as an evil smirk practically formed across the goddess's face.

The others tried not to smile as well but they couldn't help it and eventually gave in and the whole table was feeling smug that Amphitrite was getting a taste of her own medicine.

"So enough of that, now its time for the fun." Aphrodite giggled as Athena rolled her eyes and the other goddesses sighed.

"You mean its time for your gossip column?" Athena asked not amused as she looked at the goddess of love, "you always have a bunch of the same old stories about mortals you've put together and broken up, there's nothing new with that."

"And why do you always insist on ruining a perfectly good companionship?" Hera added, "I'm still rather sore about the marriage you broke up because you thought the two were better suited for someone else."

"That was a one time thing, honestly they didn't look like they would fit each other" Aphrodite grumbled back folding her arms as Hera gave her the evil eye.

"Marriage is MY sanction, you pretty much just waltzed right in and broke just as they were close to the alter." Hera scowled back.

"I promised I wouldn't do it again!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"You better not or your own children are going to have trouble getting wedded." Hera stated darkly.

Demeter took this time to give the goddess of love her own opinion on Aphrodite's idea of 'fun'.

"Athena has a point Aphrodite, honestly there really isn't anything new I mean we don't know any of these people personally and its not like you do this with the half-bloods." Demeter added.

The goddess of the harvest blinked when Aphrodite started giggling making the others uneasy, they knew when the goddess of love and beauty got like that she was plotting something or she had some secret she was just dying to spill to the others for her amusement.

"Aphrodite…what did you do this time?" Persephone asked suddenly worried for her mother's half-blood children.

"Oh you all are such drama queens." Aphrodite stated rolling her eyes as she took a sip of her drink in a teacup as the others stared at her.

"This coming from the goddess of drama queens?" Athena retorted actually putting down her book and looking at Aphrodite folding her arms, "I swear if you messed with one of my half-bloods I'm going to…"

"I didn't mess with any of your half-blood children I have just been observing my precious Zacharia and Apollo's son Joshua." Aphrodite giggled as she clasped her hands happily. "I really think its adorable how my little Zachy is so protective over that son of Apollo."

"Wait…your son is in love with the son of Apollo?" Persephone asked surprised.

"Why do you all looked surprised? You know that some of the male gods aren't monogamous when it comes to getting together." Aphrodite pointed out.

"She has a point I do recall a time my husband had taken an interest in another male as a lover…" Hera muttered under her breath.

"Same could be said for Apollo he did have a male lover himself." Athena pointed out.

"But didn't' he get killed by jealously?" Persephone asked.

"….that's besides the point." Aphrodite stated waving the other goddess off, "the point is I think its really just so sweet what my sweet Zacharia does for Josh's attention."

"Oh do tell I have a feeling this is going to be interesting." Demeter said smiling rather curious about two half-blood males getting together.

"Well, whenever they're training Zacharia does whatever he can to just have Joshua's full attention on him and no one else, even if it's the training instructor Luke." Aphrodite stated, "he can be all sweet and care free one moment but in an instant he can change into a harden warrior."

"Are you serious? One of your children actually **likes **to fight?" Athena asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"Its not that odd!" Aphrodite argued.

"Yes it is! From what I recall your cabin just tends to barely lift up a sword for capture the flag whenever Chiron comes in to gives us his monthly reports about the camps!" Athena shot back.

"Uhm so have you seen evidence of this change in personality?" Hestia quickly asked.

"Oh yes! It was during the dinner when Poseidon's child was revealed to the camp and my son was saying good bye to him when he kissed him on the lips in front of everyone." Aphrodite practically squealed.

"H-how do you even know that!" Persephone asked, "you don't go to the camp!"

"no but Hestia told me since she saw it." Aphrodite replied smartly making the goddesses look at Hestia who smiled shyly at them.

"I thought it was new that Aphrodite would appreciate." Hestia replied giggling herself.

"So know you're her little spy for the two at camp?" Athena asked curiously as Hestia shrugged.

"Its not like anyone really talks to me so its always fun to observe the others when they're around." Hestia stated.

"Okay so go on?" Persephone asked.

"Well from what Hestia told me one of my daughters got upset and started insulting Joshua which didn't go too well with Zacharia and he threatened to chop some of her hair off." Aphrodite said aghast with horror.

"Right…" Athena said sarcastically.

"Hey it's a perfectly good threat!" Aphrodite stated holding onto her own long luscious locks of hair, "anyway after that Joshua just rolled his eyes and he even spoke back to Zacharia in French!"

"Do you even believe that the kid has feelings for your son?" Demeter asked, "he seems rather adamant on not being with him."

"Please he's just shy, he's never had anyone actively pursue him like my dear Zacharia." Aphrodite assured, "besides if he really didn't like him he would've been more active in trying to get rid of him which he hasn't."

"So is there anything else with these two?" Persephone asked.

"Well besides the fact Zacharia hangs off of him there was a moment when Joshua actually showed feelings for Zacharia." Hestia said smiling, "it was when he brought back those twins of yours back to camp…

Demeter smiled, "oh those two…they are adorable." The harvest goddess said remembering the two would always stick together, "I'm glad I claimed them when they were lost in the woods and that satyr found them."

"Yes and when Zacharia told them he knew Joshua they were suspicious until they saw him for themselves and were ecstatic." Demeter chuckled sipping her own tea, "I've also heard of the little prank war between my twins and the stoll brothers."

"Oh yes its always hilarious to see the four plotting against each other you have to feel sorry for the Ares's Cabin though since they seem to get the blunt of the pranks." Athena snickered.

"The last prank I recall was that Elijah and Noah managed to get poison oak in their clothing…" Hestia said coughing trying to hide her laughter, "and into the Stoll brothers as well…"

"Just don't let Hermes find out or he'll go and give some 'advice' to his sons." Aphrodite pointed out making Demeter huff.

"If he tries that I'll help MY sons, there is no way I'm letting him get ahead of my twins." Demeter stated.

"It would be funny to show them a few tricks or two manipulating plants." Persephone laughed.

"Well we will just have to see what happens." Athena chuckled.

"So how's your investigation with that man?" Demeter asked turning her attention to the goddess of wisdom.

"Surprisingly difficult…" Athena replied rubbing her head, "every time I believe I had gotten somewhere he manages to steer the conversation elsewhere or I reach a dead end, he has a silver tongue…"

"What does that even mean?" Aphrodite asked frowning.

"It means he can speak circles around Athena not letting her get any information that she needs." Demeter explained.

"I didn't think mortals would be that good." The goddess of love said.

"Mortals can surprise you but I get the feeling there is more to being a mere mortal with this man, I don't know why but I can just sense it." She stated.

"Is he really that odd?" Hestia asked.

"Yes he is, when he looks at me I sometimes get the feeling he can see past the human disguise of Shannon Alvis." Athena said, "and that has never happened before and I fear for Poseidon's son if he's in the vicinity of this…man."

"Well don't jump to conclusions quite yet you don't know anything about him." Demeter stated.

"I only know a few of his interests but he avoids the subjects of talking about his family and any relations or where he came from." Athena replied, "I've never had such difficulty extracting information before."

"Maybe you're being too obvious with your questions?" Persephone points out, "mortals usually don't extract that kind of information to just anyone perhaps if you tried being friends with him and he gets more comfortable around you then he'll talk more about his family, have you gotten anything else from him at least?"

"Well he is very well versed in ancient history, more then I imagined." Athena said, "but other then that not much."

"Well I'm sure you'll get something soon don't give up." Hestia said.

"I'm not I need to satisfy my curiosity of this man." Athena stated firmly.

"Just don't push too hard you never know how hard this mortal may push back." Demeter warned.

Athena nodded, acknowledging Demeter's worry and assuring herself that she'd be careful but the goddess couldn't help but feel a twinge of doubt appear…

**oOo Poseidon's Castle oOo**

"I can't believe you kept the fact that you had a half-blood son from me!" Amphirite screeched at Poseidon as she threw a vase that nearly hit his head, "I had told off all the other goddesses that you were the only one that remained loyal to me and then **this** happens!"

Poseidon growled back at his immortal wife, " I never told you because I knew you would react like this and when did you think that it was a good idea to go bragging to the other goddesses about something like that!"

"Because I had believed I was better then them! That you were never going to do something as stupid as go and get a mortal woman pregnant with some half-blood brat!" the woman shouted back, "do you know how embarrassing it was to see all those smug looks from their faces when they knew I had found out about your…your…spawn!"

The ocean around them rumbled in tune with the anger that its master was feeling, as Poseidon was getting more and more furious at Amphirite continued to insult Percy and Sally.

"Do **not** insult them!" the ocean god threatened, "yes maybe I should've come out about my half-blood son when my brothers did as well but I felt no need since their circumstances were that their mortal wives had perished and they needed to be relocated to the camp!"

"I'll say what I want!" Amphirite scowled stomping up to Poseidon and glaring right at his face, "why of all things do you even care about this mortal child! its not like there aren't already an abundance of humans crawling around this planet!"

"Because I still care for him! I wasn't able to find him before and I'm trying to fix that right now!" the ocean god shot back.

"Mortals come and go! If they die just let it be!" Amphirite sneered, "if two mortals are gone no one would care much about them!"

"**Don't you dare say something like that Amphirite!" **Poseidon practically roared as the ocean shook even more then before, even managing to shock Amphirite who had to hold tightly to one of the columns in the palace so she wouldn't get thrown around as Poseidon's anger was coming off of him in waves. "Sally was a good mother and our son is just as important to me as I care for him regardless!"

"You should just care about the **one** son you have now! You have Triton and he's all you ever need Poseidon! You don't need some mortal son that can barely live pass seventy!" Amphirite argued as she released the column, clenching her fists tightly.

"I **do **care about Triton! But he's old enough to make his own decisions, Percy has barely hit his teenage years and needs guidance!" Poseidon shouted.

"Urgh! You just don't want to deal with Triton and rather focus on some stupid humans! I hope that they're **DEAD!"** Amphirite shrieked.

"That's it! You've said enough Amphirite this conversation is **over!"** Poseidon seethed as he stormed off towards the armory where the Cyclops was working.

"Oh no you don't! You are not just walking away from me and this conversation you you…insufferable oaf!" Amphirite shouted back going after the angry sea god.

A bit of distance away from the palace Triton was hanging around some Naiads who were wondering what was going on, since they couldn't exactly hear what was going on but they could feel the anger that the god of the sea was letting out with the argument.

"Triton do you know what happened? You came out of the palace a few seconds before whatever is going on got worse." A naiad asked the immortal son of Poseidon who just glowered and folded his arms angrily.

"Just something my dad did." He grumbled a bit darkly.

"I've never heard or felt Lord Poseidon be this angry ever before…" another Naiad said almost nervously, glancing back to the palace in the distance as she held tightly onto a rock as the sea shook once more. "I can only imagine what the mortals are making of these sea quakes."

"Tch, it's the mortals fault they're even fighting in the first place." Triton hissed.

"What do you mean by that? Did the humans dump their garbage in our water again?" the first Naiad asked frowning, "I can see how Lord Poseidon would be upset about that…"

"No its something else, I need some space excuse me." Triton said as he swam away from the group of Naiads to have some time to think quietly to himself. When he was alone at last he let the scowl show on his face, displeased with the information his father had just threw at him and his mother.

"A half-blood son, I thought father was better then that." He hissed to himself, "he already has a son he doesn't need another, much less one that's a human…"

Triton stopped swimming and sat down on a rock to try and figure what he could do to get his parents to stop arguing and get things back to how they were before this whole half-blood son business came and ruined everything.

"What makes him so damn important to him anyway…its not like he could ever measure up to my abilities thanks to father's blood." Triton added under his breath, that's when an almost sinister idea struck him making him smirk darkly. "Yes that's what I'll do, I'll find him and teach him a lesson about what it means to be father's son…I'll make it so he'll practically fear seeing father that he'll want nothing to do with him leaving just me to be his only son."

Now the only problem was to figure out how he would get to this half-blood son of his father before any of the other gods and other half-bloods, if he wanted his plan to work he would have to be the first to get him so he could influence him.

"I better see what is known about this kid first…can't speak to father about it…" Triton muttered to himself as he headed back to the palace but instead of going to where his parents were he entered one of the many spare rooms and found a fountain to use for iris messaging that his father would use at times. "Now who to call…"

Triton frowned and tried to recall what he had overheard his father telling his mother after the meeting he had gone to when he revealed he had a half-blood son. He had heard that his father state that it was his 'cousins' Artemis and Apollo that had first seen the kid themselves but didn't know that he was a half-blood.

"Artemis is usually busy and rarely answers Iris messages, Apollo it is." Triton murmured to himself as he flipped a drachma coin into the fountain, "Lord Apollo."

There was a shimmer of a rainbow and it wasn't long before he saw his cousin looking surprised that he had received an iris message.

"Triton is that you?" Apollo asked on the other side, "well this is rare you never call me before."

"There have been…circumstances at home in which I would like to find something out about something my father had…said." Triton said trying to be polite and not give anything away.

"Your mom is throwing a hissy fit because of Uncle's new half-blood son isn't she?" Apollo said bluntly making Triton's eye twitch a bit at the bluntness of his cousin.

"If you must put it in those words then yes." Triton growled out, "right now they're busy arguing near the Cyclops workshop."

"Ah right right so what's up cuz?" Apollo said grinning brightly.

"I would like to ask you for some more information regarding my…half-brother…" Triton said making a face as he even said those words.

"Really? You never took interest in these kinds of things before." Apollo stated raising an eyebrow at Triton.

"Because none of those thing had involved my father." Triton retorted, "and I figure if I find this kid it'll stop father and mother from anymore arguments."

"Good point well…what do you want to know?" Apollo asked.

"Just tell me what happened at the meeting when father revealed him and what it was like with your encounter with him." Triton replied.

"Alright then well this is what happened…" Apollo said and he went into as much detail as he could recall from the meeting and when he had first came across Percy in the hospital. Once Apollo was finished Triton thanked his cousin and ended the iris message leaving Triton alone once more.

"Its going to be a pain walking among the mortals but it'll be worth it if I can find that brat first…" Triton sneered as he disappeared off to his room to make plans for his father's mortal half-blood son.


	6. Snapped

Well I managed to get this up faster then I thought so I think I'm getting better at updating faster...I think...anyway! Thanks for everyone that's reviewed so far!:

**David-EL:** Lol well the reason I had Triton act like was because Triton felt that his father had thought this mortal woman and son was more important then Amphirtie and himself, its along the lines of an only child who's use to getting all the attention when a new sibling comes in and they get jealous when the attention is on the other sibling and not them. So yes Triton is going to be a bit of a brat for a while.

**Shinigami:** Hahaha that'd be a good punishment for what Triton is planning! Yes Nico will be protecting Percy and to an extent the camp. Yup you hit the nail on the head about how Triton doesn't care what happens around him as long as Percy is dealt with. That's another good point if Triton gets to Percy first and Tatsuya assumes its the camp he won't let Percy take one step in there no matter how 'safe' its declared. As for why Bianca doesn't have Luke follow Nico well its kind of hard to track someone that can travel through the shadows though you have a good point about Luke being good at sneaking around.

**Tonbo-Kitsune: **Thanks very much my very helpful Beta xD, and Triton won't hurt Percy too bad (I have yet to plot...er...I mean plan it)

**HappyAce88: **Thanks you very much for your review on each chapter! And I'm glad you like I had Josh and the twins as half-bloods, and as annoying as Zach is to Josh he's softening up him as well hahaha, I will probably have Triton and Percy bond but not until Triton gets over himself and his anger at Percy.

Well that's about it! just a little notice, Bianca may be a bit OOC but its needed for this and I guess you can say this chapter is a bit emotional on Nico's part but I hope nonetheless you guys enjoy it! Don't forget to read and review please! any suggestions/comments are appreciated and helpful.

* * *

In a secluded corner of a coffee house two adults were conversing quietly with each other in a serious conversation as they sipped their drinks from their cups.

"I'm happy that you could make it here so suddenly Ms. Alvis." Tatsuya said as he sipped his coffee.

"I was just surprised that you called me out here, usually I have to call you so that we can talk." Shannon replied smiling a bit as she drank some of her tea, "they have very good drinks here."

"Its one of the best places to go and relax." Tatsuya replied before he put his drink down and looked over at the woman across from him, "I'm afraid there's a particular reason I had called you here."

"Oh? What is it?" Shannon asked.

"I must tell you that since my classes are over at the University, I won't be able to meet with you anymore." Tatsuya stated as Shannon nearly choked on her drink surprised by the abrupt statement.

"I-I'm not sure I understand, wouldn't you not having classes at the University allow you to have more free time?" Shannon asked confused.

"Not when I'll be focusing all my attention elsewhere. I really have no time to indulge other people about trivialities, so as I have previous stated we will not be meeting again. Ever." Tatsuya replied as he finished his drink and pulled out his wallet to pay for the drinks.

"T-trivialities!" Shannon exclaimed looking insulted as a frown marred her face, "exactly what do you mean by that!"

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow as if he was talking to a child, "If you need an explanation then let me be blunt with you, I am not going to sit here and pretend I do not know of your hidden agenda to find out information about my family…miss lady goddess…" he replied as he said the last part quietly that only Shannon could hear it.

When she heard the last part her entire body seemed to freeze up as she stared horrified at Tatsuya who was looking at her calmly as he found the necessary bills in his wallet and pulled them out.

"How…what are you talking about!" she hissed angrily as she looked around hoping no one heard them.

"Your disguise is very good but its nearly impossible to hide an aura like yours." Tatsuya replied.

"Aura?"

"Signature, glow, feeling, presence pick whatever but bottom line is your disguise is good but no matter what it can't hide that from other beings who are…familiar with it." The dark blue haired man stated firmly folding his arms, "I know you came to try and 'convince' to spill some information out of me I've had the feeling since you first approached me."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Shannon scowled.

Tatsuya smirked at that.

"Because I'd like to see how long you would keep trying to get information from me." He replied smartly, "I already know of your camp looking for my son because of his 'heritage' and I am not going to allow him to go there until I deem him ready."

"How do you know about the camp!"

"I have my source…"

"You can't keep him out here in the open! He needs to go to the camp, he's much safer there!" Shannon stated crossly.

"How can you be sure?" Tatsuya growled back, " he's been with me for a while and has yet to be dealt a so called attack."

"The camp has a protection around it that keeps monsters out. They are trained and protected there." Shannon argued.

"I will be keeping my son with me and there is nothing you say will deter me." Tatsuya said as he stood up.

"He is not your son he is Poseidon's son." She hissed.

That stopped Tatsuya but he turned his head and his cold electric blue eyes seemed to glow as he glared darkly at the woman at the table.

"He **is **my son…I'm the one who is raising him like a father should." He snarled back as he turned to leave but Shannon stopped him one last time.

"Wait!" Shannon said pushing herself up off the chair, "how do you know all this, about…us?"

Tatsuya was quiet for a moment before he gave the woman a secretive smile, "Do you really believe that you and your…family are the only immortals of your kind?" he replied before he left the coffee shop.

Shannon hurried after him and slammed the door opened, looking around for any sign of Tatsuya but he had completely disappeared as if he had just vanished.

"This, is more serious then I thought," she said to herself, hurrying off to inform the others about what she had just found out.

* * *

**oOo Meanwhile oOo**

"Oh man I can't wait to tell mom the good news." Percy laughed as he was carrying his violin case in his hand.

He had to stay a bit after school since he was in the band and had practice today but he didn't mind as he still had a bright grin on his face. All around him he could see the older students setting up decorations and booths around the large front area of the private school. Many groups of girls were painting banners and posters on the ground as other girls were running around with materials in their arms shouting about costumes. Many of the older boys were building the booths, making backgrounds and moving in other stuff in and out of the school.

Just as he walked out the gate he suddenly felt pricking on the back of his neck and held his violin case tighter as he looked around for anyone that was looking at him. Unfortunately he only saw students leaving the school and talking about events or plans for the summer. Swallowing nervously he continued down the usual pathway to the bakery but the feeling still wouldn't go away, he tried blending in with the crowds and sped up almost desperately to get rid of the feeling that he wasn't watching where he was going and ended up crashing into someone quite roughly.

"Whoa Percy what's wrong?" Nico said steadying the younger boy who looked nervous as his eyes kept looking around scared.

"I felt like there was someone watching me…" he replied clutching his violin tightly, "gave me shivers and made the hairs on the back of neck stand up."

"What?" Nico said narrowing his eyes as he pulled Percy closer and looked around as well, his dark eyes looking at everyone but he didn't see anyone that looked out of the ordinary. "I think they're gone now Percy."

"That's good." Percy replied letting out a relieved breath, "do you really think someone could be watching me?"

"I don't know but I think I'll come pick you up after school from now on." Nico stated, "the last thing your family or I want is for you to get abducted."

"Thanks Nico, so why are you here again?" Percy asked.

"I'm visiting Amelia and she got me working part-time in the bakery and she was busy again so I volunteered to pick you up." Nico explained, "come on your mom is expecting you back by now."

Percy nodded as he smiled up at Nico as the two headed down the street together as a figure hidden between two buildings watched them disappear off into the crowd.

"I apologize Sir Aquila I thought it would be easy to take the child but it seems that we may have to forgo those plans." The figure said as a taller figure stood behind it.

"We don't need to forgo anything, we just have to be a bit more patient." Aquila replied, "come we must regroup and plan."

"Yes Sir."

"Ah! Percy, Nico you're back!" Amelia said happily as she saw the two walk in as she put in a new tray of cookies in the display case.

"Hi mom!" Percy said as he ran behind the counter and hugged Amelia who giggled.

"Watch it sweetie I have flour all over my apron." She said, "but I'll have Tobias bring you a snack but you have to get your homework done."

"I will!" Percy said as he walked out from behind the counter and sat at a table with Nico right across from him as Amelia was checking the other treats in the display, making sure they had enough.

Tobias smiled as he walked out and carried two plates; one had a few cookies on it while another had a slice of a cheesecake Tiramisu for Nico who blinked.

"We saw you eyeing it when we pulled it out of the fridge today and figured out you'd like a slice." He replied laughing at Nico's embarrassed face.

"I was that obvious huh?" He coughed as he grabbed his fork.

"Uh huh but don't worry we made several of these so you getting a slice is fine." Tobias stated grinning.

Nico took his first bite and his eyes widened with how good it tasted, he could taste everything, and it wasn't overly sweet as it just melted in his mouth.

"This is amazing!" Nice grinned as he dug into his slice.

"I'm glad you like it! It's a personal recipe of mine." Tobias said winking, "I'll get you two some drinks okay."

"Can I have a blueberry smoothie?" Percy asked.

"Always with the blue huh kiddo?" Tobias chuckled as he nodded, "and for you Nico?"

"Uh just a cherry coke." Nico replied wondering what he meant about Percy and the color blue. He turned to look at the pre-teen across from him and saw that Percy's cookies were colored blue, "Percy are those cookies suppose to be that color? Aren't they usually brown?"

"Uhm its something I got from my real mother she loved making me blue food and drinks so it kind of just stuck." Percy said softly as he looked down at his snack. He would remember helping his mom in their tiny apartment making these kinds of treats whenever she came home and had time it was always something Percy enjoyed doing.

Nico winced.

"Hey sorry for bringing up something painful." Nico apologized but Percy shook his head.

"Its alright, I'm alright now. Especially right now since dad is off of work for the summer!" Percy replied happily.

"Oh right, school usually doesn't have classes in the summertime so what are you and your dad going to do?" Nico asked eating another bite of his slice, "and are you out of school?"

"No not yet almost though! Just have to get through another two weeks or so I think." Percy replied as he started working on his assignments as he snacked getting a few crumbs on his worksheets, "we're also going to go to a festival!"

"What kind of festival is it? I don't recall any in New York that I'm familiar with I think." Nico asked.

"Oh it's a Japanese festival!" Percy explained, "my dad says they have them in Japan in the summertime but they're actually holding one in Japan Town in New York to celebrate the tanabata festival."

"Tanabata?" Nico asked frowning.

"Uh huh I forget some details some time but I remember mom said it's called the Japanese Star Festival It celebrates the meeting of the deities Orihime and Hikoboshi who can only meet once a year." Percy explained as he tapped his head trying to remember the details but his ADHD was acting up so he was having a bit of trouble concentrating.

"Deities huh." Nico said amused and rather curious, "what else can you remember?"

"Oh! According to legend, the Milky Way separates these lovers, and they are allowed to meet only once a year on the seventh day of the er…I think it was seventh lunar month of the lunisolar calendar." Percy added looking proud he remembered.

"So what exactly do you do at this festival?" Nico replied.

"I'll explain it Percy, you just concentrate on your work and don't be so messy." Amelia said brushing her hands on her apron as she moved the plate of cookies away from her son who looked sheepish.

"Sorry mom." Percy laughed as he brushed the crumbs off of his paper and went back to writing on it.

"Well In present-day Japan, people generally celebrate this day by writing wishes, sometimes in the form of poetry, on tanzaku or small pieces of paper, and hanging them on bamboo, sometimes with other decorations." Amelia explained, " The bamboo and decorations are often set afloat on a river or burned after the festival, around midnight or on the next day. This resembles the custom of floating paper ships and candles on rivers."

"What other decorations do you use besides the wishes?" Nico asked.

"Oh there are plenty of others! Paper kimonos for wishes for good sewing and wards off accidents and bad health, there are paper cranes which are always fun to make which represents family safety, health and long life, a paper purse for good business, net for good fishing and harvests, trash bag for cleanliness and thriftiness, then finally streamers which represents strings that Orihime uses to weave." Amelia replied.

"That's a lot." Nico stated.

"True but its an enjoyable festival, I remember when me and Tatsuya went to that festival in Japan they were always fun. We'd sometimes go down by the banks of the river and catch fireflies." She giggled.

"Sounds like fun."

"Its is…say Nico why don't you come with us!" Amelia suddenly asked surprising the child of Hades.

"H-huh!" he sputtered surprised by the sudden proposal.

"Oh please Nico? It'd be really fun if you joined and I'm sure mom can get you a kimono in time for it as well! She's really good at that kind of stuff! Please please please?" Percy begged giving the older boy a look as he pressed his hands together.

"I wouldn't want to intrude…" Nico tried to say but Amelia shook her head.

"Oh don't be silly Nico, we don't mind you coming along in fact I think it would be wonderful if you joined us. You're a really good kid and I like having you around as does Tatsuya though he won't say anything and Percy loves having you to hang around as well." The woman replied smiling gently down at the boy who suddenly felt his chest tighten.

Nico bowed his head a bit when heard that. He couldn't help but feel really happy for once in his miserable life. For the first time, people actually wanted to be around him for being himself, not because he was Bianca's brother or fear him because he was so cold and the son of Hades…he felt elated and didn't want the feeling to end.

"Nico? Are you okay?" Amelia asked worried when the boy didn't reply.

"I'm fine Amelia." Nico replied quietly as he brought his head up and smiled back at the woman, "I would be honored to go with you and your family to this festival."

"Well that's great! After work I'll have to get your measurements so I can make sure you fit in your outfit." Amelia said eagerly, "do you have a preference of color?"

"Black…" Nico said and the woman nodded.

"Okay then, oh, do you think it'll be alright with your family to come with us? You don't think they'd mind?" Amelia asked.

Nico thought back if he actually did ask his 'family. Hades would probably just ignore him or say something along the lines of 'don't bother me with something so ridiculous'. Persephone would be the same only threatening to turn him into a daisy and Bianca…Nico shook his head.

"Oh it'll be fine trust me…" Nico replied a bit dryly.

"Alright then we'll let you know when it is since Tatsuya is the one who knows when its going to be." Amelia said.

"its going to be fun! They have all sorts of games and stuff you can do at the festival!" Percy grinned.

"Speaking of festivals, how is your festival going Percy?" Amelia asked.

"Oh its going really well mom! All the bigger kids are already setting up booths, decorations and other things!" Percy replied grinning.

"Your school has their own festival?" Nico asked.

"Yep! Its like an end of the year kinda thing **all **the grades in the school participate in an event, booth, activity or something it just gets the whole school involved and its like a party for the seniors to have a good time on their last few days at the school before they graduate." Percy replied smiling.

"Percy here is a 7th grader that goes to a private academy here that has pre-school all the way up to high school." Amelia stated, "so what's going on this year?"

"Well the pre-school classes are going to be in-charge of the easy stuff like simple games like fishing with a magnet, fingerpainting or bean bag toss with the teacher's help of course, same for the kindergarten classes who will have the musical cake game and some other stuff I think." Percy started looking excited.

"Musical cake game?" Amelia questioned looking interested.

"Yeah see its set up like a giant game pathway and when the music start the participants start walking and they stop when the music stops. A number is called out and whoever is standing on that number wins a cake!" Percy replied, "they're gunna make it so if you already won a cake you can't win another since that wouldn't be fair."

"That's a good idea, tell your teachers that I'd be willing to donate some cakes and treats of my own." Amelia said.

"Really! That'd be great mom! Okay and then the first, second and third graders will be together doing games like a huge sponge with paint and throwing it a bulls eye or a floating duck game. You pick a duck and whatever is on the bottom of it that's your price. They're also going to be doing a Bucket Bonanza by throwing ping-bong balls into either cups or empty coffee cans I think they might do other games like a ring toss." Percy added.

"Wow sounds like a lot is already going on what about the other grades?" Nico asked as he finished off his slice of cake.

"The fourth, fifth and sixth graders are gonna be doing more big kid stuff like frog launch, mini golf, bowling game, they managed to convince their gym teacher to be part of the group of adults to be used in their dunking game. My group the seventh graders are with the eight graders and we're in charge of some of the food but the group I'm apart of is going to be working on a maze inside the huge gym inside the school! Its gunna be fun! We're setting up all sorts of traps and interesting stuff!" Percy grinned.

"Like what? Water balloon pelting and buckets of water falling on them?" Nico replied jokingly but Percy blinked.

"Hey that's a good idea! It is summer anyway thanks Nico I'll tell the others!" Percy laughed as Nico groaned slapping his head while Amelia laughed.

"Me and my big mouth…" Nico muttered.

"Anyway! Then the ninth graders are by themselves but half of them are in-charge of food/drinks but I think they're be having mostly candy, but they're doing arts and crafts along with putting on a magic show for some of the kids. They're gonna let the kids decorate empty jars for whatever use they want and make sculptures out of popsicle sticks and make your own snowcone too." Percy added before he had to stop and take a breather to sip his blueberry drink before he continued. "

"The 10th graders are in-charge of the bounce house and slide with teacher's help and they're also going to do a shooting gallery with cork guns along with a balloon dart game. 11th graders came up with doing karaoke contest and they also had the funny idea for tricycle races, they made a course where big kids had to ride a tricycle around a course, tricycle jousting and other events like that." The younger dark haired boy added laughing.

"That's…interesting it should be fun to watch them struggle…" Nico snickered.

"Everyone couldn't wait for that event it really looks like it's going to be popular. Besides the races they're going to some stuff with science I think but can't remember what exactly…finally the seniors are gonna do tradition games but with a twist, like a three legged race but you're going to have to carry something and go through a course, a water balloon toss but instead of water the said they may use other liquids but I think they just said that to get a reaction. They're doing an obstacle course with a potato sacks, and something with a slip and slide." Percy finished.

"Doesn't your drama teacher usually hold a play?" Amelia asked tapping her chin.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot about that, we are doing a play and this year **most** of the grades are going to be participating. So instead of just the senior class there will be parts played by kids from all different classes." Percy replied.

"So what's the play this year? Last years play of Beauty and the Beast was cute." She giggled as Percy groaned.

"Only cuz the girls won the raffle that year…" he pouted, "the guys wanted to do the Hobbit."

"And this year its?" Amelia asked.

"The drama teacher wanted to…change things up so we're doing a different play that hasn't been done before at least from her knowledge. We're doing the "Swan Princess" " Percy replied.

Amelia and a few other girls nearby who heard squealed happily.

"Really! That's my favorite Disney Princess movie! I love the music and songs its just all so sweet! You **are **doing the singing parts right?" Amelia asked almost worriedly.

Before Percy could answer Nico interrupted with a question.

"Excuse me but what exactly is this 'Swan Princess'?" he asked getting shocked and horrified looks from Amelia, Melanie another woman from behind the counter who he surmised was missing women from the first time he came here Danette and some other girls.

"Er…was it something I said?" he asked looking around.

"**How can you not know about the Swan Princess! It's a classic!"** all the women shrieked in unison making Nico's ear wince.

'_Maybe because I was trapped in a hotel in Vegas for few decades and didn't know anything since I was sent straight to camp?'_ Nico replied in his head but outwardly he laughed nervously. "I er…don't watch a lot of movies…"

"We are going to remedy this! I know I still have the video at home so he can watch it and just see how great it is!" Amelia said determined.

Percy sensing his mother about to go on a rant quickly saved Nico as he answered her earlier question.

"Yes mom we're doing the singing parts." Percy laughed, "and guess who I play?"

"Who sweetie?" Amelia questioned immediately calming down as Melanie and Danette went back behind the counter to work, but were still muttering how someone could not know of that movie.

"I play young Prince Derek a little bit after the beginning of the play. A 3rd grader is gunna play him first in the start of the play with the baby Odette but I'm the one that starts off when they actually meet." Percy explained before Amelia enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Oh this is so excellent Percy! I can't wait to see you as a young Derek and **sing** as well! I'll help you memorize your lines and everything! Oooo I can't wait!" Amelia said practically squealing.

"Th-thanks mom I just hope I can sing good enough." Percy said embarssed.

"Oh you'll do find! Just be confident." Amelia said.

"Yeah if you set your mind to something you'll manage." Nico said ruffling Percy's hair, "congratulations on getting a bit of a lead role but what are you going to do once that's over?"

"Oh I'll join the band in playing the music for the play. We're going to mostly do the music on our own rather then risk the chance of a pre-recording messing up but we have it just in case." Percy said.

"Well good luck because I wouldn't be caught dead doing what you're doing, seriously I can't sing nor do I even want to try." Nico joked.

Percy just stuck his tongue out at Nico making him and his mother laugh amused.

"Percy did you finish your work?" Amelia asked looking down at the table.

"Most of it." Percy said holding it out for her to look over.

"Hmm well this is good you can finish it at home right?" Amelia said eyeing Percy who quickly nodded, "okay then put this away and go upstairs to practice your violin."

"You can play the violin well?" Nico asked as Percy grinned and held up his violin case, "aren't you full of surprises."

"Hehehe." Percy said blushing at the praise, "are you going stay a bit longer Nico?"

"I think I better head back for a bit, you know check back in for while." Nico said as he stood up, "Mrs. Amelia? Would it be alright if I could bring home another slice of the cheesecake, for my sister. You can take the payment out of pay for part-time working here."

"Sure, let me just go get the slice for you and alright." Amelia said smiling as she walked behind the counter.

"Are you sure you'll be back?" Percy asked looking at Nico shifting a bit on his feet.

"Yes don't worry besides I think your mother is adamant in making me watch the "Swan Princess" Nico said rolling his eyes as Percy snickered.

"Dad didn't know what it was and she made him watch it and dress up as Derek as she dressed up as Odette for Halloween as well." Percy said.

"You don't think she'll make me dress up?" Nico asked not wanting to walk around in a stuffy outfit that probably included stockings.

"Naaahh mom isn't that mean, at least to you." Percy replied, "although it would be funny seeing you in that."

"Don't push it brat." Nico replied pulling Percy's face a bit.

"Ow!" Percy pouted back at the older boy as Amelia came back with a small box that had the slice for Nico's sister.

"Here you go Nico and tell your sister if she'd like anymore she's welcome here as you are." Amelia stated handing over the box to the boy.

"Sure thank you I'll see you soon." Nico said.

"You better you are so going to watch the movie one way or another!" Amelia teased as Nico just waved back walking out of the little bakery. He walked down a bit farther down the sidewalk until he got to an alley where he quietly shadow traveled back to Camp-Half blood.

* * *

**oOo Back at Camp Half-Blood oOo**

"What if we used a combination of poison oak and ivy replacing the leaves here." Elijah said pointing to picture of a cabin in a flower made map of camp half-blood.

"No we used that last week remember after they used the itching powder." Noah replied shaking his head, "we should probably work on our concoctions combining plants we can talk to the wood nymphs and ask them! They like us."

"probably one of the few that do…" Elijah replied chuckling.

"You know I'm really starting I should warn my brothers about your twins going after them." Luke said amused as he watched the two in front of him and Joshua plot.

"Oh what would be the fun in that, you know having a healthy competition brings out the best in the groups." Josh replied rolling his eyes, "besides if you try and break the competition apart you know they may turn on you."

"…I think I won't say a word." Luke coughed knowing how his half-brothers the Stolls could be in their idea of revenge.

"You know what if do this…" Elijah started,

"Then we can add these two plants and that should be able to, " Noah added grinning.

"create something to really 'stick' it do those Stolls!" the twins said in unison smirking at each other as Luke and Josh rolled their eyes behind them.

"and it begins…" Josh said as the twins turned around and gave the two a raspberry.

"You're just sulking because your dear _**boyfriend**_ got sent out for a mission today~" Noah teased as Elijah made kissing noises and faces.

Luke held his stomach as he laughed a Josh's expression, which resembled a bright red tomato.

"He is **NOT** my freaking boyfriend! Knock it off you two daffodils!" Josh shouted at them.

The Apollo child was greeted with two balls of dirt flung into his face.

"You two are deaaadddd…" Josh scowled as he wiped the mud off of his face and flung some of it at Luke making him sputter.

"Hey Josh! That got in my mouth!" Luke gagged as he spat out the dirt.

"Yet you don't seem to mind when he appears out of no where and hugs you." Elijah grinned totally ignoring the murderous look that Josh had on his face.

"Or when he brings you gifts like that soccer ball from last time~" Noah added batting his eyelashes.

"Don't forget about how he's actually a decent training partner for you." Elijah pointed out.

"and how he just tries to get you to pay attention to him." Noah laughed as Josh's face looked like it was about to explode at any second.

"You two little brats when I get my hands on you I'm gunna!" Josh threatened but Luke held him back.

"They're just teasing…and making good points." Luke coughed as Josh sent a scratching glare at Luke as he forced the other boy back down onto the grass. The twins continued sniggering at their 'brother' before turning their attention their plotting.

"Urgh I swear ever since we've found them they're doing this to make up for all the time they couldn't tease me back at our old home." Josh grumbled.

"At least you know this is their way of showing you affection." Luke said patting Josh on the back, "and you just need to find Poseidon's kid to complete your little group right?"

"Yeah…geez I'm still surprised well…maybe I shouldn't be but finding out Percy got his powers because he's the son of the big three is something a bit hard to swallow." Josh replied running hand through his hair.

"Well I was surprised to find out Thalia was the daughter of Zeus and that Bianca and her brother were the kids of Hades but you learn to get over it." Luke stated shrugging.

"I just wish I could go out and find him, I mean how do I even know he's being taken care of well? For all I know he could've ended up with some drunkard fat mortal that smells like old gym socks, garlic and old pizza." Josh retorted sarcastically.

"Ew…that's seriously gross." Luke said making a face but that seemed to give the twins ideas as they were grinning and quickly scribbled something down in a small notebook murmuring to each other, "so how did you know about Percy again? You've just told me that you took care of him."

"I took care of him and the twins when we were together in the orphanage, I'd was their surrogate older brother and would make sure no one picked on Percy because of his…unique skills." Josh replied, "it was fine the four of us were happy together…"

"Then it got bad when Joshy was kidnapped." Elijah grumbled folding his arms, "the matron tried putting out a missing child report but all the police said was the kid must've run away from the orphanage."

"It didn't help that Eli and I were adopted a week later we tried to get them to take Percy with us but they said they didn't have enough money to take care of three children." Noah added sighing.

"You really hate satyrs don't you?" Luke grimaced.

"I don't hate **all** of them that'd be stupid, I just hate the one that just grabbed me, knocked me unconscious and brought me here." Josh bite back as his eye twitched.

"Right…I think he's scared of you anyway…" Luke commented.

"He better." Josh huffed, "I wish I could just go join the others on the missions to look for him."

"Sorry unless Chiron says so you need a certain amount of experience to go outside of the camp for missions. He doesn't want to send anyone out that's unprepared." Luke replied making Josh curse, "don't worry I think you're almost done with your regime and he should let you go soon."

"Yeah yeah I get it, oh looks like the twins are ready to get their plan in motion." Josh said as the two in front of them nodded at each other and started to run down the hill with mischivious grins on their faces.

"Think it'll involve the Ares cabin again?" Luke asked as they stood up and walked after them.

"Doesn't it always?" Josh chuckled, "at least they're smart enough not to get any other cabins involved."

"I don't' know I think Zacharia could give both group of pranksters some ideas with his tricks." Luke teased as Josh went pale.

"Oh Zeus…don't even joke about that, having a prank war between your half brothers the Stolls and my 'unofficial' brothers Eli and Noah is enough do **not** add a trickster magician into the formula!" Josh groaned out just imagining the consequences of the combination.

Luke just laughed once more as they made it to the bottom of the hill and saw the twins stop and were staring at something.

"Hey you two what's up?" Luke asked.

"Uh…I think Bianca and Nico are having an argument…a rather loud one at that…" Eli winced as he could just feel how pissed the two were at each other.

Luke looked up and saw that the twins were right; Bianca and Nico were glaring at each other in the middle of the camp near the campfire where Hesita kept the flames tended.

"I think Bianca finally got tired of Nico's excuses…" Josh muttered.

"At least she's getting it off her chest?" Luke replied weakly.

"Yeah but at what consequence?" Josh replied frowning as the group and several other campers who had noticed move closer to see and hear what was going on, but didn't move too close.

"Oh so now you suddenly to decide to grace us with your presence! And at least you came back in the middle of the day!" Bianca shouted at Nico who scowled back.

"At least I came back at all! I thought you would trust me I know how to take care of myself Bianca!" Nico shot back.

"Oh yeah taking care of yourself is defined by leaving me with no notice and just disappearing off at a whim and forcing me to wonder where you are!" she hissed back, "you don't tell me anything so how can I trust you!"

"I'm **fine**! I don't know why you bother but here." Nico growled, "I at least brought you back something. Here."

He held out what looked like a nice looking light sea green pastry box with white stripes and had a clear cover to see what was inside. The campers were surprised at that, they thought Nico didn't like his sister and wouldn't bother getting him anything.

Bianca stared at the box for a moment before she growled and to Nico's shock slapped the box out of his hands. It fell hard onto the ground, as the box bent out of shape and whatever was inside was completely ruined as some of the contents spilled out onto the grass.

"**Hey! What the Hades was that for Bianca!" **Nico shouted furious at his sister for ruining a piece of the delicious piece of cheesecake that Amelia had worked hard to make.

"You disappear and try to make it up with a stolen piece of pastry!" Bianca shrieked, "why in the world would you think that was something nice to do!"

"I didn't steal it Bianca!" Nico growled, "the person who made the cake worked really hard and you just ruined it!"

"How in the world would you know that Nico! Just what are you doing outside!"

"That's none of your business what I do!"

"Oh so then what! You were in a bakery helping out! Decked out in an apron and everything!"

When Bianca didn't hear a retort her eyes widened as she stared at Nico who was clenching his fists tightly to the side and was looking away from her. All around them they could hear the remarks from the other campers about this revelation about Nico.

"Wait you mean little dark and gloomy actually goes outside the camp to bake!"

"Oh I bet he has to wear one of those pink frilly aprons that says 'kiss the cook'!"

"Man who knew death breath was so freaking girly."

"Is he really the son of one of the big three? He doesn't act like one."

"Tch, who would've thought this was what he was really like."

"No…you're serious?" she said his voice barely above a whisper before she snapped and grabbed the front of Nico's bomber jacket and started shaking him roughly as she shouted at him.

"**NICD DI ANGELO HOW COULD YOU! WHILE WE'RE TRAINING OUR BUTTS OFF HERE TRAINING FOR ANY SORT OF DANGER YOU GO OFF AND PLAY CANDYLAND IN TOWN!"** Bianca screeched,

"Wh-what's going on!" Thalia exclaimed as she stood next to Luke who looked just as shocked.

"It seems Nico has a hobby to bake goods and that's why he's been disappearing." Luke whispered to Thalia as Annabeth appeared next to her.

"Wait what! Baked goods! Nico!" Thalia sputtered trying to wrap her mind around that concept.

"Yeah and Bianca isn't taking it well." Josh grimaced as he watched the scene in front of him, he just knew that this wasn't going to end well for either parties.

"Of all the stupid ridiculous things you could be doing you're wasting your time and life just goofing around and not taking anything seriously." Bianca spat out.

Nico wrestled Bianca's arms off of his jacket and glowered at her.

"Who says I'm not taking things seriously!" Nico retaliated but Bianca answered back with a cold laugh.

"Right and being in a kitchen making sugar sweets is so productive to real problems like oh I don't know **monsters! **Where the Hades did your head go!" Bianca growled.

"My head is fine!" Nico shot back.

"Not from my point of view! What is your problem Nico Di Angelo!" Bianca argued.

"You want to know what my problem is! My problem is I am sick and tired of being either ignored, pushed away, feared and probably a whole bunch of other things I've been called or had to deal with!" He growled back before he started ranting, "its always I'm **your **little brother, or 'oh its you, where's your sister? Nevermind I don't need you' or they're just scared of me because I seem to leek more death then you do!"

"I knew hardly anyone in the camp liked him but to this extent?" Eli said horrified, "that's just wrong…"

"How about we invite Nico to help us in our prank?" Noah whispered to Eli who nodded.

"And our so-called parents! They probably treat me the worse! Our step-mother is always all sunshine and butterflies to you, asking you to help her tend to her garden when ever she sees you but when she sees me, you know what happens! She threatens to turn me into a DAISY and just leave me to wilt! Every single **TIME! **And our father? **HA!** He barley acknowledges my existence! He's always comparing me to you how I'm not perfect how I can't seem to do anything right he lets you get away with not wanting to fight and eagerly gives you stygian daggers and just throws the sword at my feet saying that he has no use for a sword if you weren't going to use it and decides to 'honor' me by letting me have it." Nico spat out his eyes burning with fury, "that…."

There was a sudden smack and all the talking just stopped and everything was silent. Every single set of eyes widened as they were all lockjawed at the sight, the usual calm and kind Bianca looked just as furious if not angry at Nico and had slapped him.

"You're pathetic…" she hissed out making everyone gawk, "all I see is a little boy who's complaining about life and just running away and avoiding it rather then facing it. Maybe father was right you really aren't his son or worth him and saw it in you. You lack the proper respect for him and our stepmother, never bothering to try and do anything just accepting it. Well accept this, I have no brother who wants to spend his time in the back of a mortal kitchen baking then trying to protect the world…."

Nico stood where he was as his messy bangs shadowed over his eyes his entire body shaking but soon he disappeared, breaking everyone out of their spell as everyone turned towards the daughter of Hades.

"B-Bianca! Don't you think that was a bit harsh! I mean he is your only brother!" Annabeth tried to reason with the girl as she walked ahead with the two trying to catch up.

"Yeah sure I mean he's a bit weird but did you really have to say all that!" Thalia added.

"He needed to wake up from whatever stupid dream he had." Bianca retorted as she turned towards his friends, "if he wants to be accepted he should make an attempt instead of complaining like a little kid!"

"But Bianca…" Annabeth started but the dark haired girl shook her head.

"Just drop it Annabeth its nearly lunch time we should get going." The Hades girl stated as she continued on her way to the lunch area with Thalia and Annabeth passing nervous looks between them as they followed their friend.

"I really think she took it too far." Josh said frowning watching the girl go.

"She can't do that!" Eli said looking from the spot the Hades siblings had argued to Josh, "right? She can't just say she has no brother!"

"Did she really mean it? Nico really isn't that bad is he?" Noah asked.

"No he's not its just everyone else seems to already paint a picture of him and he can only take so much from everyone and his immortal 'parents.' "Josh added.

"I don't' feel like doing the prank today Eli…" Noah said looking at his twin.

"Yeah it suddenly lost its appear." Eli sniffed.

"It makes me wonder how Chiron and the other gods may think when they hear about this." Luke said, "Hades 'lost' his son I bet Poseidon won't be happy since he's trying to get his own back…"

"I wonder how our mom is going to take how Auntie Persephone treats Nico." Noah mumbled as the four of them walked slowly to the dining area.

"Dunno for all we know she could agree." Eli replied kicking a rock.

"Come on you two maybe some food will help settle your minds." Josh said gently.

"Doubt it but okay." The twins replied in unison.

Josh sighed as he looked up into the sky.

'_By Zeus things just got more complicated…'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

**oOo oOo**

The door to the bakery practically slammed open as the bells were hit harshly.

"Welcome to The Sweet Dreams Bakery how may I-Nico? What's wrong!" Amelia said as she quickly moved from behind the counter to the dark haired boy who just stood by the door with a strangely upset look on his face.

Getting a feeling that she needed to be alone with him to find out what was wrong she looked over at Danette who nodded before Amelia ushered Nico behind the counter and to the back of the kitchen. Luckily for her both Tobias and Issac were on their lunch break so they had the kitchen themselves.

"Nico what's wrong you look really upset…" Amelia asked softly as she pulled the boy closer and hugged him gently playing with his messy hair.

She felt the young teen stiffen and was surprised when she felt the boy grasp her dress, burying his face in her apron as she saw tears falling from his shut eyes. She didn't say anything after that as she just wrapped her arms around Nico's shoulders and hummed gently, letting the teen cry on her knowing that he'd talk when he was comfortable.

"Don't worry Nico…you're always welcome with me, Percy and Tatsuya…you can stay as long as you like with us…" she said soothingly hugging the boy tighter as he she could hear the boy choke a bit and cry a bit harder, the sounds being muffled by her apron.

"Mom?" Percy asked quietly as he peeked his head inside the kitchen and saw his mom hugging Nico who was hugging his own mom back, "is something wrong with Nico?"

"I think so but don't worry about him I'll take care of him alright? Can you help Danette out front since Melanie is out on deliveries?" Amelia replied.

"Okay…is Nico going to be alright?" Percy asked biting his lips.

"He will, he just needs to let it all out." Amelia replied rubbing circles on Nico's back trying to calm him down.

Percy nodded since he trusted his mom to take care of Nico he shut the door the kitchen and walked up front ot help Danette as he was doing so he made himself a vow.

'I…I'll help Nico like he's always helping me, I'll make sure to become strong enough so no one hurts him.' Percy thought to himself with a determined look on his face, 'Whoever hurt him is going to regret it….'


	7. Protection among schemes

What's this? I updated in less then a month! **Its a summer miracle!**! *throws confetti*...okay yeah after where I left the last chapter off it was kinda easy for me to continue hence why it only took a few days to get this up lol. But I'm really glad how everyone is liking the fic so far! Well in this chapter some things are revealed and several other things are said other then that please read and review as always!

Oh and excuse some Harry Potter stuff I squeezed in, I've been on a high kick of it since the last part came out...just a warning hahaha...and the thing at the end of the chapter is something I made up, tried to give one of the characters a bit of a creepy vibe.

* * *

As the dinning tables filled up with the campers for lunchtime, even for the people who didn't witness the event like others, everyone could feel some sort of tension in the air. The campers looked at each other warily wondering what had happened to get this kind of atmosphere as the Nymphs passed out the food to each table though many of them could see several of the campers glancing over to the Hades's table where Bianca sat alone glaring down at the table. Whispers started to fill the hall, each one making up their own idea about what happened and what it had to do with Bianca before they went back to their own plates. Each camper got up and sacrificed some of their food to their godly parent before going back to their seats to enjoy their meal as much as they could despite the atmosphere.

When Chiron came in since he and Mr. D had a meeting that ran later then they expected both of them could feel something was amiss with the campers. Mr. D could care less as he immediately ignored it and went to his seat, poured himself some soda and started eating. Chiron meanwhile was trying to figure out what was going on by observing his campers like he had done for plenty of years. He noticed that Bianca looked tense as her knuckles were white as they gripped the utensils, Annabeth, Thalia and Luke were looking at the daughter of Hades before going back to their own meal.

'_It seems I'm going to have to talk with them since they seem to have an idea on why we have this atmosphere and many of the campers are looking at Bianca as well.'_ Chiron thought to himself as he was given his plate of food and ate it quietly.

His ears twitched when he could pick up snippets of the conversations from some of the campers but nothing really made sense since he only got fragments what they were saying.

"-can't believe that happened."

"Funny how you think you figured someone out"

"Never imagined him to be interested-"

"That's probably why he doesn't train-"

"-a bit too harsh don't you think?"

"-surprised this didn't happen sooner…"

Chiron sighed as he ate some more of his salad, the one time he should've been outside with the campers to keep an eye on them he had been stuck in a meeting with the satyrs, nymphs and Mr. D He couldn't help but feel an unsettling cold feeling in his stomach when he wondered what had happened to get the camp gossiping to each other quietly, he could only hope it wasn't as serious as his gut was telling him but then again you can never be too careful what happens when it involves half-bloods.

It wasn't long before Chiron noticed Bianca standing up and about to make a hasty exit out of the dinning hall when he walked over to her, stopping her from leaving.

"Bianca, I would like to talk to you please. Something has been bothering since entering the hall." Chiron said.

The dark haired girl didn't say anything but nodded.

Chiron looked over at the other tables and called over Luke as well since he had a feeling the older camper knew what might have been going on with the camp. The three of them walked out of the dinning area and some distance where they could get some privacy for their talk.

"Now will one of you two please explain to me what is going on?" Chiron asked frowning as he looked at the two, "I have the feeling that I missed something important."

The centaur's frown increased when he saw Bianca fold her arms and look away stubbornly as Luke looked uncomfortable being put in this situation as he seemed to contemplate how to answer the aged old trainer.

"I'm waiting you two we can be here all day if we need to be." Chiron added seriously not liking how this meeting was going with the two, "I can get the other campers involved and ask them what exactly had happened."

The tall Hermes's cabin leader sighed and gave in, since the last thing he seem to want was to get more campers involved with this matter.

"Its not really good Chiron." Luke said after a few minutes.

"I got that distinct feeling what I am asking is why everyone was looking at Bianca and whispering to each other." Chiron replied folding his arms as he waited for the blonde haired half-blood to explain to him.

"Okay well this is what happened see me Josh, and the Demeter twins were coming down the hill to the dining hall when…" Luke started and then went into the full explanation on what he and several campers had witnessed what had taken place and what was said, mostly on Bianca's part.

As Luke continued with his explanation, Chiron just became more and more horrified at what he was hearing, the aged hero trainer could feel his jaw drop once Luke finished and the two were waiting for Chiron's verdict on the whole case. He turned his head sharply to Bianca frowning heavily.

"Bianca did you even let Nico explain himself?" Chiron asked.

"What was the point." She muttered out making the centaur re-evaluate his opinion on the daughter of Hades.

"The point would be to hear his explanation, I know Nico hardly has any attachments to this camp but I believe what you had…told him was much too excessive." Chiron admonished the young girl as he rubbed the bridge of his nose at all the new trouble that he's going to have to deal with along with the current situation they were in.

"Er so what happens now Chiron?" Luke asked out loud, "After what happened I don't think that Nico isn't going to be coming back anytime soon."

"Of all the times I should've been outside instead of inside it had to be today." Chiron sighed as he looked at the two half bloods in front of him, "and I don't doubt that Nico now has some heavy resentment towards the camp because of Bianca's actions."

"Does it really matter? He was barely here anyway." Bianca argued but was quickly silenced by a look from the centaur.

"That may be true but now we have a serious crisis on our hands, we're now looking for **two** powerful half-bloods instead of just one." Chiron stated, "this is going to be hard since this is the first time someone has willingly left the camp especially someone with Nico's abilities. Now Nico lost the protection of the camp from monsters since he doesn't have a home in New York or anything to stop the monsters from catching his scent."

Both Luke and Bianca paled since this information seem to just occur to them, and with a half-blood as strong as Nico the monsters would be all over him…

"This is really not good." Luke grimaced worriedly, "there's bound to be more powerful monsters after Nico since he's a child of the big three…"

"Exactly, now you see the dilemma? " Chiron stated giving Bianca a disappointed looking as she swallowed nervously.

Bianca remembered some of the monsters that had attacked her and Nico when they were on their way to the camp and were lucky to make it back, and that was only because they had some experienced half-bloods with them at the time…this time she wasn't sure where she and Nico stood against monsters like before.

"Can't we go out and search for him?" Luke asked, "I mean he couldn't have gotten far right?"

"He can travel by shadows Luke," Bianca whispered as she glared at the ground, "he can be anywhere in the city by now…and I'm not as well versed as he is in shadow traveling so I wouldn't be able to follow him."

Luke cursed at that as he ran a hand through his blonde hair trying to think of something.

"It looks like I'm going to have to go back to the council of the gods and tell them the news, they're not going to be happy with this." Chiron stated, "one particular half-blood is hard to find but two is going to prove even more difficult."

Luke and Bianca nodded and were about to head back to the dinning hall when Chiron stopped them once more.

"I still have to give you a sort of punishment Bianca for causing this, I think cleaning out the Pegasi stalls for three weeks by hand should be a start." The centaur added, "So no creating fissures to make the job go faster."

When Bianca opened her mouth to protest she didn't say anything when Chiron gave her a warning glare before he trotted off to leave the camp and head to the Empire building to inform the gods at what had transpired at the camp. The two half bloods nod, Bianca half-heartedly as she trudged back to the dinning hall as Luke shook his head when they saw everyone leaving.

"I hope this teaches you a lesson Bianca, Nico may not be the most active person in the camp and likes to keep his distance but he still comes back." Luke said as the two waited for their friends to come out, "That should've been reason enough that he cares about the camp.

Luke looked over to the quiet Hades's child who kept her head bowed and wasn't saying anything in reply to Luke's statements, allowing the Hermes child to continue his soft berating.

"I know you were angry at him but disowning him from the family is harsh. You know how important family is here and doing something so crass was too hard on Nico. He may have changed but he's still your blood brother compared to the others with step-siblings." Luke sighed as he folded his arms, "you should've noticed though being his sister…"

"Noticed what?" Bianca asked in a quiet voice.

"Noticed that unlike you, who easily gets along and can talk to anybody Nico is the opposite. You're bright, vibrant, open and happy to everyone which makes it easier for people to like you unlike Nico who rather stay in the back away from crowds doing things his own pace." Luke explained, "but because he stays in the back and looks like he's brooding the other campers avoid or end up picking on Nico. It's been like this since you two came here."

Bianca shifted a bit in her spot.

She had noticed it but had pushed it aside, thinking that Nico was just too shy to talk to anyone at the camp besides her. As time went by her brother had decided to just stay away from the other campers unless they came to him, which was rare, as she had seen that other campers avoided him.

"Really, I think the only ones that Nico would accept here at the camp are Josh, his Demeter twins and possibly Zachariah that Aphrodite child." Luke added after he had a minute to think about it.

Bianca tried looking back at Luke but found that she couldn't without feeling heavily guilty at what she had done and what Luke had said to her, explaining things about Nico she had just ignored. Not to mention the glare that Luke was sending her was giving her cold chills down the spine.

"So…what should I do?" Bianca asked timidly as she noticed Annabeth and Thalia coming up to the two of them along with Josh, Elijah and Noah behind the girls.

"If Nico decides to come back and that's a big if, you should apologize and do something nice for him." Luke replied folding his arms, "just saying sorry isn't going to make Nico forget what you said to him so you're really going to have to find someway to make it up to him."

"Do you have any ideas?" Bianca asked as she managed to look up at the blonde.

"Not really and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." Luke replied bluntly as he unfolded his arms and started to walk over to where Josh was, "this is something you need to figure out by yourself Bianca."

Bianca nodded as Thalia and Annabeth got up to her just as Luke left her completely.

"So what happened when Chiron called you over?" Josh asked as he and the others stood to the side.

"Chiron got really upset at Bianca for practically sending Nico out of the protection of the camp." Luke replied, "So now we have both Percy and Nico to look for when we're sent out there."

"Great this just keeps getting better and better…" Josh groaned shaking his head.

"Yeah doesn't it?" Luke replied, "Chiron has Bianca cleaning the Pegasi stalls for three weeks and that's just a start, I don't even want to imagine all the stuff she has to clean up."

"Wait the Pegasi stalls?" Eli said as he got a strange look in his eye as he looked at his twin.

"Are you thinking that we should…" Noah started as a grin started to form on his face.

"We haven't used it yet and it is used for plants." Eli pointed out.

"and it shouldn't be hard to make some use of them…" Noah added smirking. Josh immediately knew what the mischievous twins were thinking about.

"Oh don't you guys go and copy Harry Potter with dung bombs." He said exasperated.

Luke blinked confused as the twins gave Josh a pseudo-horrified look.

"Now Joshy we wouldn't do anything like that!" Eli said but with a grin on his face.

"We're just getting creative and just 'borrowing' ideas, we're not going to copy it exactly per se…" Noah started.

"Just some modifications to suit our needs." Eli finished.

"Your parents never should've gotten you those books…you're far too much like **those **twins in those books." Josh grounded out feeling a headache come on.

"What's Harry Potter?" Luke asked suddenly making Josh groan louder as the twins gave Luke a real horrified look.

"**blasphemy!"** the two shouted shocked before the two started ranting.

Luke just looked at Josh wanting a real explanation.

"It's a book series their adopted parents had gotten for them," Josh explained, "its one of their favorite books and very influential to them…unfortunately."

When the twins saw that Luke wasn't even paying attention to them they both glowered at the elder blonde.

"Wait right here…" Eli said pointing at Luke's face.

"while we go and get the book to educate you." Noah added as they both ran off to their cabin.

"Should I be worried?" Luke asked after a minute when the twins ran off.

"A bit, just don't say anything bad about it or you'll be at the mercy of their new pranks besides your brothers." Josh replied as they walked away from the dining hall.

"Maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut." Luke grimaced, "especially if a book of all things influenced them to take on my brothers on pranking…how did you know about the books?"

"It was one of the first things they showed me that they brought with them to camp, said I needed to know some of the stuff that was going on in the world outside the camp." Josh replied, "didn't help they practically shoved the book in my face."

"I…see…" Luke replied wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Bianca turned towards Annabeth and Thalia wondering what they were going to say after what they had just heard.

"Bianca I never thought you would actually do something like that, I mean I know how annoying brothers can be at times…" Annabeth said biting her lip.

"Do you really mean everything you said to Nico?" Thalia asked sighing.

"Some of it but…I think I just let my anger and frustration take control when I was yelling at Nico." Bianca said playing with her hands.

"That much was obvious, you really must've been holding that back for a while." Annabeth stated.

"More or less, it just kept becoming more and more frustrating when Nico wouldn't tell me anything about what he was doing, I mean he use to be able to tell me anything." Bianca said.

"That was before I guess you two came to camp huh?" Thalia asked as the olive skinned girl nodded.

"Well what's done is done we'll help you find some way to get your brother back." Annabeth assured as she wrapped her arms around the daughter of Hades.

"Yeah don't worry Bianca we'll find him." Thalia added assuring the worried girl.

Josh and Luke passed them and overheard that last part and shook his head.

'_If Nico doesn't want to be found, he won't be found unless he slips up but that doesn't happen very often.' _He thought to himself as he saw Eli and Noah running back to them with several books in their hands.

* * *

**oOo Up on the 600****th**** floor of the Empire State Building oOo**

"and that's all I have to report." Athena sighed as she rubbed her head, "I thought I was being discreet enough but it seems he already knew of my intentions."

"This is seriously unnerving…" Apollo said grimacing, "he's not psychic now and read Athena's mind is he? Then again you have to give the guy props for saying that to her face and fooling her for so long."

At that statement Athena glowered at the sun god making him whistle innocently.

"I'd like to **not **be reminded of what had taken place Apollo…" Athena hissed darkly.

"I would say he's just very perceptive." Athena replied sitting up, "since he could already tell what I am despite my disguise."

"At least this gives an explanation to why he gave off a similar aura to ourselves." Artemis stated, "at first I thought he was another deadly monster but instead we find out he's an immortal similar to us."

"I agree with my daughter…this is serious a monster is one thing but another god is a completely different story, especially when certain realms are involved." Zeus stated as he tapped his fingers on the armrest of his own chair.

"But how similar is the question." Hera said frowning, " the last thing he told Athena is a bit disturbing…"

"But not untrue." Hades said bluntly as he rested his head in his hand, "in different cultures there are others worshipped besides us like the Norse and Egypt gods for example."

"That doesn't mean we feel comfortable with another god practically invading our territory." Ares hissed.

A soothing voice by the fire calmed the gods down before an argument could erupt.

"Now that we know its another god that is taking care of Poseidon's son, what should we do? Besides the obvious of not angering him." Hestia stated, "since he can disguise himself as a mortal it will be hard to track him."

"Bah! I can't believe an almighty immortal would prefer to stay in a weak mortal body for so long." Ares sneered, "we shouldn't even consider him in the same level of power as us!"

"Don't be ignorant Ares!" Athena growled, "just because he hides in a mortal form doesn't make him any weaker then any of us! We don't even know what placement of god he is!"

"She has a point, we don't know if he could be a minor or major god from where he originated." Hermes added tapping his chin, "did you at least get where he came from?"

"I don't think that would help, I mean for all we know he could've been lying saying where he came from." Hephaestus stated.

"He said he came from Japan but Hephaestus has a point for all we know he could've come from Antarctica." Athena replied.

"Antarctica has gods?" Ares asked making the most of the room groan as Hermes and Apollo were laughing.

"It was **sarcasm** Ares." Athena retorted dryly stopping herself from adding anything else to the god of war.

Ares scowled as he folded his arms.

"I knew that…" He muttered while some of the gods still snickered.

"Besides that point, gods not matter what shouldn't be underestimated." Demeter stated leveling Ares with a look, "since we don't know as much about other gods compared to our own history, since they too rarely leave their own realms."

"Until now…" Hermes said.

"What I'm wondering is why we haven't met any other gods and why they didn't confront us when we visited other lands I mean I visited other countries a few times and never met anyone similar to us." Apollo asked out loud and curious.

"I'll explain it, like my brother said each land or territory has their own set of gods that are worshipped there correct?" Poseidon said as the others nodded, "despite the similar realms of ownership like sky, earth, water…etc.. we are allowed to visit their lands but the universal rule is we are not to take resident in their land as that would equal invasion of territory."

"So its similar to when mortals go visit relatives in other lands then?" Athena asked, "they can stay there for a certain amount of time but if they wish to take residency they have to go through a lot of paperwork?"

"Take away the paper work but that is essentially correct." Poseidon replied.

"Well that's good it would get really confusing if several gods of one thing were in the same land together…" Hermes said.

"So do we even have an idea where this Tatsuya reigned from?" Aphrodite asked.

"He did say he came from Japan but there are plenty of gods in there and we don't even have an idea on what his power is based on." Athena informed the goddess of love, "That's really the only place we can start from even if it may not be true."

"He never showed anything or even a hint when he was talking to you?" Zeus asked but Athena shook her head making the king of gods groan, "great now its impossible to figure out anything about this guy unless he makes a move because for all we know he could be part of some organization or coup…"

"I think you're exaggerating…" Hera said, "why would he be part of a coup when he has a wife and son?"

"A son that happens to be Poseidon's kid." Zeus bit back.

"Lets just avoid thinking about the worse case scenario with Tatsuya and try to figure out what we're going to do now and figure where he is at least…" Persephone said.

"I couldn't even get an idea where he was once he left the coffee shop, it's like he just up and disappeared." Athena stated rubbing her head at this mystery that was sure to bug her for a long time.

As the council tried to think of some way to track this immortal in their realm they were surprised when they heard someone making their way into the chambers. They all turned to see who it was and were surprised when they saw Chiron rolling out of the elevator and into the middle of the room with a grim look on his face making the gods even more worried.

"Hey Chiron what's gotten you down in the dumps?" Apollo asked making some gods roll their eyes at his lack of 'tact'.

"It is not very good news Lord Apollo." Chiron sighed, "I think it may somewhat worsen the situation we are with Poseidon's half-blood."

Now that statement alone made the gods freeze up and look at the centaur before them.

"What do you mean that it could worsen the situation! How much worse can it get!" Hermes exclaimed.

"It involves another big three child…specifically Nico di Angelo…" Chiron replied and went forward and explained what he was told by Bianca and Luke back at the camp.

Many of the gods' faces were shocked at what had happened none more then Demeter who turned and glared angrily at her daughter and her supposed son-in-law.

"Are you serious that's what happened?" Aphrodite asked as she looked at the enraged Demeter to the emotionless mask of Hades and Persephone inching away from her mother.

"Yes I got it word for word from Bianca herself and Luke who was a witness as were several others from what I was told." Chiron replied, "so now we not only have Percy to look for but Nico as well."

There was an eerie silence in the council before everyone broke out of their stupor and started to shout and yell at Hades and Persephone over what Chiron had told them, but no one was louder then Demeter who looked livid.

"I can't believe you would do something like this daughter!" Demeter practically screeched making Persephone wince, "I thought I taught you better manners then that! Of all the things to hear, I can't believe I'm hearing you actually treat one child no better then horse manure…"

"You mean sh-" Ares started but got hit in the head by Aphrodite.

"You don't want to get on her bad side like those two are…well Hades more then before." Aphrodite hissed at the god of war.

Ares just rubbed his head but kept him his mouth shut.

"Mother…" Persephone tried but Demeter instantly cut her off.

"Don't you _**mother **_me missy! Bianca is just one of your stepchildren! There is no reason to go and prefer her over Nico and **you**!" Demeter seethed pointing an angry finger at Hades, "don't even get me started on you! You're already on my bad side for my daughter but I thought you were smart enough not to do something so ridiculously stupid as ignore a single child when you have two of them to care for!"

"This is probably the most ridiculous thing you've done brother!" Poseidon growled glaring at Hades, "I'm trying to **find** my child when you go and lose yours! And you called yourself the smarter one between the three of us."

Hades just scowled darkly at Demeter and Poseidon as he stood up from his seat.

"I can find him easily you twits." Hades sneered at them, "since he left through the shadows I can find him and bring his sorry hide back here. You're worrying over nothing."

"Then go and do it death breath." Demeter mocked waving her hand in Hades's direction.

The other gods quiet down as Hades summoned shadows and went through them, leaving the council. The gods all looked at each other wondering how long this would take but were surprised when Hades came back only a few minutes later.

"Well did you find him?" Hera asked but saw a frown on Hades face as he looked almost worried.

"It shouldn't be this hard to track him since I can control the shadows myself…" Hades muttered to himself as he summoned the portal again and tried to search for Nico once more but like last time it didn't last very long and he came back.

"Hades what's wrong? I thought you said you could easily track Nico since you're more proficient using shadows." Persephone asked.

"I can't find him." Hades replied.

"…**WHAT!**"

"What do you mean you can't find him!" Ares scowled, "you're not trying hard enough aren't you?"

"Its just like I said you blithering moron!" Hades growled as Ares scowled back at him, "it should've only taken a few seconds to find him but it took longer and even when I did find him or was close to it, but then something blocks me from appearing where he is."

"How is that possible?" Apollo asked his mouth dropping, "It would what take someone powerful to enable to block you from finding them wouldn't it?"

"It would require someone of equal or more power of me in order to do something like that." Hades finally revealed.

"Great now the shit really did hit the fan this time." Ares said bluntly.

"I believe I now need to have a **nice long discussion** with you my dear daughter and Hades as well.." Demeter said so darkly that even Hades winced at the tone of the goddess of harvest.

All the men looked at each other knowing a universal rule: Never piss off a mother/grandmother of children less you want to face their wrath. Just the thought of that made them all shudder at their own experience of that.

"I'll have the camp informed to keep a look out for both Percy and Nico now, hopefully when we find him he'll still want to come back." Chiron said as the meeting was obviously over as Demeter stormed over to Persephone and Hades making the two swallow nervously at her as she grabbed them by the back of their clothing and hauled them off.

Aphrodite shook her head and muttered, "I doubt he'd want to return to a place where no one wanted or liked him…"

It was quiet but Aphrodite had been close enough to Persephone and Hades that they flinched as Demeter's scowl got even darker as the three of them disappeared and everyone else left with the foreboding feeling of the two big three children missing.

* * *

**oOo oOo**

It was a bit later in the afternoon and Nico had calmed down from his outburst earlier and was now resting in the upstairs spare room on the couch. Percy made it a habit to check up on Nico every hour to see if he was really alright much to the fondness of Amelia but even she was still worried.

'_Nico doesn't seem like someone that would cry a lot…whatever happened must've been really bad for him to do so.'_ Amelia thought to herself as she rang up a customer and handed him their change.

"Mom is Nico sick or something?" Percy asked looking up from his worksheets from school really wondering what was wrong with his friend, "cuz when I was sick you told me to get lots of sleep and that's what Nico is doing right now."

"He's fine Percy he's just exhausted and just needs to rest to get back his energy." Amelia assured her son as she put a new batch of cookies in the display case, "he was just really upset about something and we should just leave him alone for now."

"Alright…" Percy sighed as he went back to his homework and tried concentrating on it but it was hard since his mind kept going back to his friend.

The bell rang signaling someone walking into the bakery and both Amelia and Percy looked up to see who it was and they were both surprised to see a smiling Tatsuya there.

"Dad!" Percy grinned as he jumped off the chair and ran up to the man and hugged him.

"Hey Percy, hi Amelia." Tatsuya said patting Percy's head as he pulled away but still had the big grin on his face, "have you been good Percy?"

"Yes dad, I'm working on my homework and helping mom in the bakery." Percy replied, "I even did my violin practice."

"You did? That's very good Percy we can get a treat for you later then." Tatsuya said laughing as Percy cheered happily as he let his dad go to talk to Amelia as he went back to the table.

Tatsuya walked over and kissed his wife on the lips and smiled at her but then frowned when he saw she had an uneasy look on her face.

"Is something wrong? You look upset about something." Tatsuya said.

Amelia glanced at Percy before she looked at Danette who nodded at her.

"Go, I'll take care of the front and Percy." She said.

Tatsuya was wondering what was going on as Amelia pulled him behind the counter and was about to head up the stairs but Danette managed to make one more comment before the couple were out of earshot.

"You two just better not be too loud up there~" she teased making the two turn red, several patrons cough into their drinks, trying to muffle their laughter as Percy looked confused.

"What does Danette mean by that dad?" Percy asked.

"Don't worry about it! Its nothing you need to know besides you're too young!" Tatsuya quickly stated as Amelia hauled him upstairs her face still red.

He saw his wife motion him to be quiet by placing a finger to her lips as she quietly opened the second floor room and they both looked inside. Tatsuya was surprised to Nico fast asleep on the couch in the room and looked towards Amelia for an explanation.

Shutting the door she sighed as she spoke softly to explain what had happened to Tatsuya.

"He came in my shop with very distressed look on his face and I pulled him in the back to ask him what had happened but he surprised me when he suddenly wrapped his arms around me and started crying." Amelia replied shaking her head, "I tried to gently ask him what had happened but he was much too upset to answer me."

"Do you know where he went?" Tatsuya asked, "was he here before?"

"Actually yes, he came here earlier and helped around the shop a bit before going to Percy's school to pick him up for me." Amelia replied thinking a bit, "then he came back for a while but then he left to give some cake to his sister."

"So he went to where he came from right?" Tatsuya asked his frown getting deeper.

"Yes I would surmise that's where he would go, why do you have an idea on what happened?" Amelia asked as she leaned against the wall.

"I have an idea." Tatsuya said outwardly his expression didn't change but inside he was absolutely furious.

He knew that Nico came from this camp that 'protected' half bloods from monsters, but he wondered if they protected the campers from monsters inside the camp. He was really having second thoughts sending Percy to a place if they had hurt someone like Nico for no good reason. He decided to up the training for the two because he was not about to send his son into a place that would hurt him emotionally.

"Tatsuya, calm down your eyes…" Amelia said softly looking up into her husband's eyes.

Instead of the usual electric icy blue they grew darker and had slits in his eyes, as more animalistic features were showing. Shaking his head he took a deep breath, calming himself down as the anger receded, as did his features.

"I'm sorry Amelia I just got angry at who would want to hurt Nico." Tatsuya apologized kissing the woman's forehead.

"Its alright I'm angry as well the best thing to do right now is care for him since I don't think he has anywhere else to go." Amelia replied making Tatsuya smile.

"I'm glad I'm with such a compassionate woman, we can let him make the guest room his own personal bedroom." Tatsuya stated, "we'll make him feel right at home with us."

"That's brilliant" Amelia said happily as they opened the door again and Amelia walked inside and over to the couch where Nico slept. She pulled the blanket she had placed on him back up as she kissed his forehead making the boy curl up even more on the couch.

"He's cute when he's like this." She giggled making Tatsuya roll his eyes.

"So what should we do for dinner?" Tatsuya asked as Amelia continued to watch Nico and brushed a few bangs out of his eyes.

"Hmm…can we go out? I really don't feel like cooking and its been a while since we've done that." Amelia asked looking up at Tatsuya, "and because we have Nico staying with us longer this time."

"Sure where to though?"

"What about that nice Japanese place near the pier its one of my favorite places since we came here." Amelia replied, "and we could even get that nice private room for us."

"That would be good…" Tatsuya stated rubbing his chin, "there are a few things I'd liked to talk to him about without others overhearing us."

"Alright we can do that, I'm sure Percy would enjoy going out to eat as well." Amelia said smiling as Tatsuya nodded and looked at his watch.

"Hmm its only close to 2pm and dinner service doesn't start until at least 5pm. I'll take the boys home while you finish and then we can all go to the pier for dinner, I'll make the reservations as well." Tatsuya said.

"Alright I hope Nico is feeling better when he wakes up." Amelia sighed as Tatsuya walked over to the bed and picked up the sleeping half-blood in his arms and slowly made his way downstairs as Amelia shut the door behind them.

Percy looked up from his books as he closed them when he saw his dad carrying Nico.

"So what's going on now?" Percy asked.

"You, me and Nico are going to go home and wait for your mother to finish up and then we're going out to eat for dinner." Tatsuya explained.

"Really! So Nico is gonna stay with us then?" Percy asked excited.

"Yes he will." Tatsuya said as Percy cheered happily, "hurry up and put your books away so we can get going."

"Alright dad!" Percy said as he shoved his books in his backpack and ran over to Amelia and stood on his toes to kiss her cheek good bye, "I'll see you later mom."

"Okay Percy be good for your father." Amelia said smiling as the trio walked out of the shop and got into Tatsuya's car where they drove off back to their home.

Once Tatsuya parked the car in the garage Percy opened the gate surrounding the house as Tatsuya opened the door, and stepped quickly to the side as the Labrador retriever bounced out and tackled Percy down and started to lick his face making him laugh.

"Ahahaha down girl down!" Percy giggled trying to get the dog off of him.

"Why don't you play with her since she's been bored in the house Percy, you know where her toys are." Tatsuya said as he walked to the guestroom.

"Kay!" Percy said grabbing a tennis ball, rope toy and Frisbee from the small basket by the front door and ran to the front yard with Celeste chasing after him.

Tatsuya placed Nico on the bed there and pulled the blanket over the teenager after he had removed his shoes and jacket.

"Don't worry Nico I'll take care of you like I do with Percy." He said quietly as he shut the door, but not all the way. He left a bit of it opened as he went to the living room so he could keep an eye on Percy in the front yard by watching him through the bay window as he corrected some finals before he sent the grades to the University.

"Okay girl fetch!" Percy shouted throwing the ball across the yard.

Celeste barked and ran before she jumped in the air and caught it skillfully in her mouth.

"Wow that was a good jump Celeste!" Percy said as the dog walked back to her owner proudly, "now gimme the ball."

Celeste playfully growled as she fought to keep the ball while Percy struggled to get it away from her.

"Aw come on Celeste!" Percy whined but he was laughing as well as he pulled as hard as he could to get the tennis ball back.

All of a sudden Celeste's ears twitched making her loosen her grip on the ball, accidentally sending Percy crashing to the ground because of how hard he had been pulling.

"Ha got it Celeste!" Percy said smirking holding the ball happily, despite it being covered in drool. But Percy stopped smiling and looked confused when he saw Celeste looking at something outside the gates making her growl.

Percy stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants as he dropped the ball, walking back to his pet, patting the dog trying to get her to calm down. He looked to where his dog was growling at but all he saw were a few people walking by like normal.

"Celeste there's nothing there." Percy said tugging on her collar, "come on I thought you wanted to play games."

The Labrador growled a bit more before she whined, looking at Percy.

"Don't worry girl it'll be fine, dad's inside watching so you don't have to worry about anything." Percy assured, "come on lets see how good you are with the Frisbee."

* * *

Unknown to Percy there had been someone watching the house that had gotten the dog's attention but disappeared into the crowd before Percy could see them.

The figure ran to someone that was calming sipping some tea outside a coffee shop. It was a woman with long wavy light blonde hair with blue streaks in her hair. She was wearing an expensive looking elegant dress looking like a high society sort of person.

"Please remove the hood Andromeda we don't want to look suspicious now." The woman stated without even opening her eyes.

"I apologize my lady." Andromeda replied bowing and removed the hood of her jacket before sitting across from the woman in front of her.

The person who was named Andromeda was also a woman only much younger looking with red hair that was tied in a high ponytail with dark blue ribbons intertwined in the strands of her hair. She wore a thin dark blue jacket with fur around the collar and hood and on the ends of the sleeves. The jacket was opened and it showed the young girl wearing a white shirt with a design on it that looked like a cluster of stars and skinny jeans with a chain loop hanging from her belt straps.

"So what have you found out about our cute little target?" the woman asked nibbling on a snack.

"My Lady I have located the home but it is heavily warded. I can't even get within two feet of it." Andromeda said sighing, "I'm sorry."

"You have done well," the blonde figure replied, looking up at Andromeda with her piercing green eyes, "it is farther then we had hoped do you have a photo for the child at least?"

Andromeda nodded and handed over a single photo to the other woman.

"So what now my lady?" Andromeda asked as the woman finished off her tea and snack.

"Now I can move on with the next phase, you may rest up before heading back to headquarters." The woman replied smiling back at Andromeda as the other girl looked pleased.

"Thank you my lady!" Andromeda said smiling brightly as she stood up and walked into the crowds.

"Check please." The woman said.

She paid her bill and then stood up herself brushing off her skirt before heading down to one of the more secluded parts of the beach. She stared out at the ocean for a moment before she walked into the water in her outfit, but the water didn't seem to soak into her clothing, as she got deeper into the water. Once she dived in her outfit changed and instead of legs she had a fishtail as the dress flowed around her still as she swam around looking for something.

She came upon a rather large rock formation and saw someone already sitting there looking around nervously and irritated.

"I see you got my message, Prince Triton, son of Lord Poseidon." The woman said as the other figure as she bowed to him.

Triton frowned as he narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"Who or what are you?" Triton growled.

"Now is that really a tone you want to talk to me with when they're willing to work with you? The woman practically purred.

"How do I know you are not trying to trick me?" Triton sneered.

"My my so suspicious but I guess that's understandable since you're going being your daddy's back with his precious second son." The woman replied making Triton growl even more darkly. The woman giggled before she held up a photo that Andromeda had given her earlier. "I believe this is the little one you are after?"

Triton snapped the photo out of the woman's hand and glared angrily at the photo.

"Yes this is him," he said before he looked up at the woman, "what do you want me to do?"

"So you are willing to listen to us just to get this child?" the woman asked curiously.

"Possibly…whom exactly would I be working with?" Triton retorted folding his arms.

"You would be under my orders since water is a bit of my…specialty." She said.

"And your name would be?"

"You may called me Aquarius…" the woman replied smirking back at the godling.

"Fine, so what exactly would I be doing." He asked.

"Oh nothing much, just keeping tabs on dear old daddy and reporting to me anything new…" Aquarius started counting off her fingers.

"And how exactly by Hades am I suppose to do that?" Triton asked before a inconspicuous conch shell was tossed at him and caught it.

"You can use that, since being the son of a sea god your parents won't question you having a shell in your room." Aquarius stated, "lets see…in exchange for the information you get I'll keep an eye out on your little target and tell you when you can 'meet' him."

"And that's it?" Triton asked.

"For now…" Aquarius replied slyly, "its not like you signed a contract but we are still doing a favor for each other."

"Should there be anything else I should be aware of." Triton asked.

"If called to battle would you fight for us?" Aquarius asked.

"Maybe…" Triton replied a bit warily, he knew what he wanted but the last thing he wished for was to end up being a pawn.

"Well if you do you may defeat great beasts that may turn your father to pay attention to you rather then some half-mortal child." Aquarius replied.

"…Depends. Is that all now?" Triton growled.

"For now, don't forget our deal I shall see you soon Prince." Aquarius replied sweetly before disappearing in a burst of bubbles leaving Triton alone.

The immortal son of Poseidon looked down at the shell and smirked.

"I'm one step closer in getting you brat…" Triton said maliciously before he swam back to the palace to get any news on what his father may have discovered.

Back on the beach bubbles appeared a the shore before Aquarius stepped out of them running her hands through her hair before her fingers brushed against something on her wrist.

"It is done Master, we have the godling on our side." Aquarius said as she looked at the intricate silver armlet on her wrist where a beautiful sapphire glowed eerily.

_::Very good Aquarius, I know you would not fail me:: the voice said in her head, ::await further orders until we figure out what we need to do::_

"I understand master, I serve only you." Aquarius said, "we are getting closer to your goal…"

_::Yes…the key in the form of an ancient gem that we have spent our lives searching for…the Dragon's Tear shall be ours…::_

"Any clues on your end sir?" Aquarius asked as she stretched a bit.

::_Nothing, but the others are searching the texts for any clues::_

"Do you really believe this creature knows of it?" Aquarius questioned.

_::That's what we know of just continue to observe the child do not allow them to know of your presence.::_

"Yes sir, I'll talk to later." Aquarius said brushing her fingers against the gem which stopped it glowing before she started singing as she walked off the beach.

**_Soon the tears shall fall one by one…_**

**_The agony knows no bounds_**

**_We say goodbye, we hold on tight_**

**_To these memories that never die_**

**_They say they don't know when but a day is gonna come._**

**_When there won't be a moon and there won't be a sun._**

**_It will just go black._**

**_It will just go back to the way it was before._**

**_Until the end_**

**_Till the end~_**


	8. A Place to call home

Geez...I go out of town for a few weeks and people think I've abandoned this story...really guys I'm not going to do that it just takes me a while sometimes to outline the next chapter. I was visiting family and had a wedding to attend to so that didn't really leave me much time to just sit down and write with all that going on. So please don't think I'm leaving a story the way it is just because it takes me almost a month to update. Luckily I had a notebook with me so I managed to write out some things and even outlined the chapter after this one. Now onto some reviews...

SharinganWeasel: Lol sorry if I confused you, really the only bad guys in the story is the group that Andromeda and Aquarius are apart of and Triton, though he technically is only going to be a bad guy for a while. As for the Greek gods and Japanese god, I never really said the Greek Gods are the bad guys, just a bit neglectful like the case with Hades, Persephone, Nico and Bianca. Bianca well maybe I did make her a bit bad but that's only for that one part.

JD7474: Ack...thanks I thought it was the 300th but it was the 600th floor I believe...gotta re-check that later...

TheMuseNamedPancake: Hahaha can't forget about Triton! He's a sneaky one and not really since he's already attached to Nico so he'll prefer hanging around him rather then the other campers.

Shinigami: Yes Tatsuya will give up the kids to camp half-blood I"m still figuring out how exactly but it will be dramatic and Percy will be very happy to see his old friends. I'm glad you like the berating I had Demeter give Hades and Persephone.

That's about it and about those asking me why it takes so long to update, like i said it takes a while for me to make sure my plot is consistent not to mention trying to come up with what to happen next, so please bear with me and be patient for updates. Thanks again for everyone that reviewed and commented, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Nico groaned as he was frowning in his sleep, tossing and turning a bit before he blearily opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Not recognizing where he was he sat up slowly and looked at his surroundings as another yawn escaped his lips. He was about to summon his sword just in case but then he froze when he recalled what had happened back at camp previously, his argument with his so called sister, leaving in a burst of shadows, coming back to Amelia's bakery…

"Oh man did I really run back to them?" Nico groaned out as he held his head, "I can't believe I didn't just hide out somewhere, why would I want to come here and endanger Percy's family? I'll apologize to Amelia later for intruding."

With that in mind he finds his shoes at the edges of the bed and was about to grab them when the door opened forcing Nico to look up.

"Nico you're okay!" Percy chirped happily as he ran to the bed and hugged Nico tightly.

The older dark haired boy just sat on the bed surprised as Percy hugged him as Celeste bounced in after her master.

"Did sleeping help? Mom said you were really tired." Percy asked as he gazed up at the son of Hades.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better." Nico replied softly not wanting to push the other boy away from him as he patted Percy's head, "I was just about to leave so you don't have to worry about me."

"What no! You can't leave Nico!" Percy shouted holding tightly onto Nico trying to stop him from moving.

"Percy really I think its best if I leave." Nico said as he managed to stand up and tried to walk towards the door but Percy was holding onto him as hard as he could.

"You don't have to leave! I heard my parents say that it was fine for you to stay here!" Percy argued.

"I'll just be troublesome!" Nico shouted back getting frustrated, what Bianca had yelled at him was really getting to him as he tried to unhitch Percy from him. The two struggled for a while until the door opened once more and Tatsuya looked amused at the two wrestling on the ground.

"Oh please don't' stop on my account." Tatsuya laughed amused as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Dad! Talk to Nico he insists on leaving and doesn't believe me when I said it was alright for him to stay here!" Percy shouted.

"I overheard everything Nico, and Amelia and I had discussed it. We don't see you as a burden of any kinda and would be more then happy to have you around." Tatsuya stated.

This stopped Nico from trying to leave as he just stares up at Tatsuya shock written all over his face before he frowns and looked at the ground unsure, so he was surprised when he felt someone patting his head and looked up to see the tall dark haired man smiling at him.

"Nico there are many things we need to talk about, what happened, why you're here and probably plenty more." Tatsuya said gently, "we all are going out to dinner, and you're coming with us."

Percy nodded as he grinned at Nico, "it's a really good Japanese place down by the pier! What kind of food do you like to eat?"

"Er…I've never had Japanese food so I don't have much of a palette." Nico replied as Percy gazed at him.

"Really? Boy have you been missing out its really good as long as you know what to eat." Percy replied grinning, "come on let's go, we have to pick up mom and then we can eat."

"Do I get a say in this?" Nico couldn't help but asked amused.

"Not really, once Percy gets something in his head its hard to deter him." Tatsuya chuckled.

"Thanks for the warning." Nico replied as he was surprised by how strong he was as he was being lead to the car.

Before leaving the room Tatsuya made sure to grab Nico's bomber jacket and shoes as he followed the two out of the house, making sure to lock it behind him before he settled into the driver's seat. He handed the jacket and shoes behind him to Nico as the two boys put their seatbelts.

"Thanks Tatsuya." Nico said as he took the items from him and started to put on his shoes as the older man drove off towards Amelia's bakery.

Nico actually took this time to relax a bit and gazed out the window, for once not worried about when he'll be sent out to a mission, training, or dealing with campers. It wasn't long before they stopped in front of Amelia's bakery. They looked out the window and saw Amelia waiting for them outside. Tatsuya unlocked the doors allowing Amelia into the passenger seat.

"I have Tobias and the others closing up for me since they know I'd like to spend some time with my family." Amelia said as she buckled in before turning to look in the back of the car as Tatsuya started driving to the Japanese restaurant, "so are you two excited about going out to eat?"

"Nico says he's never had Japanese food before mom!" Percy stated grinning.

"Well we will just have to change that then, we can order a bit of everything for you to try." Amelia replied.

"You don't have to do that Amelia! I might not finish it!" Nico said but Amelia just gave Nico a wink.

"Trust me we're going to have to order a lot since these two have a bit of a bottomless stomach." Amelia teased looking at Percy and Tatsuya, "they'll finish the food easily."

"Mooooom!" Percy whined as he pouted, as Tatsuya didn't say anything but snorted at the comment.

Nico's couldn't help it but the corner of his lip twitched in amusement but he didn't say anything as he leaned back as he listened to Percy trying to convince his mom that he doesn't have a bottomless stomach.

"We're here!" Tatsuya said as he parked the car as everyone piled out.

Nico looked at the impressive building with a sign hanging over the entrance as the dark blue roofs resembled the tops of a shrine.

"Come on I made the reservations already so we just have to walk in." Tatsuya said walking inside, they didn't' have to wait long and were immediately seated in a private room with cushions on the floor with a sliding door.

"Your waitress will be with you in a moment to get your drink orders." The woman said bowing before she shut the door behind her.

Tatsuya, Amelia and Percy took off their shoes first before sitting down, and Nico quickly followed the suit and took a seat next to Percy as they looked over the menu. The son of Hades shifted a bit on his cushion as he was more used to sitting with chairs and not on the floor with cushions under them.

"So Nico what do you plan on doing now? You were very upset when you came into my bakery." Amelia asked kindly as she placed her menu on the table to look directly at the dark haired teen who stiffened up.

"I apologize for bothering you when you were working Miss. Amelia." Nico mumbled, "but I don't really know I've only remember living in three places."

"Do you know what those places are?" Tatsuya asked.

"Some hotel in Las Vegas, something with a flower, the underworld and then…the camp." Nico replied sighing at the last place, "other then that I'm pretty much homeless."

"Nonsense!" Amelia admonished shocked that Nico would say something like that, "You have a home with us! We have room and giving you a roof over your head is no problem!"

"Don't even try arguing with her, she's just as bad as Percy but she's right stop thinking so lowly of yourself we care for you Nico. You've proved that you're a good person by helping my wife in her shop and taking care of my son." Tatsuya stated firmly.

Nico didn't believe Percy when he said his parents were allowing him to stay with him but seeing the intense look on Tatsuya's face along with Amelia's he knew there was no point in arguing as it would prove useless against these two adults that were deadest in convincing him into taking residence in their house.

"Besides I think Percy's grown attached to you and it would be good for both of you to have someone as a sibling." Amelia added as Percy agreed with his mother.

"Please Nico? It would be great if you could stay with us instead of leaving! You're like the big brothers I had when I was in the orphanage and I like being around you!" Percy added as watery sea-green eyes stared back begging the other boy to stay.

"If you stay with us you'll have a lot more freedom, you could do things you weren't able to when you were in your other homes, and we'd never condone you for anything unless its necessary. You can learn different things and actually have a fun and enjoyable childhood." Amelia said grinning, as Nico seemed to really be thinking about it.

"It's a benefit as well since you don't have a place to stay like you said earlier and with what my wife said Percy likes you, that's more then enough to convince me to let you stay with us." Tatsuya declared.

Looking at all of them Nico couldn't help but start laughing amused at how determined they were at getting him to stay with him.

"Alright alright you convinced me, stop with the puppy eyes Percy and the incentives Miss. Amelia." Nico chuckled as Percy cheered loudly while Amelia just laughed with Tatsuya.

"You caught us, but none of this 'Miss' stuff, its Amelia." The woman said firmly, "there's no need for formalities."

They finished talking just in time as the waitress came in to take their orders. Nico and Percy let Tatsuya and Amelia order the food for them while Percy was talking about all the stuff they could do together now that Nico wasn't going to be leaving. Once the waitress had gotten everything she left once more leaving the family to their private talk.

"So…how do you use these things?" Nico asked holding up the chopsticks.

"Like this, see?" Percy replied splitting his chopsticks and then holding them in one hand.

Nico tried to copy what Percy was doing but his fingers kept fumbling around and the chopsticks kept falling onto the table, much to Nico's frustration. After a few more tries Tatsuya saved Nico and showed him how to position his fingers correctly with the chopsticks and the son of Hades finally managed to get a good grasp on the chopsticks. While they were waiting for their food Amelia had Nico try picking his folded napkin with his chopsticks so he could have a bit more practice with it.

Soon the food came and Nico was both amazed and horrified. Amazed at how precise and elegant the food looked while horrified at the concept at eating raw fish.

"Don't' you get some sort of disease if you eat raw food!" Nico exclaimed as Tatsuya took a slice of sashimi and dipped it into his soy sauce before he ate it.

"No the chefs here are experts and this is normal." Tatsuya replied.

"Its not that bad, just don't eat the green stuff by itself." Percy said popping a sushi roll in his mouth as he pointed to green substance on one of his plates, "its really really hot."

"That's wasabi Percy, it's a spicy horseradish." Amelia said as she ate some of her own food.

"Is it really safe to eat this stuff?" Nico asked as he picked up a sashimi piece and eyed it.

"Just eat it and see for yourself." Tatsuya said as he put some more rice on his plate.

Glaring at the offensive piece of fish for a bit he lightly dipped it into the soy sauce before he popped it into his mouth and chewed it. He had winced and waited for the awful taste, but to his surprise it wasn't as bad as he thought as he swallowed.

"…..Can I have some more please?" Nico asked making Tatsuya laugh as he pushed the plate closer to the eager boy.

Both Amelia and Tatsuya laughed at that as they pushed the sashimi plates towards the eager boy. The family had an enjoyable dinner and it wasn't too late so Tatsuya treated everyone to ice cream on the way home which Percy and Nico both enjoy. They arrived back in their house and sat around the couch, the air in the living room suddenly going tense.

"Nico, I would like to know what exactly made you come literally running back to my shop this afternoon, Tatsuya and I would like some clarification on what had occurred." Amelia asked concerned.

Nico scowls a bit as he remembered that he had actually cried in front of Amelia, someone he's only known for a few days.

'_I can't even remember the last time I cried like that…'_ Nico thought to himself, "I'd rather not talk about it, its rather personal and I can deal with it myself."

"I understand, you can tell us if you ever feel comfortable with doing that." Tatsuya nodded as he folded his arms, "but more importantly, what can you tell me about this camp of yours you came from?"

"No offense Tatsuya but I may not like the camp but that doesn't mean I can go spilling its secrets." Nico replied uneasily.

"I'm not after the secrets, I'm more interested in the general layout and what goes on in the camp, in return I'll reveal to you what I really am. Is that acceptable?" Tatsuya replied.

"Really? You would show that to me?" Nico asked surprised."

"I'll show you what I can, my **true** form is something I can't go showing off, but I can show you the gists of it." Tatsuya replied.

"I guess so…as long as you don't ask how it remains hidden or things like that." Nico replied as Tatsuya nodded agreeing to those terms, "but you're not planning to attack it or anything are you? Because the camp has some powerful protection around it."

"I would never attack a camp and endanger other kids like yourself." Tatsuya promised.

"You're not just using me to get information on the camp are you?" Nico couldn't help but ask a bit worried now with his situation, it almost seemed to good to be true there had to be a catch somewhere.

"Nico Di Angelo, I, Tatsuya Kazuki swear on Lady Amataratsu-sama, Queen of the gods of my land that I will never use you for my own gain, hurt you or betray you in any shape or form." Tatsuya declared, "This is the highest promise I can give you for if I broke it I would lose all my powers, my memory of being what I am and banished from the realm of my brethren never to return."

The whole room suddenly felt a strange warmth pass through them and Nico could feel the power of the promise that Tatsuya had just made.

"Alright I believe you since that promise really reinforced my belief you aren't going to harm the camp." Nico said, "why do you want to know about the came anyway?"

"I'd like to get an idea of where I might be sending Percy if the time calls for it. Since I can't get a tour like I do in schools this is the next best thing." Tatsuya replied chuckling.

"Yeah I guess it is, well here's what the camp is like." Nico started and just explained the generally outline of the camp, the cabin's purpose, activities and other things the campers did like pick strawberries or go out keeping the monsters at bay in the mortal realm.

"Hmm that's not as bad as I thought it would be, I had my worries since something bad must've happened there for you to come to use. I didn't want to send Percy to a place like that." Tatsuya stated.

"Not all the campers are bad, many of them are a bit unusual and have some quirks from their parents but there are some decent ones." Nico replied thinking of Josh and his friends, even Zacharia came to mind when he thought about it.

"Well I hope so because the only way that I'll allow Percy to go there if I didn't have any other options for him or I was unable to protect him." Tatsuya stated

"Even if he does go there I'll be with him." Nico said, "even if I may not like it there I do have **some** friends there that I'm sure Percy would get along with."

Tatsuya seemed reassured by that statement.

"Hey Tatsyua? I know you made that promise to never betray me unless you want your Queen god to hurt you, but uhm…" Nico started scratching the back of his head nervously but Tatsuya gave the young boy a knowing grin.

"I promised I wouldn't betray you that includes saying where I got the information." Tatsuya assured much to Nico's relief, "now I believe its my turn to show you my part of the deal."

Nico and Percy watched as Tatsuya stood up removing his jacket before the older man starts to concentrate. To the teens amazement, they watched as Tatsuya's pupils turned into slits as the electric blue eyes got darker, the short hair suddenly started to grow until it was down all the way down his back touching the back of his legs, dark sea-green horns started to appear and protrude from Tatsuya's head. On his skin dark blue scales started to appear and cover his upper arms and parts of his face as his nails grow longer and sharper, his teeth sharpened into fangs.

Almost instantly Nico could feel the power coming off of Tatsuya more easily then how he was in his previous form. The feeling he was getting from Tatsuya was similar to when a god or a very strong monster was nearby or in their presence.

"T-Tatsuya you're not a monster are you?" Nico couldn't help but ask.

"Dragon." Tatsuya corrected giving the son of Hades a fanged grin.

Nico didn't say anything but his legs felt like jelly and could give out at any moment.

"Dragon! You're really a dragon!" Nico asked almost hysterically but refused to show the emotion and just settled for trying to figure how this all worked out as he was trying to wrap his mind that he was standing in front of a dragon of all creatures.

"Dragon god actually," Tatsuya chuckled, "My origin is Japan and I represent the power of the ocean, my original name is Ryujin. Tatsuya is just a human name I picked up."

"Nico calm down, I know this is a shock to you but I've been in your shoes before when I first met Tatsuya. " Amelia said as she placed her hands on Nico's shoulders as the boy looked like he was going to try and escape from the house with the look he had in his eyes.

"You make it sound easy…" Nico replied dryly but sat back down on the couch, "and how did you exactly meet Tatsuya anyway?"

"When she did something good, but rather foolish." Tatsuya replied bluntly as Amelia laughed sheepishly, " Amelia was on a boat with her family and friends when she was in college and there was an accident."

"See me and some of my friends were in a little raft being pulled by the boat, it was fun but rather dangerous since the raft was being sent into the air once it hit the waves from the larger boat." Amelia explained, "and one of my friends stood up so when the boat it another wave she went flying off, I dove into her as my other friend grabbed the radio we had with us to tell the bigger boat to stop."

"So what happened? How did dad save you?" Percy asked on the edge of his seat as Nico was interested as well, it was rare he got to hear how an immortal and an mortal being ended up meeting or got together.

"Well I managed to get her back on the boat but then my leg cramped up." Amelia replied grimacing, "I had trouble swimming with only one leg, I tried but I was more sinking then getting up, didn't help that I was losing air as well, but you know what I did?"

"What?" Percy and Nico asked.

"I prayed, I prayed to Tatsuya or Ryujin at the time to save me since we were in a very deep part of the ocean." Amelia replied thinking back to the incident, "then a sudden current of water shot at me and I was scared wondering what was happening! I felt the water wrap around me and then pretty much launch me into the air and I flew out of the water and landed on the raft.

At the last part Amelia glared at semi-dragon looking man next to him who was sniggering.

"The expression you had was priceless." He snickered as Amelia rolled her eyes, "screaming and everything."

"I was in **shock **because one moment I was drowning the next I find myself three feet in the air and land on top of my friends in the raft!" Amelia growled.

Percy was laughing as he held his stomach and rolled off the couch because he was laughing too hard. Nico coughed as he tried to muffle his own amusement but his shoulders were shaking hard.

"My friends were in a state of shock as well when they saw what happened and my brother got it all recorded for proof, they made sure I was alright and thankfully nothing was wrong. I just had to rest a bit until my leg stopped cramping." Amelia sighed as she continued the story, "after that we went to shore to try and have fun but I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. My dad suggested I give an offering as a thank you for the being that saved me, so since I happened to be in pastry school at the time I went to work to make the perfect treat to offer."

"But…how were you going to give them to dad? He's didn't appear so how do you know he would get them in the first place or where to offer them?" Percy stated suddenly realizing how difficult it could be, "did he have a shrine or something?"

"Not exactly…the ocean was considered the shrine so what I did was the best thing I could think of I got a small boat for the cupcakes and sent it out to the sea." Amelia replied.

"Just like I use to do!" Percy said grinning.

"Yes exactly only with Tatsuya…I got a reply." She said giggling as the two teens gave her a blank stare.

"A reply?" Nico asked looking at Tatsuya, "how did you make sure that it was Amelia that got it?"

"I had my ways, I know the ocean well enough." Tatsuya replied not going into detail.

"So how did he reply to you mom?" Percy asked urging Amelia to continue.

"he sent the boat back when I went to the beach that morning for a swim, and inside was a bunch of sea shells spelling out 'thank you'." Amelia replied smiling, "I was in shock I stared at the boat for a few minutes before I picked it up and carried it back to the house and showed my brother, he thought I was playing a prank but when he picked up one of the shells he was surprised, apparently the shells weren't ordinary shells, they were rare ones, ones you'd only find at the bottom of the ocean."

"After that we started to exchange little notes." Tatsuya said picking up where Amelia left off, "she'd send me a note and I'd reply back with a little gift each time. The notes started off as just questions to get to know each other better. Now usually I didn't interact with mortals but this was the first time I was actually thanked for something, it was refreshing…"

"So how long did you continue these notes?" Nico questioned.

"A while, though I didn't tell anyone but my brother my parents would've been worried." Amelia replied, "and I'm glad I didn't because eventually we managed to meet and it was interesting I was half expecting some colossal being not a good looking college guy looking a bit older then me."

"You watch the ocean for so long you're bound to want to do something different once in a while." Tatsuya chuckled, "I was 'studying' at another college for a degree in teaching and history, we met at the beach where we first started to send each other the notes."

"So you've been together since then? That's pretty amazing what did your family think?" Nico asked.

"Weeellll they don't know who Tatsuya is exactly…they know he's a good man and are happy that I'm with him, though they keep asking for a grandchild is starting to get tiresome." Amelia huffed as Tatsuya turned back to normal, loosing his dragonic features.

"So…because you're a dragon god of the ocean that's the reason you can help Percy master his skills better." Nico said finally getting it.

"Exactly, right now we're just working on control and manipulation." Tatsuya explained, "later on when we get enough practice he can turn the water into ice, its also one of the reasons I decided to take Percy in. It would be dangerous to let Percy go around with his power untrained."

"But why didn't you have a child with Amelia? There are plenty of half-bloods…" Nico asked.

"and how many of them actually get to see their parents?" Tatsuya replied folding his arms making Nico wince at that, "exactly besides when we adopted Percy we felt it was a better choice for back then, rather then have a child with my power…"

"And now?" Nico asked looking at the two adults.

Tatsuya and Amelia looked each other before Amelia's face turned a bit red as her hands rested on her stomach as she smiled softly.

"Percy…how would you like to be a big brother?" she asked gently making Nico's mouth dropped and Percy stare.

"Really but how!" Percy exclaimed before Nico, Tatsuya and Amelia's face went red as Nico reached over and pinched Percy's arm, "OW! Nico!"

"Percy, don't ask that you'll find out when you're older just answer Amelia's question." Nico coughed out.

"Yes! I'd love to have a little sister or brother!" Percy shouted back happily.

"This is great news for you but uhm since you're technically a dragon how are the kids gunna…?" Nico couldn't help but question a bit worried.

"The younglings will be human since Amelia is one but when they get strong enough they will be able to transform into a dragon form." Tatsuya explained wrapping an arm around Amelia, "they're not going to have half-features."

"That's a relief." Nico replied, "congratulations you guys I'm really happy for you how long have you known?"

Amelia coughed, "about a month or so… remember when I kept being sick Percy? That was the reason."

"Sooooo how are babies born?" Percy asked but he let out a surprised yelp when Tatsuya grabbed him and hauled him upstairs.

"Bedtime Percy its way past your time and you need sleep!" Tatsuya stated hurriedly as Amelia and Nico heard the door slam upstairs much to their amusement.

"So! Now that you're here you're going to get to decorate your own room anyway you like and we have to come up with a story for you if you want to go to Percy's school." Amelia said smiling at Nico.

"School? But isn't the year almost over?" Nico said confused.

"Yes but there are two weeks left and I can say you're family just coming in and wanted to get a feel for the school you're going to be going to." Amelia explained, "that way you'll have something to do when you're not with me in the shop."

"Alright do you have any idea where to start for a cover story?" Nico asked.

"Hmm why don't you tell me a bit about your family and we can go from there." Amelia replied as she headed for the kitchen to make some tea. Nico followed her and the two sat down at the kitchen table to talk.

Nico tried some of the tea and surprised that it was good.

"Well my mother was from Italy and we stayed with her for a while before we were moved." Nico replied rubbing his head, "I'm sorry I can't remember much…"

"Why's that?" Tatsuya asked coming into the kitchen.

"Percy asleep?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah it didn't take long but he was just running on dessert for a while before he finally felt tired enough." Tatsuya replied chuckling at how stubborn Percy was at sleep, "but why do you have problems remembering your past?"

"It was because after something happened to my mother that my sister and I had been moved to I think it was Las Vegas? I remember a bunch of lights before everything went foggy, we were trapped there for a while." Nico replied rubbing his head.

"Trapped? Couldn't you leave?" Tatsuya asked worried.

"No, it was because something kept us in there made us forget about the time passing by." Nico stated, "some sort of flower I think. Anyway we were pulled out later and then sent to the camp."

"Do you have any idea how long you were there?" Amelia asked concerned, "and why were you there in the first place?"

"Don't know why we were there in the first place, protection maybe as for how long it was around 70 years." Nico replied.

"So…you're technically eighty something?" Amelia asked amazed.

"Technically yes but I don't think of it like that." Nico replied.

"Well we can work with this, you being Italian will help explain why you haven't been around." Amelia said sipping her tea some more, "hm, now that I think about it some more we're going to have to get you a medical record tomorrow."

Nico couldn't help but blanch at that, exactly how far behind was he in his shots.

"Is that really necessary? I didn't need one in the camp…" Nico asked sweating a bit.

"Yes because what if you have an allergy or something else?" Amelia said firmly, "no tomorrow we are going to get you checked up, there's a hospital I know that my good friend works there that I can get in an appointment."

"Great…." Nico groaned.

"You'll be fine." Tatsuya laughed while Nico just grumbled as he rubbed his arms.

"I think I have a pretty good idea what we can do but why don't we rest up for now, we have a lot to do tomorrow. I'll have to call in that I won't be in work and Tatsuya can you take Percy to school?" Amelia asked as she started to clean up.

"Sure it'll give me time to look around at what we need for the new room." Tatsuya replied smiling.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll do that when I'm out shopping." Amelia replied, "we're going to need paint and who knows what else for Nico's room so looking for the other stuff will be fine. If you want to help you can in my bakery~"

"And have it burned down…no." Tatsuya replied flatly making Amelia laugh.

"He may be a dragon god of the ocean but in the kitchen he's a pyro." The woman explained as she was still giggling.

"I'll find something to do, I'll probably take Celeste on a nice long walk tomorrow." Tatsuya said, "oh tomorrow before we all leave there's something I need to do with Percy and you Nico."

"Uhm okay." The young dark haired child replied nodding before he bid Amelia and Tatsuya before heading to the downstairs guestroom.

"Things are really moving huh Tatsuya?" Amelia said as she leaned her head against Tatsuya's shoulder, "we have Percy, Nico's staying with us as well and now we have our own little one."

"I wouldn't change anything we have right now…" Tatsuya replied as he kissed her head, "come on we need our rest as well like the others."

"Right right, I can't wait to tell my workers about this." Amelia laughed as she could already imagine her friend's faces, "they didn't say anything but they had noticed that I've been more tired lately."

Tatsuya just chuckled before they headed upstairs to their own shared bedroom…

**The next Morning….**

"Okay Nico this is important, for both you and Percy." Tatsuya said as he stood in front of the two boys. Nico didn't say anything but he nodded understanding, "do you promise that you'll protect Percy with everything you can if I am unable to?"

"I promise on the river styx that I will." Nico replied firmly.

"Good now Nico and Percy would each of you hold out a hand please?" Tatsuya asked.

The two teens did as they were told and each held out a hand towards the humanized dragon. The man nodded before he closed his eyes and started to mutter something under his breath, as the chanting continued a bright turquoise color surrounded Tatsuya and soon a blue orb appeared out of Tatsuya's chest. The orb floated above Nico and Percy before it split in half before landing on their hands where a symbol appears that neither of them recognized before disappearing.

"What was all that about dad?" Percy asked looking at his hand for any signs of what had just happened.

"I just gave both of you a bit of my power to protect you two and to act as some sort of alert just in case something happens." The dragon man said, "its like an automated alarm."

"Well that's convenient." Nico said as he examined his hand as well.

"Alright now that that's taken care of lets get on with business I'm taking Percy to school and you're going out shopping with Nico." Tatsuya reminded.

"Yep got to take Nico to the doctor's first but after that its shopping." Amelia grinned.

"Just don't make him your pack mule." Tatsuya said making his wife glare at him.

"Bye Nico, bye mom I'll see you after school!" Percy laughed as he followed Tatsuya out the door to his car.

"You ready?" Amelia asked looking at Nico.

"Do I have a choice?" Nico replied following the woman to the other car.

"Not really." Amelia replied.

**oOo After the Doctor's oOo  
**

"See that wasn't too bad." Amelia laughed as they walked into the mall as Nico was still rubbing his arm grumbling about evil needles.

"Swords are one thing but those needles were irritating…" Nico scowled as Amelia was still laughing, "so where should we go first? This place is huge…"

"Hmm well I know where the furniture is so we can look there later for stuff for your room and there's a directory if we get lost." Amelia replied as they walked through the crowds.

Nico who never really liked crowds stayed close to the woman as they walked around. Amelia seemed to know where she was going as she waded through the crowds easily, never bumping into anyone that seemed too busy walking around aimlessly.

"Do you have any idea what color you'd like to paint the room?" Amelia asked gazing at some of the store front windows, "you can decorate it anyway you want to."

"You really don't mind?" Nico asked Amelia.

"Of course not, you should check Percy's room his was a lot of fun to paint and put together." Amelia said, "he wanted the room to be like the ocean so the wall was painted like the ocean floor with coral, fishes and everything, its pretty nice. He has a "

"Really that sounds like something that he'd do." Nico said as he started to think about how he would want to do his own room as they continued walking as he looked up around him every few seconds to make sure he didn't lose Amelia in the crowd.

When Nico looks up a bit later he finds himself coming to a stop as he looks into a store and just felt himself being drawn to it. Amelia stopped herself and turned around to see Nico staring at a store before she walked back to him.

"Why don't we check this store Nico." The woman said kindly as they walked inside.

The store that had caught Nico's eyes was a store of different kinds of science, astrology, chemistry, and earth science was the one that seemed to hold Nico's keen interest.

She watched, as Nico's eyes got bigger as he walked immediately towards the section of the store that held the geodes and Nico was picking up and examining the different rocks on display. She watches as a real smile appeared on his face looking ecstatic as he gazed at the large egged shaped geodes that were split open and showed the crystals inside, the books that explained what each type of geode there was and information. Nico seemed to really of found a hobby he really enjoyed or couldn't wait to do.

After a bit more time spent in the store the two walked out of it with Nico carrying two bags of merchandise to start a geode collection.

"You really didn't have to do this…" Nico said as he couldn't stop looking at the geodes, books and other materials he had picked up. The son of Hades even picked up a book on astrology and constellations.

"Its not trouble at all besides you looked really happy being in there and I couldn't deny you not bringing something back home." Amelia replied as Nico keeps looking at his bags, "besides I guess it makes sense you being the son of you know who you're bound to pick up some traits from him, like his control over certain things."

"Its strange it just seemed to draw me to them but I'm not complaining, I haven't had a real hobby for a while." Nico stated.

"Well you can't say that you don't have a hobby anymore, now we can focus on getting you clothes and stuff now." Amelia added, "come on the store is really close by."

Nico quickly followed after her actually looking excited about decorating his own room.

* * *

**A few days later….**

Nico yawned as he looked around for some building materials and grabbed a few before heading back outside where he was working with some other students in Percy's school. He had passed the placement exam he was given but since the school was almost over for summer time he would start officially when the year started but for now he had been observing the remaining classes and helping out with the festival.

As Nico walked back to the group he was assigned he noticed that many of the students, mostly the girls were watching him and whispering quietly with each other as he passed them by. When he looked at them they just giggled and then ran off, much to the confusion to the poor teen. With his bomber jacket tied around his waist he got back to the group as he dropped the wood to the side and grabbed a hammer, fixing up their current project.

Once that was done they all started to paint it as the boys in the group made small talk with him.

"So how long were you in Italy for?" one guy asked as he was painting the sign for the stand.

"A few years but then we moved here with my family after an accident happened." Nico replied easily, "I don't remember much about it though."

"Ah that's rough man." Another guy said, "but I think the whole school was surprised when they heard you were coming, we hardly ever get new students during the end of year stuff."

Nico wiped his forehead before he rolled his painter in the pan to get more paint on it.

"Well my Aunt whom I'm staying with you know Percy's mom?" Nico replied.

"Oh yeah! Everyone knows about her she runs the best bakery around and everyone is going to be busy trying to win her cakes from musical cakes game." Laughed the other boy.

"Byron here could eat a whole dozen of her cupcakes." Laughed the first boy before Byron punched him on the shoulder.

"Shut up! Like you couldn't finish a whole German chocolate cake on your own Erik." Byron retorted.

"Guys stop fighting we need to finish this stand before school ends since the paint needs to dry." The last guy sighed.

"yeah yeah we'll get it done Shane." Erik muttered going back to work.

"Hey Nico~"

The four guys looked up to see two girls grinning at him shyly as he eyed them suspiciously.

"Yeah?" Nico asked looking at them.

"Hey we were wondering if you'd like to hang out later, you know go down by the pier and grab a snack." One of the girls asked.

"Can't I have plans already, I'm still getting settled in so I can't do much." Nico replied getting back to work.

"Awww…well when you're free look for us and we'll show you around!" the other girl said before the two walked off.

"Man I don't know how you do it Di Angelo, the girls are practically flocking to you!" Erik said enviously.

"You think I'm doing this on purpose?" Nico asked, "its not like I give them any special attention."

"That's the thing! I think they **like** it when you don't pay attention to them it probably has you being one of those guys they admire or crush on afar!" Byron explained as Nico gave him an incredulous look that read, 'are you kidding me'?

"Dude, I think its because he's a foreign exchange student that has the girls going gaga over him, they like the 'exotic' types." Shane retorted.

"Girls are weird." Nico said bluntly shaking his head.

"Maybe so but you got all the hot ones coming to you." Byron sighed wistfully making Nico roll his eyes.

"Don't worry about it Nico, you'll get an idea about girls the more you have them around you I'm sure." Erik laughed slapping Nico's back.

"No comment." The son of Hades replied.

Once the booth was done and fully painted, the four of them cleaned up their area and headed to put the materials away.

"I have to go pick up my cousin so we can head home." Nico said as he changed his shirt into a clean one since the other one had paint on it."

"Alright see you tomorrow Nico." Byron said as he walked off with Erik and Shane, "don't forget we're working on painting backgrounds tomorrow."

"I won't forget!" Nico shouted back as he grabbed his own bag and walked off to one of the large practice areas for band where Percy and his grade was setting up the maze. He opened the door and saw a huge set up of cloth that outlined the maze and that some of the lights were off and there were off.

"Percy? Hey where are you its about time for us to head back!" Nico called out as he walked into the maze.

He was so intent on looking for Percy that he didn't see a wire that he stepped on and suddenly he was completely soaked.

"Gah! What in the name of Zeus!" Nico cursed as he spit out some water.

"Ah! Sorry Nico we were trying to find all of our mini water balloon catapults we put around we were making sure that they worked alright." Percy replied sheepishly as he poked his head out between two sheets.

"They work…" Nico said dryly as Percy walked up to him and making sure that no one was around he concentrated and took the water out of Nico's clothing and forms the water into a ball before he made it evaporate.

"Evaporating small water like that is easy, making it form ice is hard…I've tried to do it when dad wasn't looking." Percy explained when Nico wondered how he did that, "and technically it is still water when it evaporates…."

"Uh huh you about done here?" Nico asked.

"Yep! I just have to clean up the water balloons and get rid of the wire and tell the others I'm leaving." Percy replied as he hurriedly cleaned up the trap that Nico had set off and say good-bye which only took a few minutes, "okay done! We can go now."

As they walked out of the school the two talk about the day and what they did today to help set up for the festival that was fast approaching.

"The drama teacher is really working us to make sure we don't screw up our lines or forget the parts to our songs…" Percy said grimacing as Nico chuckled.

"Oh yeah how are your costumes coming long? Your tights fit you alright?" Nico teased making Percy's face burn, "and how is you're singing"

"They're not tights they're leggings! And my singing is fine…since I don't have that big a part I'll only be in the beginning for a bit before I join the band doing the music for the play." Percy replied.

"True…but you still have to wear tights." Nico laughed as he ran ahead of Percy as the younger boy chased after him.

"They are not tights!" Percy shouted angrily after Nico.

Once they reached home they talked about what they were going to do now since they didn't have assignments from school to do due to the festival.

"Hey why don't we go surfing? Dad's been showing me how to over the weekend and he's been teaching you as well!" Percy said.

"You mean he's been forcing me to try and stand on the stupid thing while you ride the waves." Nico shot back at Percy.

"Hey son of the sea god here." Percy replied smartly making Nico pinch Percy's face.

"Smart aleck…but alright it won't hurt to do that for a while, and no knocking me off my board on purpose!" Nico added as Percy ran upstairs to get changed as Nico headed to his own room.

When he opened the door he was amused to see Celeste sleeping on his bed again.

"You're really comfy there aren't you girl?" Nico said as he scratched the dog's head as she nuzzled his hand before licking it happily, "you want to go to the beach with me and Percy?"

Celeste jumped off the bed and barked happily as she ran to the door and sat in the hallway, her tail wagging happily.

"Alright just give me a moment to change." Nico replied at the dog's antics as he grabbed a pair of black swimming trunks and changed into them. He keeps his bomber jacket with him as he and Celeste walk into the living room where Percy is already waiting for them with his backpack with towels and sunscreen.

"Percy you go get Celeste's leash while I call Amelia what we're going to do." Nico said as Percy nodded and went looking for the dog leash as Nico grabbed the kitchen phone. Amelia replied that it was fine with her that the two went surfing as long as they were back before 4pm since she's planning on making dinner.

"Sweet Apollo on a flaming chariot! Come on Nico let's goooo already! Even Celeste is ready before you!" Percy shouted from the front door.

"Hey how many times have I told you to stop quoting from that ridiculous Disney show about the Greek gods!" Nico shouted from the kitchen as he leaned backwards to glare at the younger boy. He finished up his call and hung up the phone just as Percy ran out the door with Celeste on his heels.

The two grabbed the surfboards in the garage before heading down to the pier.

"Percy you go on ahead I have to lock up the house okay, don't go too far." Nico said.

"I won't! besides I'll have Celeste with me!" Percy replied as he left his 'cousin' behind running towards the beach eagerly.

Nico shut the garage and quickly locked up the house, making sure that nothing was left vulnerable before he headed to the beach himself. Just as he got to the pier where he had to take the steps from the boardwalk down to the sands, he stopped when he sees two familiar faces in front of him, nearly dropping his surfboard. It was Luke and Thalia…

"Nico…what are you doing?" Thalia asked staring at the clothes Nico was wearing and the surfboard.

'_Di immortals...This is not good…'_ The son of Hades thought to himself as he stared at Thalia and Luke.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Battle at the Beach**


	9. Battle at the Beath

Whoo I'm happy I managed to get this up in week, thankfully I had all of this pre-written, sorry if this is a bit shorter then the other chapter but I wanted to get this done focused mainly on the beach rather then jumping around for once. Thanks for everyone's support and I super excited that I past 100 reviews! this is so awesome thanks alot for everyone for staying interested in my fic! Now for some responses to reviews:

**Shinigami:** Lol no I think its too early for Nico and Percy to return back to camp they will go to the camp but not until later. The enemy is still plotting so you'll see that coming up soon and you're right about Percy having some control over his power he can't fully control them but he can manipulate water to a certain extent as you'll see.

**TheMuseNamedPancake:** *dodges cake chunks* Don't worry it was just coincidence that they ran into each other lol but they don't know about Tatsuya...yet *evil grins*

**Shinigami:** (Uh dunno if this is the same person but I'll reply) You'll see what happens with Luke and Thaila meeting Nico in this chapter don't worry he's not heading back to camp yet just because they met up here. Lol Nico and Percy will be outnumbered but who they're fighting it'll be a bit of a shock. About your question about the gods being nervous about a dragon, its because he's an unknown factor. They know next to nothing about him since they keep their concerns in their territory and not concern themselves with gods in their own realms. So they're not quite sure how to handle a dragon god in their territory much less taking care of Poseidon's son and Hades's son. Hope that helps.

**Raptorrix:** Maybe it is a bit weird for Tatsuya and Percy to eat fish but it never said in the books Percy never ate fish being poseidon's son and Tatsuya is a water dragon so he would eat fish alot (in my opinion anyway)

**Hayley:** Tatsuya didn't really give Nico and Percy his blessings, (you'll find out what he really gave them later on) but for now what he basically did was tagged them so if they were in trouble he would know and be able to help/save them and about the prophecy in my story there really isn't one lol sorry.

**Dream-Glaze:** I'm glad you don't mind the OCs and thanks for the lovely compliments about my story!

That's about it I'm working on the outline of the next chapter so hopefully I can get consistent with my chapters, anyway I need to thank my beta Tonbo-Kitsune for helping me and now enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Meanwhile in a more secluded part of the beach where the pier was at a bit of a distance, Percy had just finished setting up the two towels for himself and Nico as Celeste settled down onto the towel watching the belongings as Percy grabs his board.

"Now you watch the stuff and tell me if you see Nico or someone coming alright?" Percy said.

The Labrador retriever nodded as her tail wagged making Percy laugh as he grabbed his board and ran towards the waves happily as he swam out for a bit. It didn't take long for the waves to come towards him and soon he was surfing on small to medium sized waves, knowing better then to swim out too far since Tatsuya had warned him not so swim farther then the middle of the pier.

The son of Poseidon continued to enjoy his time out on the ocean until he was climbing back onto his board after falling off of it when a waved had knocked him over. He heard barking coming from the beach making him look over and he sees two people walking on the beach, prompting him to paddle quickly over and dragged his surfboard to his towel, sticking it into the sand as he stands next to Celeste as the two people walked over.

When Percy got a better look at the two he could see they were a bit older then Nico, one was large burly looking African-American teen while the girl was burly and big herself, she was almost as big as the boy next to her. The two stopped only a few feet away from Percy before they stopped and took a good look at him, which made Percy a bit nervous.

'_Why are they looking at me like that?'_ Percy thought to himself as he stayed close to Celeste. The dog could feel Percy's uneasy and bumped her head against the younger boy's body trying to assure him it was all right.

"Hey doesn't he look like the kid from the photo we were given a while ago?" the tanned male teen asked the girl. The girl next to him squints her eyes a bit staring at Percy before she agrees with her companion.

"Yeah there's no mistaken it, can't believe we actually found the kid now we just have to haul him back to camp." The girl replied.

At that statement Percy stiffened up and glared at the two.

"I'm not going back with you to some camp I don't know anything about!" Percy stated adamantly.

"I'd like to see a pint sized brat like you stop us, you wouldn't last even a minute against either of us!" the girl sneered as she moved closer to grab Percy.

"Oh yeah! Try this!" Percy shouted and before her friend could warn her she suddenly was hit hard by a roaring wave that sent the girl sprawling, getting her completely drenched. When the waved pulled back the girl had seaweed covering her head and on her clothes as well.

The water didn't stop there the water moved over to Percy and in his hands a trident formed allowing the boy to hold the weapon in front of him threateningly.

"That proof enough for you?" Percy growled at the two teens as the dark boy helped the girl up.

"Now Clarisse calm down you did kind of threaten him." The guy said.

"Screw being nice Beckendorf! He's going to get a thrashing!" the girl now called Clarisse hissed as she pushed the boy away from him, turning to glare angrily at Percy clenching her fists angrily.

"Now Percy, I understand that Clarisse isn't the best Percy to make a suggestion but we need you to come with us back to the camp, you're be safer there." Charles tried but the young half-blood narrowed his eyes.

"I'm safe where I am now, I don't need some camp for protection." Percy stated before he nudged Celeste gently, "Celeste go get help, I need you to go before you get caught in this fight."

Celeste whined a bit but when she saw Percy not faltering she barked at him as a sign to be careful before she sprinted off the beach. Clarisse meanwhile finally pulled off the last bit of seaweed off of her as she continued glowering at Percy.

"They never said that we had to bring you back to the camp conscious, we can always drag your sorry butt back unconscious!" Clarisse shouted as she brought out her spear that had sparks of lighting around the tip making Percy suddenly nervous.

The young half-blood's eyes widen when he saw the electric spear, he remembered from some of his science classes that water conducts electricity which meant Percy was going to have a tough time fighting Clarisse with a trident made out of pure seawater.

"Come on you two, we aren't suppose to be fighting and we're not suppose to hurt him!" Charles tried reasoning. He was horrified that Clarisse had brought out her spear but with her weapon out Charles was half hoping that maybe the young boy would back off and be more willing to go with them but much to his dismay he saw that it only made Percy more determined as he backed a bit away from the two making Charles sighed.

"Let's not hurt him too much alright? Or its not just going to Chiron that'll be upset with us." Charles sighed.

"I make no promises except for maybe a bit of bruising," Clarisse sneered, "but nothing a bit of ambrosia can heal…"

**Meanwhile back with Nico's situation…**

'_Great just great….'_ Nico thought as he gripped his board tightly watching Luke and Thaila carefully, as the two were doing the same with the son of Hades.

Thaila couldn't help but glance over at Nico who instead of wearing his black jeans, shirt, and bomber jacket, wearing a scowl of on his face all the time, was wearing some loose black swimming trunks and water shoes.

"Nico…what exactly are you doing?" Luke finally managed to get out.

"What does it look like I was going to do?" Nico couldn't help but indicate to the board in his hand, "its kind of obvious."

"We don't mean **that**! I mean shouldn't you be looking for Percy or at least training! What are you doing surfing!" Thaila practically shouted at Nico.

"I have better things to do and I have been training, I'm on my break." Nico retorted as he turned his back to the two.

Luke's eyes narrowed as he's suddenly suspicious about Nico's reply, being the son of Hermes's he can read people easily when they're lying to him and has the distinct feeling that the son of Hades's knows more then he's letting on.

"What about the camp? We were all given the mission to bring back Poseidon's son and what about Bianca?" Thalia argued.

"Don't talk about Bianca!" Nico raged dropping his surfboard angrily, "I don't even want to think about her after what she did!"

"She misses you!"

"Oh **now** she misses me huh!"

"Yes and she wants to apologize!"

"Well tough I don't want her apology!"

"You're being a brat Nico!"

"And you're being a **pain** Thalia!"

The two start arguing between each other on the boardwalk as Luke tried to intervene but more then a few times the two turned to him and started to get on his case. This continued on for a bit longer until Luke's attention was turned elsewhere, more specifically it was turned down to the beach in the distance.

"Hey guys any idea what's going down over there?" Luke asked trying to catch the arguing duo's attention.

Nico and Thalia stopped their arguing to turn where the son of Hermes was looking at over in the distance. Nico moved towards the rail of the pier to try and get a better look but then his eyes widen when he managed to catch what was happening and cursed under his breath as he gripped the rail and then leapt down from the pier straight onto the beach and started running.

"Nico! You get your damn butt back here!" Thalia shouted as she looked around and found the stairs that the pier had that went straight to the beach, Luke wasn't far behind chasing after both Nico and Percy.

"Stand still you little brat! It'll only hurt for a few seconds!" Clarisse sneered as she tried to get Percy with her spear, the other boy just barely managing to dodge the strikes aimed at him, he knew better then to use his trident against the spear since he'd be the one taking the damage from the electricity.

"Man next time I see dad I'm talking to him about upping my training to form ice…" he muttered ducking just in time for the blunt side of the spear and ended up standing in the water.

Percy took advantage of his training and got the sea water to wrap around Clarisse's ankles and with a quick pull of his arm the bigger girl fell hard onto the sand making her lose her grip on the spear, moving quickly he retracted the water and formed a bubble around him just as Charles tried to come from behind him to grab him.

Clarisse angrily spat out the sand as she stands up furiously gripping her spear tightly, swinging it harshly making Charles dive to the side so that he wouldn't get hit in the process.

"Clarisse! Watch where you're swinging that thing you nearly took my head off!" Charles shouted shaking the sand off of him.

"Bad mistake brat using water to shield you!" Clarisse roared as she looked like she was about to stab the bubble with her spear, if she didn't lose her balance at the ground shaking underneath her making her fall back onto the sand again..

"Dammit what the hell is with everyone tripping me!" Clarisse growled out looking around.

"Nico!" Percy cried out happily making Charles and Clarisse stare at him as he ran up to Percy, as the bubble popped and Nico stood next to Percy holding out his own stygarian sword out against the two half bloods just as Luke and Thalia joined them.

"Nico what the Hades is going on!" Thalia shouted as she stared at the younger boy standing close to Nico glaring at them, "have you known all the time where he was this whole time Di Angelo!"

"What is goth boy doing here and in swim trunks!" Clarisse glared.

"Yes Nico why don't you explain to us why you're here with the child we've been looking for?" Luke asked dangerously.

Nico didn't say anything but he shifted his stance a bit holding his sword in front of him, as if daring them to try and get closer to him and Percy.

"Why don't we take that as a yes…" Charles said as he frowned as well looking at Nico, "you could've at least mentioned you knew where he was living so we could keep an eye on him, or at least convinced him to come back to camp."

"The reason I haven't bothered trying to get Percy to the camp is mostly because of his adopted dad would've refused to let him go when he can train Percy himself." Nico retorted.

Clarisse scoffed at that as she folded her arms.

"Exactly what can this guy teach that the brat couldn't learn in the camp?" Clarisse sneered.

"My dad is really strong and could beat all of you easily!" Percy shouted not liking the tone of how Clarisse was speaking about his dad as his grip tighten on his trident.

"Nico why don't you come back to camp with Percy, so we can talk about this where its safer and no one can eavesdrop on us." Luke tried to negotiate.

"No way Luke," Nico replied shaking his head, "I promise his dad that I wouldn't let Percy go to the camp until he was deemed strong enough to do so himself, and that I'd take care of him in his stead."

"You're being ridiculous and its better for the both of you to return to camp!" Thalia growled.

Nico's reply to that was to make a small quake at the group making most of them lose their balance.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm rather keen on not going back to the camp anytime soon besides," Nico replied as he smirked, "do you really want to take me on when I can summon skeleton warriors to fight as well?"

Most of the group faltered when they tried thinking of their chances against skeleton warriors, even Clarisse looked unsure since she had heard how hard it was to get rid of those creatures if you weren't a child of Hades.

"Idle threat Nico, we're out in the public where anyone can walk over and it can cause too much of a disturbance since it's the middle of the day at well at the beach no less…" Luke replied smirking a bit back at Nico.

"Fine, then you'll just have to drag both me and Percy to camp because we're not going back willingly." Nico shot back determined.

"Fine you really think you can last against us when you hardly trained compared to us? Then we'll show you!" Clarisse roared as she was the first to run forward and thrust out her sword as Luke brought out his own sword as Thalia brought out her own spear and shield.

Nico parried the blow from Clarisse and bunted the other girl in the head with the bottom of his sword, dazing her before slammed his weight against the bigger girl sending her crashing into Charles who was coming up from behind Clarisse.

Percy was giving support from the back as he stayed in the water allowing him to manipulate the water to attack and protect. Thalia and Luke tried to get past Nico to get to Percy but they were taken back with how well trained Percy was with his gift. The son of Poseidon was keeping Luke and Thalia at bay by throwing condensed spheres of water that forced them to dodge along with tendrils of water so they wouldn't get captured either. Not only that when they tried to over power Nico, Percy managed to make solid walls of water that the weapons bounced off allowing Nico to push them back through his control of the earth.

Although it wasn't the time, Nico managed to manipulate sand a bit since it was just broken pieces of earth so that the terrain for Luke and the others were bumpy and had to watch where they ran less they wanted to fall and lose momentum.

"This isn't working! We need to come up with something to get to them!" Charles shouted as he ducked a sphere of water as Clarisse burst one by shoving the tip of her spear in it where the electricity made it explode.

"If you have any bright ideas I'd love to hear them!" Thalia snarled as she tried taking Nico herself but Nico was managing to stay a few steps ahead of her when she tried getting to the young boy. Her shield helped her but with Percy as Nico's back up it was hard to concentrate on just one half-blood.

"Luke do you have anything?" Charles asked looking at the son of Hermes who was swiftly dodging anything thrown from Percy but still couldn't get close enough to grab him or Nico.

"I have nothing…" Luke grimaced as he sliced a tendril of water that tried to grab him but couldn't get a good grip.

It was a stroke of luck for Luke and the others that despite Percy being trained well, he didn't have that much stamina compared to the others. He was breathing heavily, sweat falling from his head as he tried to keep up with the others despite how tired he felt. So it wasn't surprising when Percy fell to his knees before he completely fainted behind Nico.

When Nico heard a 'thud' behind him he turned to see Percy on the wet sand as the waves ran over him.

"Percy!" Nico shouted about to run towards him but he forgot that he was in a battle which the others took advantage of it as Thalia leapt forward and kicked Nico away from Percy, making him drop his sword and pin him down into the sand as Clarisse made sure he stopped moving by pointing her spear at Nico's throat.

"Game over goth boy…" Clarisse gloated as she smirked down at Nico who was glaring loathingly at them.

None of the campers noticed Percy and Nico's hands briefly glow a bit before disappearing once more.

"I'm sorry we had to do this Nico but you challenged us and we beat you." Luke said as he wiped his forehead, "I didn't want to fight you but you forced our hand."

"Oh quit with the dramatics and let's get going already already!" Clarisse grumbled keeping her spear out as Thalia hauled Nico up with the help of Charles to keep him subdue.

Luke nodded and made his way over to the unconscious son of Poseidon and was about to grab him when suddenly the water shot out and wrapped around him forming a bubble.

"What the…can he control the water unconsciously!" Luke exclaimed swerving around to get answers from Nico but the son of Hades seemed just as surprised as he was.

"No, he's never done anything like that before." Nico replied suddenly worried.

"Dammit!" Luke cursed as he took his dagger and tried popping the bubble but like earlier, the weapon just bounced off the water the same happened when Luke tried punching it.

"Move aside blondie." Clarisse said and raised her spear about to try and pierce the bubble when Luke tackled her down.

"Are you crazy Clarisse! Your spear generates electricity you're going to put Percy into a coma if you try breaking a **water** bubble with it!" Luke shouted at the Ares girl.

"Then what do you suggest pretty boy? By the looks of it he's about to go out to the ocean!" Clarisse snarled back making everyone turn back to Percy and indeed, it seemed what the Ares girl said was true Percy, seemed to be pulled towards the ocean.

The others ran towards the unconscious boy and also tried to get him free but the bubble was too strong as was the pool, but they were having next to no luck as soon Percy was half way submerged in the water.

Out of no where everyone froze when they heard a loud roar of water and stared as water flew up and crashed down onto everyone except for Nico who just watched Luke, Thalia, Charles, and Clarisse get washed away.

"Now what is going on here?" a deep voiced asked making the group that had just been washed away stare at the newcomer warily while Nico looked relived when he saw the man.

"Tatsuya…" Nico said smiling at the adult.

"Hello Nico I'm glad you're okay." Tatsuya replied smiling before turning his attention else well.

"How did you know to come here?" Nico asked.

"Remember the marks I gave you? I told you it was a signal incase something happened to either you or Percy." Tatsuya replied.

"Who the Hades are you?" Clarisse spat as she was completely soaked, trying to stand but for some reason she was feeling very uneasy in the presence of the man that appeared out of nowhere.

He didn't seem to be paying her any mind and more focused on Percy. His eyes narrowed when he saw small ropes of water attached to the bubble pulling it into the ocean.

'_So there's someone else I should be worried about besides the camp and the other group huh?'_ Tatsuya thought to himself as he raised a fist and punched right through the bubble bursting it into tiny droplets.

Everyone stared as this stranger instantly broke the bubble that had given them trouble to break as he knelt down and picked up Percy. They watched, as Nico seemed to know the man as he handed Percy to him before the two of them walked forward towards them until they stood a few feet away.

"H-how…how in the world did he break though that bubble like it was nothing?" Thalia gaped staring at the man that was watching them.

"I don't know but he's giving me a bad feeling…like we should be careful." Luke replied rubbing his arm nervously.

"He's just a normal mortal! How can he give off that feeling!" Clarisse hissed refusing to believe what Luke was saying as she stood up and glared threateningly at the man who didn't seem to think they were much.

"So Nico care to explain how this happened?" Tatsuya asked turning to the older teen.

Before Nico could reply Charles interrupted him.

"how did you do that? Are you related to Poseidon since you could control the water?" he asked boldly.

Tatsuya shook his head, "I'm a bit how should I say, similar to Poseidon but that isn't the case. What I'd like to know is why my son and his cousin were attacked when they were suppose to be relaxing."

"Nico ran away and we were looking for Percy, they needed to come back to the camp!" Thalia retorted.

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"There is no way I will allow my son or Nico to go back to the camp without my permission I still need to train him a bit longer." Tatsuya replied making the campers mouth dropped.

"I don't care what kind of freaky powers you have whatever you are, but we are taking them back with or without your permission!" Clarisse declared.

"Oh really now?" Tatsuya replied as his eyes glint at the Ares girl and with a snap of his fingers Clarisse was hoisted up into the air by water that wrapped around her body pinning her arms to her side forcing her to drop her spear.

"Clarisse!" Thalia and the others shouted in shock as they turned to look horrified at Tatsyua who looked bored.

"Really child you have a lot to learn about manners and exactly who you're pointing your pretty little glow stick at." Tatsuya yawned as he looked at Clarisse who was struggling.

"Let her go!" Thalia said as she gripped her own spear tightly as the others brought out their own weapons.

"Honestly what are they teaching you at that camp of yours, if you think you can attack me to free your friend you're wrong, now I'm more assured in keeping Percy away from the camp." Tatsuya stated, "You really need to learn how to pick your fights."

"What do you want…" Luke gritted out glaring at Tatsuya.

"I want to make things clear, so tell whoever is in charge of the camp this, I am not **allowing** my son Percy or Nico to return to the camp." Tatsuya said darkly as he threw down Clarisse into the group. The Ares girl was coughing trying to get feeling back in her limbs as she looked at Tatsuya.

"Do you know who Nico and Percy are?" Thalia asked looking at Tatsuya who returned her look with an annoyed one of his own.

"That Percy is the half-blood son of Lord Poseidon, one of the Big Three gods of Olympus, known also as the Earth shaker as Nico is the son of Hades Lord of the dead the other brother in the Big Three? Of course I know child." Tatsuya replied in a tone that made it sound like the question Thalia asked him was a stupid one.

From the look on Thalia's face which contorted into one of fury she could tell that this man was making fun of her. It was only when Luke put a hand on her shoulder that she calmed down considerably.

"Now that I have your attention, this is only warning for you or anyone else from the camp to try something like again. Otherwise I might not be so 'kind' to leave you all conscious." Tatsuya hissed darkly making the group flinch as they stared into cold blue electric eyes.

Once Tatsuya could see that the campers finally got it through their heads that they weren't getting Percy or Nico back to camp, Tatsuya motioned for Nico to follow him as they headed back to the spot where Percy had put his towels earlier.

Before they completely walked past the group of stunned half-bloods Thalia managed to gather her courage and ask Tatsuya one last question.

"Just what exactly are you! Your control over water means you aren't a normal mortal!" the daughter of Zeus demanded.

Tatsuya stopped and turned around, giving the group a chillingly dark smirk that they felt a shiver go down their spines when they saw the look on Tatsuya's face.

"Someone you younglings are a few thousand years from even attempting to fight." He replied cryptically before disappearing into the distance with Nico and Percy.

"That…did you feel the power coming off of him?" Luke gasped out as he held a hand to his chest, "that pressure…its like when one of the gods are in front of us letting out their power…"

"But that's not possible is it? For an unknown god to appear is it?" Charles asked a bit worried.

"Clarisse are you alright?" Thalia asked as she helped the older girl up, but she was fine as she pushed Thalia away.

"I'm fine princess!" Clarisse scowled calling Thalia the nickname she had been given when it was discovered she was Lord Zeus's daughter.

"Well sorry for worrying about you." Thalia glowered before she turned to Luke, "so what do we do now? Follow them?"

"And risk getting one of us hurt I rather not. The best thing to do would be to report back to Chiron, maybe he has some insight on this." Luke replied shaking his head.

"Damn it all! Next time I won't be taken by surprise by that guy!" Clarisse scowled as the soaking wet group headed off the beach.

"Next time you may not be so lucky." Luke shot back seriously, "now stop sulking and lets move already."

"Watch your back pretty boy…" Clarisse hissed as she followed their appointed leader.

**oOo**

Back in the ocean Triton emerged as he rubbed his hand where a bruise was forming as he glared at the retreating figures that carried Percy.

"Damn that guy, if he hadn't severed my trap I would've had him.." the immortal son of Poseidon growled angrily, "I was so close…"

"Something troubling you Triton?" a female voice next to him asked making Triton turn and see Aquarius right there.

"I was close in capturing my disgusting half-blood brother if it wasn't interfered by that man. He managed to burst my trap as if it was nothing and he had control over the waters almost as well as father." Triton spat out.

"Really now? A mere man managed to break apart a trap of yours easily? Care to describe him?" Aquarius asked interested.

Triton went on to describe Tatsuya in as much detail as he could from what he had seen, throughout the explanation Aquarius's eyes widen and by the time Triton was finished she was positively giddy with an eager expression on her face.

"This is excellent! I want you to keep watch on this beach in case he or the kids come back and take in every single detail you can about him!" Aquarius stated before she disappeared in another burst of bubbles leaving a confused Triton behind.

"What's so interesting about him?" he mumbled to himself frowning before he dove back into the ocean trying to think of more sure-fire ways of getting his half-brother to him.


	10. A Magician Never Tells

Hey guys! Well sorry for the wait but I finally got this chapter up and don't worry this one is longer (or at least I think it is...) then the last chapter and theres more going in this chapter as well!

**ESMT:** As much as Tatsuya would love to keep Nico and Percy away from the came for years that's not going to happen lol, and yep the water manipulation was due to an angry immortal half-sibling! Tatsuya is going to have his hands full keeping a constant watch on Percy.

**Shinigami:** Oh thats fine don't worry about it! I was just afraid it was a different person since you weren't logged in and sometimes people have similar screen names, and yep...Nico isn't going to be in a forgiving mood for a long while after what the others pulled on him. You're right about Poseidon going to throw a fit, he's going to be especially unhappy when he finds about how involved Triton is with this organization and eventually Percy and Nico WILL be at the camp.

Not much for response for reviewers but other then that I hope you enjoy this chapter of Forlorn Ocean!

* * *

In a private estate somewhere in Upper Eastside New York, a meeting was taking place in the grand hall of a mansion, as figures lined up on the sides while the leader sat at a chair in the front.

"Aquarius report, have you made any progress with our little hunt?" the leader asked as he swirled a glass of champagne in his hand while the other leaned against his head.

Aquarius stepped out from her place in line and bowed to the leader.

"There has been some progress master, we are getting closer to figuring out his patterns so we may trap him. We already know where he resides but the house is put under protection so we are unable to enter." Aquarius replied keeping her head low.

"I see, what else do you have to report?"

"I have made an ally of one of the immortals here and he is willing to help us, all he asks is to have one child for himself to deal with." Aquarius replied.

"An immortal here? What did you have to bribe him with to get him to agree? Another one of your lies?" Sneered a deep male voice from the line.

"Do not speak out of line Scorpio!" the leader barked angrily making the man cow at the leader's angry tone, "Aquarius has done well in her given tasks and having an ally that is immortal is beneficial. But please explain how did you get him to agree."

Aquarius turned and smirked at the scowling Scorpio who just glared angrily back at her while she continued reporting.

"It seems our prey has taken an interest in a child with…different powers, but similar to his own in a way. Not as strong but its definitely there." Aquarius replied.

"Hmm I see, do you have any idea how a child could have gotten such abilities?" the leader asked.

"I do not know sir but our ally says that the child is his 'disgusting half-brother' quoted from him my lord." Aquarius reported.

"Wait, how is it possible for an immortal to have a half-brother?" a confused voice asked from the line, "wouldn't that mean that his immortal father must've mated with a normal human?"

"That would be the case." Aquarius replied, "I do not know if he is the only one but all that he asks for is his half-brother."

"I see…good work Aquarius keep up the excellent work." The leader said as Aquarius bowed to him once more before taking her place in the line.

There was knocking on the door and the leader signaled for the doors to be opened, allowing the figure who had knocked to enter. It was an older looking teen with dark green hair that swept along his back that was tied into a ponytail as he wore a white regal outfit lined with green, with an emerald colored sash tied around his waist and a fang in one ear. He walked up close to the leader and got one knee bowing.

"I apologize for interrupting sir but I don't have good news." The teen said apologizing.

"Stand up Serpens, what is the news you bring me?" the leader asked.

"It seems that two of our prisoners escaped." He said, "the guards were knocked out and they have long fled the mansion."

"Which two prisoners were they?" The leader asked.

"Canis Major and Canis Minor." Serpens replied.

"Minor isn't a problem since he was just a bratty kid, but Major he knows things." A sophisticated voice said from an older looking man with long brown hair with white tips with a thin headband with two feathers around his head wearing red robes with white on them and a brown sash around his waist.

"Aquila makes a good point, Canis Major knows enough about what our goal is and who knows what he can do with this information." Serpens stated, "I'll send out a search party to capture and bring him in."

"Hmmm I'll allow it but do not take too many of our forces with you, he'll have to come out some time." The leader replied, "take Aquila with you he can be an asset."

"Yes Sir." Aquila and Serpens replied bowing before they left the grand hall.

"Is there any other business matter?" the leader asked.

"No sir." Was the unison reply of the room.

"Then dismissed, I'll be in my quarters do not disturb me." The leader replied as he stood up and walked off.

Once the leader have disappeared most of the others left for their own devices as some of them came up to Aquarius.

"So who exactly is this immortal you chose to help us?" a woman with snowy white hair flipping her hair over her shoulder as she placed her hands on her hips looking at Aquarius.

"He's an immortal son of the Roman sea god." Aquarius replied, "he's not that bad looking really. What are you worried about Cygnus?"

"I'm worried that you may be getting too close to this guy." Lyra replied folding her arms,

"I've known him only for a few days…and he's just a pawn for our master's grand scheme, once he has his little brat of a brother then we're done with him." Aquarius retorted rolling her eyes, "just because you've had bad luck with guys doesn't mean I'm going to be falling for him. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my post."

With that she disappeared in a flurry of bubbles leaving Cygnus and Lyra to look at each other.

"Do you really think she'll actually fall for this pawn we're using?" Cygnus asked.

"I just have a feeling, come on we have our own duties." Lyra replied as Cygnus followed her.

* * *

**oOo**

Back with the group from Camp half-blood they made sure to get as far away from the beach as they could before they finally caught their breathe.

"Well now what oh glorious leader?" Clarisse growled looking at the child of Hermes.

"Iris message…we Iris message Chiron and tell him what we found. Its better to have some news then no news." Luke replied as he wiped his forehead.

"Great just tell the whole freaking camp we lost the brat." Clarisse scowled as they walked off to find a place to Iris message without catching others attention.

It didn't take long before they got to a park and found a good place where there wasn't a lot of people. The group split up to find a source to message Chiron and it was Thalia that found a water hose that was used to tend to the flowers in the park. Clarisse and Charles were put on guard duty in case a work came by while Thalia and Luke talked to Chiron.

"Chiron of Camp half-blood!" Luke said as he tossed a drachma into the rainbow.

The rainbow blurred before Chiron's face appeared.

"Luke is everything okay?" Chiron asked, "you look exhausted."

"Something things came up Chiron…" Luke grimaced and went on to explain what had happened from their encounter with Nico at the pier to finding Percy on the beach, the battle that ensued then finally the mysterious figure that saved Nico and Percy.

"This is troublesome not to mention with this new figure its going to be difficult getting Percy safely to camp." The centaur said.

"Do you have any idea on who this guy could be? He seemed to know us." Thalia asked moving Luke aside to talk to Chiron himself, "because he also had similar powers to Lord Poseidon."

"Are you completely sure Thalia?" Chiron asked as his eyes widened when he heard that part.

"Trust us it was very obvious that he had control of water." Luke replied giving Chiron a strained smile, "not to mention Clarisse knows first hand when she tried to force Percy away from the guy."

"I see, I want you and your group to stay right there." Chiron said finally surprising the two.

"Why Chiron?" Thalia asked.

"Because I'm coming over with Grover and the van to pick you up and bring you the gods. With what you just told me it'll be understandable to let you go up there with me since this concerns Percy." Chiron replied, "not to mention this will help them figure out who or what exactly this man is."

"Why are you bringing Grover though? He wasn't with us." Thalia pointed out.

"It is because awhile back Grover had the scent of a particular monster that may help the gods." Chiron replied, "if that's all I'll see you campers in a bit."

Thalia and Luke just nodded mutely surprised at the sudden trip as the Iris message ended and they walked back to Clarisse and Charles.

"Well? What'd he say?" Clarisse asked.

"We are to stay here so he can come picks us up." Luke replied.

"Exactly why does he want us to stay here instead of returning to camp?" Clarisse asked frowning.

"Because with what we had just found about this man we are going to be taken to see the council of the gods to report it." Thalia replied swallowing hard as Clarisse and Charlie's eyes widen.

"I don't know wether to be happy to see my father or scared at what's going to happen when they find out that we let Percy go and couldn't bring Nico back to camp either." Thalia said worriedly.

The others were sharing similar thoughts as seeing their godly parent and looked at each other nervously hoping that time would just speed up so that they could get this meeting over with. It doesn't take long for the van to come get them and they all pile inside, wave weakly to Grover and Chiron before the door slammed shut and they drove off to the Empire state building.

They head inside and head straight for the elevator where Chiron directs them to the 600th floor of the building where Mount Olympus is. The teens continue to exchange nervous looks trying to figure out how they're going to be doing this when Lukes asks Chiron a question.

"Do the gods know that we're coming?" he asked.

"Yes I informed them through Iris messaging earlier that we are arriving with information that is important." Chiron replied.

After that there was an uneasy silence as they waited for the elevator to stop and when it did they followed clearly behind Chiron as he wheeled into the main room where all the conversation stops when the gods see some of their children walking into the room.

Thalia is especially nervous when she stands not only in front of her father but Hera as well, and she knew that the wife of Zeus had a very clear dislike for her but doesn't dare back down when the goddess glares at her and she stares defiantly back.

"Excuse me, but I am following up on my message about the campers having information for you." The centaur said, "it concerns what you probably have been discussion for a while now."

"And what praytell could the brats of found that we couldn't?" Ares asked narrowing his eyes at the group as he folded his arms.

"It concerns the two missing big three kids and another matter." Chiron replied.

That had their attention when Chiron mentioned Nico and Percy as they all turn to glaze down at the fidgeting half-bloods huddled together.

"Why don't we do them a favor and become a more manageable size? It can't be good for their necks to have to crane up all the time to talk to them." The god of the sun suggested.

"Fine it would probably be easier to understand them as well if we were closer to them." Zeus added and a glow each surrounded a different god and before the camper's eyes the gods shrunk to the average height of normal adult.

The seats also shrunk with them so that they could sit down as discuss what the campers had found more easily.

"Thalia, please explain what had happened." Zeus asked as Thalia stepped forward with Luke getting an amused look from Hermes.

"Well it all started when Luke and I ran into Nico at the pier of all places." Thalia started.

"The pier? Exactly what would Nico be there of all places?" Hades questioned frowning.

Thalia folded her arms irritated.

"He had a surfboard and looked like he was going to have some fun, if that explains everything." Thalia retorted.

The irritating was clear on Hades's face as he was gripping the armrest of his chair tightly while Apollo was trying not to laugh as he tried to imagine the usually dark kid in swimming trunks and a surfboard.

"Seriously! He was wearing surf trunks and had a board with him!" he asked.

"Its true unfortunately," Clarisse grumbles, "not to mention it was me and Charles that ran into Percy."

Instantly when Poseidon heard Percy's name he sat up straight and started to barrage the campers with questions concerning Percy.

"Is he alright? Does he look healthy? Happy?"

The half-bloods could only stare at the somewhat hysterical god and just nod at all his questions.

"So is he at the camp then?" Poseidon asks a smile on his face at the thought of seeing his son after so long but then he sees the nervous looks exchanged the campers, "what's wrong?"

All the other gods noticed the sudden silence about Percy and probably Nico being at the came and they all frown concerned on what exactly happened at the beach.

"Is there a reason why he and Nico aren't at the camp by now? You said you found them didn't you Luke?" Hermes asked his son.

"We did but its all thanks to that man that we weren't able to bring them back!" Clarisse raged as she started ranting, " some smart ass man that had control of the water threw us aside like it was nothing and broke a water cage surrounding the brat when he was unconscious."

"Why was he unconscious?" Poseidon cut in.

"He exhausted himself Lord Poseidon, its seems your son has been training in controlling water and he wasn't use to fighting that long and fell over tired." Charles explained trying to calm down the god of the sea.

"Okay so continue." Poseidon sighed as he rubbed his head, the water trap sounding familiar to his ears for some reason.

"He came up to the cage and with one single punch got rid of the trap that we were unable to open freeing him. Then when we tried to get the kid." Clarisse started again but Thalia coughed.

"You mean when you out rightly threatened him," she coughed out getting a dark glare from the daughter of Ares.

"you want to explain it then princess?" Clarisse hissed.

"Fine I will! Clarisse went and threatened him saying that we're going to be taking Percy with or without his permission and he manipulated the water until tendrils was wrapped around her body and started to squeeze her tightly." Thalia finished for Clarisse.

Poseidon and the others stare at both Clarisse who was hissing like an angry cat to Thalia who was growling back at the angry girl. They look at Charles and Luke for confirmation and they nod.

"This is the reason I thought it would be a good idea to have the children up here to explain to you face to face rather then having me play messenger." Chiron said.

Athena leans forward as she narrows her eyes throughtfully, "can you describe the man that took Percy away from you?"

Charles goes on and describes Tatsyua perfectly for her making the other gods look at each other before one of them speaks.

"So what exactly is the satyr here for since he has yet to speak?" the goddess of harvest asked.

Chiron pushed the shivering satyr forward as his knees were hitting each other showing just how nervous he was.

"Satyr explain yourself to why you are here since it was obvious you didn't go on the mission with these campers." Zeus demanded.

"I…I…I….a while ago…wh-when me, Nico, the Stoll brothers and Annabeth were bringing a..a…new ha-half blood to ca-camp he dis-dis-disappeared for awhile." Grover replied stuttering.

"Whatcha mean he 'disappeared'?" Ares asked

"I-it was part of…N-N-Nico's plan to g-give us so-some time to es-es-escape while he took…took care of the monster tha-that was chasing us." Grover replied still shaking, "w-we don't' know what happened w-with him but th-then when he-he came back he had a d-d-d-distinct smell on h-h-him tha-tha…that that was a dragon!"

"Are you completely sure about this satyr?" Artemis asked frowning, "its very serious if you smelled a dragon on a half-blood."

"P-p-p-positive La-Lady Artemis, I m-ma-may not have s-s-seen it but I k-k-know the smell of a d-d-d-dragon d-due to know m-m-monster scents." Grover replied and looked like he was about to faint from his shaking nerves.

Luke and Thalia calmed him down a bit by putting their hands on his shoulders and he gave the two an uneasy smile still nervous about the whole meeting.

"So lets state the facts we know about this guy, he represents water, from japan, obviously has the scent of dragon, and is taking care of two half-bloods" Aphrodite stated.

"Not just a scent its more likely he **is **a dragon…think about it Nico has had interaction with this man right? " Athena said looking at the kids who nodded, "he said that the half-bloods were thousands of years too young to be taking him on that implies he's probably as old as we are."

"What are you saying Athena?" Hephaestus asked.

"What I'm saying is that we are definitely dealing with another god here, a dragon god more then likely with similar powers to Poseidon here." Athena replied.

Zeus turned his attention to the half-bloods still in front of him.

"So what did this man, god…guy say about Peresus?" Zeus asked him.

"He said that he wouldn't let Percy **or ** Nico go to the camp until he sees that they're trained enough and that the next time they threaten Nico and Percy he'll send them back to the camp unconscious."

"Just who does this guy think he is?" Clarisse hissed out clenching her fists and just itching to stab the man with her electric spear.

"He's a another water god that is apparently keeping two half-bloods **happy **child," Demeter retorted back to Clarisse.

"I should've shot him with an arrow when I first saw him….how do we know that this isn't a trick and he's just using those two for his own gain?" Artemis grumbled disapprovingly.

"That wouldn't have done anything and its too late for that now." Zeus replied.

"So what are we going to do? We aren't just gunna leave the kid with him? We're going to take him on?" Ares asked almost eagerly but was silenced by a withering glare that had the usual loud god of war quiet.

"It would be completely unwise and foolish on our part to do that. It would disrupt the world too much if two sets of gods were to start a war with each other, we cannot attack Tatsuya for no reason." Athena explained also glaring at her brother.

"No good reason! We have a good reason! The reason being getting my son back!" Poseidon roared angrily.

"Silence you stupid kelp for brains!" Athena hissed.

"Oooo another banter between Athena and Poseidon." Apollo said whispering to Hermes.

"I really don't think this is the time to be enjoying them arguing Apollo." Hermes whispered back.

"That would apply only if young Percy was in anyway unhappy or afraid of Tatsuya, but from what the campers have told us he is rather content where he is and it would be bad for them to just try and take him." Athena retorted.

Poseidon didn't have anything else to say but he just looked furious at not being able to get Percy despite being so close to him.

"Is that all you have to report?" Zeus questioned looking at the campers and Chiron nods, "good now return to camp but mention what we discussed to **no one**. We must talk about what has been discovered now."

Chiron gently urges the half-bloods to bow before they leave the presence of the gods as they can feel the tense atmosphere that is hanging around the room with the newest piece of information they had delivered. As the campers were leaving all the gods were talking on trying to figure out what to do save for Poseidon, the god of the sea had his head in his hands thinking about Percy, Tatsuya and wondering why he knows that cage sounds familiar like its at the tip of his tongue…

* * *

**oOo Back at Camp Half-Blood oOo**

Zacharias sighs as he sits on a hill over looking the camp, and can't help but chuckle a bit when he sees his Josh chasing after his 'little brothers' Noah and Eli, around the camp for dying his hair green.

"You little brats what have I told you about using me for your new concoctions!" Josh roared as he ran after them.

"Oh come on Josh! It's washable this time! Just dunk your head in the lake to get rid of it!" Noah laughed.

"That's not the point! The point is that I told you **not** to use me for your guinea pigs!" Josh angrily shouted back.

As much as Zach would love to go down there and join in the fun he wasn't feeling like his usual happy, excited self as he was deep in thought. So deep that he never noticed one of his more annoying half-siblings come up from behind him.

"Hmph, that horrid green hair actually suits that guy." Drew sneered from behind Zach, "actually makes him look marginal better."

"Drew if you don't stop right now and walk away the next time you open your drawers of designer clothes they will be dyed a bright orange while your hair will look like a rainbow." Zach threatened seriously without even truning around.

"You wouldn't dare!" She hissed at Zach.

"Try me you know I can be unpredictable." Zacharias replied hotly.

Thankfully before Drew could continue testing Zacharias's ire limit with her Silena comes up.

"Drew you should be in arts and crafts with the others." The cabin leader said.

"Fine I was leaving anyway!" Drew retorted as she spun on her heels and stormed down the hill to the arts and crafts area, leaving the two alone.

Silena sits down next to Zacharias and looked at him.

"What's wrong Zacky? You're usually so happy." Silena asked her half-brother.

Zacharias sighed and looked at his only favorite sibling in his cabin.

"Its going to be Joshy's sixteenth birthday soon and I want to get him something really special this year." Zacharias replied.

"Why are you thinking about this now? Usually you know exactly what to get him remember he did love that soccer ball you gave him." Silena pointed out but Zacharias shook his head.

"I really want it to mean something." He replied quietly.

Silena smiles at Zach and wraps her arms around him hugging her half-brother.

"I know you'll come up with something to give him, you always manage to do so." Silena replied grinning.

"Thanks Silena….you really are my favorite half-sister." Zach replies laughing a bit as they both stand up.

"Of course, I am!" she smiles before she looks down the hill, "oh Charles is back! I'm suppose to meet him at the entrance!"

"I'll come with you." Zach stated as he followed an eager Silenadown the hill, at a much slower pace then his half-sister right to the entrance of camp half-blood where Silena throws her arms around Charles happy to have him back.

The male Aphrodite child watches as Silena and Charles walks off together to talk and notices that Luke is looking a bit grim and walks up to him.

"Hey Luke did something happen while you were out?" Zach asks.

"Sorry I'm not suppose to say or discuss anything, but there were basically complications that we ran into for our mission." Luke replied sighing, "basically if we see him we aren't to approach him."

"That doesn't make any sense, aren't we suppose to bring him back here?" Zach asks confused but Luke just shakes his head.

"Its complicated and dangerous." He stated ending the conversation there, as he headed for his own cabin probably to rest up.

"I wonder what exactly happened?" Zach murmured to himself watching the group disperse.

**oOo A Few Days Later oOo**

"Dammit all to Hades, I only have two days left before Joshy's birthday and I still don't know what to get him…" Zach grumbled as he's trailing behind the group that's in the city today.

"Hey Zach why do you even bother when the guy barely responds to you?" one of his group members asked, a child of Athena.

Zach completely ignores him as he turns another direction, "I'll go searching on my own." He said and with that disappeared.

"Just leave him, he usually finds his way back to us one way or another." The leader replied shaking his head.

Zach walks a few blocks before he stopped in front of a post office and walked inside where he heads straight for the mailboxes. He pulls out his key from his pocket and opens up his box and smiles when he sees an envelope there, and opens it up as a debit card falls into his hand along with a note.

_Zacharias, _

_I hope you are doing well at your camp, I'm sorry again that I couldn't allow you to stay with me but I hope your camp is treating you fine. I'm always happy to receive your letters and know what's going on. I put some extra bonus cash in the card for you since you keep telling me about this person you're interested, good luck son and hope to hear from you soon!_

_Love Your Father_

_PS: Send me a photo of them soon I want to see who exactly has caught my son's interest!_

"Papa de remerciements (Thanks dad). " Zach said to himself as he closed his mailbox and carefully slipped the card into his wallet and decides to window shop to see if anything catches his interest for a gift.

While he's looking he glances at a reflection and blinks when he sees a very familiar face. Swerving around he stares when he sees Percy, Nico and Amelia walking down the street heading for the grocery store, but he mostly keeps his eyes on Nico. Instantly relief floods into him and breaks out into a huge grin as he shouts Nico's name trying to get his attention.

"Heeeeeyyyy! Nico! Over here!" Zacharaias shouts loudly making the trio stop and stare at the French boy across the street.

Making sure the light was okay for him to cross, he sprinted across and surprised the son of Hades but practically tackling/hugging him tightly, pinning the other boy's arms to the sides as Amelia and Percy just gawk at the two.

Zach pulls away but keeps his hands on Nico's shoulders as he starts talking rapidly.

"I was so worried! I'm so sorry that I was out on a mission that I wasn't able to stop Bianca! If I had been there I would've dyed her hair pink, covered her in blue spots and put her in a clown outfit!" Zach blabbed on.

Nico awkwardly pats Zacharia's back trying to get the overly-excited magician to calm down and breath with how fast he was talking.

"I'm fine Zach, I'm just staying with some friends." Nico replied indicating over to Amelia and Percy who clumsily wave back not quite sure what's going on with Zach and Nico.

Zacharias finally takes a good look at the other two that had been walking with Nico and blinks when he gets a good look at Percy.

"Is that really Percy?" Zach asks looking back at Nico once the goth boy had pulled away from him.

"Yes and you're not from the camp are you?" Percy asks suspiciously.

"Why yes I am." Zach replies but then is surprised when Percy takes a defensive stance.

"I am not going back! Tell the camp to stop sending people to look for me and drag me there! I told that group already! Nothing is going to change my mind!" Percy hissed but was taken back when Zach just laughed.

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to bring you back, I'm not one to force someone into something." Zach replied.

"What about trying to get your 'boyfriend' to talk to you more?" Nico teased as Zach's face went red.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Zach coughed while Nico snickered.

"So you really aren't going to drag me back to the camp?" Percy asked again wanting to be sure.

"I promise Percy." The French boy replied smiling back at the younger boy.

"So what're you doing out here anyway?" Nico asked curiously as he folded his arms behind his head.

At that Zach sighed, "I'm trying to find a birthday present." He replied.

"For Joshua?" Nico asks and Zach nods.

"I don't know what to get him! Its his sixteenth birthday and I know that's an important number!" Zach groaned but he felt his shirt being grabbed and he looked over to see Percy staring at him.

"D-did you say Joshua? Does he have messy brown hair and amber eyes, like soccer and I usually seen with a serious look on his face?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, you described him perfectly do you know Joshy?" Zach asked as a wide smile broke out on Percy's face.

"Yes! He was my surrogate older brother when I was in the orphanage with these twins, Noah and Elijah!" Percy replied.

Zach's mouth dropped as he listens to Percy explains how he grew up with Josh and the twins in the orphanage and how they were separated. Suddenly Zach is hit with an epiphany and turned towards Percy, Nico and Amelia.

" I just got a brilliant idea! Would it be alright if I could video tape Percy having fun and send Josh a message for a birthday present?" Zach asked grinning, "he could see how you are and be comforted by the fact that you're okay!"

Amelia clapped her hands happily.

"That's an excellent idea! You could record Percy at his school festival the day after tomorrow! He'll be performing in a play along with doing a duet on the violin as Nico plays on the piano!" Amelia said grinning.

"You play the piano?" Zach asked surprised turning to Nico.

"Yeah…I guess I was taught how to play it when I was younger thanks to my mom…I was surprised too but then again that hotel messed with my memories." Nico replied grimacing.

The group headed to the grocery store talking about all the ideas they could do for the video to really make it good for Josh and the twins since this was important. As they were getting food Percy remembered a question that had been bothering him.

"Hey Zach? Exactly what are you to Josh?" Percy asked as he put a carton of milk in the cart.

At that question Nico actually laughs.

"Zach is Joshua's self-proclaimed boyfriend." Nico replied.

"That's adorable!" Amelia giggled, "I'm sure when he sees the video he'll be really happy!"

"I really hope so Ms. Amelia, I just need to go pick up a video camera and then we can get started." Zach replied sheepishly, "I was so happy to see Nico okay that I forgot about window shopping."

"Its not like you know what to shop for though." Nico pointed out.

"Yeah good point." Zach replied as he stayed with the family.

"I can't wait to hear about Josh's reaction when he sees the tape." Nico chuckled.

"Oh tartarus… I just realized how am I going to leave camp to record Percy's play and duet? I can't exactly leave if I'm not part of a group." Zach said.

"I'll come by and pick you up," Nico replied easily.

"You sure? You might run into Bianca." Zach replied.

"Just meet me behind Poseidon's cabin and it'll be fine. No one hangs around there so its safe for me to appear and disappear there." Nico replied.

"Alright! Josh is going to have the best present ever!" Zach cheered.

Soon the group got the groceries and was carrying them out of the market and headed back to Percy's home. On the way Percy was trying to desperately talk Nico and Zach out of recording him singing in the first part of the Swan Princess play that he was in.

"Naahh that's a crucial part that's necessary. That way you can show Josh you can sing." Nico laughed as Percy pouted.

Suddenly Zach stops when he hears a low whimpering sound from some cardboard boxes in an alley. The others noticed that the magician had stopped as he puts down the groceries he was carrying and slowly makes his way into the alley.

"Zach what are you doing?" Nico asked frowning as Zach doesn't reply but just gets closer to the whimpering.

The French boy moves away some of the cardboard boxes and soon sees some dirty sheets which he throws off and then stares at what was making the sound. It was a dirty, mud-matted pure white husky puppy. Zach frowned when he can obviously seen its injured with how its paw is obviously broken. He sees the puppy opening its eyes and sees beautiful pure blue orbs staring frighten back at him.

"Its okay little guy…I'm not going to hurt you…" Zach says soothingly but the puppy musters up some strength and growls out but cowers quickly when he sees Zach's hand moving closer to him. The hand stops a few inches from the puppies face allowing the puppy to sniff it.

"Zach…the dog could be dangerous…its injured it could bite you…" Nico hissed as Percy watched curiously.

"He's too scared of me, look he stopped growling as soon as he saw my hand like I was going to hit him or something." Zach replied frowning but let out relieved smile when the puppy timidly licked Zach's hand and allowed the French boy to take off his coat he had been wearing wrapping it around the puppy picking him up.

Zach frowned when he felt how light the puppy was and walks back to the group and sees that the puppy is scared of the group as he curls up and shields away from them preferring to stay close to Zach.

Amelia picks up Zach's discard groceries as she looks concerned about the puppy as well.

"Come on let's drop the groceries at home and then we can take him to the vet to give the poor thing a check up." Amelia said quickly as they hastened their speed to get back to the house as soon as possible.

Once they get home they see Tatsuya coming out of the house with Celeste bouncing at his heels.

"Hey Amelia, how was grocery shopping?" Tatsuya asked but he didn't receive an answer as Amelia quickly dropped the groceries in his hands as the kids did the same taking Tatsuya by surprise as he fell backwards onto the ground. He just watched confused as his wife, adopted son, Nico and some strange teen with a bundle in his arms run off.

Celestes walks up to Tatsuya and licks his cheek.

"I wonder what that was all about." He muttered as he looked at the discarded grocery bags and hoped nothing was broken, picking the bags up and heading back inside.

**oOo**

The group managed to make it to a nearby Vets office, completely out of breath as they enter. While the teens collapsed into the chairs Amelia walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you but we found this abandoned puppy and it looks like it could use a good cleaning and check-up." The woman asks.

"Of course! We're open to any pets, lets have a look at the patient please?" the woman asked and Zach stood up heading towards Amelia and the other woman. Immediately she frowns when she sees the condition of the puppy.

"Hmm this doesn't look too bad but we'll just have to be sure. Come into examination room B, we can give the poor thing a nice bath and check him." The vet said as she walked out from the counter and opened the door.

"Percy, you and Nico please wait for us here okay?" Amelia called as the two nodded and just rested from their sprint here.

Amelia and Zach walk inside where the woman starts a warm bath for the puppy and soon all the dirt, mud and grime were all off of the husky's fur.

"Hey he actually has a collar, I couldn't see it earlier because of the dirt and mud…" Zach said as he removed it so that the puppy could get washed around the neck. "Canis Minor? That's a strange name to call a puppy…"

"It must've been given to him by his old owners." Amelia said as she helped the vet dry the puppy off making Zach scowl a bit as he tossed the collar into a trashbin.

"He's not going to be called that anymore, since I doubt they're coming back for him." Zach huffed as the puppy was put onto the examination table so that they could bandage his paw and give him a check up, "he was completely frighten of me especially when I reached out to him, he flinched like I was going to attack him."

The vet did a standard check up on the husky puppy, weighing him, taking his vital signs, and checking it for any other injuries. About fifteen minutes later the vet was done as she put away her stethoscope.

"Well he is under weight but not by a lot, but he hasn't had a lot to eat from what I could tell." The vet sighed looking sadly at the puppy who was snuggled in Zach's arms, "I'd say he hasn't had a good meal for at least a week."

"That's it then you're not going back to them you're going to stay with me." Zach said determined making the puppy look at him curiously as they walked out of the room, "you're going to have a new name, home everything. First things first you're not Canis Minor anymore you're Saphir because of your eyes."

The puppy gives a weak bark but seems happy with his new situation.

"Well its obvious what we're going to do, I'll fill out the paperwork for you Zach." Amelia said smiling.

"Thank you Ms. Amelia." Zach said as he walked back to Percy and Nico who ran up to thim.

"So you're going to keep it?" Nico asked.

"Saphir, his name his Saphir." Zach stated.

"Right, Saphir, Zach I don't think the camp allows animals inside….well besides the pegasi and the satyrs." Nico mumbled.

"I'm not just going to leave Saphir alone." Zach replied.

"He can stay with us! Celeste could help him and she wouldn't be lonely when she's by herself!" Percy chirped.

"Its really okay with you?" Zach asked.

"Uh huh don't worry! You're friend of Nico and he trusts you so you must be good." Percy replied smiling.

"You're a good kid Percy." Zach chuckled as Amelia finished up the paperwork and the group left the vet's office when their new pet back to Percy' place.

When they walked inside the house they were greeted with Tatsuya giving them a look as he stood in front of the door as they walked in, expecting an explanation. Canis Minor or Saphir looks up from Zach's arm at Tatsuya and suddenly starts whimpering as he tries to hide himself from the man.

"Hello sir! Its nice to meet you I'm a good friend of Nico!" Zach introduced cheerfully as he patted Saphir's head trying to calm him down.

Tatsuya just raised an eyebrow at the teen and turned to the trio.

"Explanation…now." He stated.

"I'll explain sir, since this is all because of my involvement." Zach replied and explained from the moment he ran into Nico and Percy in the streets to their current situation. Once the explanation was done everyone was waiting on Tatsuya's decision. By this time Zach had put Saphir down as Celeste curiously sniffed the puppy before licking his head, trying to encourage him to play.

"If I allow you to record Percy's activities at the festival and give a message to this Josh person are you going to tell the camp where Percy lives?" Tatsuya asked.

"I promise sir the only people who will see the video are Joshua, Noah and Elijah since they're family to Percy." Zach replies.

"Are you two okay with this?" Tatsuya asked Percy and Nico.

"Zach is a trustworthy person," Nico vouched for the magician, "he's nothing like the group you ran into the beach Tatsuya."

"I don't mind if I can ease Joshua from worrying too much about me then I'll be happy to do so!" Percy added.

"He's sincere Tatsuya, Percy even asked him outright if he was going to be brought back to the camp but Zach stated that he wasn't going to force Percy to do so." Amelia stated, "they can even get started on the project now."

"Uh I still have to get the video camera first Amelia." Zach laughed sheepishly as he rubbed his neck as Saphir started to look more energized and batted at Celeste's tail.

"How long do you have before you have to get back to camp?" Nico asked.

"I have a good few hours," Zach replied glancing at the clock.

"Good, then I can help you look for a camera. I think I may have one around here though we'd just have to get something for it to record onto." Tatsuya said, "follow me to the garage Zach."

"You two do that, I'll get some snacks started while Percy and Nico talk about what they want recorded." Amelia said heading to the kitchen, "Come on Celeste you too Saphir we can get food for you too as well!"

Zach followed Tatsuya out to the garage and the older male started looking through several plastic bins with the magician for the camera.

"Thanks again for helping me with this sir and allowing me to hang out with Percy and Nico." Zach said as he looked through some stuff.

"I don't mind but I have a favor to ask of you." Tatsuya replied as he went through a plastic bin full of old electronics frowning a bit.

"Yes?" Zach asked curiously.

"I know about the camp and that they're looking for both Nico and percy." Tatsuya stated.

"Yes, that's true. Luke and his group came back a few days ago saying that they had found the two but there were complications." Zach replied.

Tatsuya couldn't help but smirk when he heard that, feeling rather satisfied that his threat had gone through to the campers.

"I found it." Tatsuya said taking out a digital camera and looking it over, "still in good condition, we'd just have to check it later and get something for it to record onto. Anyway I was going to ask that since Nico is staying here with us if you could give me any news or progress that the camp has regarding the two."

"Exactly what do you plan to do with this information? No offense sir but I don't' know you that well." Zach replied cautiously.

"I understand but I'm not going to attack the camp or anything I just want to make sure I'm at least three steps ahead of them to protect Nico and Percy." Tatsuya replied.

Zach nods at that as they head back inside the house.

"Yeah, I want to protect Nico but I failed in that because I was sent out in a mission and wasn't able to help him when his sister yelled at him, but for Nico and Percy's sake I'll help you." Zach replied.

Tatsuya grinned at Zach as he patted the magician's back as they went back inside.


	11. Festivals, Plays and Birthdays

**Well...bottom line is I tried winging it this chapter without a pre-write...yeah didn't work too well so not going to do that again but surprisingly this came out longer then I thought so guess it all works all out. Okay a few notes about this chapter, I used actual lines from the "Swan Princess" Movie and I put the link of the music I wanted Nico and Percy to be playing when its there turn, so check out the link there and listen to it, well the actual duet starts after 15 seconds into the song but I thought it suited Nico well. So I hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Two familiar twins had snuck out of their cabin in the early morning as some campers were just waking up themselves. They stopped at a cabin that was glowing as soon as the sun hit it and knocked on the side of the doorway to get attention of one of the campers. Lee fletcher peeked out and saw the twins grinning in front of the doorway.

"Can we come in? We wanna greet Josh!" Elijah said.

"Is it that time of year again?" Lee asked grinning as the twins nodded.

"Yep! So can we go in now please?" Noah asked.

"Go right ahead, try not to make too much of a mess." Lee replied chuckling as he moved aside letting the twins in.

They saw a few of the other Apollo kids waking up, some of them even had amused glances as they waved to the twins.

"Where's Joshua's little magician?" an Apollo girl asked the twins as they passed by.

"Dunno we stopped by Aphrodite's cabin-" Noah started.

"but apparently Zacharaia left early because he wasn't inside." Eli finished.

"Strange he usually is the first one to greet Joshua." The girl said confused.

The twins just shrugged and found the person they were looking for still snoozing in his bed. The two shared a look before they leapt and tackled Josh on the bed.

"Happy Birthday Joshy!" the two shouted loudly.

"GAHH!" the dark haired teen cried out at the sudden weights on him and the loud shouting before he leveled the two with a glare, "couldn't have you two waited until I got up myself?"

"But you usually sleep in!" Noah pouted.

"Or try hiding from Zacharia." Eli added.

"Within very good reason," Josh muttered as he lifted the twins by their camp-half-blood shirts and put them down on the side of his bed as he got up, "he tends to make my birthday a spectacal for the whole camp."

"And every year we look forward to it!" laughed Michael Yes as Josh threw his pillow at his face.

"Shut it!" Josh scowled at his half-brother.

"Aww come on Josh you know he just does those things to show that he really likes you." Noah said as he and Eli sat on Josh's bed while he got changed.

"He does that a lot already, I don't see why he has to go all out on my birthday." Josh grumbled as he kept looking over his shoulder as if he was expecting Zacharia to come popping out of nowhere.

"Why **don****'****t** you return his feelings?" Kayla an Apollo girl asked, "he seems sincere about them."

"But he's an Aphrodite kid, those campers alone have broken more hearts then any other cabin combined." Austin stated frowning.

"Not Silena, remember she and Charles Beckendorf have been going out for a while." Lee replied.

"Details details, that's one exception." Austin replied rolling his eyes.

"Look I'll deal with Zacharia like I do every year." Josh stated as he finished getting dressed.

"By being paranoid all day trying to avoid or hide from him?" Michael replied snickering.

"I don't hide from him!" Josh shouted.

"Okay fine avoid." Michael replied, "but in all seriousness, I think you should honestly do something about Zacharia, he's not that bad of a guy coming from Aphrodite cabin."

"I'll consider it." Josh sighed as he headed out with the twins at his heels as he left the cabin.

"So you two haven't seen Zach yet?" Josh asked as he headed to the mess hall for breakfast."

"Nope, he could be putting your gift together." Elijah replied tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Greaat…" Josh said grimacing.

"Oh come on you can't say that you don't like the gifts!" Noah said pointing a finger dramatically at Josh's face, "I've seen the spare bag under your bed with the gifts from Zacharia!"

"Wh-what the Hades were you doing in my room and looking under my bed!" Josh sputtered out as his face started to burn.

"I left my Harry Potter book there and I wanted to get it because Eli wanted to read it together again." Noah replied simply and innocently.

"Y-You!" Josh stuttered at Noah's expression.

"Yeeeeesss?" the twins replied in unison making Josh glower at them.

"Nevermind you two brats, come on lets go and get breakfast already." Josh muttered.

"Oh look there's Zacharia!" Noah suddenly called out pointing a head of them.

"What!" Josh nearly shouted looking where Noah was pointing and indeed it actually was Zacharia, but there was something off. Instead of the magician running towards him looking like an eager puppy the Aphrodite child seemed to be busy as he was running towards some of the empty cabins.

"Well that's strange," Eli said scratching his head, "usually he'd show up in a big burst of confetti and hug Josh."

"Yeah do you think he's still getting Joshy's present? He usually has it by now." Noah replied, "what do you think Josh?"

"I don't know…I'm going to follow him really quickly." The Apollo child said as he took off after the magician.

"You know we should really make a betting pool when those two are finally going to confess." Noah said.

"What do you mean? Technically Zacharia already confessed, its Josh that hasn't admitted anything yet." Eli pointed out to his twin.

"True, oh well can't think on an empty stomach let's go. Maybe we can get the Nymphs to give us extra waffles." Noah said grinning as Eli laughed.

Josh made his way to the cabins where he saw Zacharia heading towards and got even more suspicious.

'_Why__ would__ he __head __to__ these __cabins?__They__'__re __technically __empty__ except __for __Zeus__'__s__ since __that__'__s__ where __Thalia __sleeps.__'_ Josh thought as he walked behind said cabin and was listening carefully for any noises.

As he moved forward he heard some low muffled talking, quickening his pace he got behind the Poseidon's cabin just in time to see Zacharia disappear into a familiar portal before it disappeared.

"Was that Nico?" Josh said out loud as he moved to the spot where he had seen the magician disappear, "Bianca is probably still asleep so it had to be Nico, but what are those two planning?"

As much as Josh wanted to try and figure this all out, he couldn't since Nico never leaves any traces behind when he uses the shadows to move and only Bianca could follow him if she tried or wanted. Sighing to himself he walked out from behind the cabins and to the mess hall for breakfast and just deal with Zacharia whenever he came back to celebrate his birthday.

**oOo**

"Sorry for being late! I had to get up earlier then my siblings." Zacharia said smiling as he walked into Percy's living room.

"Oh don't worry about it Zach, we were just sitting down for breakfast ourselves." Amelia said as she put a plate of pancakes on the table before going back to the pan.

"Hey Saphir how are you doing?" Zach asked as he patted the puppy's head that was lying in a basket in the living room.

Saphir barked happy to see Zach again as his tail was wagging in joy before the fluffy husky got up and pawed at the magician's legs.

"He's been a good boy, and Celeste has been helping him get use to the home." Percy said as he patted his own dog. The Labrador retriever looked proud at her accomplishment in getting the puppy to become more open.

"That's great thanks Percy, alright Saphir time for you to eat with us then." Zach said chuckling as he headed to the table as well. Both dogs waited for the bowl to be filled with food before they started eating. Zach noticed something interesting about his dog as he was eating.

"He doesn't eat dog food like Celeste?" he asked.

"Well we tried but he just refused to eat it so Percy fed him some of his beef last night and well…" Amelia replied as she indicated to the bacon and eggs in Saphir's bowl, "we tried telling him he'd get fat by eating our food but we couldn't let him starve."

"Guess a few runs on the beach will do him some good." Zach said scratching Saphir behind his ears before looking at Percy," so when is this play of yours?"

"Later in the evening," Percy replied, "we have a talent show first, then the orchestra concert, my duet with Nico and then the last even is the play."

"Too bad, I was hoping to see you running around the school festival in your prince outfit." Nico snickered as Percy gave the dark haired teen the evil eye.

"There is no way I am going to be running around in THAT costume, I'll wear it only when I have to." Percy grumbled.

"What's so bad about the costume?" Zach asked while Nico was trying hard to suppress his laughter and failing.

"He has to wear tights, with no pants." Nico snickered as he dodged a piece of bacon thrown at his head.

"Nico! Shut it!" Percy shouted his face red before he turned to Zach, "**please** tell me you're reconsidering not recording the play!"

"Nope! Sorry Percy but this is too good of an opportunity." Zach laughed as Percy scowled.

"Dammit…" the son of Poseidon cursed as he poked his eggs.

"Now Percy I'm sure you'll be fine, besides it's only for a few scenes." Amelia said.

"Mom, I'm going to be **singing!****"** Percy wailed as he hit his head against the table making the woman blink.

"Oh yes that's right, you do have that one song." Amelia said while Nico and Zach were laughing.

"Look at the bright side Percy, you're only singing a few lines." Nico pointed out, "its not like you're doing the whole song."

"It still sucks." Percy muttered as he shoved some bacon into his mouth.

"Well I'm sure you'll do fine kid." Zach replied patting Percy's back.

"I am not looking forward to that." Percy sighed.

"Come on, finish up then let's head to the school I'm sure you have some last minute setting up to do." Tatsuya said.

"You still got the tape from what we started recording yesterday Zach?" Percy asked looking at the magician.

"Yep! I paused it where we stopped so its ready to continue whenever." Zach replied smiling.

"Would it be okay if I took it with me for awhile?" Percy asked.

"Sure, this is something from both of us to Josh, just don't drop it." Zach said as he handed over the camcorder to Percy who nodded.

"Don't worry I'll be careful, I'll be sure to cover it when I'm in my spot for the festival." Percy replied.

"And I'll be sure to get your concert with Nico and the play as well." Zach nodded, "speaking of the festival, besides the concert what are you going to be doing Nico?"

"I'll be helping some of the guys with their stand." Nico replied shrugging, "I helped build it so I might as well help run it."

"Tatsuya will you help me load up the cakes in the ice chests for the festival?" Amelia asked standing up, "Percy make sure you have everything alright? Its going to be crowded and I don't want Tatsuya to have to find another parking space if you forgot something."

"I'll make sure now mom." Percy replied finishing up his food and putting his plate in the dishwasher as he went to check the bags in the living room.

"So how's the camp?" Nico asked as he continued eating with Zach.

"Nothing much so far, Luke and his group came back looking like something bad happened." Zach replied and he stared when Nico smirked, "which I get the feeling it was something you caused. Spill it."

"Nothing much to say just that they ran into both Percy and myself." Nico replied putting some grape jelly on his toast.

"Now I can see why they were upset but there was something more to it I think, Chiron looked nervous as he summoned Grover to him and the two of them left the camp." Zach replied chewing on some toast.

"Why would he call Grover?" Nico asked frowning.

"No one's sure, the group including Chiron and Grover aren't allowed to say anything. My guess is they saw the gods about what had happened." Zach replied making Nico grimace.

"Oh great, now they know where I am." Nico grumbled.

"Not entirely, they know you're staying with Percy and Tatsuya." Zach pointed out, "they have no idea where the house is, what Percy's schedule is or anything so I think you're pretty safe."

"Maybe not, I get the feeling something else might be going on." Nico replied shaking his head as Saphir finished up his food and started to paw at Zach wanted to be lifted up. Zach laughed as he picked up the fluffy puppy and put him in his lap before feeding him some toast.

"What makes you say that?" Zach questioned as he scratched behind Saphir's ears.

"When Percy was unconscious and I was being held down a cage of water formed around Percy." Nico replied, "and I know that he can't control water unconsciously."

"So you think that someone **else** is after Percy? But no one but the gods know of his true heritage or abilities." Zach said frowning.

"We don't know that we're just assuming. You can't take these things easily especially since the cage was trying to pull Percy into the ocean." Nico replied, "thankfully Tatsuya got to the beach in time and got him free."

"You kids about ready?" Amelia asked as she poked her head in the kitchen just as the two were finishing up.

"Yes Amelia!" the two called as they put away their plates in the sink, making sure to wash them before putting them in the dishwasher.

"Good come on Percy already has everything he needs and is just waiting on you two." Amelia laughed.

The two chuckled as they walked out of the house and got into the backseat of the car with Percy as Amelia took the front seat next to Tatsuya.

"Hey Zach, do you think I could borrow the camcorder for a bit?" Percy asked looking at the French boy.

"I don't see why not, this is a present from you as well for Josh." Zach replied before he leaned down and whispered to Percy's ear, "and can you tell him to maybe be a bit nicer to me when I'm pursuing him?"

Percy just started laughing much to Zach's amusement.

**oOo**

"Ooo so close! You got one more toss better make it count!"

"Are the contestants ready? Annnnddd go!"

"Get your snacks here! Cotton candy! Popcorn! Pretzels!"

The festival was in full swing by the time the family got there. Percy and Nico quickly left to go to their designated stations, Zach making sure to hand off the camcorder to Percy before he left. Amelia and Tatsuya went off to deliver the bakery goods to some of the classes leaving Zach to wander around a bit, trying to find a bit of entertainment before the talent show later in the evening.

Somehow he had found his way to the indoor maze being held in one of the bigger rooms inside the school.

"Want to try your luck?" a 7th grader asked grinning, "if you can make it through the maze without getting hit by one of the traps three times then you win a prize, though I warn you its tricky."

Zach grinned, "I'm tricky as well let's see who's better."

"Alright then step right up good sir." The student said bowing amused at Zach as he stepped into the dark room that was only lighten by the sun coming through the upper windows. Even then it was still plenty dark inside the building. As he walked to the entrance of the maze he could hear the shouts of frustration and started yelps coming from inside the maze at the takers who hadn't had much luck avoiding the traps inside.

Zach smirked at the challenge as he started to make his way through the maze. There were a few close calls as he got hit with a few water balloons a few times and tripped over a wire but nothing had come close to actually hitting him. He jumped back just in time for some gloop to try hitting him and Zach laughed out-loud when he heard the person behind the 'wall' of the maze cursing that they had missed.

"Sorry fellows you're going to have to try harder!" Zach laughed moving on.

It wasn't long before he got to the end and he stopped when he looked around. The entrance was a few feet away from him but he had yet to run into another trap since he had avoided most of them thus far. Suddenly he ducked as water balloons were shot all around him completely missing him but he knew that wasn't it and he was right. More water balloons came but they were much larger in size making Zach dance out of the way.

"Almost home free…" Zach said to himself as he sprinted towards the end, but just as he was about to cross it he didn't notice something discreetly being poured out in front of him making him slip and fall, along with several water balloons hitting him just as he passed through, or more likely slid through the exit.

"Darn you got hit twice." Percy pouted as he stuck his head out to look at the magician as a student laughed walking by handing Zach a towel to dry off.

"Well you got me on my toes I never noticed anything on the floor." Zach replied chuckling, "nice job by the way."

"I got it all on tape too." Percy grinned holding out the camcorder.

"Oh come on Percy please don't tell me Josh is going to see you managing to get me!" Zach whined.

"I think it'll be a nice treat." Percy chuckled as he walked out, "so what are you going to do now? Just walk around some more?"

"Yeah its still too early for the talent show…although setting up all these traps seems like fun." Zach said grinning.

"It is fun surprising the people that come through here." Percy said laughing, "you wanna help?"

"Is it alright for me to do so?" Zach asked as Percy pulled him behind the curtain that acted as a 'wall' for the maze."

"Sure! Besides its not like anyone is really going to complain." Percy replied.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Zach said grinning as he quickly helped Percy plan some new traps with the help of his classmates. To say the least that the maze became much more entertaining was an understatement, and a lot more people became entertained despite being hit by the various traps.

**oOo**

"And we have a winner!" the senior said handing a stuffed dragon plushie to Tatsuya who just gave an unimpressive snort at the thing and quickly handed to Amelia who laughed as she took the toy.

"That is an insult to dragons." Tatsuya said dryly as Amelia was enjoying herself as they walked away from the booth.

"But its adorable don't you think?" the woman replied.

"No…I don't." Tatsuya retorted, "is it time for the concert yet?"

Amelia checked her watch and shook her head, "no its still too early for it. Come on why don't we check out some of the food they have selling here?"

"Fine…" Tatsuya replied grumbling.

They walked in silence for a bit until Amelia spoke up again.

"Tatsuya are you not telling me something? You've been tense." Amelia said quietly.

"Its nothing." He replied as the stopped to pick up some sandwiches.

"When you say its nothing it usually means something." Amelia replied sternly, "I'm your wife, I'm suppose to help and support you. Now tell me I don't want to be left in the dark, does it have anything to do with that group you mentioned?"

"Maybe." Tatsuya replied looking away for a few seconds but Amelia huffed and turned his head back towards him.

"Tatsuya…" Amelia said warningly making Tatsuya sigh and grab her hand leading her away from the crowd to a secluded bench to sit down and talk.

"Yes it concerns the group but it also involves another." Tatsuya replied.

"Another group?" Amelia questioned her eyes wide.

"Only unlike the first group this one involves a bunch of well teens." Tatsuya stated making Amelia's mouth drop.

"T-teens?" Amelia sputtered out.

"About Percy's age and older, there was a group that came by the other day and tried to take Percy back to their camp…apparently there are more like them." Tatsuya explained.

"But…why would they want Percy? They're not associated with the first group are they?" Amelia asked.

"I don't think so but I know now there are more then one group after both me, Percy and probably Nico." Tatsuya sighed, "I'm going to have to increase the wards around the house."

"Are you positive they mean to harm Percy and Nico?" Amelia asked.

"I'm not going to take that risk. I'm going to do that after we come back from the festival." Tatsuya said determined, "I don't know what this second group is after but by now the first group has their suspicions of Percy and Nico and we don't need them in danger."

"if you're sure, but I think you're just being a bit paranoid." Amelia replied.

"Better be paranoid then be surprised." Tatsuya replied flatly, "at least we have Celeste and Saphir at home to watch the house."

"Tatsuya, are you worried that something's going to happen?" Amelia asked as they went back walking around the festival.

Tatsuya didn't answer her, which made Amelia more worried; when Tatsuya didn't say anything she knew that something serious was approaching them. He just didn't know when. She tightens her grip on Tatsuya's arm as they quietly walked around the school killing time until later in the evening.

As much as Tatsuya wished to relax and enjoy the festival for his family, he couldn't help but get a nagging feeling in the back of his head about something happening that he knew he wasn't going to like it one bit. But looking over at Amelia and how tight his wife was holding onto his arm he pushed the nagging feeling away and tried to enjoy the festival to calm Amelia down.

"Come on I'm sure there are a few more games we can play before the kid's concert and play." Tatsuya said as Amelia looked up at him and smiled back before dragging him off to the dunking booth.

**oOo**

"Hey Percy shouldn't you get going? Its almost time for the play and talent show to begin!" a kid said sticking his head through the sheets. He blinked when he saw Percy and some older kid launching pellets at something hanging on the ceiling. He watched as the pellets popped the balloons sending the water on top of the unsuspecting people's heads.

"Eh already?" Percy said looking at his watch and saw that it was time.

"Come on we better get going." Zach said as he picked up the camera, making sure it was paused as Percy nodded.

"Okay thanks for reminded me Alex." Percy said.

"No problem, I'll take over here for you. Have fun singing." Alex replied laughing as Percy groaned.

"Don't remind me." He grimaced as he followed Zach out of the maze through the back.

"So what comes first? The play or talent show?" Zach asked as they headed to the amphitheater.

"The talent show first and then we set up for the play." Percy replied, "everything is made its just going to take a while to change into the costumes and set up the props for each scene."

"That should be fun so are just playing one part?" Zach asked.

"Er…well I am playing a younger version of the main character for one scene, then I'm with the orchestra." Percy replied scratching his cheek.

"That's good so the music is going to be played instead of pre-recorded?" Zach questioned.

"Some parts are pre-recorded since some of the band members are in the actual play." Percy explained before making a face, "there's a part that involves actual musicians and I got slotted to be in that part as well."

"What about Nico does he have a part in the play as well?" Zach was curious about this since he had forgotten to ask Nico earlier, then again there was a high probability that Nico wouldn't give him a straight answer or an answer at all.

"Well he's helping out backstage with the props and lighting." Percy started, "and then he's with me in the orchestra for the play as well…heh which he isn't too happy about."

"Because he has to sing?" Zach replied and laughed as Percy nodded.

"He tried to get out of it but the person who was originally going to play it ended up taking on too much at once and had to give up one of the parts." Percy explained.

"Oh I can't wait to get this all on tape! Josh is going to love this!" Zach laughed.

"Hey Zach, do you think…I don't know if he's allowed to leave the camp and all but d-do you think that I could see Josh sometime?" Percy asked looking almost shy.

Zach smiled softly when he saw the longing look in Percy's eyes wanting to see his surrogate older brother and patted the younger boy's head.

"Sure, I'll talk to him about it and we can plan this out, remember we can't have you caught or else you'll end up staying in the camp with everyone watching your every move." Zach said.

"Why would they watch my every move if I was staying there?" Percy asked frowning as they neared the amphitheater; which looked ready for the talent show and play.

"Because since the whole camp worked so hard to 'find' you, they don't want to end up losing you again." Zach explained to Percy as the son of Poseidon made a face.

"Great that's not creepy at all." Percy said sarcastically, "Well here's where I gotta meet Nico. We're the last act before the play and I still have to change into my costume for my part."

"Alright I'll go look for your parents and be with them, good luck Percy!" Zach said waving as he headed to the seats to look for Tatsuya and Amelia while Percy entered the backstage.

Everyone was either doing some last minute practicing for the talent show or practicing their lines for the play. When Percy entered the stage manager came running up to him.

"Oh good that means everyone's here! Okay this is how its going to go Percy, once your duet with Nico ends immediately go to wardrobe and get dressed because your part begins almost 5-8 minutes into the beginning of the play more or less." The manager said, "So don't waste any time alright?"

Percy eyes widen and nodded.

"I understand. Have you seen Nico?" Percy asked.

"He's over by the piano doing some scales." The manager replied pointing towards the back before he noticed something, "HEY! Those props are supposed to go to the **west** wing not the east! Get it right!"

Percy ran to the spare dressing room and changed into his nicer clothes and grabbed his violin that was there as well before heading to Nico who was sitting at a baby grand piano with a look of concentration on his face.

"Nico!" Percy said excited making the other boy turn around and smile at him.

"You ready for our duet?" Nico asked.

"Uh huh! You picked a really good song." Percy replied as he took out his violin and made sure it was tuned as he played a few notes on it.

"Thanks I think it suits me," Nico replied shrugging but inwardly he was smirking, '_I__ bet __the__ other__ campers __would__ have__ their__ jaws__ dropped __if__ they __knew__ I __could__ play __the __piano__ especially__ those __Apollo__ kids.__'_

Percy stared at Nico who was snickering a bit to himself.

"Nico are you okay?" Percy asked hesitantly snapping Nico out of his thoughts.

"Yeah don't worry about me, come on lets practice a bit. We need to leave a good impression since we're the last act." Nico said.

"Right!" Percy replied as he shouldered the violin and the two were practicing a bit.

**oOo**

It didn't take long for Zach to find the seats where Amelia and Tatsuya were, the two managed to find perfect seats in the center and close to the stage where Zach could record perfectly. He sat down on the other side of Amelia as Tatsuya greeted him.

"So what did you do all day?" Amelia asked.

"I helped Percy with his class's attraction. It was so much fun setting up all those traps." Zach chuckled as he took out the camera and held it up to the stage to adjust it.

"I bet it became a bit more interested with you there huh?" Tatsuya asked amused while Zach nodded proudly.

"Did you know Nico was going to be in the play?" Zach asked as he finished adjusting the camera. By the surprised looks on both adults faces he took that as a no.

"He never said anything about being in the play as well, but I had a feeling he was helping out backstage." Amelia replied, "do you know what he's doing?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Zach said grinning while Amelia pouted.

"Oh come on can't you give me a hint?" She asked.

"Well he has to sing I'll tell you that much." Zach replied as Tatsuya laughed.

"That should be hilarious, we're going to need to make a copy of that tape." The dragon in disguise stated.

Suddenly the lights dimmed as the principal walked on stage with a microphone.

"Hello everyone thank you for coming to our annual end of the school year festival!" she said loudly while the audience cheered. "Now! For tonight's entertainment we're going to have our talent show followed by the play, and this year the play for this year is "The Swan Princess"! A classic fairytale but hardly done! Now just sit back and enjoy as I leave the introduction of the talent show participants by our school's president Miss. Serena Tyson!"

A long-haired brunette walked onto the stage and took the microphone from the principal and smiled at the audience.

"Well let's begin our talent show! For our first act we have…." Serena introduced.

_**A little while later….**_

"Thank you! And now our final talent show's act before our wonderful play, it's a duet by a student here and a new student that'll be officially joining our school in September! Give a round of applause for Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo!" Serena said as the red velvet curtain was pulled out, revealing the baby grand piano as Nico and Percy walked out from the side wings of the stage.

"Ooo yay its time for Percy and Nico's duet!" Amelia squealed happily as she looked up eagerly.

"I really can't wait to hear how they sound, this is really going to be something different." Zach agreed as he held the camera up to record the whole duet, not wanting to miss a thing.

Percy gave a nervous smile as he held onto his violin and waved to the crowd as Nico walked confidently on the stage. When the two reached the center they gave a low bow to the audience before Nico took his seat at the piano and Percy adjusted his violin on to his shoulder.

"You ready Percy?" Nico said as he nodded to Serena as she gave the signal to dim the lights so that he and Percy were under the spotlight.

"I'm a bit nervous but I'll be fine." Percy replied nodding.

Nico smiled as he turned back to the piano and started to play the introduction to the song while Percy waited a few seconds before he joined in with Nico.

**(AN: To hear the music of Nico and Percy playing here's the youtube link to it: http : /www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=L_Z1SzxVPWg&feature=related)**

It music that flowed from the instruments that were playing was dramatic and melodious, neither one over-shadowed the other as they played in harmony but you could practically feel the emotions from the music itself as Nico and Percy played. The complete look of concentration on both of their faces as they focused sorely on the music had captured the whole audience, students inside and outside the amphitheater's attention since the music was being played so the whole campus could hear even if they weren't at the amphitheater in person.

It seemed all too soon for the song to end but once everyone realized that it was over Nico and Percy were given a standing ovation as everyone was clapping furiously for the two, many people were cheering loudly as they clapped. Amelia, Tatsuya and Zach were some of the people clapping and cheering loudly for the two.

"They really liked it!" Percy said happily as he and Nico bowed to the audience before running off stage as the red curtain fell so that the others could set up for the play.

"Of course! We played it extremely well so why shouldn't they like it." Nico replied smirking smugly.

"That was amazing you two! I knew you guys could play but I didn't expect something at that level!" the stage manager said patting both of their backs, "no hurry up and change both of you, Nico get in costume and then help out for the setup. Percy you wait until its your scene understand?"

Both of them nodded as they ran to the dressing rooms. A few minutes later Serena walked back out on stage.

"Thank you Nico and Percy for that wonderful duet! And now the highlight of the night, our rendition of "The Swan Princess", Serena announced as the audience clapped, "I'll be doing the narration and we have our talented school orchestra doing the actual music!"

The curtain slowly started to rise and the lights dimmed so that it was more focused on what was going on stage as Serena did the narration to the side.

"_**Once upon a time, there was a king named William who ruled a large and mighty kingdom, and yet he was sad for he was growing old. And had no child to inherit the throne, then happily, a daughter was born; a princess. And she was given the name Odette."**_

"_**Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child, among them the widowed Uberta and her young son Prince Derek."**_

_The scene curtains open to see a young boy, probably a fourth grader walking up to a baby's crib and dangling something in it as seniors acting as the adults in the background smiles._

"_**It was then, that Uberta and King William upon the same idea: Derek and Odette would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love, and join their kingdoms together."**_

_Two specific seniors dressed as an older looking King and Queen looked at each other happily as the queen clapped her hands excited at the very thought._

"_**But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter, Rothbart." **_

_The lights narrowed down to a specific individual in the background wearing a long red mustache with a black cloak as he narrowed his eyes and glared at the baby's bed._

"_**Odette's birth was of little concern to him. For he was preparing to take, William's kingdom by means of the forbidden arts…"**_

_The scene changes quickly to a laboratory, to the person playing Rothbart as he's standing over cauldrons with smoke coming out of it._

"_**On the eve of his assault, William attack!"**_

_Guards enter from the wings and start knocking down and destroying the 'lab'._

"_**and Rothbart's powers were plunged into darkness. Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished." **_

"_**I'm not finished with you yet Willy…" the senior growled who played Rothbart, "someday I'll get my power back! And when I do, Everything you own, everything you love will…be…mine…"**_

'_Rothbart' and his assistance walked off into the wings as Serena continued the narration._

"_**Many ****feared**** King**** William**** too ****kind, ****but ****in**** time ****the ****threat ****was ****forgotten** **and**** all ****hope ****turned**** to ****that ****not ****so ****distance ****summer ****when ****Derek**** and ****Odette ****would ****meet****…"**_

_That ends the first part as the curtain falls for the change of scene and props. A few minutes later the Senior playing King William and the younger girl playing Odette enter._

"_**Dear**** Uberta,**** as ****lovely**** as**** ever,****" '**King William' said before he turned and looked at the young boy next to 'Queen Uberta'. **"****and ****who**** might ****this ****strapping**** young ****man ****be?****Young ****Prince ****Derek**** I ****presume?****"**_

'_King William' winked knowingly at 'Queen Uberta' making the audience chuckle as 'Uberta' curtsied._

"_**Dear ****King**** William,**** welcome ****to**** our ****fair**** kingdom.****"** 'Uberta replied.' **"****and ****to**** you**** young ****Princess****…"**_

'_Prince Derek standing next to his 'mother' looked annoyed as he rolled his eyes as 'Odette was gently pushed forward by her 'father.'_

"_**Go**** on**** Derek,**** come ****on ****dear****…****go**** on****…" **Uberta said trying to urge her 'son' forward._

"_**Mother!****"** 'Derek hissed._

"_**Derek!" **_

'_Derek grumbled as he stomped forward to meet Odette as many of the adults were smiling as they could see how stubborn the boy was meeting the princess._

"_**Hello**** Princess**** Odette,**** I****'****m**** very ****please ****to**** meet**** you.****" **'Derek grumbled never making eye contact with the princess._

"_**Pleased ****to ****meet**** you ****Prince ****Derek.****"** 'Odette' replied curtsying back as Derek stomped off surprising Odette._

_Uberta shook her finger at 'Derek' as he walked back to his mother before she made him go back making him roll his eyes again and grasped Odette's hand making a face. Odette was making a face as well as he puckered up his lips and kissed her hand before making a 'blah' sound._

At that part plenty of the audience were laughing as it looked really gross for the poor kids stuck playing those parts like in the movie. The music picked up and the singing was about to start.

"Bet the kiddies didn't like that?" Zach whispered quietly as he was recording the whole thing while trying not to be too loud.

"I think any boy wouldn't like kissing a girl's hand if they were forced to." Amelia added giggling.

"**I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer! I bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box!"**

"_He looks conceited…"_

"**What a total bummer!"**

"_**If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox!"**_

"**So happy you could come."**

"_So happy to be here…"_

"_**How I'd like to run…"**_

"**This is not my idea-"**

"_This isn't my idea-"_

"_**Of fun!"**_

Scene changes to inside the castle where the two kids are play fighting behind their parents back while they talk.

"_The children seem to get along quite nicely!"_

"_We'll join our lands together if this arrangement fits!"_

"_My dear king William that's the point precisely,"_

"_Its such good parenting-"_

"_And politics!"_

"_So Happy we agree,"_

"_I think we got a deal,"_

"_Derek's quite a catch!"_

"_This is my idea-"_

"_this is **my** idea,"_

"_of a match!"_

"_and such fun!"_

The kids run by them playing with wooden swords and the parents grab them trying to keep them separate. The music continues as the curtain falls for a bit before it reopens and the stage is split, one half has the princess while the other half has Derek.

"Ooo! Look there's percy!" Amelia said pointing to Prince Derek's side as they see Percy in the clothes of Derek trying to shoot arrows at a crude drawing of Odette.

"Now we get to hear Percy sing." Zach snickered.

"_Good heaven's child! Don't dawdle, we can't keep Derek waiting!"_

"_I haven't packed or washed my hair and father I get seasick!"_

'Uberta opens the door to Derek's room and enters.

"_They soon will be arriving, is that respect you're showing?"_

"_**You make me kiss her hand again I swear I'm going to be sick!"**_

"_One__ day __Prince __Derek__ will__ be __her __intended.__" _

"_Splendid!" _

At this Percy took a slingshot and used a tomato as ammunition and hit the girl's face making it splatter all over her while he and the boy next to him laughed.

"Was that part of the movie?" Tatsuya whispered frowning.

"Yes dear, you know Percy's too sweet to do a mean thing like that." Amelia replied patting Tatsuya's arm, "Oooo Percy's gunna sing again!"

Scene changes to a tree house….

"_**We tried all summer but we just can' lose her!"**_

"_Hey fellows wait up!"_

"_**When picking teams-"**_

"_**or friends!"**_

"_**I never choose her!"**_

"_**You think she'd take a hint and learn to read."**_

"_This really isn't fair!"  
_

"_**We really couldn't care."**_

"_Boys __its __all __or __none!__"_

At this 'Odette' Kicks one of the wooden poles making the tree house collapse and 'fall', along with Percy and the other boy on top of the girl.

"Oooo I hope they're alright." Zach grimaced.

"I'm sure they made sure they were safe." Amelia replied but she was still frowning, concerned as well. When the scene changed again the three kids were all dressed up with casts, slings and bandages on them.

"_This is not my idea-"_

"_**This isn't my idea-"**_

"_**of fun."**_

The rest of the play was just as enjoyable with the songs and the actors. Amelia giggled when Percy and Nico appeared again on stage only they were part of the 'musicians' that had to dress up as animals.

"Percy looks adorable as a little bunny." Amelia laughed.

"I don't think Nico's too happy being a fox." Tatsuya snickered at the get up and laughed when the two along with the other musicians had to run around the stage to avoid getting 'marked' by the arrows as they sang.

They play otherwise was a hit, with the musical numbers and the uniqueness of the story everyone had enjoyed it a lot as the whole audience was standing as they clapped when all the actors came on stage and took their bow.

Once the final curtain fell everyone got up to leave as Amelia, Zach and Tatsuya headed backstage to get Percy and Nico. They walked in and asked one of the stage hands where the two were.

"Oh they should be in dressing room three, did you enjoy the play?" he asked.

"Yes very much! It was very well produced." Amelia said as they headed to the dressing room and made sure to knock before opening the door.

"Hey guys its us, do you mind if we come in?" Zach called.

"Sure! We're changed anyway!" Nico called from inside.

The three entered the room and Amelia quickly walked up to the two and hugged them tightly.

"You two were **wonderful!** Nico you play so well! Would you want to take actual lessons?" Amelia asked as Nico turned a bit red at the praise.

"Y-you don't have to do that!" Nico said embarrassed and not use to being praised.

"Nonsense! Percy's getting violin lessons and if you play that well with just a few lessons from your mother just imagine how well you'll be playing with an actual teacher. Please I insist!" Amelia replied.

"I can't talk you out of this can I?" Nico sighed giving Amelia a small smile as the woman laughed and hugged Nico again.

"You did outstanding Percy, I'm glad you're having fun." Tatsuya said patting Percy's head as the boy grinned back up at Tatsuya.

"Thanks dad, I was nervous but with Nico there it wasn't that scary." Percy chirped back before Zach came up grinning.

"You really surprised me Percy! You can sing **and** play the violin well!" Zach said laughing as Percy blushed.

"I thought I sounded horrible…" Percy replied.

"No you had a nice voice sweetie." Amelia affirmed, "but about that tomato and slingshot…"

"Don't worry mom, she knew it was part of the play and accepted that she'd have to deal with it." Percy quickly amended making Amelia nod.

"Good, I don't want you picking up any bad habits." Amelia stated firmly as Percy nodded sheepishly.

"Hey Nico do you think you could send me back to camp? Its about dinner time and I want to give this to Josh before we have to be in our cabins." Zach said.

"Aw I was hoping you'd come with us to eat." Amelia said.

"Sorry Miss. Amelia but it would be best I could give this to Josh asap since some campers are rather noisy…including some of the nymphs in the forest…" Zach replied muttering the last part to himself.

"Well at least wait until we get home? Since you mentioned it was your friend's birthday I made something for your friend." Amelia sighed.

"You didn't have to." Zach said.

"I wanted to and he seems important to you so I wanted to help make this special for the both of you." Amelia replied shaking her head.

Zach couldn't say no to that and just nodded. Percy and Nico made sure they didn't leave anything behind and left the room, making sure to say goodbye to the other students wishing them a good summer as the others said the same thing back to him and to Nico they said they couldn't wait to see him at the start of the new school year.

It didn't take long for them to get to the car and drive home, by then Percy was yawning, the adrenaline from the festival was wearing off. By the time they pulled up into the drive way Percy was nodding off but woke up every few seconds. The four of them walked inside as Celeste and Saphir were happy to see the group as the dogs pounced on their owners giving them licks on their faces.

"Hahaha I missed you too Celeste were you good?" Percy asked as he patted his dog on the head as Saphir barked at Zach as the magician scratched him behind his ears.

"Hey Percy, Nico wanna give Josh one last message?" Zach asked holding out the camera.

"Okay." Percy said as Zach turned the camera on as Percy had his arms wrapped around Celeste, "hey Josh, I hope you have a happy birthday and know that I'm fine with my family. Thank you for taking care of me when we were growing up together with Noah and Elijah I'm really happy about that. Oh and be nicer to Zach he's really nice once you get to know him."

Zach laughed at the last part before he turned to Nico with the camera.

"Hey don't worry about me Josh, I'm fine as well I'm still not coming back unless I have to but I'm taking care of Percy and both of us are going to be fine, take care of yourself. And I agree with Percy, fess up already you only tolerate Zacharias because you do like him dummy." Nico said smirking as he folded his arms as he talked to the camera.

The French boy coughed a bit as he felt his face blush a bit before he turned off the camera and ejected the recording handing it to Tatsuya.

"I'll go make a copy of this really quick on my computer." Tatsuya said taking the disc and walking to his office as the two sat on the couch. Amelia had disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared a few minutes later holding out a small cake with Happy Birthday Joshua on it.

"I didn't know what he likes but chocolate is always good right? It's a chocolate marble cake." Amelia said handing the cased cake to Zach, "its big enough for about four people to have even slices."

"Thanks Amelia, it's been a while since he's had a real birthday cake so this'll be great along with the video." Zach replied smiling at the cake.

It wasn't long before Tatsuya came back with the disc as Zach put it back in the camera.

"Well thanks again guys for helping me with this present for Josh, I'm sure he'll love it." Zach said.

"He better we all worked hard on it." Percy said, "and I really hopes he does accept you I think you'd be good for Josh."

"Thanks Percy, think you have enough energy to travel back to camp?" Zach asked looking at Nico.

"Course, be back in a few minutes." Nico said as he opened a portal and grabbed Zach's arm pulling him through as it closed behind him.

"Okay Percy I think its time for you to change and get to bed." Tatsuya said as Percy whined.

"But I'm not tired!" Percy pouted before he yawned.

"Not tired huh? Come on up the stairs we go, chop chop! Let's go little bunny boy" Amelia said ushering the grumbling teen upstairs to his room.

"Mooooommm!" Percy whined.

Saphir sat on his haunches and whined when he saw Zach leaving.

"He'll come back pup." Tatusya said patting Saphir's head, "he just can't take you to camp."

Saphir laid down on the carpet still pouting. Celeste trotted over to the puppy and curled up next to him, nudging him with her nose comforting him making Tatsuya smile as he headed to his own room.

**oOo**

"I hope you have a plan for that cake, I'm sure there are others that'll love a piece of that." Nico said dryly as he eyed the cake.

"Please who do you think you're talking to?" Zach replied as he took out a handkerchief and covered the cake before pulling it off making the cake disappear.

"Right, forgot I was talking to a magician." Nico replied chuckling, "well night Zach."

"Nite Nico see ya!" Zach chuckled as Nico summoned another portal as Zach walked out from behind one of the cabins.

"Zacharias where were you?" a voice said as he came into the clear.

The magician turned around and saw Silena coming up to him.

"I looked for you everywhere and I couldn't find you!" she said.

"Sorry sis, I had to take care of a few things. Did I miss dinner?" Zach asked.

"No you're just in time luckily." Silena replied sighing, "really I wished you at least tell me where you disappeared off to. Did you at least figure out what you were going to get for Josh?"

"Yup, don't worry about it, I'm going to be showing him after dinner." Zach said grinning as he couldn't wait to see Josh's reaction.

"I'm glad, its not like you to be depressed." Silena said as they walked inside the mess hall where everyone was sitting down.

Zach looked around and saw Josh a few feet in front of him and quickly ran up to him grabbing his arm. The dark haired brunette boy turned around to see who had grabbed him and stared when he saw it was just Zach.

"I didn't see you all day…" Josh said flatly.

"Did you miss me?" Zach asked cheekily as Josh's face went pink.

"D-don't be stupid!" he sputtered back making Zach laugh.

"Anyway~ I got your gift! Can you meet me on top of the hill that over looks the lake?" Zach asked making Josh suspicious.

"Usually you try to put on a show with your gifts, what makes this so different?" Josh asked.

"It's a surprise, oh and you can bring the twins as well I'm sure they'll love it as much as you do." Zach added before practically skipping off leaving a gaping Josh.

"Soooo what'd you lover boy want?" Lee Fletcher teased as Josh glowered at him.

"Apparently he wants to save my present for after dinner." Josh replied sitting down next to Michael Yew.

"Oooo he really wants to make it special," another Apollo child said wiggling his eyebrows and laughing.

"Shut it! Nothing like that is going to happen you moron!" Josh hissed.

"Right…and meeting you alone, after dinner under the moon isn't romantic." Chuckled Kayla as Josh sent her a smothering glare.

"Oh calm down you lot, at least Zacharias is being quiet about his present this year." Michael replied trying to get the others to stop teasing Josh.

"Ya know I don't see why you don't just accept, you got to admit with how much interest he's put in you I'd accepted him instantly. He's really easy on the eyes." Another Apollo child said grinning knowingly.

"Yeah and he's really affectionate too." Another girl added sighing dreamingly, "he doesn't care who's around when he kisses you…"

"And did you see that look on his face when Drew insulted Josh? Oooooo! Just gave me shivers looking at him!"

"Why can't Zacharias be into girls? I would've **so** agreed to go out with him if he asked me!"

"Not to mention he speaks French, the language of love~"

"you do realize that **all** Aphrodite children speak French right?"

"But the way he says its is different! I wished he'd say something to me like that!"

"Okay knock it off you guys!" Josh growled as he slammed his hands on the table glaring at his half-siblings, "the next one to say something about Zach is going to end up being hung upside down above a pile of pegasi manure…"

The Apollo tabled couldn't help but feel nervous at the waves of anger coming off of Josh as he glared at his siblings.

"Damn, sometimes I think you were meant to be an Ares kid with how aggressive and angry you get…" Will said staring at Josh.

"Nah he couldn't possibly fit being." Michael replied waving the comment off.

"Why not?" Lee asked.

"Because Joshua is too 'pretty' to be in Ares Cabin."

"HEY!"

The rest of the table laughed at that comment and once the food appeared in front of them, they made their offering to their parent before settling down and eating. Josh ate slowly, as he glanced over to the Aphrodite table where Zach was talking to Silena about something as he tried to figure out what in the world Josh could've gotten him that made him disappear from the camp practically all day. Josh wasn't stupid, he knew that he could usually see Zach within his eye sight even if the magician wasn't in front of him, so not being able to find him at all around camp had him wondering just what he was up.

'_Well__ I__'__ll__ get __my__ answer__ when __I__ meet __him __later __after __dinner.__'_ Josh thought to himself as he ate his dinner.

It didn't take long for him to finish as he quickly excused himself and walked out of the mess hall with some of the other campers that had finished as well. Before he left he made sure to grab the twins and take them with him outside to meet Zach.

"Hey Josh what's the big idea?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah we weren't even done yet!" Noah pouted.

"Zecharias wanted me to bring you two along when he showed me his gift." Josh explained as they walked up the hill.

"Really? Well he does tend to-"

"make a performance out of it but this is a first."

"Must you two finish each others sentence?" Josh asked as they made it to the top.

"Why not?" Noah asked grinning, "its actually quite fun-"

"-talking like this, really gets to people." Elijah finished snickering.

Josh just rolled his eyes as he sat down on the grass and sighed, "I just hope Zach didn't do anything stupid and illegal."

"Now that's some trust you have in me Joshy." Zach pouted as showed up on the hill and sat across from Josh, "I left money for the soccer ball I brought back ya know."

"Yeah yeah, so what's this big surprise?" Josh asked and blinked when Zach looked excited.

"Okay watch this," Zach said as he held out his hand and covered it with a sheet for a few seconds before he pulled it off revealing the chocolate marble cake with four forks.

"CAKE!" Noah and Elijah squealed as they were drooling at the sugary substance.

"When was the last time we had cake!"

"I can't remember, I know the matron use to make cakes for special occasions but that was awhile ago." Noah replied and looked at Josh pleadingly making the brunette give in.

"Fine since it seems Zach wants to share it with us…you each get ONE." Josh said as the twins each took a plate that had appeared on the side and put a slice of cake on it as they dug into it eagerly.

"This is sooo yummy!"

"It's the best!"

"So…care to explain how you got the cake?" Josh asked amused by the twins who were savoring each bite.

"It was a gift from a friend I made in town, she owns a bakery and since I talked about you and it being your birthday she gave it to me." Zach replied, "but that's only part of the surprise, **this**is the main event."

With that Josh stared at the camera that Zach presented in front of him.

"This isn't some home made video with you in it?" Josh asked cautiously as he took the camera.

"Just watch it, you'll be surprised." Zach replied seriously.

Josh sighed as he opened the camcorder so the screen showed and pressed play. He was significantly surprised when he saw a familiar face pop out.

::Hey Joshua, Elijah and Noah! Remember me?:: Percy said laughing as he waved, ::well I ran into Zach when I was out shopping with Nico and my mom, she's really nice by the way, and he asked if I could help him with your birthday gift so…Happy Birthday!::

Josh was speechless as were the twins who stopped eating as soon as they heard Percy's voice. Zach smiled knowingly as he watched the trio continue gazing at the video as it played.

::Anyway, try not to laugh alright? But I'm in a play with Nico and well…you'll see for yourself what happens and wait until you see what Nico can do as well! Oh I wanna show you my 'parents', this is my mom Amelia Kazuki!::

The camera then turned towards Amelia who waved at the camera as well.

::Its really nice to meet you friends of Percy, he's a wonderful boy and we love him a lot.::

::And this is my dad Tatsuya Kazuki!::

Then the dark haired Tatsuya who was playing with Celeste looked up and didn't say anything but waved to the camera but there was a slight smile to his face.

::Come on I'll show you my room!::

From there the three of them watched as Percy showed them his room, what he had inside the room and the view of the ocean. Then the screen showed a bakery that was owned by Amelia as the workers smiled and waved to the camera and they saw all the different cakes and other baked goods being made. After that it skipped to the next day where they saw a school festival for the first time and got to watch Percy work on his class's part. What really had them slacked jaw was the part where they listened to the beautiful music being played by both Nico and Percy. They could feel the emotions it self coming off the music even if it's from just a recording of the actual event. When the play came up the three of them were laughing and smiling along throughout the whole thing, the twins were exceptionally vocal when it came to the parts where Percy was singing, but soon enough the ending came where a tired Percy gave one last message along with Nico.

:: hey Josh, I hope you have a happy birthday and know that I'm fine with my family. Thank you for taking care of me when we were growing up together with Noah and Elijah I'm really happy about that. Oh and be nicer to Zach he's really nice once you get to know him.::

:: Hey don't worry about me Josh, I'm fine as well I'm still not coming back unless I have to but I'm taking care of Percy and both of us are going to be fine, take care of yourself. And I agree with Percy, fess up already you only tolerate Zacharias because you do like him dummy.::

The twins looked at each other before they fell down laughing hysterically as Josh's face was burning. The camera was turned off and was put aside as the twins waited with baited breath as they watched Josh stand up and move over to Zach who was wondering what Josh thought. He knew that Josh would love to see Percy but was he angry he didn't take him with him. Josh helped Zach stand up as the confused magician just watched him but then Zach's eyes widen when he felt the other boy pull him close and suddenly kiss him!

Elijah and Noah's mouths dropped as they stared at the brunette kissing Zacharias on his own for the first time. The kiss lasted a long few seconds before he pulled away and hugged the dazed French boy in his arms.

"Thank you….thank you so much Zacharias…you don't know how much it means to me to see Percy happy and safe." Josh whispered breathlessly as he smiled at Zach, "this is…officially the absolutely best present you could've given me."

"I…I really wanted to make it special for you since I know how much Percy is so uh…yeah." Zach replied still in shock that he was actually kissed by his crush.

"Well it worked, do you mind if I…keep the camera?" Josh asked glancing back to the camera on the ground.

"No of course you can keep the camera, I mean that way you can always watch the video with Percy and Nico, just try not to show anyone else." Zach said as he quickly hugged Josh back, not wanting to let go of Josh quite yet.

"Thanks Zach, I swear I'll pay you back for this one day. This is just…amazing." Josh said smiling.

"This is a gift Joshua, you don't have to pay me back." Zach replied smiling.

"Are you two going to take a romantic walk?" Noah asked teasingly.

"Ya know we still have some time before we're suppose to get in our cabins and I don't feel like singing around the campfire tonight." Josh said making the twins gawk at him.

"I don't mind, think the twins will be alright with all that sugar?" Zach laughed smiling brilliantly.

"You two get going back to your cabins, and take the camera too just don't let anyone see you." Josh said seriously.

"Er…r-right Josh." Noah said pinching himself and wondering if he was really seeing the two actually getting along.

"No problemo!" Eli replied grinning as he watched the two walk off, "Well that was interesting huh?"

"Yeah…never though I'd see the day they got along. Think this is Josh's way of confessing?" Noah asked.

"Possibly, but you have to admit Zach really went out of his way for this gift, I mean he brought back a video about Percy and Nico." Elijah said as he ate more of the cake, "I'm happy they're finally getting along and Josh isn't yelling."

"Miracles tend to happen." Noah replied laughing.

As happy as the reunion was and that Joshua and Zacharias were getting along, they didn't know that they would be soon seeing the two sooner then they thought….


	12. First Movement

Damn holidays, damn new years…damn new things I don't wanna do but have to…so yeah I'm not having a very good start to the new year, sorry guys for the wait got writers block in the middle of the chapter and had to take a break and try and figure some things out. Oh there's a coded message in here and if it's confusing I have a translation at the end of the chapter. Well I hope you enjoy the newest chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

It had been about a month or so since the school festival had ended. Just as Tatsuya had promised, the training sessions for Nico and Percy had increased dramatically but instead of sparring Tatsuya had them concentrate on improving their manipulations of elements. Tatsuya had Nico work on using the earth to his advantage so he could get a height advantaged; use it as a shield or even projectiles. Percy meanwhile was working on something that he wanted to work on since he first saw Tatsuya do it, transform running water into ice. It was harder then it looked, Percy always ended up exhausted trying to transform the water.

"Come on Percy you can do this." Tatsuya said grinning as he stood on top of the ocean on a piece of ice, skating around on the surface he had froze making Percy glare at his dad.

"Show off…" Percy grumbled as he had so far just managed to freeze half of the water sphere floating in his hands, he was also standing in the water.

"It just takes practice, look at Nico, he's still working on his earth manipulations." Tatsuya replied pointing behind the younger teen.

The dark haired water user turned around and saw Nico concentrating on trying to control the sand from the beach into a solid enough state. He managed to get the wall built up but when he tried stabbing the wall he cursed as his sword went right through the wall.

"Alright you made your point dad." Percy sighed and went back to his sphere and coated the whole thing in ice making the younger boy grin happily, "I did it!"

"Great! Now try throwing it." Tatsuya said creating a water target.

Percy nodded and felt how different it was throwing an ice sphere to a sphere of water since ice made the water much more denser, with a grunt of effort Percy managed to launch the ice sphere at the target but it fell a bit short from the target.

"Try again Percy this time try to shorten the time of changing the water into ice." Tatsuya instructed making Percy groan but he nodded and summoned more then one water spheres and tried to change them into ice.

"Exactly how long are we going to do this?" Percy asked as he tried to change multiple spheres of water into ice.

"Until you can transform them as fast as you can manipulate water, once you're proficient in that we're work on making weapons out of ice, but before that we're going to play…tag." Tatsuya said grinning making Percy stare at him.

"Tag? But that's a kiddie game." Percy retorted.

"Not with the rules I have planned." The dragon god stated smirking as Percy suddenly felt a cold sense of dread.

"N-new rules?" Percy squeaked out.

"Oh yes, it'll be you and Nico against me trying to tag me. The rule is you can only use your elements, meaning you can only tag me with ice and Nico can only tag me with sand or earth." The dragon explained.

"Goody…that sounds like loads of fun." Percy said sarcastically.

"It'll be an excellent training session, now get back to forming your icicles." Tatsuya stated.

"Of course it'll be fun for you because you won't end up black and blue." The young son of Poseidon muttered before he was knocked over by a wave sent by Tatsuya making him cough and sputter, "D-dad!"

"Less complaining more ice making." Tatsuya said before he felt his cell phone go off while Percy groaned and went back trying to change water into ice. The dragon pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and answered it while he watched Percy, "this is Tatsuya."

::The bird of prey and harvestman maneuvers behind buildings out of sight of their king:: a coded message replied back on the other side of the phone which wiped the smile clear off of Tatsuya's face.

"What is it they seek?" Tatsuya asked.

::They seek the treasures protected by thou Kaiser to use for victory in combat .::

"Tonight luna discards its half, when shall the harvestman and bird of prey appear?"

::When sol rises before the noon after luna disappears to begin again::

"The Kaiser's treasure to be snared on the day after Luna disappears?"

::yes and the treasure's artisans.::

"I see, thank you my firebrand."

::All is for you my lord.::

Tatsuya ended the call and pocketed the phone to think to himself.

'_Didn't think they would attempt this so soon. From what he said I have at least a week to get everything together, I'll have to move my plans forward faster. Amelia may not like this.'_ Tatsuya thought to himself as he looked over to Percy who fell down exhausted in the ocean.

"Daaaaad! Can we stop now **please!**" Percy whined loudly as Tatsuya walked over to him on the water.

"You really need to work on your endurance Percy, tomorrow we're going to be running on the beach, I'm increasing the workload, both you and Nico's." Tatsuya stated making Percy's mouth dropped Nico gawked as well.

"**WHAT!"** They exclaimed horrified.

"You're already working us until our limbs feel like lead!" Nico argued.

Tatsuya just shrugged back at them, "Something came up and I feel you need to move quicker so no complaining! We'll stop for now but don't think I'm going to go easy on you."

"Perfect…" the son of Hades groaned as he could already feel his poor body complaining about the new work out the dragon had in stored for them.

"Alright come on let's head to Amelia's bakeshop so we can go to lunch and then we continue training. I have some ideas to help you two with your harder manipulations." Tatsuya said as the boys just groaned.

"Great…" Nico groused out as he could feel his limbs aching at the movement.

"Suck it up you two." Tatsuya replied slapping their backs and laughing as the two glared at them, "if you hurry I think Amelia told me she was making a new version of Tiramisu today."

Nico and Percy's eyes widen before they seemed to pick up a second wind and dashed off towards the docks towards Amelia's shop.

"CAAKKEEE!" the two shouted in unison.

Nico had let Percy try some Tiramisu the last time he had some and Percy loved it as much as Nico did and it ended up being his favorite next to blueberry pie. Tatsuya shook his head amused as he watched the two run off of the beach and to the bakery, leaving him alone to plan. Tatsuya followed after the two half bloods but at a more sedate pace, taking out his phone and making a few more calls.

**oOo**

"So how are you boys doing in your training?" Amelia asked as she put two sandwiches in front of them. Since the boys started training at the beach, she made it a habit to make sure she could make them lunch here rather then have them go home.

"Tiring, it's hard to get the sand to solidify to the point my sword can't pierce through it." Nico groaned picking up his sandwich and bit into it, "I know sand is technically earth just crushed up but it's trickier to manipulate then normal earth."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, it just takes practice, what about you Percy?" Amelia asked turning to her son.

"I'm not use to the weight difference between water and ice, I can cover the ground a bit with it as long as there's water around, but making an ice projectile is where my problem is." Percy sighed, "if its like a wall or spikes I can make those out of ice easily."

"Well nothing good ever came easy, Tatsuya is pushing you because he knows you'll be fine." Amelia replied laughing at the expressions the two boys had.

"He's a slave driver!" Nico grumbled under his breath.

"Don't' let dad hear you say that or he'll triple your work." Percy hissed making the already pale boy pale further.

"Besides you two have gotten much stronger then you were before you've noticed it right?" Amelia stated as she went back behind the counter as Isaac came out and handed her a fresh batch of cupcakes to put on display before heading back to the kitchen.

"That is true…before I couldn't manipulate the earth as well as I do now. I mostly relied on my sword, haven't done much with my other abilities." Nico said thoughtfully.

"See training with dad despite him being a 'slave driver' has its benefits!" Percy said laughing as Nico sent him a dry look.

"There are both pros and cons to this, but at this point the pros outweigh the cons. Since we're being trained like this we'll be prepared in case anything happens." The son of Hades stated, finishing off his sandwich.

"That's the spirit you two and I have a treat for all of us." Amelia said as she walked out with a slice of Tiramisu for the two of them, "remember that big order I had for that catering a week ago?"

"Yeah you were working overtime that whole week straight to make it in time." Percy replied nodding, "we had to suffer with Dad's cooking for that time."

Amelia laughed and nodded.

"Right, well it turns out it was for a theater group down in Broadway. They were extremely pleased with the cakes and baked goods I set up for them that when they paid me they gave me a bonus as well." Amelia said brining out an envelope out of her apron.

"What is it? Nico asked knowing that it couldn't be money since Amelia wouldn't have said anything if it was just a few extra bills from the overall catering.

"They gave us tickets to see a musical!" Amelia replied excitedly, "Tatsuya, You, me, Percy, Tobias, Danette, Issac and Melanie are going to see 'Wicked'"

"What's Wicked?" Percy and Nico asked simultaneously.

"Ever heard of 'The Wizard of Oz'?" Tobias piped up.

Nico made a face.

"We're watching something similar to that?" Nico asked but Tobias shook his head and laughed.

"A bit…but this is a good musical, it actually goes into the history of the Wicked Witch of the west, you learn all about her and how she became who she was." Tobias explained.

"Really now?" the dark haired boy asked interested.

"Yes, I think you'll enjoy it. It's supposed to be one of the best musicals to go to. Its tonight so I'm going to talk to Tatsuya about letting you off earlier as we're going to close to the shop early as well so we can get to the theater in time." Amelia said.

"Do we have to wear tuxedos?" Percy asked making a face.

"Hmm not really you just have to wear something nice looking." Amelia replied, "but I want the two of you to shower and clean up before we leave."

"Yes Amelia/mom." Percy and Nico replied before they dug into their Tiramisu.

Tatsuya walked in still on the phone.

"I'll expect a quick response…alright bye." He said ending the call and looked up.

"What was that about dear?" Amelia asked.

"Oh nothing just some last minute business, don't worry about it. Why do you look so happy?" Tatsuya asked.

"We got tickets to see Wicked tonight! So no over working the kids so they're too tired to watch." Amelia stated waving her finger at Tatsuya.

"Alright, alright, we'll just train a bit more then head home. What time is the musical?" Tatsuya asked smiling at his wife.

Amelia cheered and hugged Tatsuya happily.

" Seven pm! So we'll have to leave at around at least six because you know how crowded it can be." Amelia said.

"Makes sense, now onto more important matters how are you?" Tatsuya asked softly placing a hand on Amelia's stomach making the woman turn red a bit.

"I've been fine! Really Tatsuya." Amelia replied.

"Guys?" Tatsuya said turning to Amelia's co-workers making his wife pout.

"She was a bit sick earlier." Danette said giggling.

"Hasn't had any weird cravings…yet." Tobias added.

"or mood swings! She had to lie down for a few minutes." Melanie stated.

"Guys! You're supposed to be on my side!" Amelia whined while Tatsuya hugged Amelia tightly.

"Thanks for telling me, I'm glad to know that she's been fine." He added while Amelia grumbled under her breath.

The store laughed amused at how Amelia was acting.

"Its only going to get worse, are you prepared Tatsuya?" Tobias teased.

"Ready as I'll ever be," the dragon replied smirking before looking at Nico and Percy, "you two better finish up soon since we have the musical to go to we're not going to waste anytime we could be using to train."

The two groaned and drained their drinks as they carried their plates behind the counter and into the sink before they trudged out of the shop. Giving Amelia one last kiss on her head he followed after the two making sure they went back to beach to train and not try to ditch.

"Those two looks like they're going to have fun." Issac chuckled as he was mixing up some butter cream.

"I just hope they're not too bruised up to sit through the musical." Amelia sighed.

"Sooo have you prepared a room for the new family member?" Danette teased Amelia.

"W-we've just been going over basics! We don't know if it's going to be a boy or girl…" Amelia replied flustered at the attention, "and it's barely been a month!"

"You could go through neutral colors." Suggested Issac, "that's what myself and Mia did for our son Matthew. We went with yellow and it worked out fine for him. Its now his favorite color!"

"Well that's great for you two, but I'm really happy though." Amelia said smiling, "I don't care if it's a boy or girl I'm going to love them unconditionally."

"And you already have experience with kids! Just look how well Percy turned out and you're doing great with Nico as well!" Melanie added.

"True, I'm sure Percy is excited to have a little brother or sister." Amelia said, "but enough of that! We still have work to do here now get going you guys!"

The other co-workers laughed as they went back to work so they could close the bakery early for the theater tonight.

**oOo**

Just as they got to the beach Tatsuya told Percy to go ahead and start practicing his ice making skills while he talked to Nico by himself for a few minutes.

"Don't slack off Percy because I'll still be watching you!" the dragon called making Percy wince and laugh nervously.

"Did you need something Tatsuya?" the Hades child asked and saw a serious look on Tatsuya's face, "is there something wrong?"

"In a week there will be." The water dragon replied.

"The camp isn't coming back are they? Not after the warning you gave them last time!" Nico exclaimed but Tatsuya shook his head.

"Its not them, its another group that I've been keeping an ear out for a while now. They've been chasing after me from Japan all the way here it seems." Tatsuya explained.

"Why are they after you exactly, they can't exactly capture a god unless they had another one with them…I think right?" Nico replied unsure about that fact as he looked warily at Tatsuya, "they don't have a god helping them do they?"

"No, I don't know how but some how I think the leader may have given his minions powers and names similar to those of the constellations. The dragon replied, "but I'll explain that later, I need you to prepare a few things when we get back from the theater. Do you think you can get in contact with that Zacharias boy?"

"Uhm, I think so. He shouldn't be that hard to find but I'll have to be careful so I'm not spotted by the other campers." Nico replied making a face, last thing he wanted was to run into his sister and have a whole new argument between the two of them, "why?"

"Because tonight I want you to pack a traveling bag for you and Percy, I'm going to talk to Amelia later and have her go with you." Tatsuya replied softly.

"Wait what! Why!" Nico asked worried if Tatsuya was sending his wife to camp with him and Percy, "hold on, I don't think Amelia can even pass the barrier that protects the camp though."

"Oh trust me, I'm pretty sure she can." Tatsuya replied knowingly.

"Is she a half-blood?"

"Nope."

"If she's not a half-blood is she a goddess then?"

"She is to me, but technically no."

"Then how the Hades is she going to get through the barrier!"

"Nico, you trust me right?" Tatsuya interrupted.

"Of course I do! After you and Amelia taking me in after that fight and protecting me from the campers." Nico replied.

"Then just trust me about Amelia getting through the barrier alright?" Tatsuya stated.

"Alright, but what is going on Tatsuya? Why are you doing these precautions for?" Nico asked.

"I have a spy in their organization and they had just informed me that two of leader's minions are going behind his back to try and 'capture' me. Apparently the house and Amelia have been under surveillance." Tatsuya sighed.

"Which explains why you're doing this and since camp half blood is a good distance from here not to mention the barrier they won't be able to get to Percy or Amelia." Nico said understanding but then looked concerned, "are you sure Percy is ready to go to the camp though?"

"No I don't believe so but this has forced my hand. I wish I had a bit longer to train him myself but he'll have to learn on his own which is why I'm hating doing this." The dragon scowled, "I want you and that Zacharias boy to keep an eye on him and don't let anything happen to him at that camp. I'm sure the Greek Gods are going to try and get Percy to talk about me."

"Also drag me off to Olympus as well to find out why I refused to return to camp as well." Nico added dryly clearly not happy, "but I'll do what you asked Tatsuya."

The water dragon smiled at Nico and patted his head.

"Thanks a lot Nico. So I'm really going to be pushing you and Percy this whole week before the confrontation." Tatsuya said smirking.

"I can understand that much, but are me and Percy going to be fighting?" Nico asked.

"I rather you not, because the less they know about you the better." The dragon stated, "I'm not going to be fighting much I just need to create enough of a distraction so I can escape to my lair."

"Your lair?" Nico questioned as Tatsuya looked smug.

"You don't think that I'd be taking on the group after me by myself right?" Tatsuya replied amused.

"W-well no but do you have other gods involved? I thought generally they'd tried to stay out of involvement with mortals more or less…" Nico answered.

"Sometimes, but when there's an upset balance it makes all the gods angry…and they give 'suggestions' on what they hypothetically could do on that matter." Tatsuya replied grinning, "so I'll be fine its just you, Percy and Amelia that needs to be helped."

"If you're sure…." Nico sighed, "Should I tell Percy?"

"Yeah its best if he knows what's going on." Tatsuya said, "alright talk later right now we have to work fast and quickly to get you two prepared."

"Can't Percy and I fight a LITTLE? You know he'll feel bad if he just left you to fight by yourself!" Nico implored.

"I'm pretty sure I can take some sub-par humans with sparkly powers." Tatsuya snorted.

"You don't know that! Isn't there a saying that you should never be overconfident in your abilities because that could lead to disaster?" Nico argued.

"Nico we'll see, now go get to hardening the sand to stop your sword or I'll have you use the sand under the ocean." Tatsuya said glaring.

Nico groaned at thinking how much more difficult that kind of earth would be to move weighted down by water and got back to working on the normal beach to better his control over the earth.

Tatsuya watched over the two before he picked up his phone and started to make some calls to prepare for the incoming attack on his family.

'_They may think they have the advantage but I am not going to just let them try and take Amelia and the kids away from me.' _Tatsuya thought darkly at the morons that thought they could get the jump on him.

The night passed quickly for the small family as Amelia had enjoyed watching "Wicked" as did Percy and surprisingly Nico as well. He felt that he could almost relate to Elphaba being the unwanted child to the more favored child of the parent and having to deal to fitting in.

"Was the ending that happy in the books?" Nico asked Amelia as they walked into the house.

"No, in the books the ending wasn't like how it was portrayed in the musical which is why I love it. Elphaba really deserves to be happy with Fiero after all that." Amelia replied sighing happily.

"Nico take Percy to his room remember what we talked about." Tatsuya said as he shut the door behind him and getting a concerned look from Amelia and a confused one from Percy.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" Percy asked but Nico gently took the younger boy's wrist and pulled him to his room on the second floor.

"Come on Percy I'll explain everything up there leave your parents to talk alright?" Nico said.

The son of Poseidon nodded giving a final glance to the two adults before he let the child of Hades bring him upstairs.

"Tatsuya?"

"Amelia they're making their move and you're going to go into hiding." Tatsuya said bluntly surprising the woman.

"W-what!" Amelia gasped, "b-but what about my shop and my friends!"

"They're being taken care of, I've called in some people I know." Tatsuya replied, "we'll just put it as a temporary construction on your shop. Your friends and co-workers will be fine Amelia, I need to send you with Percy and Nico when this happens."

"But what about you! I know you're a almighty god of the ocean but still!" Amelia said worriedly, "and you take in all the possible variables that could happen."

"Amelia this is for us, I don't want you to get captured and used against me especially when they find out what you have of mine." Tatsuya said gently pulling the woman close to him and hugging her tightly.

Amelia sighed as she wrapped her arms around the dragon and buried her head into his chest.

"You better not do anything stupid you damn lizard." Amelia grumbled making Tatsuya laugh at his wife's attitude.

"I always did love that attitude of yours." Tatsuya said kissing his wife's forehead, "now go on and pack your bags and anything in case of emergencies, and your morning sickness!"

"Worry wart." Amelia said rolling her eyes but she understood and headed to their room to pull out a bag to pack the necessities, she stopped when she got to the hallway to look at Tatsuya, "dear, where are you sending me and the boys anyway?"

"You're going to their camp." Tatsuya replied easily as Amelia became slack-jawed for a moment before she grabbed a couch cushion and tossed it at the dragon's head, which he quickly caught.

"You're sending me and the boys to the camp where they basically ousted poor Nico!" Amelia shrieked, "What is wrong with you there is no way that boy wants to go back there!"

"There isn't much choice Amelia! It's far away from where our home is and it has a barrier to keep others out that shouldn't be in there!" Tatsuya argued.

"Is Nico okay with this! Did you even **ask** him!" Amelia growled as she grabbed another couch cushion to throw at the insensitive dragon.

"Yes Amelia, I made sure to inform Nico what was going on and where he was going to be staying! Look at the bright side, you'll be there this time around so you can stop anyone from picking on Nico!" Tatsuya replied as he quickly added the last part making Amelia stop and contemplate.

"That is a good point…and I can make sure that Percy is alright as well while I'm there." Amelia said folding her arms.

"So, no more hitting me with couch cushions? Ow…." Tatsuya said rubbing his head where Amelia tossed said cushion at him.

"Fine, you better be right about this Tatsuya." Amelia grumbled as she stomped to their room and slammed the door behind making Tatsuya wince.

"Oh boy…I better make it up to her before we separate." The dragon sighed running a hand through his hair.

Back upstairs with Percy and Nico…..

"Nico what's going on with dad?" Percy asked frowning.

"Your dad is sending us to that camp, Percy. You know the one I 'disappeared' from?" Nico explained.

"Eh! But why! Dad said he wasn't going to send us there until he thought we were trained enough!" Percy replied.

"That's what I thought too but something has come up that is making Tatsuya send us there early, so he wants us to pack a bag to take to the camp. We'll be leaving in a week." Nico said.

"Nico you haven't told me why he's sending us to the camp." Percy asked as he folding his arms.

'_He's gotten more observant.'_ Nico said grimacing a bit, "because your dad is going to get attacking in about a week and he wants us out of here so they don't try and capture you or Amelia."

"What!" Percy said shouting rather loudly and waking up the two dogs that were sleeping in his room.

"That's what he told me, and we're not going to be helping him we are just to escape as soon as it starts." Nico added.

"But what is he thinking! Wouldn't it be better if he had back up?" Percy replied.

"Tatsuya only knows that there are going to be two main guys coming after him, how many men or fighters they'll have with them he doesn't have any idea. But he's not going to be fighting them for long, just long enough for us to escape and then he'll escape as well." Nico said trying to reassure the water child.

"I still don't like it, he's training us to fight and he's not letting us help him!" Percy grumbled.

"Sucks I know but its better not to question him since he seems to have everything planned out. You have a suitcase or something to pack things?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, do you think we can bring Saphir and Celeste?" Percy asked looking at the two dogs that were looked at them curiously; well Celeste was Saphir was just curled up next to the bigger dog whining happily.

"Probably I'll have to ask but for right now pack up, I have to go talk to Zacharias and tell him we're coming tomorrow morning." Nico said as he headed out the door to pack up himself.

"Hey Nico, do you think Josh and the others will be happy to see me?" Percy asked quietly as the Hades's child was about to step through.

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled to hear it, now pack what you need alright I don't know when its safe to come back here so make sure you have everything you'll need." Nico stated as Percy nodded.

The child of Poseidon got on his knees and pulled out a medium sized duffle bag from under his bed and started to fill it up as Nico left Percy's room and went downstairs to his own.

**oOo**

"He's coming here! Seriously!" Zacharias exclaimed in a hushed whisper the next morning.

Nico was good to his word and as soon as he woke up he disappeared into a shadow portal and to the camp just when it was waking up. He made his way towards the Aphrodite's cabin and waited for the French magician to appear quickly grabbing him as soon as he walked through door to talk to him.

"Yeah, something had come up and so Percy, myself and his mother are coming here to stay until I don't know." Nico replied shrugging.

"Wait, his mother? His adopted mother?" Zach asked wondering if he heard right, "can she get through the barrier you know it keeps out normal humans."

"That's what I questioned but Tatsuya was sure that she could get through so we'll just have to hope he's right." Nico answered, "so try to keep it to yourself, Tatsuya wanted me to keep you informed about what was going on."

"Sure no problem Nico but what about Joshy and the twins? Shouldn't they know?" Zach asked.

"They should, it would probably be better if they did that way they can help protect Percy when he arrives since the gods sent the whole freaking camp looking for him." Nico said dryly, making Zach chuckle.

"Ironic isn't it? We go get sent out into the city scouring high and low for the child of one of the big three and he comes to the camp willingly." Zach replied shaking his head at the situation.

"Pretty much except for the willingly part, the last group we encountered didn't leave a good impression on Percy." Nico pointing out that fact.

"Oh right. That's when good ol' Luke can back looking sour." Zach said tapping his chin, "so, tell Joshy and twins?"

"Yeah just keep them quiet about letting anything slip." Nico replied.

"Sure thing, when are you guys supposed to come here anyway?" Zach asked.

"Probably in the next six days depending on the situation and what Tatsuya tells me." Nico replied.

"Alright then see you in six days then Nico. Oh before I forget." Zach said snapping his fingers and a photo appeared in his hands, "remember what I said what I'd do to your dear sister when I saw you in the city?"

Nico raised an eyebrow as he looked at the magician, "something along the lines of dying her hair pink, covering her in red spots and putting her in a clown outfit?"

"It was blue spots but pretty much." Zach replied as his grin got wider before Nico's mouth dropped.

"You didn't!" Nico exclaimed as he snatched the photo from the magician's hands and laughed hysterically when he saw Bianca's horrified expression as she was in exactly what Zach threatened to do to her.

"Oh yeah…she never saw it coming." The magician smirked folding his arms, "keep it and show it to Percy, with how serious your situation is he could use a good laugh."

"I-is she still in it?" Nico gasped out trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"No, Chiron made me turn her back to normal not even an hour after I did it." Zach grumbled.

"At least you managed to get a picture of her, thanks Zach." Nico said finally calming down as he summoned a shadow portal.

The magician just waved good-bye to Nico as he disappeared into the portal.

"Well Joshy should be happy," Zacharias said cheerfully as he walked out from behind the cabins and headed to the mess hall for breakfast before morning activities.

He looked around for his dear brunette wondering where he was. So it came to a surprise when he felt someone blow into his ear and making him cry out surprised and jump a bit. Slapping a hand to his ear he turned around to see who the culprit was and his mouth dropped when he saw Joshua smirking behind him.

"Morning idiot." Joshua said.

"You actually snuck up on me!" Zach gawked as he stared at Josh in a new light.

"I told you I was going to get the jump on you one of these days." Josh retorted smugly before Zach jumped **him** and hugged him tightly, "gah! Off you moron!"

"You're converting! Oh I'm so proud Joshy!" Zach said happily as Josh didn't protest as much since his face was turning red and just looked away.

"Shut up, I'm not converting to anything now get off me I'm starving." Josh grumped.

Zach removed his arms but still had a big smile on his face.

"Hey Joshy before we have camp activities meet me by the lake kay? I got really big news!" Zacharias said running off to his own table before Josh could ask what he was talking about.

"I see you and your magician are getting along much better." Lee said wriggling his eyebrows at Josh who gave him an irritated look.

"I've just learned to accept some of his stranger quirks." Josh retorted.

"Right and the fact that the guy was walking on cloud nine for a good week after you two walked out of the mess hall together on your birthday had **nothing** to do with it." Michael Yew added making kissing noises.

"You know nothing!" Josh shouted his face burning growling at his half-brother.

"Please tell me you at least admitted you like the poor guy!" Kayla asked resting her head in her hands as she watched Josh yelling at some of the boys that were teasing him about Josh.

The brunette froze and coughed, muttering something under his breath.

"Oh Zeus you didn't!" Kayla groaned as her head hit the table, "come on Josh its as plan as day that about your feeling for him!"

"I never said I didn't Kayla!" Josh hissed looking away not noticing half the Apollo table staring at him before loud groans were heard.

"Tartarus! Damn girls how do they know this!" Austin groaned dropping a few drachmas into Kayla's waiting hands.

"We're just that good." She replied whistling as she got more drachmas from her half-brothers.

"You guys put a bet on me with Zacharaias?" Joshy said darkly scowling at his siblings.

"Its just harmless fun! A few drachmas here and there." Kayla said giggling.

"Harmless fun, yeah right…" Will Solace grumble as he tossed his drachmas to his sister, "you knew this was going to happen, tartarus! Why did I even bet against you!"

"Because you believe Josh to be too far down in denial to admit what he feels for our dear resident magician." Kayla replied breezily.

"Hate you sis…" Will shot back as Kayla smirked smugly.

"Don't be such a sore loser, loser." She replied making Will scowl.

"Alright enough we learned something, don't bet against the girls when they know something is going to happen with couples." Lee said defusing the situation before it got heated.

Will sent Kayla one last glare before he turned to his plate where food was being passed around before he stood up with the others to offer some to his godly parent.

Josh went back to glare at his siblings for betting on him as he offered some of his food to Apollo before heading back to his seat and eating breakfast. As soon as he was done he walked out with a few others that had finished and waited for the magician by the lake.

"Wonder what it is this time." Josh murmured as he watched the water nymphs in the water. He was tempted to skip stones but the last time he tried that he accidentally hit a water nymph on the forehead that resulted him getting completely drenched and walking back to his cabin in squishy shoes.

"Joshy!" Zach called out running up the hill where the Apollo boy was sitting, the brunette didn't do anything but let the magician hug him and settle next to him.

"So what's this important news?" Josh asked looking at Zacharias.

"Guess who's coming to camp in six days~" Zacharias said grinning as Josh raised an eyebrow.

"How the Hades should I know? I don't know any half-bloods outside the camp." Josh retorted.

"Ah, but you're wrong. You know one half-blood outside of this camp…you know the one that we've been looking for a while." Zach replied still grinning.

Josh was silent for a bit and Zach let out a surprised yelp when he was flipped onto this back and Josh was towering over him pressing hard against his shoulders as he glared down at the magician.

"This better not be a prank Zacharias…" Josh growled darkly.

Zach just leaned up and brushed his lips against the other boys and shook his head, not at all disturbed that the guy he was crushing on was giving him such a heated glare.

"Its not I promise Joshy, I talked to Nico this morning and he said in six days Percy, himself and his mother are coming here for protection, I swear on the river Styx." Zach replied.

Josh eased his grip on the magician and got off him as Zach sat up.

"Six days huh…the camp is going to get more hectic with those two here isn't it?" Josh said softly but on his face he had a brilliant smile and he looked so happy that Zach couldn't help but hug the Apollo boy tightly.

"He really can't wait to see you and the twins again Joshy, and his dad is trusting you, me, Nico and the twins to protect Percy." Zach added.

"Then I guess we better get back to camp so we can train so we can protect Percy huh?" Josh said as he turned his head and kissed Zach's temple as the two stood up, "lets go moron I'm sure we're late to sword practice."

Zach just laughed and the two took their time heading to the arena for their swordsmanship practice.

* * *

**A Few days later….**

The sun had risen a little while ago from the horizon of the ocean, the waves softly hitting the sands of an empty beach by the pier. Suddenly the sand started shifting and rise upwards and a figure emerged from the sand as it fell back into the ground.

"Ah, the sweet smell of victory in the air…" a man sneered as he looked around.

"Calm yourself Scorpio, we have yet to encounter our targets." Another man said with hawk like eyes flying down next to the first that had appeared.

"Please Aquila, it's just a human and a woman at that. How much of a problem could she be?" the Scorpio scoffed folding his arms as minions started to appear behind them coming up from the sand as he had, "are your men already at the building?"

"Yes, they're already there waiting for the woman and her workers to appear so we can ambush and captures them." Aquila reported as Scorpio got an evil look on his face.

"Perfect that stupid lizard won't know what hit him and then we're finally capture him." He said.

"What of the woman and the others? Andromeda did report there is a child around the dragon." Aquila said.

"Give 'em to the master, he'll figure something out for them I'm sure." Scorpio replied shrugging carelessly.

"Now that would be a terrible thing to do, good thing I was prepared." Tatsuya's voice said shocking Aquila and Scorpio as they looked up and saw Tatsuya present along with Percy, Nico along with another young man with fox ears and tail. The fox figure had short reddish-brown hair a cream colored tail and was wearing a green kimono top with blue pants.

The fox figured smirked and threw down three leaves towards Aquila and Scorpio that floated down slowly before they popped and smoke appeared. When it cleared the two leaders stared when they saw the soldiers they had sent to kidnap the wife appear in front of them unconscious.

"I love transformation magic, makes transportation easy!" the fox laughed while the two shook in anger.

"How did you know about this?" Aquila growled darkly.

"Now that would be telling and I'm not feeling up to saying anything." Tatsuya replied smirking as his features sharpened and became more draconic, "what I do feel like saying is that you aren't going to capture me and you are **not** going to lay a hand on my wife!"

"We'll just see about that! Attack and capture the whole lot of them now!" Scorpio roared as the minions nodded and ran towards the group of four.

"Now remember you two, you're only here until your mother is ready and then go to her before heading to the camp." Tatsuya said.

"We understand, lets go Percy!" Nico said jumping down as a sand pillar rose up and caught the both of them, "stay in the water Percy that'll help you stick to your advantage."

"Gotcha Nico!" Percy nodded as Scorpio stared in shock at Nico's abilities as the Hades's child moved the sand as well as he did if not better heading to the ocean with another child.

Snapping out of his shock called his weapon a huge metallic axe and swung at the pillar slicing it but Nico and Percy had managed to get off of it in time, landing on the beach. Without needing any commands Percy dove straight for the water, making it before he started to fight the minions that Aquila and Scorpio had brought with them.

"Let's see who's better," Nico smirked turning to face Scorpio who scowled.

"I have had far more practice then you have brat, this won't even be a warm-up!" Scorpio shouted and was about to attack Nico when Tatsuya stepped in front of him.

"Nico, go deal with the minions with my friend I'll handle him you stay close to Percy. Remember we're not trying to win this fight just hold out," Tatsuya said.

The dark haired child grumbled before he started to manipulate the sand around some minions' feet tripping them up or burying them up to their necks in the sand easily.

"So the little lizard has come to play with me?" Scorpio mocked while Tatsuya flexed his elongated claws.

"Now why would I be afraid of a little bug with a stinger?" Tatsuya shot back smirking getting Scorpio riled up.

"I'm not a bug!" he raged and leapt forward sending spikes of sand at Tatsuya who used water from the ocean making the sand absorb the water dulling them and making it easy for him to dodge and hit Scorpio with a blast of water sending him skidding into the sand.

"What's wrong? Buggy's leg got crushed?" Tatsuya teased as he used more water as a shield absorbing the blows from a furious.

"Stand still you freaking lizard!"

Aquila observed the fighting his keen eyes spying how their minions were poorly trained so they were being thrown left and right by.

'_Master really needs to get his army trained better if he wishes to get the power he desires.' _ Aquila said to himself frowning before found himself dodging green bursts of fire from the fox boy catching his attention.

"Now why are you walking so casually in this battle? I thought you were serious in getting Tatsuya-san." The fox boy smirked.

"You'll regret taking me on child." Aquila said as he removed two feathers from his belt and they changed into twin swords as the fox brought out a top.

Percy and Nico from having trained together everyday were in perfect sync with each other with the son of Hade's keeping up the frontal attacks while Percy attacked from behind with his water and bubble shields from the minions. Even if either one of them had gotten hurt, with Percy in the water he could heal himself quickly and extend the healing to Nico just by touching his arm and the water would flow over to him.

"Is this really what I was scared about? Some powered up humans with minions that aren't even trained? This is pathetic!" Tatsuya insulted as he kicked a minion hard in the chest sending him tumbling into others, "or is this your own personal army? If so then this is even worse. Big bad bug can't even train his soldiers to fight right."

"Shut up you stupid lizard! I will capture you one way or another!" Scorpio howled loudly as the sand exploded all around him making Tatsuya jump back away from the angered Scorpio as the minions around him were thrown up in the air and crashed some distance away.

Scorpio turned his angry red eyes to the dragon that had only half transformed.

"I'll get you and retrieve the crystals that you hold!" Scorpio added as a long scorpion tail burst out from Scorpio's backside and was raised threateningly in the air, poised right above Tatsuya, "even if it means beating you around a few hundred times."

"When are you going to realize buggy?" Tatusya said as he manipulated the ocean water to form chains that were launched at his opponent, "Lizards beats bugs!"

With that the chains wrapped around Scorpio's body holding him still as Tatsuya opened his mouth to take in a deep breath and out of his mouth a concentrated blast erupted sending the scorpion man sending him down the beach by several miles.

Aquila blocked another launch of multiple tops at him, trying to destroy them but his blades just went through the lot of them as the real ones were mixed in with illusions. Just as he managed to slice one of the real tops he heard the explosion and stared horrified as Scorpio was blasted away.

"Scorpio!" Aquila exclaimed before cursing as he was on the defensive again.

"And that's why lizards beat bugs." Tatsuya said smugly as he concentrated a bit before nodding to himself, "Percy! Nico its time for you to go!"

"Alright Tatsuya! You better be careful!" Nico shouted as he pushed back another minion that tried to get close to them.

"You too and don't let others pushed you around!" Tatsuya added as Nico created a portal to get to Amelia before going to the camp.

The dragon watched the two quickly slip into the portal and away from the battle.

"We're done here let's go!" Tatsuya shouted to the fox teen that leapt over Aquila's shoulders and stood by the dragon's side.

"I'm ready when you are Tetsuya-sama!" the fox saluted.

"I do hope you've had as much fun as I have Scorpio and Aquila, I must take my leave now since you have forced me to move much sooner then I had expected. Good luck~" Tatsuya snickered as Tatsuya transformed into his true form shocking the remnants of the army that had tried to ambush him and his family earlier.

The fox waved to them as well before he hopped on Tatsyua's back and the fully transformed dragon took to the air and disappeared into the sky to the unknown.

Unbeknownst to the group, especially Scorpio and Aquila one of their own had observed the fight with an immortal son of the sea.

"Why didn't you go help them?" Triton asked as he leaned on a rock that Aquarius was sitting on top of.

"Please? And get in as much trouble as those two morons are going to be in no thanks, besides from what I could tell it wasn't a serious battle at least on the dragon's side." Aquarius replied yawning, "the dragon was just trying to keep them busy probably so the kids and the wife could escape."

"He's sharp." Triton commented.

"No duh, he's a freaking dragon god 'course he's going to be sharp." Aquarius said as she stretched out her legs before she transformed her lower half into a fish tail and dove back into the sea, "now since the show is over and the kid is going to be outside of my range for a bit, mind giving me a tour of all the 'hot spots'?"

Triton blinked surprised at Aquarius's request.

"You're not returning back to you own base, with them gone you don't really have a purpose here." Triton stated.

"You're right about that but I'd take being in the ocean then some large empty mansion that's empty half the time with nothing but a pool for me to swim in." Aquarius replied folding her arms defiantly, "I like to keep myself busy, even if I'm not on assignment."

The immortal son of Poseidon accepted that answer as he dove into the ocean with Aquarius following after him.

**oOo**

"Mom are you ready?" Percy called as they entered the second story of the bakeshop since it was safer then the house as they knew the ambush would've been stopped before they made it there.

"Yes! I have Celeste, Saphir and our bags here." Amelia called out as Nico and Percy walked out of the portal. They grabbed their bags, made sure that Saphir and Celeste were on their leashes and checked that they had everything.

"Are you two are right?" Amelia asked looking at the two just as they were about to leave.

"Yes mom Nico made sure to stay close to me so he made sure I was well protected." Percy said as Amelia narrowed her eyes at him to be sure that he wasn't lying.

Nico shook his head amused before another black portal appeared and the five of them stepped through to appear in camp half blood. When they arrived Percy looked surprised as all he saw around him were woods.

"Nico are you sure you got it right?" Percy asked.

"Yea, this is weird usually I get us by the cabins not in the forest by a river that…looks awfully familiar, Amelia what day is it?" Nico questioned.

"Huh? Today's Friday why?" Amelia replied making Nico curse.

"Tartarus! This is really bad I accidentally sent us-" he started but then a flurry of arrows rained on top of them and Nico acted quickly but manipulating the earth to create a shield above all of them, "in the middle of the weekly capture the flag game."

"This is capture the flag! What ever happened to just tagging! They have weapons!" Percy exclaimed as he could hear the arrows hitting the solid tent they hid under.

"It's suppose to simulate an actual battle since we don't get that a lot." Nico explained, "we wear armor so none of us gets seriously hurt, unless you run into the Ares cabin."

"You know just when you think you made us feel better you go and ruin that." Percy said dryly as they could hear feet running close to them and there were various shouting from the people around.

"What the Hades is that? I've never seen that formation before."

"I thought I heard voices here and was the other team, did anyone see anything?"

"Noo…but one voice sounded familiar."

"Who cares! I know there's someone underneath that…that…whatever it is! And they interrupted the capture the flag game!"

"Hey! Whoever you are inside you better come out now with a good explanation!"

"Well we can't exactly stay here the whole time." Nico said as he stood up straight and turned the earth around them to dust revealing himself, Percy, Amelia and the dogs in the middle of the two sides of capture the flag standing around them.

There were loud gasps when people saw Nico in the group, many of them looked uneasy while others were just bewildered. There was a sort of awkward silence before some people were pushing through the crowds.

"Geez what's going on here?" a voice wondered as it got closer.

"dunno but it has to be something big if it even has the Ares's cabin completely still.." another voice replied following the first voice.

The owners of the voices managed to get to the front and Percy looked over and saw that the two were half the size of most of the campers. The young half-blood wanted to look at the other campers some more but wasn't able to as two helmets were discarded and two blurs crashed into him sending them into the river.

"H-hey! What the!"

"PERCY! YOU'RE BACK!"

Percy looked closer at the faces of the people who had tackled him and was ecstatic when he saw it really was the twins and laughed happily.

"Noah! Elijah!"

Nico smiled at the reunion and heard footsteps come closer to him and Amelia, he quickly looked up and saw both Josh and Zach standing in front of him.

"Nice entrance, I had to stop my siblings from launching anymore arrows at you." Josh laughed.

"Like they could hurt me," Nico smirked back.

"As much as I hate being the one to give the bad news but since you're here you're going to have see Chiron…" Zach said grimacing.

"And the Olympians…" Nico finished not looking forward to the meeting at all as he looked up at the sky.

* * *

Well there's the latest chapter! Oh and for anyone that was confused about the coded message:

The bird of prey and harvestman maneuvers behind buildings out of sight of their king::

**(The hawk and scorpion goes behind their master's back)**

::They seek the treasures protected by thou Kaiser to use for victory in combat .::

**(they're looking for Tatsuya's treasures (family) in order to beat him in battle)**

"Tonight Luna discards its half, when shall the harvestman and bird of prey appear?"

**(Tonight the moon is half when will the scorpion and hawk appear?)**

::When sol rises before the noon after Luna disappears to begin again::

**(When the sun rises before the afternoon after the new moon)**

"The Kaiser's treasure to be snared on the day after Luna disappears?"

**(The king's/tatsuya's treasure is to be taken on the day after the new moon?)**

I hope that cleared up any confusion, thanks for reading!


	13. Welcome to CampHalf Blood

First things first, I'm really happy that many of you enjoy this fanfic and leaving a review with your opinion is a great way to express that, what I don't like it is when some people are very impatient and keep reviewing for the sake of **asking/demanding** me to update…that's one of the things that severely annoys me. Asking me once or twice is **fine** but asking me five or more times? That's just ridiculous AND it makes me not want to write since I write this for enjoyment and I can't really enjoy it if people keep demanding me to update it.

I know my monthly or so updates is a long time to wait but I don't write out my chapters for this fic, I've tried trust me! They take as much time to write as it does the actual chapter so I just write down notes or key points that I want in chapters and go from there. I try to write a bit every day but there are some days when I get nothing and can't.

Now that that's out of the way some reply to reviewers! Btw if you don't have a screen name I'll just put you as anonymous:

**Anonymous:** I'm sure Hades feels guilty and cares for Nico, but he's a god and he has his pride as well so it'll be awhile before he can actually face Nico and apologizes.

**Its me:** Lol I'm glad you don't mind the Josh/Zach bits I add in

**Aphrodite:** Ah thanks I was using an online translator so guess that came out wrong, thanks for the review!

**HerosnMira: **Ergh yeah I'll fix the ages when I get the chance, thanks for catching that

**Lechonquynhnhu: **Thanks for the review and I'm still working on that, lacking inspiration sucks alot.

**Moonlight Bushido: **Lol I thought it would be nice for Nico to have a good mother figure and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Silver Vortex: **Thanks a lot! Glad you like how I portrayed Nico and Percy.

**Rainfire of Riverclan:** Thanks and its not over yet haven't quite gotten to how its going to end yet or a sequel.

Well that's about it for the reviews other then that enjoy the newest chapter of Forlorn Ocean!

* * *

The two sides were staring at each other wondering what to do at this point when Nico coughed.

"Weren't you guys in the middle of capturing the flag?" Nico asked looking around and many of the half-bloods cursed before there was laughter and everyone turned to see the twins holding their opponent's flags.

"What the…when did you two get that!" Clarisse raged as Noah and Eli tilted their head in unison.

"When everyone was paying more attention to Nico and Percy." They replied, "that and we put the rest of your team asleep thanks to the nymphs."

"How is it you guys get them to LIKE you!" another Demeter's child demanded, "they hardly like any one of us!"

"Cuz we spend time with them," Noah said counting off his fingers.

"Help them replant some of the forest when certain campers cut down the trees and plants," Eli added looking at the Ares campers.

"And those are just two of the things," Noah said sticking his tongue out still waving the flag in the other's faces.

"Alright so it's official," Annabeth said grumbling as she stepped up, "Your side wins now I think we have business to go through…"

"Whoa hold it right there who made you in charge Annabeth? Look I'll take them to Chiron since they know me." Josh said stepping up.

"Then what about her? How did she get through the barriers?" Annabeth asked narrowing her eyes.

"Hey! Leave my mom alone she got here so what?" Percy scowled not liking the look that Amelia was getting making the woman sigh.

"Because unless she's a half-blood she can't get through." Annabeth stated.

"I believe if we can talk to the leader I'm sure we can figure out how I got through this barrier you're talking about." Amelia said looking around stopping the argument before it grew since she saw Percy about to shout back at the blonde girl.

"Follow me Miss. Amelia but uh what are we going to do with your bags?" Zacharias asked looking down at the luggage.

"Oh right…Josh is there a place we can put our stuff?" Amelia asked turning to the magician boy.

"Sure! You can put them in Percy's cabin!" Zach said cheerfully making Percy blink.

"I have my own cabin?" Percy asked.

"We'll explain it as we go, oh yeah what's with the dogs?" Josh asked before he stared as a white ball of fluff tackled Zach making him laugh as he picked up the puppy.

"Saphir! How are you boy!" Zach laughed hugging the puppy.

"Wow you have two dogs Percy?" Noah asked.

"Well Celeste is mine but Saphir is Zachs." Percy explained.

"How did you get a puppy?" Eli questioned, "and can I hold him pleaaseeee?"

"Well I found the poor thing hurt and took care of him basically." Zach replied as he handed over the ball of fluff to Eli who cuddled the puppy as Saphir nervously licked the twin's face.

"He's so fluffy!" Eli laughed hugging Saphir as the puppy's tail started wagging.

"Hmm hey Percy do you think I can leave Saphir in your cabin? If I brought him in my cabin my siblings would try to take him from me…and doll him up." Zach said already imagining what some of his half-siblings would do, especially Drew.

"I don't mind and I think Celeste wouldn't like to be separated from him anyway. She's been like his mother/big sister." Percy said patting the Labrador's head as Celeste barked agreeing.

"Well thank you Celeste for taking care of Saphir for me." Zach chuckled.

"Better make sure they don't pee on the trees…I know dogs do it and all but the wood nymphs wouldn't really like that.." Eli stated grimacing.

"Who would like someone using them as a bathroom?" Josh replied making a face as well as they started walking back to the camp leaving the two groups back in the forest to talk about what had just happened while most of the Ares cabin simmered angrily that they had lost capture the flag all because they got distracted.

"Well technically its Poseidon's cabin but since you're his only son…it makes it yours." Josh explained.

"Can I stay there too?" Nico asked looking around cautiously.

At first Josh, the twins and Zach were wondering why he was doing that when they realized why he looked so apprehensive.

"Bianca?" Josh asked.

"Bianca…" Nico replied grimacing as they hurried to the cabins.

"Well here we are, cabin number three Poseidon's cabin." Zach said as he stood back.

"Can't you approach it?" Percy asked, as he got closer.

"Nope! Unless we wanna feel like we got hit with a several gallons of water." Zach chirped back.

"You shouldn't say that with a happy tone." Josh said dryly as Percy opened the door and all he felt was a soft sea breeze.

"So…how do I allow mom and Nico to come in though?" Percy asked not wanting them hurt.

"I think you have to allow them to enter probably." Zach replied as Percy still looked unsure but nodded.

Percy closed his eyes and tried to will the cabin to allow Amelia and Nico into his cabin along with Josh and the others too. He felt a wave of energy flow around him and opened his eyes, looking around.

"I think its safe…" Percy said looking at around as he put his stuff on one of the bunk beds.

Celeste ran into the cabin easily and sat right next to Percy, Saphir started whining because he wanted to be with Celeste which made the twins walk into the room as well and they were fine.

"Well guess its alright for us to go in." Josh said as he carried some of Amelia's bags.

"Why does the cabin need Percy's permission?" Amelia questioned.

"I think its something with the big three cabins I think? I'm not sure but one camper was dared to enter this cabin and they got blasted back." Zach replied walking in as well.

"Amelia which bed do you want?" Nico said looking around.

"I'll take the bottom one I don't think it'll be wise for me to take a top bunk." Amelia said chuckling a bit as she sat down on a bed as Nico nodded and took the bunk above Percy's.

"So this is the camp that you guys are in?" Percy asked.

"Tch more like kidnapped." Josh grunted folding his arms making Percy blink.

"K-kidnapped!" Percy gawked.

"Ahahaha yeah see there's this not so smart satyr that didn't give Joshy much choice in coming here." Zach explained, "so he's technically been stuck here as a year-rounder."

"What about you?" Amelia asked.

"Year rounder as well, my dad is off traveling the world but if he comes to New York he lets me come assist him." Zach replied.

"Hey Percy is she the lady that made that really really yummy marble cake!" Noah asked eager.

"Uh huh mom owns a bake shop down by the pier.'" Percy replied laughing as the twins hugged a surprised Amelia tightly.

"It was delicious! We can't remember the last time we had a good cake!" the twins said in unison as Amelia hugged them back.

"Well aren't you two sweet?" Amelia said.

"Don't let their appearances fool you these two are as bad as the Stoll brothers in the Herme's cabin a lot of campers, mainly the Ares cabin gets caught in the middle of their prank wars." Josh said dryly while the twins pouted.

"Its not our fault," Noah huffed.

"They're the ones who keep asking for it!" Eli added.

"Rightt….not because you think most of them are all brawn and no brains which makes them easy targets." Josh retorted.

"Your words not ours!" Eli and Noah laughed before turning serious as Eli put Saphir down as the fluffy puppy was squirming in his arms and whining. When he was on the floor he ran to Celeste and curled against her side barking happily.

"So how long are you going to stay here?" Noah asked, "Not that we're not happy to have you here but Josh said that there were circumstances?"

"Yeah my dad…er…adopted dad really but I'll tell you after the meeting with the Olympians Nico said that when we came here that'd be one of the first things we'd end up doing." Percy replied.

"At this time of night? Its already so dark!" Amelia exclamined, "they can wait until tomorrow can't they?"

"Dunno Amelia, this is all up to them you can't really go against them without getting in some sort of trouble if you try resisting." Zach grimaced, "so that means you're gunna have to face your dad and step-mom Nico."

The son of said god of the Underworld cursed.

"If he makes me apologize to Bianca he's got another thing coming." Nico said darkly flopping onto the bed grumbling.

There was a knocking on the door making the group turn to see a centaur standing in front of the cabin.

"Nico? Annabeth told me you headed for this cabin…" Chiron's voice called out, "we need to talk about Percy."

The dark haired Italian boy jumped off of the top bunk onto the floor as he walked out of the cabin to stand in front of Chiron and a few other campers that were milling around, wanting to see what was happening.

"Shouldn't talk to him rather then playing messenger Chiron?" Nico asked as Percy walked out besides him.

"Uh…its nice to meet you Mr. Chiron." Percy said as Amelia peeked out the door with the others.

"Just Chiron child, now I understand you traveled here with your…mother that came with Nico?" the centaur asked as Percy nodded, "and you have no idea how she managed to pass the barriers despite going through Nico's shadow travel?"

"No sir." Percy replied, "are we going to go meet the Olympians now?"

Chiron looked surprised but shook his head.

"It would be best to rest for the night and then I shall take you to them tomorrow morning. There is much to discus." Chiron replied.

"Alright sir." Percy said.

Chiron smiled at the child before he walked back to the big house leaving the two children of the big three staring at the other campers, before Nico scowled darkly at them.

"Did you lot want something?" he growled sending a few campers scampering away in fear.

"You know you really aren't helping your reputation if you act like that." Zach said looking at Nico who folded his arms.

"Like I care what they think as long as they leave me alone." The dark haired boy grumbled. In the corner of his eyes he saw Thalia and Annabeth coming closer and his scowl just got darker, it wasn't until they got close to them that Nico stopped them from saying anything.

"If you think I'm going to apologize to Bianca I'm not." Nico said making the girls frown.

"She's been worried about you! She was just frustrated and let out a bit of hot air!" Annabeth argued.

"A BIT of hot air! A bit of hot air is calling someone names **not** removing them from your family!" Nico shouted back as his fingers twitched as small quakes shook the ground below.

"Nico!" Amelia admonished making the said boy wince as he turned to face Amelia much to the surprise of the campers, "you need to calm down, don't let them get to you they have no right to say how you should behave when your sister isn't even here to tell her yourself."

"Feh, I bet she wouldn't come near me anyway." Nico said under his breath but he calmed down and the shaking had definitely stopped making the campers wondering how that had happened.

"Whatever it may be, now why don't you go back inside you two I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do with the others." Amelia said ushering the two boys inside.

"Yes mom/Amelia." Nico and Percy said as they walked back in.

"Now, would you girls mind explaining to me why you think Nico should be the one to apologize to Bianca and not the other way around?" Amelia asked, "because from what I hear its mostly his sister that at fault that sent Nico away wasn't it?"

"M-maybe but Nico was the one who kept disappearing." Annabeth stated but Amelia didn't looked bothered by the fact.

"And why do you think he kept disappearing? Have you seen Nico around anyone that isn't nervous or afraid around him besides the campers inside here?" Amelia replied, "from what Nico tells me hardly anyone at the camp likes or cares for him so why, would someone who **clearly** knows he's not wanted around here want to stay for long periods of time?"

The two girls were left opened mouthed as they tried to come up with a rebuttal but after a few minutes when Amelia didn't hear anything from them she just shook her head and turned to walk back inside the Poseidon's cabin.

"When you girls have figured out how to defend your friend's actions come find me since I'm going to be here for a while." Amelia said before she disappeared inside the cabin shutting the door behind her.

"Why do I feel like I have no room to argue with her?" Thalia asked as she looked at Annabeth who was looking frustrated at being out maneuvered by Amelia when it came to talking about the Hades siblings.

"You're not the only one I feel I just lost a battle of wits with that woman." Annabether replied back irritated.

"She kinda has a point, Nico really isn't that well liked though when you think about it." Thalia said making the Athena child look at her.

"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed as they walked away.

"You have to see her points Annabeth, she may have only known Nico for a month or more but she seems to know him better then most of the other campers!" Thalia argued making the silver eyed girl go quiet.

"Come on lets go find Bianca and see what she thinks about all of this." She said after a while.

"You know its breakfast tomorrow its going to be tense having those two sit at the same table." Thalia said grimacing as Annabeth followed her sentiments.

"I'll bet she's wondering why Nico isn't in the Hades cabin so that she can talk to him."

The blonde girl added as the daughter of Zeus sighed.

"I wouldn't be surprised." She said.

* * *

**oOo The Next Morning oOo**

Percy woke up pretty early as the sun was just barely up but after getting up early practically everyday since Tatsuya started to train him his body got use to it. He yawned and as he turned his body to get out of bed his head accidentally hit against the top bunk making him yelp, and waking up Nico who had taken the bed above him.

"Hmm?" Nico said sleepily before looking over the side of his bed and see Percy rubbing his head as he got out of his own bed, "Percy are you alright?"

"Yeah, forgot that we were in bunk beds and bumped my head." Percy replied as he went to the bathroom to wash his face.

"The sun is just barely up though," Nico said looking out the window where the sun was just finished rising.

"I got use to dad training us at this time remember?" Percy explained as he splashed his face a few times and went looking for his clothes to change.

Nico nodded and jumped from the top bunk down to the ground, luckily he didn't wake up the others as he looked around. Though he was resisting the urge to laugh loudly, apparently somehow during the night whether it was intentional or not Zach had left his own bed and had crawled into the same bed as Josh was in spooning himself against the Apollo boy.

"Hey Percy you packed your camera?" Nico asked as Percy had put on a clean shirt.

"Yeah its in the front pocket of my bag still why?" the water half-blood asked.

All he got in return was Nico's smirk becoming wider as he went looking for the camera but Percy did see him point to the bed Josh was sleeping in which was under the bed the twins were sharing. Once he finished getting dressed he walked over and had to slap his hands over his own mouth to stop laughing as well.

"This is a perfect opportunity." Nico snickered as he set the camera settings so that the flash didn't go off since he knew that Josh was a light sleeper due to the constant surprise attacks that Zach did to him.

He made sure to snap a few of them before he tossed the camera back to Percy and the boy quickly put it somewhere safe since Josh would more then likely demand that the pictures be deleted or he broke the camera. Percy did not want the later happening anytime soon.

"So you wanna train a bit?" Nico asked as he headed over to the bathroom area to wash his own face and wake up.

"Could we? I wanna try a few things and dad never exactly said to stop training." Percy said as Nico nodded.

"Yeah I think he wants us to continue improving our abilities even if we're stuck here." Nico replied as he changed his clothes as well.

"Do you think anyone else is up at this time?" Percy asked as the two left the cabin.

"At this time? Probably Chiron and the nymphs, doubt anyone else wants to be up at practically the crack of dawn." Nico replied as the two headed towards the lake were Percy blinked and moved closer to the water by walking on the dock and looked down.

Down in the water Percy saw some girls that were under water weaving baskets with the plants found in the lake as the child of Poseidon watched curiously. One of them stopped when they felt they were being watched which made her look up at the surface to see Percy watching them from the dock. Putting down her weaving she swam up and looked up at the child of Poseidon.

"I haven't seen you around camp before, who are you?" the water nymph asked.

"My name is Percy Jackson I just got here yesterday." Percy replied as the Nymph's eyes widen.

"Oh! You're the missing Poseidon's child the camp has been looking for a while!" the nymph replied grinning widely before she called the other two nymphs that were with her up to the surface, "we've been wondering when you would come to camp!"

"Wow he's cuter then some of the campers had described him." Another nymph giggled.

"Well you can definitely feel Lord Poseidon's power in him." The third one said.

"Uhm thank you? I've introduced myself but what are your names?" Percy asked politely surprising them.

"You really want to know our names?" the first nymph girl asked.

"That's a first, most campers just group us together and just call us nymphs." The third girl said.

"I'm Naida! You're really a sweet boy Percy!" Naida giggled.

"Well I'm Undine." The first Nymph said smiling.

"and I'm Neros it's a pleasure to meet you young prince. If you need any help from us don't be afraid to ask." Neros replied.

"Percy what are you doing?" Nico asked walking over and saw that Percy had been talking to the lake water nymphs.

"Sorry Nico I just got curious since I've never seen a nymph before!" Percy replied.

"Well not surprising, nymphs don't usually stay when there are people approaching since they have a history of being chased, or were those only the nymphs in the forest?" Nico asked rubbing his chin.

"Really, well I'm glad I got to meet you Undine, Neros and Naida! oh yeah I'm going to be training with Nico a bit so would it be alright if I used the lake water?" Percy asked, "you three were working on making baskets and I don't want to bother you."

"Its fine young prince," Undine said smiling, "well just stop for now we are rather curious on your powers to manipulate the waters."

"Thank you!" Percy said as he stood back up and ran off the docks waiting for Nico by the sand that the lake water touched.

Nico walked over to him at a more sedate pace before he got in the starting position that Tatsuya had showed him.

"So how long do you think we should go?" Nico asked.

"Until my mom starts yelling at us to stop?" Percy replied laughing.

"That's going to be a while." Nico replied raising an eyebrow, " by that time most of the camp will be up."

"Eh fine until my mom or the centaur uh…Chiron right?" Percy said looking at Nico who nodded, "hey Nico was Chiron that was someone who was nice to you?"

Nico paused to think a bit but nodded.

"He would always invite me to play a game with him or Mr. D he can't show favorisim since he's in charge of the camp but he's a good person…uh…centaur." Nico corrected making Percy grin.

"Alright then lets go!" Percy said as he summoned some water over to him forming his trident as instead of bringing out this stygian sword Nico made a sword out of the earth around him.

"You're not going to last long against me Percy!" Nico replied smirking as he swung his sword against Percy's trident, which the younger boy managed to block before he manipulated the water to turn the ground near Nico's foot to mud making him loose his balance a bit which allowed Percy to push more easily against the older boy.

"Hey Nico?" Percy asked as they kept the fighting with just weapons for now.

"Yeah Percy?" Nico replied as he ducked a stab from the poseidon's child as he pressed forward and adjusted his grip so he tried to stab Percy.

Neither of them were going for drawing blood, they just wanted to learn to control how forceful they could be with their weapons, and Percy could always heal himself and Nico with the water.

"Whats a higher form of manipulating earth? I know a higher form is ice for me but what about you?" Percy asked as he tried hitting Nico with the flat side of his trident but Nico was faster then him and got out of the way in time.

"Huh, never thought about it actually…maybe gemstones since they're from earth?" Nico replied having never really considered the level past the usual earth manipulations, "or maybe metal since bits of earth are in metal."

"That would be cool if you could manipulate gems or metal!" Percy said.

"Right but lets just focus on what we can do now rather then something that I don't would actually work." Nico replied as he managed to land a hit on Percy by nailing the child of Poseidon with the butt of his sword on Percy's head.

"Ow! Nico!" Percy grumbling knowing that there's going to be a giant red mark in the middle of his forehead for awhile until he healed it.

"You'll live its just a mark." Nico laughed as Percy rubbed his head, "come on enough warm-up with weapons now for the real work."

"Yeah yeah." Percy grumbled as he moved closer to the lake and looked at the trio of nymphs that were watching amazed, "you girls might want to move a bit, I don't want to accidentally attack you."

The three nymphs nodded and quickly dove under water as Percy managed to freeze some of the lake top and stepped on top of it as Nico summoned a pillar of earth underneath him until he was standing a good several feet off the ground.

"You ready Percy?" Nico called from his position and when he saw Percy nod he sprung into action. He created medium sized sphere of earth and threw them at the half-blood on the lake.

Percy having more practice on ice skated out of the way out of a few before he used the water to cut clear through them, turning them into tiny pieces and away from him.

"You're getting better Percy but that won't help for long!" Nico smirked as he increased the number of spheres and threw them faster at Percy who grimaced.

"I am really going to need a shower after this." He grumbled as he got to work.

Amelia woke up a bit later as Celeste and Saphir were whining rather loudly waking the woman up.

"I'll get your food in a moment you two." The woman mumbled as she got out of the bed and looked around, realizing that she wasn't in her house, "what the where am I, oh yes…I'm at Nico's camp."

She glanced at the other beds and saw that the others had already left leaving her alone with the dogs.

"Guess everyone had an early start huh guys?" Amelia said as she patted the dogs heads making the two bark.

She quickly washed her face and changed her clothes from yesterday as well before walking out with Celeste and Saphir next to her. Amelia was surprised when she saw the rather large crowd by the lake front and wondered what was going on. As she moved closer she could hear the campers mumbling among themselves and just as she got to the front she saw Josh and the others staring as she headed in their direction. The twins were grinning widely as they had their hands up cheering loudly as Josh and Zach were completely stunned.

"What's going on you guys?" Amelia asked.

"That's whats going on Ms. Amelia! Did you know about that!" Josh replied pointing as Amelia followed Josh's finger to see what had him stunned and couldn't help but stare as well when she saw the sight.

Nico and Percy both had splotches of mud all over them, not to mention a few marks and scratches from obviously the training they were doing. But that wasn't just it, what had her and probably everyone staring was the actual battle going on. Nico had his arms covered by chunks of earth as he blocked a several ice spheres launched by Percy before he made a fist and slammed it into the ground where pillars shot up trying to trip Percy up.

The young half-blood thought fast and quickly created a large bubble that he held onto as he floated above the pillars safely before he landed on one and called the water to rain down on Nico, some of the water elongate and turning into spears since Percy was still learning how to change water to ice he couldn't turn all of them into spears. Nico called the sand and created a shelter that the campers had seen him use when he came back in the middle of capture the flag. The mixture of both water and spears made quick work of the shelter as Percy got down and frowned when all he saw was a pile of mud.

"Prince behind you!" Neros shouted making Percy swerve his head as Nico came up from the ground and blasted Percy with sand as the other half blood did the same with water sending them both crashing on opposite ends as the blasts made contact.

The two stood back up wincing as they knew there was going to be some slight bruising before they ran towards each other and raised their fists and were about to make contact when Amelia had seen enough.

"Perseus Jackson! Nico Di Angelo that is enough!" Amelia shouted surprising both boys making them stumble before they fell on their backsides.

"Aw mom!" Percy pouted as Amelia walked up to them as the campers were surprised that this woman could actually make Nico stop and listen to her.

"Percy I know your father told you to train but I don't think it would be a good idea to punch Nico." Amelia said looking at him while Josh and the others came closer.

"Why not? Its just water." Percy replied as Nico looked at the fist and blanched.

"Uh Percy you might want to re-check that." Nico said making Percy blink and gaze down at his arm before his mouth dropped. Instead of water covering his arm like Percy had thought, Ice had completely covered his fist and his entire forearm.

"Holy Zeus! If you hit Nico with that he'd probably have a broken jaw!" Josh exclaimed as he stared as well.

"Yeah and I already have my permanet teeth already." Nico grimaced as he stood up and helped Percy up as well. The two got rid of their element armor and looked around staring back at the many pairs of eyes that were watching them.

"We really didn't notice this crowd?" Percy asked looking at Nico.

"Told you by the time Amelia woke up that the whole camep would be watching." Nico replied dryly as he glared at a few of them but all of them seemed still too stunned to moved.

"How did you do that you guys!" Eli asked bouncing over to Percy.

"Yeah that was wicked!" Noah added bright.

"You two could probably do something like that since you're Demeter children. We can do it because of our elements, I'm earth and Percy is obviously water." Nico replied.

"Ya know didn't all the plants in the orphanage and mama's gardens seem more lively when we were around them?" Eli asked his twin.

"Same with the park its like we could feel the life in the plants around us I think…right?" Noah replied before looking over at Percy and Nico, "do you think you could show us how to do what you guys did?"

"Maybe later, right now you two need to get healed and clean yourselves off." Amelia said brushing her finger against Percy's hair and getting mud on it as her son laughed sheepishly.

Saphir had found Zach and the magician had picked up the ball of fluff as Celeste stood by Amelia's side.

"I'll go get some ambrosia then." Zach offered but Percy shook his head.

"Its fine Zach I can heal and clean me and Nico off." Percy said, as he grabbed Nico's arm and hauled him towards the lake.

"Did you see those two?" an Apollo child whispered.

"That was just…how in the world can those two do stuff like that?" another camper questioned to his own cabin mates.

"Well they are children of the big three." His friend replied.

"But you don't see Thalia going around calling thunderbolts on people." The camper hissed back.

"Are they always this nosy?" Amelia asked as Percy dumped a bunch of lake water on him and Nico, making sure that he still held Nico's arm so that he would get healed and dried their clothes as well.

"Uh huh," Josh replied as Percy let go of Nico's arm and the Hades's child patted Percy's head as the two walked back to them.

"What is going on here? You all should be in the mess hall for breakfast." Chiron's voice said above all the chattering of the campers quickly silencing them as they parted so that the aged old trainer could walk through. He frowned when he looked at Nico and Percy who looked a bit guilty.

"We're sorry Chiron I had gotten up early and was training with Nico." Percy explained.

"If you were all training then why is everyone around the lakeside?" Chiron asked.

"Oh because they're idea of training is using earth, sand, water and Ice against each other." Zach said making Chiron stare.

"Excuse me?" the centaur asked wondering if his hearing was finally going, "did you just say they used earth, sand, water and ice against each other?"

"We can manipulate certain elements Chiron." Nico said showing the centaur as he created a sand statue of him instantly while Percy called some of the lake water over to him and made a trident before making it become ice.

"That, is rather impressive…especially you Nico I never knew you could do that." Chiron said.

"You learn something new every once in a while." Percy shrugged.

"I see, well lets all go to the mess hall for breakfast you two must've worked up quite an appetite." Chiron said smiling at them as the two nodded.

"Bye Prince! It was fun watching you train with Nico! Come back anytime!" Undine shouted as she and the other nymphs waved before diving back into the lake.

"Prince?" Eli asked amused as Percy scratched his cheek.

"I guess since my other dad is Poseidon, god of the sea and they're water nymphs who're under him they see me as a prince?" Percy replied.

"Oh of **course** your highness!" Noah teased, "Do you need us to call for your carriage so you can arrive at the mess hall in style?"

"Speaking of style, those clothes are atrocious! How dare a prince of your high standard wear such common clothing!" Eli added in a pompous voice.

"I'll call the tailor's immediantly and get the red carpet at once! The prince cannot be seen walking on common ground!" Noah shouted making Percy groan.

"Guys! Knock it off!" Percy complained while the twins continued teasing the 'prince' before he turned to Josh, "Josh! Help me!"

"Are you sure you're a prince Perseus? You can't even control your court jesters!" Josh admonished making the younger kids mouth's drop.

"Jesters! We would not be jesters!" the twins huffed.

"Argh! You're suppose to be helping me!" Percy whined.

"Now Prince Percy whining isn't becoming of royalty!" Josh admonished before laughing at how frustrated Percy was becoming.

Celetse seemed to enjoy Percy being teased but bumped her head against Percy's side making him scratch her head to make him feel better.

"At least Celeste isn't teasing me." Percy grumbled.

"Celeste is a dog, are you sure you're alright your highness?" Zach added joining in the teasing.

"Nico! They keep teasing me about the title Undine called me!" Percy said pulling on Nico's sleeve.

"Oh really now?" Nico said looking at the others who stopped laughing to look at the dark haired Italian boy, "pift please if anyone should be a prince it's me compared to you shrimp."

"Hey! I'm still growing Nico!" Percy growled waving his fists at the older teen as Josh and the others just laughed louder.

Annabeth and Thalia who had watched the training from the back and were watching the group, more specifically Nico out of the corner of their eyes as they walked saw a relaxed smile on the usually scowling face of Nico.

Around Percy and the others, especially the Amelia woman he seemed at ease and comfortable with them near, he was even joining in teasing Percy about the whole prince thing and was laughing…like a normal teenager. Not the like his usual demeanor that always seemed tense as if someone was going to jump or attack him, he tended to be snappish as well not to mention all the glaring he would give others that had talked behind his back.

As everyone headed for the mess hall Amelia kept in step with Chiron as she had a few questions to ask him.

"Mr. Chiron sir," Amelia started but the centaur held up a hand.

"Just Chiron Miss. Amelia." Chiron said as the woman nodded.

"You mentioned something about a meeting with the Olympians today?" Amelia asked.

"Yes that's correct it would be best for both Nico and Percy to see them as soon as possible so I'll be taking them after breakfast." Chiron said.

"May I accompany you?" Amelia asked.

"I'm not too sure, normal mortals aren't allowed usually." Chiron said.

"I realize that it's a sacred place for the gods but there are probably going to be some questions that they will ask and Percy wouldn't know how to answer." Amelia replied, "especially if it concerns Tatsuya."

"You have a valid point Amelia." Chiron said rubbing his chin considering the options before sighing, "I guess there isn't much of a choice, you have been around Percy's adopted father much longer and would be best to answer questions involving him."

"Thank you very much Chiron." Amelia said as they got to the halls and everyone started to separate to their cabin tables.

"Josh why is everyone sitting in different places?" Percy asked the Apollo boy.

"Each table is set for a different cabin." Josh explained as Zach walked over to his table with Saphir in his lap. The white husky growled at Drew when she came by and quickly retracted her hand that was about to grab Saphir and scurried off to the far end of the table, "I have to sit with my half-siblings at the Apollo table, same with Zach, the twins and Nico…"

"Why can't Nico sit with me and mom at my table?" Percy asked.

"Its just the way things were set up here Percy." Josh replied.

"This bites." Percy grumbled as Josh chuckled.

"Sorry kiddo just gunna have to get use to it and before you eat you have to give some of your food in the fire as an offering to your godly parent." Josh added.

"Alright I'll see you after breakfast Josh?" Percy asked.

"Dunno Percy, you have that meeting with the Olympians remember? Chiron's more then likely going to take you after breakfast." Josh said thoughtfully making the water child sigh at that.

"Right almost forgot about that when I was training with Nico." Percy said.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Josh assured, "but I'll see you later alright?"

"Kay, see you after the meeting I guess Josh." Percy said as the brunette walked over to the Apollo table where his own siblings had grabbed him and started shooting him questions about Percy.

Percy found a few set of tables that didn't have anyone sitting at them and wondered which one he was suppose to sit at. He looked at the table top and saw that there were engravings on them to tell which table belong to whom, the one he was currently was looking at had a silver bow and arrow on it. He moved away from that and looked until he found one with a blue trident on it and sat down, wasn't long until Amelia joined him.

"Hey sweetie are you alright?" Amelia asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm more worried about Nico since he has to sit with his sister." Percy replied looking around and managed to spot Nico sitting at the edge of a table as another girl approached him.

"Nico can handle her don't worry about him." Amelia said as Celeste was under the table and curled up on the floor by their feet.

"If you say so mom." Percy said as he saw the wood nymphs starting to hand out the plates of food.

"Get away from me unless you'd like to cause another scene like before Bianca." Nico said venomously as he glared darkly at his older sister that stopped a few feet away from him, "I am in no way going to forgive you anytime soon for what you said and if I had it my way I wouldn't be here now."

"So why are you here?" Bianca grumbled settling a few seats away from her brother.

"Certain conditions that I'm not at liberty to discus with outside people." Nico retorted.

"Outside people? I'm your sister!" Bianca replied.

"Did you forget **sister**? You kicked me out of the family so I don't have a sister." Nico hissed making Bianca flinch.

"Nico…"

"Don't say anything I'm already sick of hearing your voice so just stop talking." Nico said coldly as he took his plate and hurried walk off to the fire as Bianca was left alone at the table.

Nico stared at the flames wondering who he should offer his food to, he was still angry at his own father so he was out…

'_Might as well try offering some of it to Tatsuya he's technically a god.'_ Nico thought to himself as he pushed a bit of his food into the fire and thought of the dragon god that had cared for him.

The food burned up and from the ashes the smell of ocean wafted through making him smile a bit.

'_I hope you're okay Tatsuya…'_ Nico thought as he walked back to his table to hopefully eat his food in peace.

**oOo **

"So its really okay for you to be here?" Nico asked surprised as he looked at Amelia as he, Percy, Chiron and Amelia were in the elevator in the Empire State Building to meet up with the gods.

"Yes, because I'm sure that they're going to be asking questions concerning Tatsuya that you two won't be able to answer." Amelia explained.

"Amelia I know you're angry at my godly dad and step-mother but please don't do anything to anger them I know you mean well but I don't want to have to go down to the underworld to see you." Nico asked.

"I won't if they don't say anything." Amelia huffed as Nico groaned.

"Mom's brave." Percy said.

"Or over-protective…" Nico replied though he couldn't help but feel a bit happy knowing that the woman was over-protective of him.

"Top floor of the Empire state building." The elevator manager said as the doors opened and the group left.

Amelia was in awe as she walked behind Chiron with Percy and Nico at her sides as they entered the main hallway where all the gods were waiting for them. When they arrived all of their heads turned towards him making the people walking behind Chiron freeze a bit but stayed behind the centaur as he stopped in the center.

"Chiron explain to me why there is a mortal woman when we only asked for the half-bloods." Zeus's voice boomed echoing in the large area.

"I thought it would be best since she knows of the man that took care of Lord Poseidon's son better then the children." Chiron replied.

"Understood. You may leave Chiron we need to discuss this privately." Zeus replied as the centaur nodded.

"I'll be waiting on the bottom floor." He said to them as he walked by leaving the trio in the presence of the gods.

Percy looked around at all the faces that were looking at him, some were indifferent, others were curious, one was happy but one was very very familiar to him and he smiled brightly and approached her throne much to the shock of the others.

"Tsuki-hime!" Percy called out happily, "I didn't know you were a goddess!"

All the other gods now looked at Artemis.

"I did say I found him lost in the woods and brought him back." The moon goddess replied as she shrunk her throne so she could stand in front of Percy and observed him. "you have grown much since last time young one."

"Thank you again for helping me find Celeste and bringing me back to my parents Tsuki-hime." Percy said.

"Uh Percy why are you calling Lady Artemis Tsuki-hime?" Nico asked suddenly thankful that Artemis seemed to like Percy enough that she didn't mind that he was a boy.

"Oh well I didn't know her name when she found me and since her eyes were pretty like the moon and had just a sort of feeling she was royalty I called her that." Percy replied sheepishly.

"It means Moon princess Nico, and its rather fitting since she's Artemis." Amelia said before she too turned toward the goddess of the hunt, "thank you for bringing my son back as well."

"Well this is all butterflies and happiness…" Ares sneered, "but didn't we have a meeting to get through without all this sappiness?"

"Percy Jackson…there are many things we need to discus with you and Nico Di Angelo…" Zeus's voice said seriously as he stared down at the half-blood as he glanced over to Nico that was still close to Amelia's side scowling at Hades and Persephone.


	14. Meeting with the Olympians

**Hayley TT Showbiz: **Thanks! And yeah I won't I just don't like to be constantly reminded like that, but I'm glad you're enjoying the story and how I have Percy's personality in it, as for the age I had him at 13-14 ;; I gotta go back and check the previous chapters *laughs nervously *

**Lechonguynhnhu:** Oh don't worry its fine thanks for the review!

**TMD: **You sir just gave me a brilliant idea! I'm not involving Kronos but what you suggested gave me a great idea on how I can involve camp half-blood with Tatsuya's problems with the group, so thanks so much for that!

**Moonlight Bushido: **Lol thanks; Amelia was going to end up telling of them and probably Bianca when she sees her about Nico.

**Unknown Lunatic: **Thanks for the review and well that's just the feeling I get when they keep review asking me to update four or five times.

**Its me: **Hades will feel regret eventually but not for a while and yes he remembers Fred I just had Percy see Artemis first. As for meeting with his dad well you'll see and Amelia is just a normal human she can't really 'do' anything to Hades but give him a talking to.

**Shinigami: **I won't have Percy hating Poseidon but he will question him about a few things (like why he wasn't there when Sally was around or why he never came to see him or take care of him after the accident). Of course, nothing comes easy when it involves Nico lol especially with the heat between himself and his dad. Don't worry I won't have Percy hating the other campers just because of what Bianca and Clarisse did.

**Piper2000113:** Thanks don't worry Percy will see Fred/Apollo too lol.

**ELMtree87:** Congratulations you're the first one that's said that the bad guys are based on constellations! Though I'm sure others figured it out and just didn't say anything hahaha. I'm glad you liked the parts of the nymphs and Poseidon will get his talk with percy, ah…you're right about that I'll fix that a bit in this chapter.

**Major ed groupie: **Yep! Since only half-bloods are allowed inside the came and the baby technically is a half-blood but is inside Amelia the barriers are reading Amelia as a half-blood because of it same with the elevators. Yes percy recognizes Fred I'm just adding that part in this chapter.

* * *

"But before that, Percy how could you forget about me!" Apollo whined as Percy turned his head towards the sun god and the half-blood laughed.

"Fred! I'm sorry I saw Tsuki-hime first before I saw you!" Percy apologized as Apollo pouted.

"And why does she get a cool name like moon princess while I'm stuck with Fred?" the sun god grumbled as Percy shrugged.

"She never gave me a name so I just gave her a nickname based on her qualities?" Percy replied sheepishly, "and you told me your name so you're Fred!"

"You could at least call me Apollo since Fred isn't my real name." Apollo huffed folding his arms.

"Alright Apollo, better?" Percy asked while a grin broke across the Sun God's face, as he seemed much happier.

"Ahem!" Zeus said clearing his throat getting everyone's attention once more, "we have business we can save the idle chit chat for later."

"So, how is this going to work?" Percy asked looking at all the gods staring down at him, "although its kind of hard to talk and look up at you at the same time." The half-blood added rubbing his neck.

"I think we should go to a normal height so it'll be easier to converse with them," Athena suggested, "it would be rather painful for them to crane their necks up just to answer us."

Zeus nodded and all of them shrunk down to a few feet taller then Amelia's height and they weren't towering as they had been before.

"Why don't you start from the beginning and tell us how you went from your mother's care to this one here." Athena requested.

"Alright I guess well it started after mom took me to the aquarium for my birthday…" Percy started and continued his story, telling him how he had gotten into Tatsuya and Amelia's care. When he got to the part of Tatsuya showing him his own power over water the gods stared at Percy.

"Weren't you surprised about seeing someone else with abilities like your own?" Apollo asked.

"Sure I was surprised that he could do more then I could with water then I could but I was happy, I found someone that was like me after my siblings were gone." Percy replied.

"When you say siblings are you referring to our children that were with you?" Hermes asked.

"Your kids? Oh you mean Eli, Noah and Josh!" Percy said grinning, "did Joshy finally admit he liked Zach before?"

Aphrodite smiled happily.

"They've been much closer then they were before and my little Zachy looks so happy." Aphrodite cooed.

"That's good I think he's good for Josh." Percy laughed.

"Percy may I ask you something?" Poseidon asked as the young boy turned to the god of the sea.

"Yes sir?" Percy asked and saw Poseidon flinch a bit.

"You can call me dad you know." The sea god said, Percy didn't say anything at first and Poseidon had thought he had upset the boy but the young half-blood had surprised everyone by grinning.

"Cool! That means I have two dads." Percy happily and didn't understand when Apollo and Hermes started to laugh hysterically but the others and Amelia did as they sighed loudly.

"Are gods usually like that?" Amelia asked a bit dryly as she watched the god of sun and the god of thieves laughing their lungs out while Poseidon groaned and shook his head.

"Usually they're a bit more mature but when something interesting or amusing to them occurs they throw any sense of dignity out the window." Zeus said dryly glaring at them making the two quickly shut up.

While some of the other gods were trying not to smirk at how subdue Apollo and Hermes had become some of them were looking at the other half-blood that hasn't said a word but send his godly parents dirty looks.

"Don't you have anything to say Nico?" Athena asked looking down at the dark haired youth, "you have yet to make a comment."

"Forgive me Lady Athena but I have nothing to say so far especially when it concerns my _father_ and _step-mother_ of all people." Nico replied sneering at Hades and Persephone.

Demeter sent the two dark scathing looks, reminding them they were still on thin ice with her for their treatment of their youngest child.

"I see, just fill free to make a comment when you deem it necessary, we are only here to find out what had happened to young Percy Jackson and his involvement with the dragon." Athena said as Nico folded his arms tightly still scowling while Amelia and Percy looked at the god's faces.

"So you're here to interrogate us about my husband?" Amelia asked cautiously.

"We just wish to know what he's doing here since it is rather peculiar that another god take residence in another's country." Hera said airily.

"Right…" Amelia said not sure where this was going, "I'll tell you what I can but I do have to warn you that my husband may tell me several things but he doesn't tell me everything."

"Lets just see how far we can go, so lets continue where you had left off…you were telling us that Tatsuya had shown you his powers at your orphanage?" the King of the gods questioned.

"Yes sir, that was the day that mom and dad adopted m from the place." Percy said.

"Why is it you never tried pro-creating yourself?" Hera asked.

"Because Tatsuya and I weren't sure we were ready is all and we wished to raise a child from an orphanage first before we had our own and we're happy to say we both adore Percy immensely." Amelia replied hugging Percy happily, "and Nico is a fond addition as well, he takes very good care of Percy."

Nico's lips twitched as he was happy he was receiving praise from Amelia, the look didn't get by the gods which just made Demeter growl even darker at her son-in-law and daughter.

"Uhm…d-dad…uhm father?" Percy said getting Poseidon's attention, "you had a question for me earlier?"

"Oh yes, did you know that Tatsuya is a god of Eastern lore?" Poseidon asked.

"Uh huh, he showed me and Nico when he put a protection spell on us." Percy replied as the gods perked up at this notion.

"A protection spell? Do you know what he did or say?" Athena asked intrigued.

"Not really, the most dad did was concentrate a bit after he showed us his half-dragon form and this glowing sphere left his body and split before disappearing inside our hands." Percy replied.

"Not one word at all?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, it was pretty cool a symbol appeared briefly before it wasn't there anymore." The younger half-blood told Poseidon.

"Does that mean he knows your location?" Ares asked narrowing his eyes, "and what did that symbol mean?"

"Doubt it Tatsuya explained that it was a detection spell. To alert him when Percy and myself were in trouble…" Nico replied before smirking, "like we were a while ago."

"What! What happened!" Amelia exclaimed, "Tatsuya told me the a bit of what happened but he never told me the details just that you were attacked!"

"Well there were five of them that tried taking on me and Nico." Percy replied, "course dad's training really came in handy! My stamina needs work though."

"You fought off several half-blood and managed to take them down?" Ares asked, "how? You barely look like you can hold a sword!"

Percy made a face at Ares as Nico sneered at the god of war.

"He may not be able to hold up a metal weapon, but what he lacks in strength he makes it up with his abilities with the water, Tatsuya has been training us as from dawn to practically night in our elements." Nico stated.

"I understand that Percy's element is water but what is Nico's?" Persephone asked trying to ignore the glaring daggers she was receiving from her mother.

"What else? Earth, underworld, underground…Lord Zeus is the sky, Lord Poseidon is the sea which leaves the element of earth to Lord Hades." Nico spat out not even wanting to call the Lord of the Dead his father.

"Exactly how good are you in manipulating elements? Both of you?" Apollo asked.

"Well enough both Percy and I are proficient enough in it to defend ourselves quite well." Was all the gloomy youth said folding his arms.

"Mrs. Amelia?" Artemis asked looking at the woman.

"Well the two were sparring enough that it woke up the other campers and had them all staring in silent shock." Amelia replied, "even that nice centaur man, Chiron."

The gods looked at each other and eyed the two half-bloods wondering exactly how well trained they were thanks to the dragon.

After that Percy told the Olympians about how he went from the orphanage to where he was now, his time staying with Amelia, going to school, meeting up with Zach and having him tell him all about the twins and especially Joshua.

"So….your husband…is he as loyal to you as you say?" Hear asked stiffly as she eyed her own husband.

"Well he did say that he had a child with a princess hundreds of years ago…" Amelia said thoughtfully, "but I don't ask him about that unless he wants to talk about it, though I'm pretty sure as of a few years we've been together I've been the only one in his life."

"I see…" Hera said as she thought to herself how lucky this mortal woman was to keep her husband who was also a god loyal to her.

Some of the other male gods coughed among themselves before the meeting continued.

"So, exactly what is your 'husband' up to?" Hades drawled making Nico glare up at him.

"I don't know, he just left us instructions to LET ourselves go back to the camp for protection." Nico growled back.

"Protection from what exactly?" Aphrodite questioned.

"And should we be worried for our kids?" Poseidon asked frowning.

"Tell us Nico you've spent a lot of time with the dragon." Hades sneered

"I don't know, he didn't tell us anything Hades." Nico bite back.

"You would do well to respect me boy…" the Lord of the Underworld growled.

"Give me a reason to." Nico argued back but Amelia quickly wrapped her arms around the other teen pulling him close.

"Nico calm down its not going to do you any good to antagonize them." Amelia said hugging the irate youth, "you told me not to say anything to get them angry and you're doing just that."

To the gods shock they saw Nico lose his look of fury and become a bit more demure in Amelia's arms as he slumped a bit and nodded.

"Sorry Amelia." Nico said quietly as the older woman let go of him when she was sure he wasn't going to say anything else to Hades.

"I see…so Tatsuya wouldn't allow Percy or Nico to go the camp unless he deemed them ready himself?" Zeus asked turning Nico's attention from his parents to him..

"Yes but something had come up and he was forced to send us to the camp earlier." Percy replied.

"Exactly what had happened?" Hephaestus asked.

"That's Tatsuya's business." Nico replied curtly, "its something he had dealt with before and handled it fine."

She straightens up a bit and looked at the gods who were giving her surprised looks.

"What Nico means to say is that despite my husband trusting myself, Percy and Nico with certain pieces of information there are just something things he felt safer if they weren't mentioned." Amelia answered, "he had just given us warnings and did his best to protect the three of us when we separated for now."

"I see he likes to plan things a head of time." Athena commented.

"Tatsuya isn't one to just wait for something to happen, he always has a back-up plan in case something goes wrong." The woman nodded towards the goddess of wisdom.

"So you are unsure of what had attacked your husband?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, I was told to stay in the house until Nico and Percy came to pick me up to take to the camp." Amelia said.

"What I don't understand is how could you get through the barriers that keep normal mortals outside of the camp." Zeus said frowning, "unless you're a half-blood or god yourself there really isn't any other explanation."

Amelia turned a bit red at this, coughing a bit.

"I may have figured that out sir," the woman said, "a half-blood is the term you use for a child who has a godly parent and a mortal one correct?"

"That is correct, so are you a half-blood?" Poseidon answered.

"Yes and no," Amelia answered as she got frowns and confused looks.

"Yes and no? isn't it one or other?" Apollo questioned.

"Technically I'm a normal mortal," Amelia started before she rested her hands on her stomach, "but as of last month…"

Aphrodite's eyes widen, as did a few others who came to the same realization.

"You have a child that is of your blood and the dragon inside of you so you're still a mortal but since the child is a half-blood the barriers read you as being one." Athena said.

"Pretty much." Amelia replied nodding before smiling gently, "I know its still a long way off but I do hope Tatsuya can be around for when the child is born a baby has to know who their parents are and even if he can't say anything babies are more in tune with people then you think."

Poseidon mentally nodded at this as there were times when Percy was still a baby himself and he would sneak over to check on him. Even though he may not have been there for the actual birth, each time he appeared before Percy the baby would give him a smile making small noises as he held his tiny arms up to the towering god over him.

"Was there anything else you wish to ask us?" Amelia asked.

"I have a question for Nico." Demeter said surprising the son of Hades.

"Er…yes Lady Demeter?" he asked unsure since he never really had much contact with his stepmother's mother.

"Are you happy with Amelia?" she asked.

Nico stared at the goddess of the harvest wondering why she would ask him that but he felt it would be best to answer her.

"Yes, with Tatsuya, Amelia and Percy I'm much more content then I was before. May I ask why Lady Demeter?" Nico asked.

"Just for curiosity's sake, but thank you for answering honestly Nico." Demeter replied leaning back into her throne.

Unlike Nico though, Persephone knew her mother well enough to know that she was up to something, she never questions something for curiosity's sake that was more something that Athena would do. No, why Demeter had asked Nico that had to do with his treatment she herself and Hades had given him and she had a sinking feeling she was in for another verbal lashing.

"If that is all then may we take our leave Lord Zeus?" Amelia asked politely.

"Yes you may," Zeus said nodding.

"Percy before you go," Poseidon said walking up to his half-blood son.

"Yes father?" Percy asked before he was pulling into a hug from the sea god, "dad?"

"I'm so sorry I couldn't find you….I'm surprised you're not angry at me for not being there for you when you lost Sally." Poseidon said quietly.

"I was upset at first, I had overheard the doctors talking about how mom didn't have any family left and that you weren't around." Percy replied scuffing his shoe against the marble floor of the Olympian's meeting room, "but you did try and that counts for something."

"Not enough where I should've been more active in watching what was happening to you." Poseidon said shaking his head as he pulled back but he had a small smile on his face, "do you miss her? I know you seem happy with your new family and all…"

"Yes of course I miss her, Amelia is my mother and I love her a lot but I'll never forget my real mother who gave birth to me, use to make me blue colored food and took me to the aquarium for my birthday." Percy replied firmly.

"Really? That sounds wonderful Percy." Poseidon said smiling as Percy flushed a bit at the compliment and turned shy, playing with his shirt nervously.

"I have pictures of her still in my room uhm…if you'd like one I can ask Chiron to send you one some how?"

"That's really nice of you Percy but I think they'd be safer with you," Poseidon replied thinking about if his immortal wife found a picture of Sally she'd destroy it.

"Oh, okay." Percy replied.

"Percy I have something for you it may help you in your training." Poseidon said reaching into his pocket and Percy watched as the sea god pulled out a pen.

"A pen?" Percy asked as his immortal dad handed it over to him.

"Click the top and you'll see it's more then just a pen." Poseidon replied and chuckled when Percy did just that and let out a surprised yelp when the pen changed into a sword.

"Cool!" Percy said admiring the sword in his hand as he tested the weight.

"Its name is _Anaklusmos_."

"Riptide that's fitting." Percy murmured as he returned the sword to its hidden state, "I'll have to get Nico or someone to show me how to use it, I've never used a sword before."

"Then what did you use when you trained?" Poseidon asked.

"A trident made out of water, its good for me because my arms aren't that long yet so it'll help me when I'm fighting older opponents…at least that's what Tatsuya told me." Percy replied but Poseidon couldn't help but get a proud look on his face when he heard that.

"That's pretty amazing you're using a trident rather then traditional weapons Percy how good are you at it?" Poseidon asked happily.

"Decent, Nico can still beat me though," Percy grumbled folding his arms.

"Well he has been trained longer then you have, but let me give you some tips since a trident is not only my symbol but also my weapon." Poseidon said chuckling at his half-blood son.

"Really! Thanks dad!" Percy said eagerly as Poseidon patted his head and the two started talking about how to use a trident right in a fight.

"I'm glad Percy is getting along with Lord Poseidon." Amelia said smiling as she looked at how happy her son was.

"I'm surprised Percy wasn't more upset against him." Nico replied shoving his hands into his pockets as he saw the gods talking amongst themselves and keeping an eye on Hades and Persephone.

"Percy's not one to hold a grudge and he understood that Poseidon did try to find him when his birth mother had died." Amelia said, "but he did surprise me as well."

"Nico? May I talk to you and Amelia?" Demeter ask approaching the two.

"Sure Lady Demeter, was there something you wanted?" Amelia asked while Nico stayed silent.

"As you know Persephone is my daughter and since Nico is her step-son that makes me the grandmother." The goddess of the Harvest started, but she made a face at the title of 'grandmother'.

"Lady Demeter stop," Nico sighed holding up a hand already seeing where this conversation was going, "if you're blaming yourself for what your daughter has done its not your fault you can't keep tabs on her actions."

"I taught her better then that," Demeter said darkly, "she seemed to have thrown all that out the window in favor for the other child."

"No kidding…" Nico muttered under his breath before Demeter called for his attention again.

"Nonetheless I wish to aid you. Do you know of "The Olympian Tournament" at Camp half-blood?" Demeter asked now Nico looked confused.

"Not really…" Nico replied trying to recall anything he's heard about the tournament the Goddess of the Harvest was talking about.

"I imagine you wouldn't, since it is held few years, there is never a set date for it and you have only been at the camp for almost two and half years. It is a tournament that allows us to progress the strength of our children and what improvements need to be made." Demeter explained, "There are a variety of courses that each cabin chooses its representatives to participate in to obtain the highest score."

"So it's almost like the Olympics?" Amelia asked making Demeter smile.

"Yes it is exactly like it, I apologize I should've said that in the first place." Demeter replied.

"But that doesn't make sense still, you said each cabin has to participate if I'm participating then that would me I would have to work with my sister." Nico said growling.

"Ah, but **this** is where it gets interesting. I had asked Athena to lend me a copy of the rules of the games and I discovered a little loophole." Demeter said with a mischievous glint in her eye that would've given Hermes's a run for his own money.

"Yeah? "Nico asked intrigued.

"If a cabin has less then six cabin members they can ask others from the a different cabin to join them." Demeter replied.

"But is that really fair if we enter and we have a variety of half-bloods while the other cabins have their own?" Nico questioned.

"True but the rules state that in the event that kind of cabin/team is formed the participants aren't allowed to be in a even that relies on their specialty." Demeter replied, "this tournament is to test the limits of our children to think outside the box and what they're proficient in."

"I guess that works I'll talk to Percy and see what he thinks but Lady Demeter I thought the gods weren't allowed to interfere with the half-bloods." Nico asked as the goddess of the Harvest rolled her eyes.

"That may be so but there are loopholes like we can't help you directly but we can give a gentle 'push' in the right direction to make our half-bloods have a better chance." Demeter replied, "believe me the others to some extent will do this with their own children."

"Fair is fair right Nico?" Amelia said smiling at the dark haired child.

"Well at least I can show everyone that Bianca isn't the stronger one of the two of us." Nico said smirking at the thought of facing his own sister in the tournament.

"Don't say anything to this to anyone outside your group, Chiron is suppose to announce it sometimes this week or next week so everyone could have plenty of time to prepare." Demeter said.

"We won't say a word Lady Demeter, but thank you for the heads up." Nico replied bowing a bit to the goddess.

"It's no trouble but if you could do one last thing for me?" Demeter asked as she looked at Nico, "please tell my sweet twins and their siblings that if they'd like to train more on how to control plants better ask for Aconite. She'll train them after she sees if they're worthy."

"Alright I'll pass the message along, it looks like Percy finished his conversation with Poseidon." Nico added as he looked over to the younger half-blood and saw Poseidon hugging him one more time before Percy ran over to Amelia and Nico.

"Have a nice conversation with Lord Poseidon?" Amelia asked.

"Uh huh! He told me a lot of things I could use to practice with my trident! He even said that he's going to talk to one of the Cyclops to make me a shield and trident!" Percy replied excitedly.

"Well that's great Percy I'm sure you'll get even more practice actually having the weapon rather then make it out of water." Nico said patting Percy's head.

"And Ice, I can make it solid ice now!" Percy replied grinning, "have you thought of what you could try to manipulate as a second level for Earth?"

Nico folded his arms as the three of them entered the elevator to take them back down to Chiron so they could head back to camp.

"I'm thinking either metal or gemstones possibly I'd have to have some in front of me and try to see which is easier to manipulate." Nico replied.

"But aren't gemstones going to be hard to find?" Percy asked.

"Well they're in the ground and in rocks but yeah I don't think there would be any deposits of gemstones in camp half-blood…" Nico said frowning, "where could I get some?"

"Maybe talk to Josh or Zach? They should know where you can get some, maybe even the twins since they're apart of the Demeter cabin and deal with the Earth somewhat as well." Amelia suggested.

"Better then blindly digging holes and hoping for the best." Nico said grimacing at the thought of doing all that work for nothing.

"So what did Lady Demeter want to ask you guys?" Percy asked.

"Oh it's interesting Percy but we'll wait until we're back at the camp before I explain that way I don't have to repeat myself." Nico said.

"You boys do that I'll head back to the cabin to rest," Amelia said, "I'm a bit tired so I could use a nap."

"Okay mom, I can't wait to hear what she told you is it really that interesting?" Percy asked.

Nico grinned back at Percy as he nodded, "Yep we're lucky to get to participate but like I said wait until we get back to camp."

"Awwww…" Percy pouted making Nico and Amelia laugh.

* * *

**oOo**

"**MORONS! IDIOTS! IMCOMPETANT FOOLS! YOU HAVE MESSED UP COMPLETELY!" **the leader shouted furiously as he clenched his thrown tightly, glaring down at the forms of Scorpio and Aquila who were covered in battle wounds and kneeled down in front of their leader.

"Because of your thoughtless attack on our target he has escaped to somewhere we have no idea! Do you **realize** how long it took us to find him here in **this **city! All our work for nothing now!" the leader raged.

"Sir if I may I had assumed-" Scorpio had started but something shot out from the leader and sent the minion flying back, skidding on the carpet as the others didn't even flinch at what happened, Aquila didn't even raise his head.

"Do not **ever **assume something, the both of you are on severely thin ice…" the leader hissed darkly, "you went behind my back, took several of my men with you, **lost** to our target, made him disappear to a new location and lost us our side targets!"

"Lord Altair if I may speak?" Aquila said.

"Speak, and it better be good or you are going to wish you had stayed at the beach then return here for what you and Scorpio had done…" Altair hissed.

"This battle has one upside sir." The hawk-man said.

"And what, pray tell would that be?" Altair hissed.

"Our foot soldiers aren't as capable as we thought and are in desperate need of training but during the excursion I had made a discovery. You recall the children that were with the dragon?" Aquila said.

"Yes? What of them?" Altair asked calming down by a few fractions.

"They are not normal children, they are children that have abilities of the elements and can handle a weapon." Aquila reported, "unlike our soldiers they easily defended themselves without the aid of the dragon."

"I see, what else did you find out?" Altair questioned.

"There's apparently a whole camp of children like these, fully trained and ready for battle. My suggestion is finding these children outside of the camp and bring them to our side to use." Aquila said.

"Hmm this suggestion of yours has merit." Altair said, "find a way to capture these children."

"And how should we get them to work under us sir?" Aquila asked.

"The easiest and fastest way, mess with their heads that's what Vulpecula's special abilities for." Altair replied.

A fox like woman stepped forward and bowed to the leader.

"I am please you are confident in my abilities sir." Vulpecula said.

"Do not disappoint me especially you Aquila, take Scorpio away his face disgusts me." Altair said as he stood up and walked out of the room. Once the grand doors slammed behind him the group started to disperse.

"Wasn't Aquarius in that area where the battle took place?" Lyra asked Cygnus.

"Yes but with the result of the battle I'm not surprised she wasn't a part of it." Cygnus replied shaking her head.

"You two got lucky." Pisces grunted as he aided Aquila to bring the unconscious Scorpio to the infirmary.

"I am lucky I am keen on my observations." Aquila said.

"That saved your behind more then you can count but do you think you can find a way to find those children, there are plenty of them in the city." Pisces stated frowning, "there will be problems if children start disappearing left and right."

"Don't worry about that I'm not going to do something like that I just need to do a bit more scoping out the city and make notes." Aquila replied as they left.

One figure had left quickly as well, heading to his room but not giving out any sense that he was up to something. Once he was safely in his room he looks around and made sure that it was clear before pulling out a small conch seashell from his pocket and holding it up to his mouth and started to record a message. Once he finished the shell was enveloped in a bubble before it disappeared before him as he let out a sigh.

"I hope you get the message Lord Ryujin." The man murmured before leaving the room.

* * *

**oOo**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Josh asked as he and Zach sat in a circle with the Demeter twins, Nico and Percy.

"Your mother told me something interesting." Nico said looking at Eli and Noah who looked surprised.

"Really? What did mom say?" Eli asked.

"Well she told us about a tournament that's held here every few years and that each cabin is going to participate, they don't give an exact date because they want to surprise the campers." Nico said.

"Oh yeah I remember those, my cabin never wins." Zach said grumbling, "hard to believe it's already been another three years."

"So how was the tournament?" Josh asked.

"Eh its actually pretty interesting, its used to evaluate the camp status and make notes on what needs to be done or changed here." Zach replied as Nico nodded.

"Pretty much but she told me something that I think all of us would like, it seems that if a cabin has less then six people residing, they are allowed to either form their own team with members of other cabins." Nico said.

The groups' eyes widen.

"So, you're saying that since your cabin and Percy's cabin only has between one and two people you're thinking of forming your own team?" Josh said.

"Nope, I'm thinking we…joining Percy's." Nico replied smirking.

"EH!"

"M-my team! But Nico you, Josh and Zach are older and would make better leaders then I would!" Percy sputtered.

"Can't squirt, from what Nico said since Zach and I are part of Apollo and Aphrodite's cabin we have enough so we can't do that so that leaves only you and Nico." Josh said.

"And since we all know that Nico wants to avoid Bianca as much as possible and take this opportunity to show Bianca how stronger he really is." Zach surmised.

"You hit the nail on the head so, what do you guys think?" Nico asked.

"We wanna be apart of Percy's team!" the twins declared instantly, "I think it would be awesome that we can team up with him!"

"I don't see a problem, my cabin has enough people so I won't be missed." Josh added.

"Count me in, I rather not be part of my cabin for something like this." Zacharias said dryly shaking his head.

"Great well then Percy you're going to be the leader." Nico said turning to the son of Poseidon.

"I'll do my best to lead us!" Percy said determined, "b-but do you think we should get others to join us? I-I mean I'm happy that you guys want to join my team but it would be best to spread out a bit wouldn't it?"

"Well we can worry about that when Chiron makes the official announcement okay?" Josh said patting Percy's head.

"Yeah I guess so," Percy replied.

"Alright so why don't we relax and play a nice game of soccer?" Zach asked standing up and held up the said sports equipment.

"You guys go ahead I need to do something…oh wait, Eli, Noah there's something I need to ask you." Nico said stopping as he stood up as well.

"Yeah?" the twins replied.

"Do you have any idea where I can get some gemstones or metal? I want to try manipulating them like I do with earth." Nico asked.

"Dunno…you could try the Hephaestus cabin." Eli suggested before Nico groaned and smacked his forehead.

"Of course it was obvious urgh I'm an idiot." Nico grumbled.

Zach laughed as he patted Nico's back, "We all have our moments don't worry about it."

"Anything else?" Noah asked.

"Yeah actually, your mom said to go to the nymphs in the forest and ask for a nymph named Aconite," Nico replied, "if you talk to her and prove yourself she'll teach you how to better manipulate plants, she said to tell your cabin as well."

"Really! Coooooll!" the twins said looking excited, "we'll go as soon as we kick Joshy's butt at soccer."

"Keep dreaming brats." Josh said dryly as he took the soccer ball from Zach.

"We will defeat you!" Noah said determinedly.

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you guys later alright?" Nico said as he headed off the Hephaestus cabin as Percy was on the twins team since they had a better chance against the two older teens.

Nico walked pass several campers and cabins until he came to the one he was looking for. He stood in front of a what looked like to be a small metal works factory as there were chimneys billowing smoke from them.

"Well it's now or never…" Nico muttered to himself as he pressed a button by the entrance and a rather large bell sound rang inside the cabin.

It didn't take long before someone approached and it was actually a daughter of Hephaestus that came to the doorway.

"Yes can I help you?" the girl asked, "you're Nico right, do you need something?"

"Yeah, would it be too much trouble if I could ask if you had any spare gems or metal you're not using?" Nico asked.

"Exactly what do you need them for?" the girl asked.

"Well…did you see the spar I had with Percy this morning?" Nico replied.

"Who didn't see that fight but what does that have to do with you needing spare metal and gems?" she asked.

"Basically I'm trying to figure out a higher form of earth manipulation like how ice is the next step after water for Percy. The conclusion I got was either gemstones or metal." Nico explained.

"That's actually a pretty good assumption since they both come from the earth." The girl said rather impressed, "I'm Nyssa by the way, wait here I'll get you those gems and spare metal, we should have plenty in our scrap pile."

"Thank you Nyssa." Nico said relieved, he wasn't sure if he would even be given the materials but he was thankful that Nyssa didn't seem to mind.

She came back a few minutes later with a small bag that jangled with gems hitting against each other and some broken metal swords and other scrap metals in large leather satchel.

"Here you go Nico, good luck." Nyssa said smiling as she handed the items over.

"You sure your siblings won't mind?" Nico asked as he shouldered the leather satchel.

"Yeah its fine, we usually just melt those down to make something else and the gemstones we have an abundance of." Nyssa stated waving Nico's concerns away, "just tell me if it worked or not okay? After your display of earth manipulation I'd love to see how you do with gems and metal. So promise kay?"

The Hades child was surprised that a camper was open and friend with him but he nodded.

"I promise, I'll see you later." Nico said walking off feeling elated that he had the materials he wanted and quickly ran back to Percy's cabin.

He hoped that he was allowed to still enter it and took a careful step inside. When he didn't feel any sort of repulsion he walked inside quietly since he could see Amelia taking her nap on the bed. Making sure that his items didn't spill out and make noise for the women he made his way out of the cabin and back to the field where he had left Percy, Josh, Zach, and the twins.

When he got there he had to stop and stare at the scene. Apparently the twins had gotten bored of just playing normal soccer, either that or Josh kept beating them and the twins were now commanding an army of flowers to trip Josh and Zach up. Only they took it to a different level and whenever one of them would trip and land on top of the other.

The sight that greeted Nico was Josh and Zach running away from said army of flowers so they wouldn't trip, as Saphir and Celeste chased after the flowers wanting to eat them, the twins chasing after the dogs to stop them from eating their minions and Percy on the ground holding his stomach laughing himself to tears.

"Run faster you damn magician!"

"I'm going as fast as I can! Its not like I'm a Hermes' kid with winged shoes!"

"Noooooo! Don't eat our minions! Celeste! Saphir get back here!"

"Catch those dogs! We can't have our army get eaten!"

"Ahahahahaha! Oh this is too much! My sides are splitting!"

Nico shook his head but there was a grin on his face.

"And this is completely normal for these guys." He chuckled to himself as he decided to join the fray.


	15. Settling in and New Plans

**I'm back and still alive! Sorry for not updating but March was rather busy for me, had to take a class and do a bunch of other things to settle as well. Didn't help I got writers block a bit hate it when that happens but oh well what can you do? **

**Well anyway just a few warnings about this chapter, one I was a bit too lazy to make my own demons (more or less) so there are going to be a few appearances by some well-known demons you may or may not have heard or read before and some familiar techniques may be seen trying to be used here. Other that I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

"Lord Tatsuya are you okay? We managed to get away from them so what's the problem?" the small fox demon on the dragon's back asked, "I mean I know you're a bit uneasy about leaving the kids there…"

"Its not like I had a choice, I needed them somewhere safe and I don't know how the others would've reacted to having them around." Tatsuya murmured back.

"Come on sir, to be frank if you trusted the children they trust you enough to know what's good and what's not." Shippo replied.

"I understand but I think it was eventual that Perseus needed to see his real father, as much as I care for him as my own flesh and blood its…. rather only fair that he gets to meet Lord Poseidon." Tatsuya sighed.

"If you're sure sir, but what did you do with 'it' Lord Tatsuya." Shippo asked curiously, "they're going to be more determined to get it from you…from us."

Tatsuya gave the fox demon a fanged grin.

"Its safe you don't have to worry I split it and its in safe hands, the only way it can be retrieved is if they realize they have it or I take it out of them." Tatsuya replied.

"Them…you didn't!" Shippo gawked at the dragon, "are you serious! Is that really the right thing to do?"

"Its safe Shippo, like I said I split it in two and it only reacts to them if they're in any sort of danger which will alert me." Tatsuya said.

"I trust you Lord Tatsuya but sometimes you even had strange ideas even by my standards…" Shippo sighed as he shook his head making the dragon chuckle a bit darkly up at him.

"Er…a-anyway! I see the base Lord Tatsuya!" Shippo said pointing ahead at a rock formation on the cliff at the water's edge.

The large dragon nodded and his eyes glowed, and the formation shook a bit as a blue light appeared and expanded to make an entrance large enough for the dragon and his companion to fly inside. The dragon continued on his journey though the hideout, until he came to a large opening that was illuminated by large crystals. He landed in the middle of the large area, as a young red haired teen approached him.

"Lord Tatsuya, I'm glad you've made it back here safely." A red haired demon said walking up to the large dragon as he entered the base through the hidden entrance, "there weren't any problems?"

"No just hard to watch the two go to that blasted camp…" Tatsuya muttered as he transformed back to his semi-human state as Shippo jumped off of him and ran to the red head's side.

"There were about two generals there, but they were the only real challenge since their minions are badly trained." Shippo reported and grinned when the red head patted his head.

"Excellent observation skills kit," he said proudly, "I'm sure your friends missed you, go and catch up with them."

"Alright thanks Kurama-sensei!" Shippo chirped running off and before long there was the sound of a body hitting the ground.

"You damn fox what'd you go and do that for! Brat!"

"Hahaha you're getting old if you couldn't tell I was coming mutt!"

"I'll show you old when I get my hands around your neck and-"

"Kagome he's being mean to me again!"

"Inuyasha **SIT!"**

"So anything to report to me Kurama?" Tatsuya asked the red head in a school uniform ignoring the bickering in the background as if it was a daily occurrence.

"We're still scouting the area for anymore signs of that group, everyone is paired up so nothing happens." Kurama replied his green eyes looking back at the dragon god in front of him.

"That's good." Tatsuya sighed as he started walking but Kurama followed after him a frown marring his face, "but there's more you need to tell me isn't here?"

"A few minutes ago before your arrival our spy inside the group sent a message through those conch shells you made." Kurama replied handing the same shell that had been used appeared into the dragon god's hands.

Tatsyua tapped it and the image of his subordinate Orochi appeared in his human disguise form as the snake constellation since he had gotten rid of the original and taken his place.

::Lord Tatsuya I have distressing news, Sir Aquila and Sir Scropio had returned failing to capture their intended targets, but despite their mission gone bad Aquila had suggested to the leader that they start taking an interest in the children that are similar to that of your adopted child::

"They what!" Tatsuya roared shaking the base and catching the attention of the others.

::I'll report back when I have more sir but I apologize I never saw them going in this direction.:: Orochi finished ending the message.

"Sir? We could collect them and bring them here." Kurama suggested but Tatsuya shook his head.

"Its took late for that, if we tried taking him back here it would just cause more problems and involve the Olympians." Tatsuya said.

"I hate to point this out sir, but if they do indeed take this path the Olympians will be involved nonetheless." Kurama pointed out making the dragon lord rub the bridge of his nose.

The dragon lord sighed as he could feel a migraine coming, as he tried to figure something out.

"Have the group keep an eye out for any activity involving kidnapping those children, we must prevent as much as we can." Tatsuya replied after a while.

"And the Olympians sir?" the red head questioned.

"We will cross that bridge when it comes." Tatsuya replied as Kurama nodded.

"Understood," Kurama said before patting the dragon god's back, "we'll figure something out Lord Tatsuya."

"I hope so Kurama, because I do not want any innocents involved in my fights but it looks like they're going to be dragged into it." Tatsuya sighed with  
resignation.

* * *

**oOo**

"This is nice isn't it you two?" Amelia said smiling softly as she sat on a chair given to her by Chiron at the big house. Celeste was lying by the side of the chair as Saphir was snoozing happily in her lap.

Celeste whined happily as Amelia patted the dog's head before she turned her own when she heard Chiron come up next to her offering her a drink which she happily took.

"Thank you Chiron, I hope its not too much trouble me being here, due to the circumstances." Amelia said as the centaur shook his head.

"No problems at all, there's not much we can do about it anyway and it's always nice to have another person to play against instead of just Lord Dionysus." The aged old trainer said chuckling, "I'm just pleased that Percy seems to be integrating nicely in the camp."

"I admit I was worried with how Nico was treated," Amelia sighed scratching Saphir's head, "he's such a nice boy…"

"I admit I did try to get him to open up to others but I think your son has been a good influence in him, I never would've thought he'd make more friends on his own." Chiron replied back to the woman.

"That's wonderful, by the way I was wondering are those strawberry fields out over there?" she asked pointing out to the far side of the camp where a wooden fence was and several campers were picking the tiny little fruit.

"Yes we grow them ourselves and sell them." Chiron replied.

"If its alright with you would it be alright if I could take some for myself to bake?" Amelia asked, "there's not much I can do in my condition and baking was an activity I loved."

"I don't see any problems with that, just that if you would allow myself and perhaps a grumpy god to be the first to sample it? Those strawberries are taken well care of by his sons." Chiron replied.

Amelia laughed lightly as she nodded.

"It's a deal Chiron, now why don't you get your game so we can play another round?" Amelia asked making the centaur smile.

"Of course Amelia, just give me a moment then." He replied chuckling as he left the woman once more.

'_Tatsuya, I hope you're well….I miss you so much.' _ Amelia thought looking up at the endless blue sky.

**oOo**

"So, you lot are Demeter's children huh?" a tall imposing female nymph with blue violet hair wearing a pale yellow roman dress said looking at the bunch of half-bloods in front of her not impressed as she folded her arms, "you realize the only reason I'm bothering with this is because Lady Demeter says some of you have potential but I'll determine that for myself."

Several of the half bloods that had come to her for training swallowed nervously at the look they were given.

"Alright, I'm going to see where you are on plant manipulation, each and every one of your spread out! I don't want any copycats and I'm giving you no more then five minutes to think of something to impress me." Aconite said her green eyes blazing.

She gave them all one last look before she walked away and disappeared into the woods, leaving the children of Dementer looking nervously at each other and panicking on what to do to impress the elder nymph.

"Oh Zeus what am I going to do!" one Demeter child said hold his hands to his head.

"Calm down I'm sure there's something we can do to impress her!" another child said but she looked like she was panicking as well.

"What are you two gonna do?" Katie asked the twins who were deep in thought.

"We don't' know…" Noah replied frowning.

"Really? You two usually think of a lot of different things to do with you plant manipulation though." Katie replied.

"That's the thing, we usually plan together and create it together." Eli stated, "we can do a lot of things easily but we've never done it separate."

"There has to be a few things that you two can do separate." Katie replied.

"Maybe…but we'll show her what we can do together and see if that's okay." Noah sighed.

Katie smiled at the two and patted their heads in a comforting way, "just play your strengths you two will impress her no doubt."

"What do you think Noah?" Eli said looking at his twin.

"Lets do what we're best at together and that's making that map!" Noah said encouragingly, "We can maybe try and make it like that one map we read about."

"That's a bit much but I'm sure that'll work I think." Eli replied.

"Come on Eli, we've been doing this for years I'm sure you have a few of your own ideas you've wanted to try by yourself." Noah said grinning as his brother returned the smile.

Five minutes later Aconite came back as the other Demeter children stood straight and looked nervously at the nymph.

"Alright lets see what you kids got." She said and the half bloods started to try and impress Aconite with their skills.

"An enlarged Venus-fly trap…not bad…"

"That's it? You need to work on variety there are other plants besides flowers expand on it!"

"Not bad, its decent at least but honestly I thought you children would practice some more!"

Aconite stood in front of Katie who looked nervous but took a deep breath and started to summon vines that twisted and form until a golem completely out of vines stood next to her hunched over and waiting commands.

"Now this is some skill." Aconite said surveying the golem, she prodded it a few times nodding when she felt that it was firm and that it wasn't going to fall apart anytime soon, "can you make it do anything?"

"Yes ma'am," Katie said and raised her arm at the golem.

Everyone watched as the vines on the golem's arms shifted and soon formed two large hammers rather then hands.

"Impressive…you have much more skill then the others. Alright you two are up," Aconite said looking at the twins.

Eli and Noah looked at each other before gazing back up at Aconite who just raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you wanted to ask" she questioned making the twins nod.

"We were wondering, if we could show you two things…" Eli said rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "you see Lady Aconite, my brother and I have great powers in manipulation when we're together-"

"And were wondering if you would allow us to show you something we do together first before we go and show you something we create separate." Noah finished.

"Have you two always worked your powers like that? Together?" She asked.

The twins nodded.

"Alright but it better be good the skill you show me together." Aconite said, making the twins break out in smiles.

"Yes Lady Aconite!" the twins said in unison.

They moved some distance away and nodded to each other as they grasped each other's hand and had their spare hand in front of them. They closed their eyes in concentration and Aconite watched intrigued as the grass started to grow taller and flowers started to pop up as well. The combination of the grass and different flowers made her curious at what the twins were up to, it wasn't long before she saw exactly what they were creating.

"A 3-D dimensional map of camp half-blood…and the use of different flowers for each cabin is really intricate." Aconite said leaning down and poking one of the 'cabins' made out of flowers, "you included the lake, the barrier, forest, the cave very very good you two. It must've taken a while to study the camp to get all these details."

"It took a bout a week or so…" Eli said sheepishly.

"More or less had to ask a bunch of campers about everything." Noah replied.

"Well you have my interest, now just show me what you two can do individually." Aconite said.

The twins looked at each other nervously and let go of each other's hand nodding at the request from Lady Aconite.

"Yes Lady Aconite." They replied.

Noah stepped up first before his brother, and started to bring out vines and ivy together until it formed armor around him, including a sword and shield. The armor looked like a knight's armor including making him taller then he normally was.

"Hmm…this is different and you're not feeling any itching or scratching from the plants?" Aconite asked looking at the armored Noah.

"Nope! I feel perfectly fine. So what do you think?" Noah asked as he removed the armor and going back to his own height.

"Might not want to use it in a real fight since I don't know how durable it will be, but if you can manipulate it where the plants can still attack while being used as an armor it's a good defense and offense." Aconite said honestly before turning towards Elijah who had been quiet, "what about you?"

Elijah looked nervous but from behind Aconite Noah gave his twin an encouraging look making him feel slightly better as he returned the look with a weak smile.

"Alright Lady Aconite, I hope this is alright." Eli said quietly as he concentrated and plants started to grow. It started out looking like topiary as large bushes grew in front of the twin and parts of them started to fall until they started to shape something. It didn't stop there as flowers appeared to give it color and more depth then usual topiary. When Eli was done he stepped back and waited for Aconite to inspect and give her opinion.

"Wow Eli, you're the artistic one between us it seems." Noah said patting his brother's back.

"T-thanks Noah, I just hope its good enough…" Eli said nervously as he played with his camp half-blood shirt he wore.

"You made an exact replica of your family?" Aconite asked looking at all of the figures, "I recognize your brother and Lady Demeter but who are the others?"

"T-the two next to Lady Demeter are the parents that adopted Noah and myself from the orphanage, next to them is Joshy and Percy our 'brothers' we had." Eli replied.

"Details are exquisite, and the colors give it much nicer look." Aconite stated, "alright a few of you pass and I'm going to go by names, if I don't call your names, practice on your own some more and come see me later."

The children of Demeter stood upright and waited for the verdict.

"Katie Gardner, Sola William, Victor Kaiden, Autumn Raynes, Elijah and Noah Clovers." Aconite said after a few minutes of deliberation.

There were several loud cheers as Katie was ecstatic that she got chosen and the twins were hugging each other happily that they both were able to please Lady Aconite.

"The rest of you improve, ask tips from these guys and try and show me something new at another time." Aconite said as the ones who didn't make it trudged back to the cabin, "as for the rest of you, this was just a start its going to get a lot rougher from now on because by the time I'm done with you you're going to be able to manipulate plants on a whim."

The Demeter children that made it looked at each other and laughed nervously wondering if the elder nymph was being serious or not.

**oOo**

"Percy give it up, there is no way its physically possible." Nico said folding his arms at his younger cousin who was wearing blue swimming trunks and looked determined at the lake in front of him.

"Hey if I can manipulate water to create stuff who says I can't solidify it enough for me to walk on it!" Percy huffed.

"That was in a cartoon." Nico retorted, "a stupid one at that."

"Japanese animation! And no it wasn't!" Percy shot back scowling.

"Same thing and yes it was! What kind of ninja goes around wearing come-kill-me-I'm here neon orange!" Nico argued, "Its not going to work, you can't walk on water! Next thing you know you're going to try and replicate those ice mirrors and that technique with the water dragon!"

Percy looked like the thought just occurred to him making Nico slap his forehead as Poseidon's half-blood son smirked, "I wasn't but thanks for the idea Nico!"

"PERSEUS! Forget about those techniques!"

"Dad said to be creative with manipulating water and ice!"

"Creative yes! Copying some ridiculous techniques in real life I don't believe those count!"

"Yes I can! I prove it to you!" Percy argued huffing.

"Percy be reasonable here!"

"Those two still arguing about Percy trying to utilize something he's seen on TV? Check." Josh said to the sandy blonde haired gray-eyed teen sitting across from him.

"Yes, but it is rather unorthodox to copy something you've seen on television, aren't we usually told not to do that?" the gray-eyed teen replied thinking for a moment before moving his king out of harms way.

"Usually yes, but with Percy's abilities I think its just controlling his powers to a finite point." Josh replied shrugging as he looked over the board for his next move, "you sure you don't mind hanging around us Malcolm? Your siblings don't look too happy about it."

Malcolm's lip twitched in amusement, "there is another second in command of Athena's cabin and I don't need to be around for every little thing. Besides its no fun trying to get them to play chess when I keep beating them."

"So you need a new victim huh?" Josh replied dryly, "I should get Percy to tell you about Go, it's suppose to be just like chess but with pebbles instead."

"Hmm I have been wanting to try a new game, but let's just finish this." Malcolm replied as the clashing of metal drowned out Percy and Nico's playful arguing, "Nyssa seems to be doing better training with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." Josh said but without any heat behind what he was saying as he moved one of his pawns, "we're just better friends that's all."

"Right, and your sudden change of attitude with him around have nothing to do with it." Malcolm replied smirking as he captured Josh's bishop making the Apollo child curse.

"Drop it…" Josh said glaring at the blonde haired kid in front of him making said boy laugh as the brunette tried to recover his loss on the board.

Malcolm and Nyssa were two new additions to Percy's little group of friends in Camp Half-blood. Nico had brought Nyssa over when she was curious about the latest child of the big three and Nico had introduced the two seeing that Percy could use a friend outside the group.

Nyssa had been surprised that Percy didn't seem to have the high and mighty attitude she had expected since seeing Bianca and Thalia coming to the camp and took an almost instant liking to Percy, especially when he asked her about weapons, which was Nyssa's forte and passion.

The two were discussing on how to make a trident specifically for Percy using different materials for properties. The two when they talked could be seen exchange ideas here and there about what they could use and would always have a bunch of papers with scribbles on them that only the two could read.

Malcolm had come over himself when he had been looking for an opponent to play against in chess, which Zacharias had immediately set up since he figured his Josh could use a different way to battle it out rather then sword training. Malcolm was a bit skeptical at first but once they sat down and started the game he was rather impressed by Josh's thinking and strategies. Sure he would usually win but it was sometimes a close call for his wins and when he looked at the board he would see where Josh was going with his moves. Before long the two were chess partners and enjoyed challenging the other. Malcolm had even challenged Zacharias to a game, which the magician agreed on, and he managed to make the son of Athena stare at him after the magician had soundly beaten him.

_Flashback…._

"_H-how! You somehow managed to counter nearly every move I made and beat me completely!" Malcolm gawked staring at his board._

"_Really? Wow I was wondering if you were just going easy on me." Zacharias laughed as the blonde haired boy turned to Josh who had been watching their game._

"_Don't ask me how he comes up with his method of play. Trying to figure out how he thinks makes your own head hurt…trust me I've done it more then enough times." Josh huffed before Zacharias pouted and tackled Josh down._

"_That's mean Joshy!" Zach said looking down at the brunette he had pinned under him._

"_No it isn't bird brain now get off." Josh growled._

_End of Flashback…_

In addition to getting a chess buddy out of Josh he had gotten an opponent out of Zacharias as well. Malcolm was determined to figure out the magician's pattern of moves on the board every time they played, but each time he thought he had something the Aphrodite child would throw a wrench in his plans on a whim making him rethink his previous strategy.

Nico finally seemed to give up on trying to talk Percy out of his crazy ideas and just went over to his two piles he had set up for himself. One pile was full of metal weapons that Nyssa had given him while the other one was a pile of gems he had received from her as well. Calming himself down he grabbed a small gem stone and tried concentrating on manipulating it how he had done so with the earth around him

While he was doing that Percy looked towards the lake and grinned.

"Alright now to prove Nico wrong and that I can do this…I'm the son of two water gods I can handle doing something simple like this." Percy told himself.

"Do what exactly Percy?" a water nymph asked popping her head out of the water.

"Trying to see if I can walk on water Naida." Percy said smiling at one of his nymph friends. Out of the three he had met, Naida was the one that he would always talk to at the lakeside, they were really becoming really close friends.

"But you can do that, just use ice." The nymph replied curiously.

"I know that but I want to actually stand on top of water and not ice." Percy replied making the nymph's eyes wide.

"Woooowww can you really do that! That'd be so cool!" Naida said excitedly.

"Dunno but I'm going to try, you might wanna move I'm going to try running and see if that works." Percy said.

"Gotcha Percy!" Naida said swimming out of Percy's way so he didn't run into Naida when he tried this, "You can do it!"

Percy grinned at the encouragement and stuck his tongue out in concentration before he got in a starting position.

"Alright, just concentrate and I can do this." Percy said to himself, "focus on the water's top…"

With that in mind Percy sprinted off towards the water front and Naida watched eagerly as the half-blood son of Poseidon managed to make it a few steps before he yelped and went underneath the water.

"Told you so!" Nico shouted as Percy broke the surface.

"I managed to take five steps before I sunk! Its progress!" Percy shouted back sticking out his tongue.

"Yeah yeah." Nico replied rolling his eyes and went back to trying to change the gem's shape.

Naida swam closer to Percy and giggled.

"That was a good first try!" she said as Percy spat out some water.

"I could feel it, I had the water solid under me for a few seconds but then I lost it and my foot went through." Percy said frowning.

"Mmmm maybe visualize the water as if it was solid like the ground?" Naida suggested tapping her cheek.

"That's what I tried but it didn't last too long." The young half-blood replied sighing as he got on his back and floated in the water as Naida swam around him.

"Nico said it was from a show, what did they do there?" the water nymph asked.

"Er…concentrated energy on their feet?" Percy replied.

"That could be easier." Naida said making Percy look up at her.

"How?" he asked.

"Well…it should be easier to focus on your feet to stay up rather then trying to solidify the water." Naida replied, "think about it between solidifying a whole water surface or the soles of your feet which of the two would you prefer?"

"The soles of my feet since it's a smaller surface compared to the surface of the lake." Percy replied.

"See! Now go on and do it Percy!" Naida said nodding.

"Alright! I'll get this!" the dark haired half-blood said as the water nymph laughed amused.

"Go Percy!" Naida cheered as the young half blood swam to shore and concentrated on his feet as he made a dash for the lake once more.

"He's not going to be able to do it." Nico grumbled as he scowled at the gem that hadn't even moved an inch in his hand.

"Oh don't be pessimistic! Percy is good he can do it!" Zach laughed as he ducked underneath a swing from Nyssa's axe, "gunna have to be faster then that!"

"Dammit you tricky magician!" Nyssa scowled.

"This is a good exercise for you to be more flexible!" the Aphrodite child said amused as he back flipped away from Nyssa's twin axe attack.

"I'm not that flexible!" Nyssa scowled.

"Well that's what we're going to be working on!" Zach said grinning, "how you doing on your manipulation Nico?" the magician.

"Urgh horrible! The gems have no reaction!" Nico said scowling darkly, tossing the gem back into the pile.

"Well then go with metal, that should be easier and cheap shot Valentine!" Nyssa shouted as she stumbled when Zach kicked her back when she was talking to Nico.

"You gotta pay attention Nyssa!" Zach laughed as he danced out of harms way.

"Get back here!" Nyssa growled as she ran after the magician.

Zach just laughed as he practically bounced away and managed to surprise Josh that he knocked over a few chess pieces when he leaned down and kissed the Apollo boy on the lips.

"ZACHARIAS VALENTINE!"

"Aww you're blushing Joshy!" Zach teased making the boy's face burn as he stood up his eye twitching.

"Hey what about our game?" Malcolm asked amused as Josh stormed over to the pile of metal weapons in front of Nico and took a sword.

"I can still play!" Josh scowled as he dashed towards the laughing magician, "pawn A2 to A4!"

"Double team him?" Nyssa said looking at Josh who just missed the magician.

"Yeah…" Josh agreed.

"Get your behind back here Zacharias Valentine!" Nyssa and Josh shouted.

"This should be amusing." Malcolm chuckled as he moved Josh's' pieces before he moved his own.

"Well Zach is rather nimble." Nico replied sighing as he took a piece of metal from the weapon pile and narrowed his eyes at it, "I will get something out of you…"

"Talking to inanimate objects now?" Malcolm asked amused.

"Dammit Percy can turn water into Ice, I'm sure I can get this metal to change!" Nico scowled.

"You'll get it, that just doesn't mean you'll get it at once you know. Though it'll give you a huge advantage if you can bend metal." The son of Athena stated, thinking to how all their armor and weapons were made out of metal.

"I realize that, I Just need to be able to do it I the first place." Nico grumbled as he calmed himself down and tried to relax. It wasn't going to do any good if he was forcing himself.

'_Okay I can manipulate earth, metal is just little components of earth embedded into it in order for it to form to its current state.' _ Nico thought to himself as he tried concentrating on the fragments of earth.

With that thought in mind he focused on the sword. He decided to do something simple and try to shape the sword into something else.

"Alright lets see how this goes…" Nico murmured to himself as he focused on the fragments of earth in the sword and slowly tried to manipulate it like he does the earth.

He could feel it; he could feel the sword actually responding to his commands like the earth does with him and smirked as he tried bending the straight blade of it into a curve. It took a while, but the sword was slowly but steadily responding to him as the blade bent more and more until the tip of the blade was almost touching the hilt.

"Yes! I'm getting it!" Nico crowed happily at the curved blade as he held it up.

"Great job Nico! Knight G1 to H3!" Josh shouted as Zach ducked a swipe from Josh's sword and rolled out of the way of Nyssa's axes.

"Now you just need to try and change the whole thing." Malcolm chuckled as he looked over the chessboard.

"Wow that's wonderful Percy! You almost managed to get to the middle of the lake before falling!" Naida cheered as the water nymph clapped her hands.

"I know! Its much more progress then I thought!" Percy replied happily as he walked out of the lake, "how're you doing Nico?"

"Its getting there, I should have this soon enough." Nico said grinning as he held up the bent sword.

"Nice, I'll be able to walk on water soon too! See I told you it was possible!" Percy laughed as Nico groaned.

"Can't believe you're actually attempting that." The son of Hades groaned.

"Hey its completely plausible Nico!" Percy huffed folding his arms as his black hair stuck to his face as he dripped with water.

"Yeah yeah I doubt you can really do it." Nico retorted.

"Bet I can get it faster then you getting manipulating the metal." Percy shot back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine what are the stakes?" Nico replied smirking.

"If I can get water walking faster then your metal manipulation you gotta…I know! Sing in front of our friends!" Percy said smirking making Nico blanch.

"You just want me to sing only because I barely sung in that school play." Nico said dryly.

"Maaybeee." Percy snickered.

"Fine but if I can get my manipulation done before you then you have to….ice skate around the lake like one of those figure skaters." Nico said evilly.

"W-what!" Percy shouted his face paling.

"You heard me, if I have to sing you have to figure skate." Nico said smirking.

"But I don't even know how to figure skate like that!" Percy cried out.

"I'm sure you can figure something out Perseus, what's wrong scared?" Nico teased.

"Grrr fine!" Percy agreed making their friends around them stare.

"Well…this should be an interesting bet." Malcolm said looking at the pair of half bloods, "who do you think'll win? Check by the way Josh!"

"Gack gimme a minute!" Josh shouted as he ended up backing away so he could look at the board, "and was that really a smart bet Percy?"

"I can beat Nico, I know I can!" the son of Poseidon pouted back.

"All I can say is I can't wait to see who loses." Zach laughed as he peered over Josh's shoulder and moved his pieces before he could say anything.

"There you go Joshy!" Zach laughed as Malcolm and Josh stared at the board.

"Seriously…how does come up with his strategies?" Malcolm asked.

"Don't know, don't care I'm more concerned on catching him!" Josh growled as he made an attempted swipe at Zach but the magician moved away from the Apollo boy.

"And the game continues…" Malcolm said as he moved his pieces as Zach took on an angry Hephaestus child and pissed off Apollo child while Nico and Percy continued to argue as a laughing water nymph stayed by the edges of the lake watching amused.

* * *

**OOo Two Weeks Later oOo**

"Ahahahahaa! Oh Zeus that was hilarious!" Malcolm laughed hysterically as he and the others walked into the amphitheater where some big announcement was suppose to take place.

"And I got it all on tape!" Zach added as he held up a camcorder that Josh had let him borrow before making it disappear before two irritated half bloods could grab it off of him.

"Don't you dare show that to anyone else!" Nico and Percy shouted as their faces were red and glared at the magician.

Zach just stuck his tongue out playfully before hopping over to Josh's side and hugging his arm. For once the brunette Apollo child didn't seem to mind since he was still chuckling as well.

"Gotta admit Percy didn't know you were so graceful like that." Josh snickered making Percy's cheek puff out.

"At least you both managed to accomplish what you two set out to do." Nyssa commented but she had to cover her mouth as she broke into another fit of giggles.

"Hey Percy do you think you can teach us to ice skate like did?" Noah teased before he jumped out of Percy's hitting range laughing.

"Shut it Noah!" Percy said his face burning, "I will never repeat that again!"

"Same here." Nico added before Malcolm patted his back.

"I don't know if Josh's cabin heard you sing they may make requests." The Athena child said while Nico sent him a scathing look.

"We will never mention this again…EVER." He growled out darkly.

"Aw come on-" Zach said but both the child of Hades and Poseidon sent the group a glare that made the statement final.

The group found seats and waited for whatever the big announcement was going to be and they didn't have to wait long before Dionysus and Chiron came onto the stage and demanded silence from the camp.

"Alright you brats, there's been a discussion among the council and a decision has finally been made!" Dionysus shouted making murmurs break out among the campers, many of them confused and worried.

"What Lord Dionysus means, is that The Olympian Tournament, is to take place several weeks from today! There have been a few changes suggested then the previous tournaments!" Chiron corrected throwing a look at a bored looking Dionysus.

"Yeah yeah, just go and explain it to them." The god said yawning as he summoned a cup of cherry coke to drink since he still couldn't drink his wine.

"As I was saying, you all know that this tournament is held to evaluate the cabins and make suggestions on what needs to be improved in the camp or added. But since it's held randomly and not annually its not really consistent so they had decided to make a few changes." Chiron said, "for one they wish to test true leadership skills within the campers and have creed that instead of each cabin facing against each other there will be several captains competing against each other."

"How are the captains chosen?" An Athena child called out.

"The gods were thinking that one person from each cabin should be a captain but due to some cabins not having a lot of campers within they had decided to let a majority vote on the top captains." Chiron replied.

"How many captains are there going to be and how do they chose their teammates and how many?" An Ares child demanded.

"Depends on how many are actually voted for and the number isn't determined quite yet but those that aren't participating they will be giving earlier tests with their cabin during the weeks we are preparing for the tournament, so one way or another the whole camp will be examined!" Chiron stated making some campers groan, "so who has suggestions for captains?"

"I vote for Luke Castellan of Hermes Cabin!" Annabeth said standing up.

"Seconded!" Thalia added standing next to her friend.

"Alright Luke Castellan is our first captain in the Olympian Tournament, who else?" Chiron asked, as there were nervous glances between campers.

Everyone knew that Luke was one of the best leaders they had, who ever had him on their team during capture the flag they usually ended up winning due to his experience being one of the longest year-rounder campers.

"No one? Really people it's not like this is a life and death situation!" Dionysus said rolling his eyes at the brats' indecisiveness.

"I vote for Perseus Jackson of Poseidon Cabin." Nico said smirking as he stood up making all the heads turn to stare at the son of Hades before they stared at the Percy who scratched his cheek nervously.

"Seconded." Malcolm said calmly standing next to Nico, which surprised Annabeth.

"Malcolm! What are you doing!" Annabeth shouted as her half-siblings were wondering the same thing.

"What? I believe that Percy has a good chance as anyone in this competition." Malcolm replied calmly, "experience is good but you never know what can happen so I figured that going with Percy is good challenge and to see what he is capable of. What's wrong Annabeth, afraid your _friend_ Luke may actually lose?"

Annabeth's shocked expression turned dark as she glared at her sibling before she looked away.

"Was it really necessary to egg her on like that?" Josh whispered to Malcolm.

"No but she needs to see that there are other strong people besides Luke." Malcolm retorted.

Bianca meanwhile was looking at her own sibling wondering what he was up to, she knew that he wouldn't just suggest Percy to be the other captain if he wasn't plotting something.

'_What are you up to Nico?'_ Bianca thought frowning at Nico who just gave his sister a superior look back.

'_You have no idea dear sister what I have in stored to show not only you but this whole camp what they're messing with…'_ Nico thought smirking.


	16. Team Spirit

I had a big writers block for this and it wasn't until I started writing a few random scenes that it started to come together...its just gotten busy with stuff around home so couldn't get time to myself to just sit down and write but thank god for google blogger since I can write up some parts of this fic while I'm on my break at work! well sorry for the long wait so here's the latest chapter of Forlorn Ocean!

* * *

Mr. D gave a big yawn as he looked between the two campers and shrugged as Percy and Luke made their way up to the stage to stand in front of the whole camp. Seeing that Mr. D wasn't going to say anything else Chiron sighed as he brought everyone's attention to him again.

"Are there any more suggestions for captains for this year's Olympic Tournament?" Chiron called out.

There were a few murmurs but no one stood up to suggest anyone else to compete with Percy and Luke, once Chiron was certain he turned to the two.

"Alright now you two now you may choose your team members." the centaur stated as the two nodded.

"Who picks first?" Luke asked.

"We'll flip a coin." Chiron replied as he took a coin out of his front shirt pocket he was wearing, and held out a drachma, "Luke you call first.

"Tails." Luke said as the centaur flipped the coin.

"Heads then." Percy said watching the coin before Chiron caught it in his hand and opened it.

"Tails, Luke goes first." Chiron replied, "remember you need at least one person from a cabin so that you have a variety on your team."

"Can we pick two at once if we wanted to?" Percy asked thinking about something.

"Yes but don't' forget that means that Luke will have to pick two as well so that there is an even number on each time." Chiron stated.

"Uhm but sir I don't really know many other campers..." Percy asked scratching his head.

"When you choose someone you do know I'm sure they can help you decide on whom to pick for your team Percy." Chiron comforted patting the younger boy on the head making the son of the sea nod.

Luke easily knew who he was going to pick first.

"Annabeth Chase from Athena cabin."

The blonde girl grinned as she quickly made her way down the stairs and onto the stage standing next to Luke looking quite happy to be there.

"Malcolm from Athena cabin." Percy stated as the darker blonde haired boy walked down to stand next to Percy, "think you can help me pick besides our friends?"

"It'll be no problem...by the way Annabeth, I'd advise not to have Luke pick any of Percy's friends for his team." Malcolm stated not looking at Annabeth as that had been exactly what she was thinking, "it would give you no advantage at all if you were to do so they wouldn't want to compete against Percy and I besides they have the choice to not agree anyway."

The girl huffed and turned her head away folding her arms.

"Luke please pick your next team member." Chiron said not seeing the quiet conversation between the two Athena children.

"Bianca Di Angelo."

"Nico Di Angelo."

The two Hades siblings walked down but Bianca kept throwing glances over at Nico who was doing his best to ignore his 'sister' as he stood next to Percy as Bianca took her place next to Annabeth.

"Any idea who'll be on Percy's team besides their friends?" Bianca asked quietly.

"No but at least we already know who he's going to pick so it's not going to be a surprise." Annabeth muttered back.

"Thalia." Luke said watching as the daughter of Zeus came to his side.

Percy bit his lip wondering who he should pick since Thalia was the only child of Zeus in camp, suddenly Malcolm had an idea and leaned over to Percy to whisper something into his ear. The child looked confused for a bit but he looked like he was considering before he finally decided to go with it.

"Ethan Nakamura?"

There was a bit of silence before a dark haired teen with an eye patch over his right eye stood up, he had a slim and wiry build, looking at Percy with a raised eyebrow and folded arms.

"Really?" he asked questioning if he seriously was asking for him to be on his team.

"Malcolm thinks you're a good person to have on the team and I should expand to other cabins as well. ::I would like it if you were on my team though Nakamura-san.:: " Percy replied saying the last park in Japanese surprising the camp and Ethan as well.

::You can speak Japanese too?:: Ethan asked looking interested in Percy now.

::My adopted dad is Japanese and I picked up a few things.:: Percy replied grinning, ::so what do you say?:

Ethan to the shock of the campers let out a laugh for what seemed like the first time in a long while.

"Why not! You've caught my interest Jackson-san." Ethan replied still smirking as he got onto the stage.

"Just call me Percy Nakamura-san." Percy replied.

"Fine but then its Ethan." Ethan retorted but his lips were still twitching amused.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" Nico asked as he noted the gaping faces of Luke, Annabeth and Bianca.

"No, I just knew that Ethan was a japanese-american citizen and since you gave me a vague idea about his adopted father I thought I'd take a chance." Malcolm replied but he looked like he was trying not to laugh himself, "worth the looks on their faces though right?"

"Oh big time..." Nico snickered as Luke recovered from his shock and looked back at the other campers to pick the rest of his team.

"Lee Fletcher from Apollo Cabin." Luke said.

"Joshua from Apollo Cabin." Percy asked smiling at his 'brother'.

"Charles Beckendorf,"

"Nyssa"

"Katie Gardner.

"Noah and Eli Clovers."

"Wait so I pick another person from Demeter cabin then?" Luke asked.

"I believe so since we have to keep the teams even." Chiron replied.

"Pick Viktor Kaiden he's pretty good with plants as I am." Katie said, not telling Luke that the twins were actually the best out of most of the cabin to manipulate plants not to mention that the nymphs and dryads of the forest absolutely adored the twins.

"Alright Viktor Kaiden." Luke agreed as the tall dark brown haired teen with brown eyes went up on stage as well.

"Zacharias Valentine!" Percy laughed as there was a poof of smoke in the audience before Josh let out a yelp as the magician reappeared hugging said Apollo boy from behind.

"Yay we're on the same team Joshy!"

"You idiot lemme go! and like Percy would let you be taken by the other team!"

"Nope not gunna! you're too comfy not to hug!"

"That makes no sense now leggo!"

"Never letting you go Joshyyyyyy~"

"Stop being so damn affectionate!"

"And of course one of the few decent Aphrodite children is on Percy's team..." Luke said.

"You really want to try and separate that?" Annabeth asked watching the Apollo boy yelling at Josh but he wasn't exactly making a move to toss the other boy off of him.

"Good point..." Luke replied thinking he really didn't really want to deal with the magician if he did separate him from the Apollo boy he was so fond of.

His eyes scanned the crowd to decide who he should pick next.

"Oi Clarisse you up for the challenge?" Luke called knowing that the Ares's girl would out right refused if he didn't make her to actually want to join his team.

"And why the Hades should I?" the girl retorted.

"You could get your chance ya know." Luke replied shrugging indicating to Percy, though the son of the sea god's team members narrowed their eyes at Luke as a silent warning.

Clarisse sneered when she looked over at Percy and snorted.

"Fine if I get the chance to kick his ass I will." the girl said stomping her way up the stairs.

"Is that really a good idea?" Bianca asked.

"She's strong and if she has a goal then she'll be better for us." Luke replied back to the girl.

"That was either a very stupid move or risky one..." Malcolm said looking warily at the Ares half-blood.

"Give him both...its both stupid and risky." Ethan said dryly, "she'd probably attacked her own teammates if they get her angry enough."

"True..." the rest of the group replied in unison.

"Percy is there anyone else you want to have on your team?" Chiron asked making the other boy frown as he looked around at the faces before looking at Malcolm.

"I don't really see anyone else we could recommend, besides with them having Clarisse there it makes an even team of 9 people each." the Athena child pointed out.

"Wouldn't it be better if we had even teams though?" Josh wondered thinking out loud, "it would be easier to pair up if needed to and I know there are going to be several events that would require an even number of people."

"Very true which is why also we have some guests coming in." Chiron said as he looked up towards the entrance of the amphitheater and in walked a group of girls clad in silver clothing being lead by a younger looking brunette with a laurel around her head. The theater bursts out into whispers as they were wondering what Artemis's hunters were doing here.

When Percy saw who had walked in his eyes lite up and he was excited when Artemis herself got up to where Chiron was that the son of Poseidon made himself known to her as the hunters took their place several seats away from the campers.

"Tsuki-hime! I'm glad to see you again!" Percy said smiling at her and bowing a bit, "I didn't think I would see you so soon."

Most if not all the camp was staring at him in shock...since none of them save for Ethan knew Japanese they had no idea what he had just called the goddess of the hunt...

"What...did he just call Lady Artemis?" Luke asked and wondering why the goddess seemed to look pleased by the name even a bit smug as she patted Percy's head.

"I...don't know but it had to be something good if Artemis isn't pointing her dagger or arrows at him...or her hunters." Bianca stated.

"Its nice to see you Young Perseus, and yes if it were not for my father 'suggesting' I come here I probably would not have." Artemis sighed, Percy made a face.

"Lord Zeus made you come here? Why?" Percy asked.

"He said that all the gods were participating in these games and that should include myself and my hunters." Artemis replied.

"Oh...I see sorry to hear about that Tsuki-hime." Percy said frowning a bit.

"What's done is done but I shall be assigning your team and the other team one of my hunters to make it an even team." Artemis said but an idea came to her that seemed much better, "actually...I'll call up some of my best and have them pick I don't wish to force them if some of them are unwilling to work with these teams."

"Because some of them don't trust guys right? I understand Lady Artemis." Percy said before going back to his team where everyone but Nico seemed to crowd around Percy.

"Percy what exactly did you call Artemis and why did she not shoot you on sight because of it!?" Malcolm exclaimed loosing his calm exterior for once.

"He called her 'moon princess' which is pretty much the equivalent of 'Lady Artemis' "Ethan replied, "but if you can have a NORMAL conversation with the goddess of the hunt who dislikes men, damn am I glad to be part of your team!"

"Geez Percy you're just full of surprises aren't you?" Nyssa gawked shaking her head still in shock.

"I guess?" Percy replied before Eli and Noah laughed as they were happy Percy was still the same as ever.

Artemis called over some of her hunters to come up onto the stage, some of them still didn't look very happy to be there but there were one or two of them that seemed neutral in the aspect of working with the campers.

"These are some of four of my finest warriors, Zoe, Phoebe, Astrid and Lucia." Artemis introducing four hunters in front of them, appraising the two teams and deciding their worth of joining them.

Percy tilted his head and looked at Zoe, "I remember you, you were one of the ladies with Tsuki-hime when they found me and brought me back to camp."

"Ah yes thee was that child back that was lost and nearly shot." Zoe replied neutrally but there was a hint of amusement in her eyes.

Percy nodded before Malcolm and Nico pulled him back just to be safe since not a lot of hunters liked guys getting too close in their personal space...which was rather wide knowing how some of them acted around the opposite gender.

"Two of you will be representing myself in these games on their teams, I would like the four of you to decide among yourselves who will be working in what team." Artemis said.

"If I may request my lady, I'd like to be part of the child's team." Zoe requested.

"Already Zoe?" Artemis asked.

"Yes my lady." Zoe replied not going into further detail.

"If that is what you like then I don't see why not, what about you girls?" the goddess of the hunt asked as she turned to the remaining three who were looking over Luke and his choice of teammates.

"I'll volunteer Lady Artemis," Lucia said throwing a smirk at Zoe who only shook her head, knowing what Lucia was after.

She did not know when it had started, but she had taken notice that Lucia would do anything to prove to her Lady Artemis that she was the much better choice of being the lieutenant rather then she...even if she had the position for a good millennia, didn't matter to Lucia she just wanted to be in-charge and she saw this competition on being the best thing to do to prove it.

"Thank you, Phoebe and Astrid you may return to your seats now." Artemis said dismissing her hunters.

The two girls bowed to the goddess as they returned to their sisters of the hunt.

"Well then we have our two teams competing in the Olympic games, now you will not know what the task is until the day of so you two teams better be prepared for anything. You will have two weeks from now to strategize while the gods decide their tasks." Chiron said, "I wish you all luck!"

"Hunters to the cabin." Artemis called as Mr. D took this as his cue to leave which he did to his pleasure leaving a few lingering campers and the two teams. Percy took the initiative and turned towards his team.

"Why don't we go somewhere safe to talk and figure out what we're going to do." Percy replied.

"We can go to the forest! The nymphs and dryads will protect us from anyone trying to listen in or spy on us." Eli chirped.

"you two are friends with the dryads and nymphs?" Zoe asked curiously.

"Uh huh we always help them take care of the plants around the camp, they also show us all kinds of stuff the plants can used for as well!" Noah replied smiling.

"I got a better idea where I know that no one will be able to get to us without us seeing." Percy said and led his team off the stage and out of the theater.

"We should start planning as well," Annabeth said frowning, "lets just stay here since the other group had left already."

"Alright so we have a week to figure out what we should do to prepare for this tournament." Thalia said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucia asked raising an eyebrow, "if we don't know what's going to happen we should immediately start training so we can be prepared for whatever is going to be thrown our way!"

"But where would we start though?" Thalia asked, "maybe we can try to improve our use of weapons..."

"I can look up some strategies and make a few plans." Annabeth added.

"I want to train to get stronger, I have a feeling that we're going to need all the training we need." Bianca said grimacing.

"True especially since Percy is a wild factor all we know is that he can control water, and your brother as well since I'm pretty sure he's stronger." Katie stated.

"The twins...man you should've seen them when we were with Aconite, they next to Katie here probably had the strongest show when they tried to prove to her we were worth training." Viktor added.

"What did they do to impress her?" Annabeth asked making mental notes about the other team members.

"Together they made an entire recreation of the camp in map form but it was a three dimensional version." Viktor stated, "separate Elijah I think is the more artistic one while Noah is the more attack heads on kind of person."

"Alright lets continue talking about what sort of plan we should make for the next week to train and be prepared for the Olympian games." Luke said as they continued to discus with his team.

* * *

**oOo**

"Nah uh no way Percy!" Naida stated folding her arms as she glared at Zoe.

"Naaaaiddaaa why not! if we go on the lake we can talk privately without anyone trying to listen in!" Percy asked.

"because I don't want you to get hurt if **SHE** betrays you!" Naida uncharacteristically growled back glowering at Zoe, "she betrayed the water goddess Pleione!"

Zoe's face grimaced into a face of regret but she didn't say anything as the water nymph was hissing at her. Percy sighed and sat down on the beach and looked at Naida who calmed down when she saw Percy looking at her.

"Naida I know you and probably the other water nymphs are holding a grudge against Zoe, but please can you hold your hostility towards her for me? She's on my team and I want her to be able to help me but she can't do that if you and the other nymphs are glaring at her and threatening her too."

"But what if she hurts you Perseus..." Naida said quietly splashing the water in front of her.

"She's been with Tsuki-hime for a long long time probably and she hasn't betrayed her." Percy pointed out making Naida pout and fold her arms.

"I guess so..." Naida mumbled before glaring at Zoe and pointed a finger at her face, "you hurt Perseus and you will wish it was your dragon that gave you the pain I'll unleash if you do anything to him!"

With that Naida kissed Percy on the cheek before she jumped back into the water and swam away.

There was an awkward silence as Percy blinked confused but his face was tinged red before the rest of his team, save for Zoe were laughing hysterically.

"Ahahahaa! oh man Percy I think she really likes you!" Josh choked out holding his stomach laugh, "she sounded like a girl protecting her BOYFRIEND!"

"Whoa Percy didn't know you had a girlfriend already!" Nyssa teased.

"I-I-I she's not my girlfriend!" Percy sputtered, "she's just a friend!"

"Uh huh and friends kiss each other on the cheek hmmm?" Zach replied making the poor half-blood turn red.

"Gee I can't wait until I can tell Amelia about this." Nico added making Percy squeak.

"Nico! Don't tell my mom I'll never hear the end of it!" Percy cried out as Nico got an evil look on his face, "Niccccooooooo!"

"I said it once and I'll say it again I am SO glad I'm on this team!" Ethan chuckled watching the interaction, "really didn't think the son of Poseidon would be like this."

"You thought he'd have the same attitude of Thalia and Bianca? What about me?" Nico asked as he stopped laughing and looked at the Nemesis child.

"You I was perfectly fine with, yes you were usually glaring and biting at anyone that tried something to you but your sister and Thalia are a whole different story." Ethan replied, "Thalia especially seems to have this ego of hers just because she's Zeus's kid."

"Yeah...no wonder she gets alone with my sister." Nico muttered under his breath.

Once Percy was not being teased he created a large bubble from the lake water and walked inside, indicating for the others to follow.

"Is this safe?" Ethan asked poking the bubble, "I mean I don't want to suddenly find myself drowning in the middle of the lake because the bubble burst...literally."

"Percy knows what he's doing and this is simple compared to some of the other stuff he can do. Remember the 'training' session me and him had?" Nico replied as he walked inside the bubble making Ethan nod.

"Ah right...well might as well." he said following after Nico. Zoe, the twins, Josh and Zach followed after him and soon the group was in a bubble floating before he sunk to the middle of the lake.

"Wow I can actually see everything under water." Ethan said whistling impressed.

"This is pretty cool...it'd be really romantic if it was just two people under here~" Zach said looking at Josh who choke and glared at Zach before looking at Percy.

"Don't...get...ideas...Perseus..." he hissed.

"Then you better play nice Joshy or instead of a closet I'll keep you and Zach down here in a bubble..." Percy teased making Josh groan.

"Damn manipulative sea brat..." the Apollo child grumbled folding his arms.

"Alright you can set up Josh and Zach for their own version of 7 minutes in heaven later" Malcolm said ignoring the loud indignant sound from Josh, "right now we need to figure out what we're going to do for the week of training."

"Well why don't we list off our strengths and weaknesses and see if we can cover those and also work out how to deal with the team members of Luke's team?" Percy suggested.

"That is a very good idea Perseus." Zoe said rather impressed by how Percy was thinking how to go about the training, "if we know how to cover our weaknesses then there is a less chance for mistakes."

"Yeah and I was thinking could you possibly tell us some of the beasts you hunted with Tsuki-hime Zoe?" Percy requested, "You have a lot of experience in battle since you've been with Lady Artemis for a long time so you would have a good idea on any beasts we may encounter or ideas we could incorporate."

"Thee is still surprising me...if that is what you request then I have no problems obligating it." Zoe replied.

"Thank you Zoe. Okay I'll start. Obviously my strengths is forming objects with water, I can create almost anything solid enough with water to be considered a weapon, I'm fairy decent at Ice and as long as I'm in water I can heal myself and others with gaining strength and I'm good with working with a trident." Percy said, "as for weaknesses...well I'm still having trouble pulling water droplets from the air so if there isn't a source of water nearby I can't use my powers my arms are a bit too short hence why I can use the trident instead of the sword even if my dad Poseidon gave me one."

Percy pulled out the ballpoint pen he kept with him and clicked the top releasing the sword that had Zoe's eyes widen.

"You...have that sword?" Zoe asked looking at the blade.

"Oh..yeah do you know something about it?" Percy asked but Zoe didn't say another word about it and Percy promptly dropped the subject.

"Well I'm an Apollo half-blood and I'm decent with the bow and arrow but I prefer to use short range weapon, I'm alright with the sword I've had some martial art training when I was at school that's about it." Josh said then groaned at how weak it sounded, "weaknesses I need to improve my bow and probably be a lot more versatile with what I seem to lack..."

"I can use charm speak but I prefer not to, I'm fast, agile, tricky being a magician and all has its perks, I'm flexible and can think on my feet." Zach said grinning, "Uh...for weakness I may not have the greatest stamina, also I lack a weapon since I don't have the muscle strength to swing around a sword too long and I tend to rely on my magician tricks so I don't have to do a frontal confrontation..."

"What about that time when Drew insulted Josh? you stole a dagger and held it to her throat." Malcolm pointed out.

"...and I anger easily when someone insults Joshy in front of me." Zach pouted.

"I'm more of a thinker and strategize I do make use of a dagger but its not that big of one, I excel in strategy games like chess." Malcolm replied, "like Zach I lack stamina somewhat and would like to open range to more weapons or something besides a dagger maybe."

"Okay we're next! Our strengths are plants basically we can make a 3 dimensional map of the camp and the areas uhm our power is the strongest when we're together oh and we're really really good friends with the Nymphs and dryads of the forest!" Noah said.

"Our weaknesses would be if we were separated when we created something together it'll fall apart fast uhm we cant stand too much heat...we're working on making plants grow from seeds quickly and we don't have a weapon to use either." Eli finished.

"I'm a really good fighter with the sword I know how to fight I can keep up with Luke when we're paired together for training, I have a poisoned knife on hand just for emergencies. My style of fighting is mainly focused on defense but it causes me to be tired more easily." Ethan stated,

"Being a Hephaestus daughter I'm excellent with heavy weapons and the forge, I'm stronger then most girls since I'm always working with heavy materials, but because of that I'm not very fast I have a lot of stamina though." Nyssa stated.

"I have the ability to shadow travel and I can summon the dead skeleton warriors if needed but I've been mastering my control over the earth and can do it much easily even to the extent of manipulating sand and earth under water." Nico said, "I'm decent with the sword but trying to expand myself to control gems and metal...I need to work on my speed and work on manipulating faster."

"As a hunter of Lady Artemis I am gifted with the bow and being able to move quickly and swiftly without making a sound when we're on the hunt. I have a small dagger as a spare weapon," Zoe said, "for weakness as an archer I do not have much strength when it comes to frontal battles I surmise."

"Alright so then how does this sound? Since Zoe is a huntress she can improves our survival instincts along with our speed which we will need from what we all said," Malcolm said forming a plan, "Nyssa can help us increase strength since she and probably Josh are the strongest possible...Ethan can help us improve our swordsmanship if he can keep pace with Luke,"

"What about weapons though it would be great if we could each have a unique weapon that'll take everyone by surprise." Eli asked, "and especially to those of us that NEED weapons too."

"Well Percy and I were already planning on making him a trident two weeks I think should be enough time to make weapons I think may depend on the difficulty of it." Nyssa said.

"We can't just train our bodies we have to train our minds too so we have to put time to training that can help us think better, I already have a few ideas involving the nymphs and dryads if they'd be willing to help us." Malcolm replied looking at the twins.

"As long as it doesn't involve ruining the plants it should be alright." Noah replied as Noah nodded as well.

"Alright so what about weapons then? Percy is talking with the water nymphs into helping him get materials from the sea so that his weapon can produce water on its own." Nyssa said.

"There's stuff down there that can do that?" Ethan asked.

"Well petrified shells would still work I think, that's what Naida told me." Percy replied.

"What about a whip for Zach?" Ethan asked while Josh gave him a deadpanned look.

"...Seriously?" He asked dryly.

"I don't see the problem I'll have a weapon and since it won't be heavy like the other weapons here it should work. Hmm...hey Eli, Noah there are flowers that once they're smelled can cause problems right?" Zach asked.

"Uh huh those are the ones the nymphs make sure we stay away from." Eli nodded, "why?"

"Because I was thinking of having something similar to perfume just hear me out! perfumes are usually plant based and they are used as both a medicine and beauty so why not a weapon? If the twins can get me some plants and show me how to turn it into a liquid that can be compressed or turned into a gas, I can have like pellets of the stuff to use." Zach explained.

"That's not a bad idea...you may want to think of a secondary weapon, maybe a small launcher for your wrist that'll release them, since the material the pellets would have to be made out of would have to be hard enough to break when thrown but not too weak it'll break when you try to load them." Nyssa stated rubbing her chin already coming up with ideas.

"What about us? the swords they have here are too big and heavy for us." Eli said frowning.

"How about basing your weapons on tools used to tend to crops? like the sickle, scythe and claw?" Nico suggested. "since the twins are the younger ones here they can have a chain and sickle with the claw as a secondary."

"We can give death boy here the scythe then. You know the tales of the death god carrying around a scythe?" Ethan said amused, "if we gave him that he'll just need the black shredded cloak!"

"Hahaha very funny Nakamura..." Nico said dryly.

"Why not? it'll give you some more mid range attacks Nico." Percy pointed out.

"Ooooh! it can be like in Harry Potter when he had his cloak of invisibility!" Eli said but yelped when Nyssa flicked his forehead.

"I make weapons kiddo, not magical items that don't work in reality." Nyssa replied.

"Annabeth has a baseball cap that turns her invisible as a gift from mother." Malcolm said.

"...Great now we have to be extra careful about talking about our plans." Josh said grimacing, "which makes me realize something do you think our siblings like Annabeth, Lee, and Charles may try to listen in and figure out what we're doing?...actually scratch Lee he wouldn't do that..."

"Same with Charles." Nyssa said and everyone looked at Malcolm.

"Annabeth I wouldn't put it past her if it meant she could prove a point and use whatever she has at her disposal." Malcolm sighed rubbing his head, "and I can't write any notes since I share a cabin and they could be found out."

"You guys can stay in the Poseidon cabin." Percy said, "I already have my mom and Nico staying there not to mention Eli, Zach, Noah and Josh stay there too."

"That would work." Malcolm agreed.

"Eh I'll consider it don't put me down for anything yet." Ethan shrugged.

"I am satisfied staying with Lady Artemis." Zoe replied.

"I need to stay in the forge so I can work on these weapons." Nyssa replied.

"Alright so we still need to figure out a weapon for Josh, Zoe, Ethan, Nyssa and myself." Malcolm said.

"Oh don't worry about me I already know what two weapons I'm making for myself." Nyssa said smirking, "an axe but I'm making a hammer as my weapon."

"Because your dad uses a hammer himself." Zach said as Nyssa nodded.

"I'd like to stick with my sword." Ethan said.

"maybe we can make you a sword that'll help with your defensive style." Percy said frowning.

"What about like a jagged sword?" Percy suggested.

"Oooorrrr...why not a samurai's sword?" Ethan replied getting an idea from his father's side, "its thinner and lighter I think then the swords we use here and I think I can remember a few styles my father taught me..."

"Oh! we can ask my mom for help and my dad! My parents are from Japan and my dad's a history teacher so he would know exactly what we could use!" Percy said.

"Do you even know how to contact him?" Nico asked frowning.

"Uhm...oh...yeah..." Percy said down when he realized he didn't really have a way to contact Tatsuya.

"You could try Iris messaging it should work well enough, but what weapon would suit me though?" Malcolm asked trying to think of a weapon that would suit him.

"Something that allow you all ranges maybe?" Nyssa suggested, "Athena is known for her war knowledge since she and Ares are siblings,"

"How good are you at throwing?" Nico asked.

"Pretty good I guess?" Malcolm replied.

"Why not chakrams?" Nico replied and he got confused looks, "I got bored one time and just grabbed one of Percy's dad's history books turned to a random page and it talked about these weapons in India. You could throw them but we can add spikes or something on the edges and a grip hold in the middle so you'll have a pretty good range of attacks."

"I'll go with that." Malcolm said chuckling, "I can't wait to see everyone's faces when we deviate from the norm of weapons."

"And why shouldn't we? its good to go outside the box its not like we have to use swords all the time." Nyssa replied shrugging.

"Now that's left is me..." Josh said rubbing his head trying to think of something he could use, "I could get more practice with a bow and arrow but I rather not just use that for a weapon."

"What about Kopis? we can have it with a hook like hilt for better gripping and you could get two of them." Percy suggested, "I think it'd be interesting."

"It's going to be interesting trying to get good with these weapons in such a short amount of time..."

"Well thou can do best for the weapons." Zoe said.

"Alright I think we got everything so far, now why don't we go to the surface so I can draw out these designs?" Nyssa said.

"You draw?" Zach asked surprised.

"Well I have to if I want to make sure the weapons come out right." Nyssa replied raising an eyebrow, "I don't have THAT great of a memory."

"Right right lets go then." Percy chuckled as he floated the bubble up until it broke the surface and was near the shore. There the bubble popped letting the group out.

"Alright I'm going to grab my sketch book from my room." Nyssa replied, "should we meet at the Poseidon cabin?"

"Sure but I'm going to go the big house and see my mom maybe she can help us." Percy said as Nyssa nodded.

"Alright I'll see you there and then we can head over to your cabin." Nyssa agreed walking off towards her own cabin as the others headed towards the Big House where Amelia usually hangs around with the company of Chiron and Mr. D, mostly Chiron though Amelia had been getting Mr. D's attention by nearly beating him in the game they play.

But when they got there they were surprised to see Artemis holding out an arrow to a shivering white puppy as Amelia stood in front of it.

"Move aside that is not a normal beast..." Artemis hissed narrowing his eyes.

"I don't care! He's just a puppy and hasn't done anything!" Amelia argued back protectively even Celeste was up and growling as she stood over the poor shivering mass of fur.

"H-hey! What are you doing to Saphir!?" Zach cried breaking away from the crowd.

When Saphir heard Zach's shouting he brought his head up but was still afraid of making a move as the pointy object was still aimed at him.

"This beast has fooled you all..he is not a mere dog...now show your true form before I let go..." Artemis threatened.

Before Zach or Amelia could stop her they were surprised when the puppy was enveloped in white light and instead of a small puppy...instead stood a small seven year old boy with poofy white hair, blue and silver robes but his most distinct features were the white puppy ears and fluffy white tail that drooped.

Even Artemis hadn't expect that and lowered her bow, "What...are you?" she questioned before the boy burst out into tears crying.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry please let me stay I don't wanna go back please let me stay with Zach-daddy!" The child wailed hiccupping.

Zach quickly moved past the goddess of the hunt and Amelia picking up the crying child in his arms.

"Hey there its alright...we won't send you back but we do want to know what's going on." Zach said gently as the child sniffed, "can you answer some questions Saphir please?"

The child looked nervously at Zach still hiccupping.

"Y-you're not mad I'm not a real puppy?" he asked scared.

"Of course not! I just think it's really cool you're a cute lil kiddie! but we need answers," Zach said looking at Chiron who had come out when he heard a child crying, "sir is it alright if use the big house for a moment?"

"I don't see why not but why do you have a child in your arms with those...features?" Chiron asked.

"I would like to know that as well." Artemis huffed making the now human Saphir whimper and bury his head in Zach's chest.

"Well...this is something I didn't expect..." Malcolm said as the others looked interested at the child Zach was holding.

"You guys please keep this to yourselves! I really don't want to know what some of the campers may do if they hear about this..." Percy begged.

"Not like anyone would believe us anyway." Ethan stated shrugging, "and I don't see the worth of telling this anyway."

"We'll keep it to ourselves." the twins and Malcolm replied.

"We can fill Nyssa in later." Nico said as the group moved inside the Big House where the group sat down.

Now before we start...why did you just call me daddy?" Zach asked looking at the child who nodded.

"Cuz you found me and took care of me like a parent...I don't have one only my big brother..." Saphir replied back still clinging to Zach.

Josh moved closer and looked at the child who stared at him back.

"Those ears real?" Josh asked taking an ear and pulled it gently.

"Owwiee...dun pull that Joshy-daddy" Saphir whined.

"Ah! sorry about that I didn't-...why did he just call ME daddy?"

"Cuz Zach-daddy likes you so you're my other daddy!"

"Yay! we have a kid Joshy!"

"ZACHARAIAS!"

"Joshy-daddy don't yell it hurts my ears!"

"S-sorry and you lot stop laughing!"


	17. Difference of Strategy

**I just wanna say...THANK YOU ALL FOR STILL STAYING WITH ME AND THIS STORY! I was really surprised with how many reviews i got despite how many months its been gets shot but woooww thanks again for your wonderful support! I really really also appreciate those that gave detailed reviews on what they like and how they see the story coming along. Also for the tournament I wanted to try something different so I was inspired by the recent chapters of Fairy Tail so just so you can get an idea where I'm going with this. Its not going to be based on points since theres only two teams (especially since its possible for certain olympians to give a team bad scores on purpose), again I'll figure something out. **

**Just a warning again I didn't want to create more OCs then I already had with the evil group and the main OCs so there are going to be more cameos from others used in here for demons and such, so please don't make a big deal out of it if it bothers you please?**

**I love some of the suggestions I get in the reviews and may try to incorporate them in one point or another so keep the suggestions coming! so please enjoy this chapter (which surprisingly I got done rather quickly THANK YOU GOOGLE BLOGGER!)**

* * *

"Can we get to what we came here for please?" Josh growled after the others continued laughing at him even Zoe coughed a few times and tried not to show she had been amused as well.

"R-righ right...Chiron is there a way we can contact my dad through what was it?" Percy asked looking at Malcolm.

"Iris messaging, we toss a drachma," Malcolm replied holding a rather large coin, " into a fountain or a spray of water that makes a rainbow and she sends the message to the intended person."

Malcolm walked over and handed Percy a drachma, before pointing to the fountain that was in the big house.

"Toss the coin and call for Iris and then the person." Malcolm repeated making sure Percy understood how it worked.

"Hope this works..." Percy said biting his lip as he tossed the coin into the fountain.

"O Iris goddess of messages please send my message to Tatsuya Kazuki." Percy requested.

The group waited with baited breath because they weren't sure if it would actually work, especially Amelia, Nico and Percy since he had sent them off to be protected.

But to their surprise the image in the fountain rippled and showed...the inside of a cave? They moved closer and they saw a half dragon man talking with a red head but there was also some yelling in the background before Tatsuya started yelling stomping off screen as well, a loud roar and two figures flying across the screen.

**oOo**

"Okay so we have to wait a bit more for information from Hebi to see what we can do about this organization..." Tatsuya sighed rubbing his head as Kurama nodded.

"Yes Tatsuya-sama but I think we should focus on our forces, we have a lot of demons with us not to mention some that are not demons but are happy to work with us." Kurama said, "even if some of them are unconventional."

"Tell me about it but they're some of the best..." Tatsuya said amused as he watched as the white haired dog demon was fighting with a wolf demon.

"As long as they get a battle they'll be happy..." Kurama chuckled as he saw a few of his own friends arguing with each other and to prove who was the strongest.

"True...very true...and-" Tatsuya added before an explosion took place making his eye twitch. "Alright who did that!?" Tatsuya shouted his eyebrow twitching.

"HE DID IT!" a bunch of voices said in unison.

"YUSUKE!"

"It wasn't me! Fire breath and icy boy made the wall explode again!"

"HA! take that frigid breath! I beat you!"

"Fat chance my creation was better!"

"You two..." Tatsuya growled as he stormed off to get them.

Kurama sensed something appear and grabbed a flower out of his hair turning it into a whip and looked around for the source and was surprised when he saw the water running through the cave ripple and a circle appeared with a few faces inside of it.

"...Tatsuya! you have a...call for you!" Kurama said a bit awkwardly not sure what to call the view screen in front of him as he gave a small wave and some of the kids and women waved back unsure.

"Give me a moment!" he replied before a loud draconic roar was let lose and two figures went flying and crashed into one of the cave's walls before Tatsuya reappeared wiping his hands off., "now who's calling me?...wait calling? who in the name of Izangi is calling here!?"

::Uh...hi dad...:: Percy said making Tatsuya swerve his head and stared at the circle.

He looked back and forth between Kurama and the circle before he painted a finger at that.

"HOW in the heavens names is that possible NO ONE is suppose to get through!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"Yeaaah you might want to figure something out since Iris is the goddess of messages dad..." Percy said through the wall as Tatsuya groaned and muttered something darkly and something along the lines of seals or something.

"Well...I'm glad to see you all are in one piece..." Tatsuya said he also noticed the group of teens surrounding Percy, "and with new friends?"

"Oh yeah! we're having something called the Olympian tournament and I'm one of the captains and these are some of my team members!"

"Soooo why did you call me anyway?" Tatsuya, "and uh ignore the noises...this is my second in command Kurama..."

"Please make sure Tatsuya isn't doing anything stupid." Amelia said from the side making Tatsuya turn red.

"B-back on the subject!" Tatsuya said quickly, "Why did you call me?"

"Oh uh...because of this little guy..." Zach said holding up Saphir who was still a bit teary eyed, "he's uh...he was my puppy that I saved and Lady Artemis found out he wasn't a true dog and forced him to change."

"I thought something was off about the puppy." Tatsuya said folding his arms.

"You mean you knew but you didn't do anything?" Nico asked.

"If Artemis could discover him why makes you think I didn't? The only reason I hadn't said or done anything was because I could tell he was just a scared child and wasn't going to do anything." Tatsuya replied.

"I..I'm sorry sir I don't mean any harm to you..." Saphir sniffed.

"Just tell me what you can child," Tatsuya replied as Kurama got a pad and paper to take notes, "first question is what are you?"

"W..we're born from energy of the stars...th-the master takes some power of the constellations turning them into us...if..if we don't listen he can take that energy back and we disappear..." Saphir sniffed.

Zoe frowned when she heard this, "Your master manages to harness the energy of the heavens that forms the constellations?"

"Uh huh..." Saphir whimpered curling into Zach.

"Wait what!? how do they do it?" Zach asked worriedly, not wanting to lose his 'son'.

"A s-special gem that we have on us..." Saphir said and held out his neck and there was a collar there that had a pretty white crystal in the center there. "i-if this is gone we lose not only our powers but our forms."

"And only he can destroy it?" Tatsuya asked.

"N-no...anyone can its just really hard to do." Saphir replied whining sadly.

"I see...so what's your power young one?" Tatsuya asked.

"S-sound...I make loud noises that'll hurt ears...kinda...I'm too little to make any damage..." Saphir replied feeling a bit better.

"Ah and your brother? where is he?" Tatsuya asked.

"I don't know...we didn't wanna hunt you but wanted to be free, big brother managed to get us to escape but we got separated..." Saphir replied.

"Psst...what is he talking about?" Ethan whispered to Josh.

"Don't know, a lot of things happened when Percy was with his new family, I'm sure he'll explain it to us when he finishes talking to his dad." Josh replied, "I'm curious to know about it as well."

"I see...Saphir do you know why they want me?" Tatsuya asked even though he had a pretty good idea.

"The leader s-said something about a powerful Jewel you have?...something about a flame?" the puppy boy replied.

A dark look crossed Tatsuya's face before he smirked, "I figured as much good thing they can't get to it thanks to where I hid it, but other then that you don't know anything else?"

"No sir..." Saphir replied.

"Alright thank you very much little one." Tatsuya thanked before Percy, Nico and Amelia moved into the screen.

"Darling so how are you? and are you sure you couldn't have taken me with you?" Amelia pouted making Kurama snicker as Tatsuya turned red.

"N-now dear its rather...violent here and I didn't want you to accidentally get hurt especially in your condition...besides I think its better for you to keep an eye on Percy with the Olympians watching him probably." Tatsuya replied.

"I guess, you're alright though?" Amelia asked concerned.

"I'm fine dear." Tatsuya chuckled.

"Oh dad! I had a few questions to ask you regarding some history!" Percy piped up getting Tatsuya's attention.

"What is it?" the dragon god asked.

"We're thinking of making weapons for some of my teammates and Ethan is going to use a katana but his style of fighting is defensive." Percy said.

"Ah...maybe a slightly longer katana would work best with you it would give you more range to be defensive." Tatsuya said rubbing his chin.

"Well he's the expert..." Ethan shrugged figuring it was a good idea.

"Anything else?" Tatsuya asked.

"Not at the moment so I guess we'll talk to you later?" Percy asked.

"Maybe I'm not quite comfortable with having another deity contacting me through a simple toss of a coin..." Tatsuya replied dryly, "but we'll figure something out I'll get to that later by kids."

The image was about to flicker before Amelia said one last thing.

"I love you Tatsuya you be careful please." the woman said making the half-dragon man in front of her smile fondly.

"Love you too Amelia just watch the kids for me all right?" he replied before the image disappeared.

**oOo**

When the screen closed Tatsuya turned around and let out a strangled noise when he saw most of the demons and others he had gotten to work with him were grinning at him.

"Sorry Tatsuya-sama but uh they kinda overheard you..." Kurama coughed as he looked amused.

"Awww that's so sweet!" a priestess girl squealed before looking at the demon next to her, "Why don't you ever say anything like that?"

"D-don't be stupid!" the dog demon sputtered as Shippo stood to the girl's other snickering.

"Yeaaaahh don't you wanna tell her how much you luvvvvvv her~" the fox demon teased.

"Quiet you brat!" the demon snarled.

"Uh...why are you looking at me like that...?" one of the ice demons that Tatsuya knew asked a water demon that was looking at him with her wide starry eyes, "uh...oh look I gotta do something!"

He quickly ran off as the girl chased after him hot on his heels.

"Look what you started Tatsuya-sama." Kurama chuckled while Tatsuya threw the red head a dark look.

"Don't you have your own girlfriend too? when was the last time you said that to her?" the dragon retorted making Kurama look away quickly as his cheeks were tinged pink, "that's what I thought."

* * *

**oOo**

"Well at least it was nice seeing dad again." Percy said smiling looking at the others.

"Do you really think he can block Iris out?" Malcolm questioned.

"Don't know but he can try," Percy replied, "Chiron thanks for letting us use the fountain here."

"It is no problem at all Percy, it was rather interesting seeing your 'father'," the centaur replied, "but take care and good look with your planning."

"Come on Saphir you're going to stick with us okay? Joshy and I can show you all sorts of games we can play and have fun!" Zach said cuddling the puppy boy who nodded but glanced over at Josh.

The Apollo boy eyed the puppy boy for a few minutes before he took Saphir from Zach's arms and put him on his shoulders making him squeal happily as his fluffy tail wagged.

"Wheee! I'm so high up!" Saphir said giggling happily as he held onto Josh's hair as the brunette boy held onto the boy's legs so he wouldn't fall off.

"Just don't try bouncing a lot ya know.." Josh said dryly as they exited the big house and headed to Poseidon's cabin.

"I must admit it was...intriguing seeing the dragon like that...he really cares for you and the woman a lot?" Zoe asked looking at Percy who nodded.

"Yup, dad made sure me and Nico could take care of ourselves and trained us hard everyday at sunrise and wouldn't do anything unless he was sure that it was safe for us to come here." Percy replied.

"My lady had many misconceptions about him but it seems all of them were for naught." Zoe stated as Percy looked confused.

"Huh?" the water boy asked making Zoe pat his head.

"She means that Artemis's worries about Tatsuya were for nothing sweetie." Amelia replied.

"Ah...okay." Percy replied the confusion leaving his face making Nico smirk as he poked the younger half-blood's head.

"You need to read more Percy." Nico snickered, "maybe improve that illiterate vocabulary of yours."

"...MOM! Nico is calling me something I don't understand!" Percy whined at Amelia who was giggling.

"Now now I'm sure you can settle it yourselves...but just in case Nico stop picking on your younger cousin." Amelia chided.

"I was just teasing Amelia." Nico replied before lightly hitting the back of Percy's head, "tattletale..."

Percy just grinned and gifted Nico with a raspberry, which he took offense to and grappled the younger boy before he was rubbing his knuckles on Percy's head.

"Ack lemme go Nico!"

"No way squirt!"

"I'm not that small!"

"is this...normal?" Zoe asked surprised at the two acting, she had thought Percy was rather mature for his age when they had the meeting but when he was around his family and friends he seemed to be like a different person, almost like a normal child.

"Yeah, well at least with Nico and the others around." Zach replied watching how happy Saphir was on Josh's shoulders.

Suddenly Saphir stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes as he started growling much to the group's surprise, his ears were flatten and his tail was agitated.

"What's up with the pup?" Ethan asked.

"Saphir why are you growling?" Zach asked.

Zoe narrowed her eyes as she readied her bow, sensing what the young puppy boy was looking at.

"Uncle Nico can you throw a rock that way?" Saphir asked, "really really hard?"

Nico shrugged as he picked up a pebble from the ground, ignoring the Uncle Nico bit and threw it as hard as he could in the direction where Saphir pointed. To his surprise and most of the others there was a cry of pain as something flew off into the air revealing a blonde grey eyed girl, Zoe let lose a few arrows and the girl was pinned to the side of the Demeter cabin as the object that had flew up also got an arrow through it and was on the roof of the same cabin.

"...Why am I not surprised..." Malcolm said dryly folding his arms unimpressed by his half-sister's attempts to listen in.

"Woooow that was cool Zoe!" The twins exclaimed, "you pinned her and that hat to our cabin in one shot!"

Saphir growled at Annabeth, "She followed us from the side after we had left the place where we talked with Tatsuya-sama."

"Get these off of me!" Annabeth glowered.

"Nah I don't think so," Malcolm replied tapping his chin irritating Annabeth further, "this'll teach you to use that hat to cheat."

"Ever heard the saying 'cheaters never prosper'?" Ethan smirked folding his arms smugly, "besides that's not very fair spying on us, you should focus more on training yourselves rather then worry about us."

"Bet it was her brilliant idea to try and get some stuff on us." Nico replied rolling his eyes as Josh looked up at Saphir.

"Good job Saphir," Josh said making the puppy boy stop growling at Annabeth and whine happily, as his tail was wagging furiously when Josh complimented him.

"Hehehe thanks Joshy-daddy!" Saphir said cuddling Josh.

"Alright lets get going we spent enough time here Nyssa will be wondering where we are." Zach said as the group ignored the angry Athena child and made their way to their destination.

As they left, many of the remaining campers that were milling around looked between the furious Annabeth and the group muttering among themselves. Thankfully for Annabeth with the crowd around the Demeter's cabin it didn't take very long for some of her own teammates to bail her out of the situation.

"Annabeth what happened!?" Luke exclaimed as he and Thaila were yanking out the arrows from the Demeter's cabin.

"They some how figured out I was following them." the girl replied angrily as she pulled her arm free, slightly tearing up her Camp-half blood t-shirt sleeve.

"You knew the risks when you decided to try and follow them." Bianca sighed once the girl was pulled free.

"Whatever did you manage to get anything on them?" Clarisse asked folding her arms looking at Annabeth.

"No nothing...they only mentioned some dragon but I have no idea what they're talking about." Annabeth retorted slightly irked at getting caught by some weird child thing, "though there's a child on Joshua's shoulders that calls him daddy..."

"...Repeat that again?" Viktor said rubbing his ears, "I don't think I quite heard you clearly..."

"There is a CHILD on Joshua's shoulders that calls him daddy." Annabeth repeated slowly and a bit more loudly so that the group didn't mishear anything.

"How is that even possible!?" Katie gawked.

"Its not their real child, he looks nothing like them!...well maybe a little like Zacharias only because he's a platinum blonde and the kid has white hair..." Annabeth muttered.

"Oookkaayyy strangeness aside we should get back to planning since Annabeth's idea of spying on them was a bust if they can figure out she's there while wearing her cap." Luke said.

Suddenly Annabeth realized that she didn't have her cap and looked up and saw it hanging on the roof of the Demeter cabin.

"Well that's a conundrum..." Viktor said looking up at how high it was.

"Di immortals!" Annabeth cursed glowering up at the cap before she turned her look to Katie and Viktor, "can't one of you get it down?"

"Yeah sure..." Katie said frowning a bit at the Athena girl's attitude before she manipulated the plants on the cabin to get the arrow out of the cap and bringing it down by controlling the vines. Annabeth snatched the hat out of the vines grip and made sure it was okay.

"Thanks..." the Athena girl said before she pocketed her hat.

"Well at least we know it's not a good idea to get on the wrong side of Percy's team..." Bianca said while Lucia was scowling when she saw it was Zoe's arrows that had managed to both pin Annabeth and get the hat all the way up on the cabin.

"Come on we got some strategizing to do that **doesn't **involve spying." Luke said looking at Annabeth who mumbled under her breath.

The others nodded and followed Luke up to the grassy hill where they tried to figure out how exactly they were going to wisely spend the two weeks they had to train for the official start of the Olympian tournament.

* * *

**oOo**

"Sooooo let me get this straight, your adopted Dad is ANOTHER god only one of the Japanese deities also add in that there's some group after him that are similar to that pup over there, and he's fighting them to protect you and whatever flame thing that they're after that he supposedly has?" Ethan repeated.

"Pretty much." Percy replied.

"...Tartarus your life is messed up." Ethan said bluntly before Malcolm threw a pillow at him.

"Lets just say chaotic." Malcolm retorted dryly, "but do you even know what these guys want from your dad?"

"Some sort of jewel like Saphir said other then that I'm clueless dad doesn't like talking or getting us involved." Percy replied.

"At least he cares about you." Zoe said, "if he hadn't he would've gotten you involved much sooner."

"Wow...I missed a lot." Nyssa said as she had stayed quiet to listen to Percy's story about his dad, "sounds like your dad has a lot on his shoulders."

"You'll telling me but dad's strong, he'll be fine." Percy said nodding, "

"Right besides we have to focus on our tournament and if we do really great in it it'll be something to tell your dad!" Nyssa stated making Percy's face light up.

"Yeah!" Percy replied nodding as Nyssa pulled out her sketchbook.

"Alright so let me just sketch out a few ideas alright?" the Hephaestus daughter said as her pencil went scratching across the surface of her paper.

"Alright so we have fourteen days we need to divide evenly for both physical and mental training." Malcolm said as he drew out two large squares on it, "lets decide what we're going to do for physical training, and the other for training our minds."

"Don't forget at least one day of rest or some time where we can adjust the weapons." Nyssa piped up, "I may be able to make them well and fast enough but we still need to have time to get use to them and not end up hurting ourselves in the process."

"How long would it take you to make the weapons though?" Nico asked concerned.

" I can call in a few favors and get them done in a few days...maybe less." Nyssa replied, "we Hephaestus kids have a thing about wanting to get a great project done and they'll be sworn to secrecy on forging the weapons with me."

"You sure?" Zach asked warily.

"Alright I know WHO to trust to keep a secret." Nyssa reiterated as she rolled her eyes, "not everyone is like Annabeth ya know."

"That works you figure out how long it'll take for you to make the weapons...hmm we need to spend time learning how to use them too." Malcolm said.

"Couldn't we use substitutes until we get the real thing?" Josh asked as he bounced Saphir on his knees making the puppy boy squeal happily.

"Mmm that is possible and it'll have to do so we don't end up rushing trying to figure out how to use them when Nyssa completes them." Malcolm said jotting a note down.

"Alright so have the weapons figured out and we can have Zoe also tell us about her hunting's with Lady Artemis." Zach said.

"I am satisfied with that." Zoe replied.

"Great so what should we get started now?" Eli asked.

Zoe smirked at that, "now...now we should get a good idea of where we stand with our current abilities. Zacharias, do you think that child of yours can make sure we are not spied upon again?"

"Sure thing! Saphir could make sure the mean girl doesn't do what she did earlier?" Zach asked Saphir.

"Uh huh I can do that Zachy-daddy..." Saphir nodded once Josh stopped bouncing him and he hugged the Apollo boy.

"We can ask the Nymphs to keep an eye out too!" Eli and Noah stated as Zoe nodded.

"That is good we don't want anyone watching." Zoe replied as she stood up, "do you think you can complete those drawings later?"

"I'll leave my sketch book here for now." Nyssa said putting the book on a spare bed and followed the others outside the cabin.

"So what have you all been doing in regards to training?" Zoe asked.

"Nico and I have been working on manipulating our elements better. I need to either carry a water source around or be able to pull water molecules from the air." Percy sighed, "its really hard when I'm not by a body of water..."

"You could focus on near by sources of water." Zoe suggested.

"Yes but I think most of that would involve water from the plants and I don't want the nymphs mad at me." Percy said shaking his head.

"Ah...good point the nymphs and dryads do have a tendency to hold a large...grudge..." Zoe replied glancing at the lake.

"Yeah and we don't need that," Nico added, "Percy and I in addition are working on manipulating higher forms of water and earth which is ice for him, metal and jewels for me."

"We're practicing our plant manipulation other then that we don't do much fighting unless you count pranks." the twins said in unison.

"I spar with Zacharias, same with Nyssa." Josh said as the Hephaestus girl nodded.

"Eh, I spar when I can." Ethan finished.

"We have much to work on if we all want to be more flexible we cannot just rely on a single skill." Zoe said frowning once they got to a clear area near the lake.

Naida popped her head out and glared at Zoe before waving to Percy.

"That nymph really likes you Perseus." Nico snickered.

"She's just a FRIEND!" Percy emphasized.

"That's how they start I know you two are going to be together~" Zach teased.

"You do NOT have the ability to see couples forming like your mother Zach..." Percy said dryly folding his arms.

"I don't know about that," Zach snickered as he glanced over at Josh who sputtered.

"I am NOT your boyfriend you damn magician!" Josh shouted.

"Yeah right." Nyssa snorted, "you aren't pushing him away as much as usual and you seem to not mind him too."

"I just got use to him that's all!" the Apollo boy denied.

"Joshy-daddy don't you like Zachy-daddy?" Saphir asked tugging on Josh's shirt, "I dun want anyone else to be my daddy but you and him..."

"Yeah Joshy you gunna break your kid's heart?" Ethan smirked as Josh's mouth was moving but no sounds were coming out as if he was in shock.

"Awww so you don't wanna have Saphir as your own little kid?" Nico added making Saphir whine and give Josh big teary eyes as his tail and ears drooped.

"Joshy-daddy doesn't like Zachy-daddy?" Saphir asked nearly crying.

"I...hate..you...all..." Josh grounded out before he comforted the crying boy in his arms, assuring him that he liked Zacharias enough, which had Saphir, stop crying.

"It's only been a day but the puppy has you wrapped around his finger." Malcolm said smugly.

"Ahem?" Zoe said getting everyone's attention, "I thought we said we were going to save the matchmaking for a later date? we should be practicing now."

"Ah right Zoe so how should we do this...are you going to supervise?" Percy asked.

"I will participate, it will be interesting to see if any of you can hold up against me." Zoe replied.

"Well that's not very fair..." Ethan said scratching his cheek, "Haven't you had like eons traveling with Lady Artemis?"

"As I said it will be interesting." Zoe replied with a mysterious smile, "So teams of two will go up against me and see how long you last is that fair enough?"

"Guess it's the best we can do...it can show how good a partnership we have with each other if we have to work in teams in the tournament." Malcolm agreed, "but we have an odd number then against you."

"How about you join me and Nyssa Malcolm?" Ethan suggested, "Since it's pretty obvious that Nico and Percy are going to partner up as with the twins and lovers."

Zoe frowned at that, "That'll be fine for now but if it is that predictable for you to be paired we should work on that as well. We do not know if we get to choose our partners or if they are chosen for us."

"I'll make a note of that Zoe." Malcolm said seeing the problems of predictable pairings.

"Good we will do these pairs for now and then we will change partners." Zoe said as Josh put Saphir down and had him sit down near the lake.

"Naida can you watch Saphir please?" Percy asked the water nymph as Saphir was poking the water with his hand before shaking it when it got soaked..

"Sure! Wanna splash around a bit puppy?" Naida giggled as Saphir nodded eagerly.

"Yes! I've never been able to splash around before!" the fluffy haired boy said making Naida laugh as Saphir started to jump into the shallow parts of the lake, kicking of the water laughing.

"Alright so which group goes first?" Ethan asked looking at the others.

"...Rock paper scissors?" Percy suggested.

The others shrugged as they stood in a circle with their fists clenched.

"Alright on the count of three and no one better throw after everyone else had thrown..." Nico added, "alright then."

"Rock...paper...scissors...SHOOT!"

"...crap..."

"Dammit!"

"Knew I should've thrown rock..."

"Yay! we're not first Joshy!"

"For now at least..."

"Guess you and me are next after them Nico."

"Least we're not first."

"Guess we're after Percy and Nico then Noah."

Zoe grinned as she looked at Ethan, Nyssa and Malcolm who had the bad luck of all three of them throwing paper while most of the others did scissors quickly making them the first team to go up against Zoe while Nico and Percy were next followed lastly by Josh and Zach.

"At least we get it over with..." Nyssa sighed as she shouldered her axe while Ethan brought out his sword and Malcolm took out his dagger. He looked at his weapon and then at Ethan's and Nyssa's weapon and sighed, "I think having Nico suggest those chakrams for me would be better then just relying on a dagger..."

"Well just have to make due with what you have, you can use your head to see if we can do something." Ethan said as he readied his sword while the others stepped back from the sparring session so they wouldn't get caught in the middle.

"Yeah you can be our back up Malcolm!" Nyssa encouraged, gripping her axe double-sided axe hard.

"Let us see where you need to improve.." Zoe said as she readied her bow, and without any warning she quickly launched several arrows at once.

Nyssa stepped forward and held the blunt side of her axe in front of her using it as a shield as the arrows ricochet off of it but the force behind the arrows pushed her back a bit.

"Thanks for the cover Nyssa!" Ethan called as he dashed out behind her and headed straight for Zoe.

"Ethan! you can't do a frontal attack like that!" Malcolm said as he looked around for something to be useful but since they were in a clear field there wasn't much around them but grass..

"not much else we can do here!" Ethan shouted but he tried zigzagging across the field with Nyssa and Malcolm running from behind him.

Zoe just remained where she was standing, as she pulled back another bow and aimed. She waited for the right moment and shot the arrow towards the ground. The bow struck the earth and Ethan not seeing where it was tripped over it, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"You need to keep your eyes not only on your opponent but your surroundings Ethan!" Zoe shouted as Nyssa helped the boy up, "you could've avoided it if you had seen where my arrow was going towards rather then just watching me."

"Tch alright you made you're point, yeagh!" Ethan exclaimed as he rolled out of the way.

"Also your opponent won't just wait for you to get up as well either." Zoe added smirking as Ethan made a face at her, "isn't there a quotation that if you keep making a certain face it'll stay like that?"

"Okay now she's just getting under your skin on purpose Ethan, calm down and lets think this through alright?" Malcolm said as he ducked under some arrows as Nyssa blocked a few more with her weapon, "head on is definitely not going to work because she can trip you up like she did."

"Thanks for the reminder..." Ethan retorted dryly.

"But she's an expert marksman," Nyssa said digging her feet into the ground.

"There's only one thing we can do, we give up Zoe!" Malcolm shouted making Nyssa and Ethan stare at the Athena child.

"What the hades!?"

"Look all of us have close range weaponry, we all know none of us are fast enough to dodge a complete array of arrows coming straight at us AND be able to land a blow on Zoe with how she moves nimbly when she hunts with Lady Artemis, we have all the disadvantages against her with no way of making them up as we are now."

Zoe walked over and nodded, "Very smart I was wondering how long it would take for you three to realize it."

"Dammit...we really do need to be more versatile..." Ethan grumbled hating that they had to give up but couldn't default Malcolm's logic to the situation, "I should probably get a mid-range weapon along with my sword shouldn't I?"

"Maybe kunai?" Nyssa said smirking.

"JUST because my heritage is Japanese doesn't mean I automatically default to ninja items!" Ethan retorted before he thought about it and cursed, "...which would probably work so STOP LAUGHING NYSSA!"

"I'm not much for range attacks I'll just have to figure something out with my axe." Nyssa replied, "maybe a shield..."

"I'm pleased that you three are thinking about what to do to improve your chances, now next!" Zoe called.

It went on like that a bit while longer, Percy and Nico had really good teamwork and managed to get Zoe actually moving from her spot, they even managed to get her a few times which pleased her as that told her that they were really good in their current skills. But when she gave them a handicap after she had seen them use their abilities they were use to using all the time the battle became much more difficult. Percy couldn't use the water from the lake and had to figure out how to use the water in the air, which he managed to do only a little bit of. For Nico he couldn't use his earth abilities and had to rely on manipulating/controlling metal. Nico managed to be a bit better then Percy as he managed to stop the arrows from hitting him sending them back to Zoe since her arrows had metal tips.

But Nico still had trouble changing the metal of daggers and swords when Zoe brought out her dagger to use and the child of Hades had trouble bending the blade where it couldn't be used. It was about the same for when the twins fought, they managed to get Zoe on the run with their use of the plants, but being in just an open field they didn't have much of other variety of plants so it didn't take long for Zoe to wear them down and stop them, making them realize they would need to carry seeds with them at all times as they never know where they could be fighting and there weren't any plants around for them to use.

With Zach and Josh's battle...it was interesting. Zach kept his distance by managing to 'poof' away in smoke when Zoe attacked him and Josh with Zach's distraction of disappearing and reappearing managed to get close a few times with his sword...that was until Zoe focused more on attack Josh rather then the magician which Zach didn't like and it didn't take long for him to lose his playful demeanor and get serious but he had become sloppy due to his concern for Josh being attack..

"You two are good but you need to realize Joshua may become a target and you cannot lose your head like you did today it is easily taken advantage of and you could lose not only your life but his." Zoe said seriously making Zach flinch but nod.

Josh muttered something to Zach before he pulled the magician close comforting him by kissing his forehead.

"Come on you moron, it was just a spar and she was making sure we know not to have our weakness exploited." Joshua said as he wearily stood up with Zach's help, "but damn that was some session."

"And this is only the first one of many." Zoe said grinning making Percy's team swallow hard.

They knew the rewards would be worth it but they saw what looked like a sadistic gleam in Zoe's eyes as they had to realize Zoe was the Lieutenant of Artemis's hunters for a reason...she took things completely serious and wants a job completely done through extremely hard work and dedication...

* * *

**oOo**

"Let me be blunt...can you two, " Lucia asks as she points to Bianca and Thalia, "manipulate your powers?"

"What do you mean by that?" Thalia asked.

"She means can you call lighting and can Bianca control earth." Katie explained, "She wants to know if you guys can do what Percy and Nico can do."

"...I rather not." Thalia said grimacing.

"I haven't tried much..." Bianca mumbled.

"Well that's going to change you two are going to work on calling your element at will. It'll be a good advantage to have overall." Lucia stated.

"But!" Thalia tried as she looked at Luke.

"You can at least try Thalia, " Luke said gently, "if you could get a good shot of Percy when he has water around him it'll be a good hit."

"Yeaah good luck doing that with Nico around." Charles said dryly, "did you not see how well Nico defended Percy with his own powers back at the beach Luke? they're going to need a lot of skill or luck to get past him because I don't see him wanting any harm coming to the Poseidon's half-blood."

Thalia grimaced as she remembered, "Damn that guy if he hadn't interrupted..."

"So you'll do it?" Lucia interrupted making the two girls nod.

"Alright so while you do that, we also need to work on our teamwork because there is no way its all going to be single based." Lucia said.

"Why are you taking command Luke's the captain!" Annabeth said glowering at the hunter.

"Right but I have more experience then him you realize." Lucia replied smugly back making the blonde girl scowl even darker.

"Alright enough, there isn't going to be any fighting when we haven't even trained!" Luke said looking between the two girls while Katie and Viktor looked at each other.

"Do you suddenly feel uneasy being on this team as I do?" she whispered.

"Sligghhtttllyy..." Viktor muttered back as Annabeth continued to glare daggers at Lucia while the girl and Luke talked to them on how they were going to train.

"Oh I can just feel our chances..." Lee added grimly rubbing the back of his head, "this feels more like our own teammates are trying to be better then each other when we're suppose to be working together."

"Hey you guys know the campers on the other team right? "Lucia piped up looking at Lee, Charles, Katie and Viktor.

"No." the four stated in unison before Lucia could even continue.

"Don't think we didn't see this coming after what Annabeth tried to pull, I happen to LIKE my relationship with my half-brothers Eli and Noah." Katie huffed, Viktor nodded agreeing.

"Nyssa has her own group in the house but she's second in command and I'm not getting on her bad side she can really throw a lot of sharps if she's pissed enough." Charles added shuddering as he recalled the time some Ares camper bugged Nyssa so badly they were pinned upside down in shredded clothing by a large double axe that was a bit TOO close to his family jewels.

"If I spy on Josh, Zach is going to find out and you do NOT want to get on that magician's bad side." Lee finished.

"Alright alright geez you guys made your point, we won't do anything or spy on the other team and just focus on improving ourselves." Lucia said waving the others off, "lets do some exercises and see how long you guys can last."

"What're we suppose to do?" Thalia asked frowning.

"Easy, try and keep up with me in the woods." Lucia smirked before she ran off leaving the team stunned before they ran after the hunter of Artemis that was on their team. It was going to be a long two weeks of training with Luke's team...

* * *

**oOo**

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE OLYMPIAN GAMES!" Hermes announced loudly as there was loud cheering.

"Was this really all necessary?" Percy asked as his team and Luke's stood on top of the stadium in the arena in the camp. Hermes was flying around acting like the commentator as the gods themselves were stationed on thrones that were there so they could watch the games as well.

"Its the gods they have to make things big and extravagant..." Nico replied dryly shaking his head.

"I hope we trained enough." Malcolm said as he fingered his chakrams hanging loosely by his sides.

"Buck up there Malcolm we did the best we could and we just have to put all that effort into the competition." Nyssa said patting the Athena boy on the back.

"Todays the day we show we're the beset." Luke said determinedly.

"We'll kick their asses." Clarisse smirked.

"Lets just make sure not to make a fool out of ourselves..." Annabeth muttered as she glared at the Ares girl.

"Lets do our best." Lee sighed looking at Charles, Katie and Viktor.

"Now! This time around we decided to something a BIT different so let's start with explaining the rules!" he said as he tossed his staff up and it changed into a large dial with a Greek god's name on it. "this year we decided to mix it up, we want our competitors to be able to think on their feet and endure grueling tasks that would make a normal kid faint!"

He grinned when he saw several campers muttering among themselves before looking back at the god of thieves.

"This baby here will determined which Olympian goes first to give our teams their task, remember both teams have no idea what's going to happen except on the day of the competition! So lets spin this wheel!" Hermes said, "Lets have Luke take the first spin!"

"Tch...he's favoring the other team." Ethan spat glaring at Hermes as Luke walked up to the wheel as it was lowered onto the stage.

"its his favorite son what do you expect?" Josh retorted rolling his eyes, "but still Ethan's right he should've called for a coin toss or something."

"He'd probably say seniority goes first or something." Zoe said shaking her head.

Luke grabbed the edge of the wheel and spun it hard. Everyone watched with baited breath to see which god would give them their first task. When the wheel came to a stop there was a bit of silence and even Hermes looked surprised.

"...If anything I had nothing to do with it." The god of thieves stated as everyone could see that the arrow had stopped on the symbol of Hermes.

"Greeaaattttt you know this isn't going to end up well if it landed on Hermes's symbol." Nico grimaced.

"Just grim and bear it Nico..." Josh said dryly as Luke walked back to his team.

"Well there you have it guess I'm up for the first task!" Hermes said grinning as the wheel disappeared and he held his staff in his hands.

"So what's the task?" Apollo asked Hermes.

"Its a test of both endurance and speed with a single goal." Hermes said as a GPS map image was emitted from his staff and expanded so everyone could see a map in the air. Everyone looked up and saw a detailed map of a mountain range somewhere in the east coast.

"My task for the teams competing in this Olympian Tournament is a complete 24 hour race from the starting point through the mountains to reach your goal." Hermes said grinning at the shocked faces of all the campers, "you only have a day to get through the area, find your targets and bring them back here in that amount of time."

"Wait do we even know what we're looking for!?" Clarisse shouted.

"I will be giving each team a different map for a different target. This is a good test for you as you may not be able to rest completely without having to keep moving forward and just to let you know your targets move as well." Hermes added almost evilly, "Now each team present the three that will represent you!"

Percy's team looked at each other and glanced at the map.

"Its mountain and forests based areas...one of the twins would be good..." Percy said, "Zoe how about you lead since this is your expertise? Have you been this area before?"

"I'm afraid not..." Zoe replied.

"Oh and you can't use the hunters of Artemis...this'll be too easy for them." Hermes added grinning making Artemis scowl at Hermes.

"...Okay so how about both twins go?" Percy suggested.

"No remember Percy the twins need to not rely on each other so much this'll be a good chance for them to expand." Zoe stated shaking her head.

"Noah you go," Eli said looking at his brother, "I think this'll be good for your skills."

"Alright then I want Malcolm to come as well he studied a lot more then us and understood Zoe's tracking skills well since he's a good observer." Noah added.

"Uhm...either Nyssa or Ethan should be used since we might need muscle." Malcolm said as the two looked at each other.

"Lemme go I'll watch the kiddies." Ethan said and Nyssa agreed.

"Alright then who should be leader?" Nico asked.

Ethan and Malcolm looked like they were talking to each other quietly before coming to a decision, "I'll be the leader but Malcolm will be the brains on what to do and how to manage our time." Ethan said.

"Alright good luck you guys." Nico said nodding as the three stood up and walked up in front of Hermes.

"Interesting choice...has the other team decided?" Hermes called.

"We'll go Lord Hermes." Katie said as she, Annabeth and Clarisse stepped up.

"...I feel sorry for Katie..." Eli grimaced looking at his half-sister stuck with the bully from Ares cabin and the girl who tried spying on them from Athena's cabin.

"Good luck Katie..." Noah whispered to Katie quietly.

"Thanks little brother I'll need it." Katie replied back.

"Alright then! Apollo please drop off our competitors in the designated area and LET THE TOURNAMENT OFFICIALLY START!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Hermes's Task: The 24 Hour Treasure Hunt**


	18. Hermes's Challenge

**...I feel horrible really I do..I didn't mean to have the hiatus that long (didn't realize it was a year until i looked at the date) one of the problems was I work again but also because I was trying to figure out how to play out the other tasks that each Olympian would have the teams do if their symbol was chosen but was stuck so I thought that you guys could help me. At the end of this chapter I'll have a list of the Olympian gods and the ideas I had for their tasks but I would love to have your input and suggestions on what to do. Again I apologize for keeping you all waiting so long.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of the story and my OCs, the characters used belong to their respective creators, and shows.**

* * *

**Off the Coast of Japan...**

"So why are we going to Japan Tatsuya-sama? I thought we were avoiding going back for a while" Shippo asked as he and Kurama rode the back of their leader to their old homeland.

"I need to pick up an item I left in the care of an old friend and I need to drop something off," Tatsuya growled back in his dragon form, "it'll be interesting to see how he's been after a few decades."

"Exactly how much is a few?" Kurama asked.

"Give or take a hundred?" the dragon replied, "though knowing him he's still alive wonder how his grandson is doing, hmm maybe I should've had Percy visit as well..."

"You brought Percy before to Japan?" Shippo asked.

"It was during the first year we adopted in, Amelia's high school reunion was coming up and she wanted to bring both of us to Japan." Tatsuya explained, "needless to say it was an interesting trip Percy made a friend at that time when he was still barely able to grasp his power."

"Soooo who exactly is this friend?" the young fox demon asked, "it can't be another Japanese god since I don't think these deities have children...do they?"

"No no, we may of had one or two children in the past but none today." Tatsuya replied.

"Until now," Kurama smirked making the large dragon cough, "congratulations Tatsuya-sama."

"Whoa no way! Amelia is gonna have a kid? a REAL kid with your actually lineage in it?" Shippo gawked.

"Yes Percy is going to get either a younger brother or sister." Tatsuya said rather proud, "I just hope I'll be able to be there for the birth."

"Don't worry Tatsuya-sama, we'll make sure you do. No one wants to miss the birth of their first child or in your case demigod or half-blood." Kurama assured.

"Thanks you two we're almost there." Tatsuya said before he sped up underwater towards his homeland.

When they were close enough, the dragon god glowed and turned back into a human as he and the two fox demons were still inside the bubble that floated them up towards the surface,when the bubble broke through they were at a deserted part of the docks allowing them to walk around in plain sight, once Shippo got rid of his fox ears and tails looking more like a human fifteen year old.

"So where is this place?" Shippo asked as they moved quickly out of the docks and into the city.

"Its one of those old japanese houses," Tatsuya replied walking ahead of them, "can't miss it since its rather big but you'd have to know the place to get there."

"I take it its a bit far from where we are if its rather big?" Kurama asked,

"For us it shouldn't take that long," Tatsuya explained seemingly happy to be back in his own country.

"Can you tell us anything about this old friend of yours?" Shippo curiously asked, "i mean if it isn't a god then its probably someone we haven't' heard before."

"Oh I'm sure you heard of him, he was a bit of a legend in the old Japanese times ever heard of Nurarihyon?" Tatsuya asked slyly making both demons nearly trip themselves when they heard the name.

"NURARIHYON!? THE SUPREME COMMANDER OF 100 DEMONS THAT ARE COMPLETELY LOYAL TO HIM!?" the two shouted, "THATS WHO YOU ENTRUSTED AN ITEM TO!?"

Being demons themselves how could they NOT know of him, its not easy having the utter loyalty of 100 demons that wouldn't stab you in the back the moment you showed weakness. Sure they had heard rumors of him in the feudal area but it seemed Nurarihyon kept mostly to villages and towns rather than the open fields that Shippo was use to or being in Makai like Kurama.

"How...how did you even meet him?" Kurama said trying to figure out how a god like Tatsuya would meet up with Nurarihyon.

"Eh things happen," Tatsuya shrugged making Kurama and Shippo stare.

'what kind of answer is that!?' the two thought in unison.

"Anyway thats history for another time," Tatsuya added as they were nearing the outskits of the city and the two fox demons saw rather old traditional japanese house appearing in the distance, the two were on guard because as soon as they stepped onto the premises they felt eyes upon them.

"Tatsuya-sama..." Kurama said reaching into his hair near the back of his neck for his seeds as Shippo was prepared to launch his tops when Tatsuya stopped them.

"Just don't do anything unless they attack first," Tatsuya replied and continued walking until he came to the front entrance of the complex.

It wasn't long until they stood at the entrance where Kurama and Shippo were even more tense then when they were walking up to the place.

"I really don't think this is a good idea Tatsuya-sama," Kurama grimaced, "I know we're strong..."

"Just trust me okay?" Tatsuya said and as he walked inside there was a sudden flurry of weapons being shot at him.

"TATSUYA-SAMA!" Kurama and Shippo exclaimed as dust appeared when the weapons made contact with something. but the attacks didn't just stop with Tatsuya they were also aimed at Shippo and Kurama, the two instantly defending themselves with plants, fire and tops.

"Geez I can't even walk into an old friend's place you'd think they'd remember me." Tatsuya snorted as the smoke clear and a water shield was in front of him with the dragon god's arms closed as he raised an eyebrow at the attackers that shot at him.

Most of them were staring in shock at Tatsuya managing to block their attacks.

"You know you think you guys would remember me..." Tatsuya said dryly as the smoke cleared and he was unharmed.

"I think we would remember a deity deciding to make a presence known at a demon location..." one demon said that had a floating head.

"Seriously? has it been THAT long?" Tatsuya sweated scratching his head making the two fox demons behind groaned loudly as they looked at their leader, "could've sworn its only been about fifty or a hundred years...time tends to be irrelevant when you're immortal..."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here dragon god..." the one with the detachable head retorted.

"Well if you had let explain instead of shooting first and ask questions later it would've been better..." Tatsuya sarcastically shot back folding his arms.

"I apologize Lord Ryuujin," another voice called out and everyone turned to see a larger man walk forward with his hair partially covering his face with long hair.

"Well at least someone remembered me, hello Lord Gyuki." the dragon sighed, "care to explain to the other demons that I'm not here for any attacks?"

"Lord Gyuki why would a god be here?" one demon asked.

"Because he is here for an object that he had left to Nurarihyon a few decades ago, is that correct?" Gyuki asked.

"Yeah pretty much, its time for me to re-acquire it, so any idea where Nurarihyon put it?" Tatsuya asked.

"Unfortunately you're going to have to ask him yourself." Gyuki replied.

"...Let me guess he's asleep right now or having tea?" Tatsuya sighed.

"it would be the later." Gyuki said, "he's out back."

Tatsuya got a small smirk on his face which Gyuki recognized and sighed exasperated.

"Time to even the score," the dragon said and the demons watched apprehensively as Tatsuya's eyes glowed and they saw a tendril of water slip into the house as the demons were wondering where this was going though they didn't have to wait long for their answer as they heard a surprised yelp from their supreme commander.

"Hey what's going on!?" a younger voice shouted running into the yard seeing the new arrivals as Tsurara and Aotabo from school.

"You're just in time young master, we uh...are meeting an old friend of your grandfather's..." Kappa said from the pond making them look over at him.

"Uh..." was all Rikuo could say before he saw a stream of water receding back and saw his grandfather being held upside down, "Grandpa!"

"I think this evens the score Nurarihyon." Tatsuya smirked while the supreme command who was now dripping in tea narrowed his eyes.

"Not for long, now put me down I'm in front of my subordinates." Nurarihyon grumbled as Tatsuya dropped him and he brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"Grandpa are you okay?" Rikuo asked looking between his grandfather and Tatsuya.

"Yes I'm fine, just an old friend settling a score. Finally came back for it huh?" Nurarihyon said, "it must be serious."

"I wouldn't come back if I didn't think so." Tatsuya said seriously making the commander nod and reach into his outfit and pulled out a small box tossing it to Tatsuya who smiled.

"Finding it funny that you leave a sacred item with a demon." Nurarihyon chuckled as Tatsuya opened the box and pulled out a charm.

Everyone watched as Tatsuya's energy pulsed through and a great jagged sword appeared with the handle of the sword being a dragon's head as the blade protruded from his mouth, as the handle was decorated with gems that looked like the waves of the ocean.

"Its still the same," Tatsuya said as he held it up and the demons saw water swirling around it.

"I haven't let it out of my sight," Nurarihyon said as Tatsuya summoned a sheathed and sheathed the blade, "still can't believe you used your own tooth."

"I should've never told you that detail..." Tatsuya grimaced before he shook his head, "I thank you for taking care of my sword while I was away now I have something else I would like you to take care of and train."

With that he pushed Shippo forward making the younger fox demon stumble.

"E-eh!?"

"Kurama?" Tatsuya said looking at the elder fox.

"I would like you to train my apprentice Shippo, he's a young fox demon. He's been in many battles when he was younger but he could use a bit more training from interacting with more than two demons." Kurama said.

"Kurama-sensei!" Shippo sputtered, "what about the battle! you know they're not going to give up and I should be there with you!"

"We don't know what they're doing and right now after the last battle at the beach I doubt they're going to be doing anything for a while. In the meantime you need to train more and what better way than to do it when a demon leader is in the process of proving himself." Kurama grinned looking at Rikuo.

"But but..." Shippo said but stopped when he saw the look on Kurama's face, "okay Kurama-sensei..."

"You'll be fine Shippo and if you have any questions you know you can reach me with Tatsuya's shells." Kurama said.

"Yeah that's true, I promise to do my best Tatsuya-sama, Kurama-sensei." Shippo said, "just tell the others I'll be back soon."

"I'll be sure to do just that." Kurama laughed.

"I'll be sure he's trained well, how old is he anyway?" Nurarihyon asked looking at the teenaged looking fox demon.

"well he was born in the feudal era so give or take a few hundred I think?" Kurama asked.

"I think its only about two hundred or so, remember they came through the well," Tatsuya pointed out, "and time passes differently here than in Makai."

"I'm 118," Shippo said dryly, "I do know my own age..."

He didn't notice some of the younger demons, especially Rikuo's shock at how old the fox demon was.

'_He's older than us!' _They thought in unison.

"I'm sure that he'll be a great addition to training and a good demon to have around." Narurihyon said.

"Thank you, we'll be back sometime to check on him." Tatsuya said and with one more smile to Shippo and Nurarihyon they left.

"So...the redhead is your sensei what kind of demon is he?" the Kappa asked from the water.

"he's a fox demon like me but he's a lot older than I am." Shippo replied, "so...what now?"

"Now...I'd like to see where you are, Rikuo I think we have a new training partner for you." Nurarihyon said smiling at their new guest.

"I'm ready whenever you are Rikuo." Shippo smiled.

"I hope you put up a good fight Shippo." Rikuo replied smiling back.

* * *

**oOo**

The two groups stumbled as they got out of Apollo's ride once they landed on the area which was a large mountain range.

"We're suppose to get our object and get back here in 24 hours without getting lost?" Ethan grimaced as he stepped off of the vehicle and looked around.

"That's why its a survival challenge, you get points for how you progress, capture and find your target as you bring it back to the designated spot." Apollo said.

Clarisse, Annabeth and Katie looked around as well frowning at the surroundings.

"Damn where are we?" Clarisse asked.

"Eh just some mountains and ranges," Apollo replied as he stepped out as well and took out two scrolls tossing one to each team.

"Those are the riddles made by Hermes's and this is from me," Apollo said snapping his fingers and a little mini watch appeared on their wrists, " and that is a timer to let you know how much time is left by the position of the sun."

"And you'll meet us back at this exact spot?" Ethan asked.

"Yep just have to find it," Apollo said grinning, "anyway you better get going I'll see you when 24 hours are over!"

With that the god of the sun jumped back into his vehicle and flew off as the two groups congregated together, opening the scrolls to read the riddle.

"Come on we better get started on this," Malcolm said as he unrolled the parchment and saw the writing on it.

_I am a child of the forest, lightly i move about  
white, black and mules all around can be found  
the challenge of life, to live on and be free  
A single noise I disappear, be quick and swift if you wish  
to catch me_

"...Okay I hate riddles..." Ethan growled, "the only thing I get is that its an animal from the description that we have to catch it."

"That much was obvious when Hermes's said that we'd be chasing after our target, what makes me wonder is do we have to bring the whole animal of if the animal is carrying something Hermes gave them." Malcom said rubbing his chin.

"Alright so besides the obvious its an animal, what the heck does it mean by black, white and mules, are we looking for a..." Ethan frowned before Malcolm pinched him.

"No I highly doubt those are naturally found in a forest..." Malcom said dryly shaking his head as he tried to think.

"What was he going to say?" Noah asked but Malcolm shook his head.

"Something inappropriate." the Athena child replied making Ethan roll his eyes.

"I doubt he hasn't heard the word before and I wasn't going to say it!"

"ANYWAY concentrating on the riddle, the white, black and mule could refer to types of the animal." Malcom said, "and it has to be a rather cautious animal if a single noise makes it disappear."

"You mean like the whole 'deer caught in the headlights' look?" Ethan said jokingly but Malcolm snapped his fingers.

"That's it! you're absolutely right!" Malcolm grinned.

"Seriously? A shot in the dark and it hit a bullseye...greaaat but now we need to FIND the bloody animal," Ethan groaned.

"Not time like the present come on we can think of traps to just capture it," Malcolm said.

"If we grab the right one, i don't think we can carry a whole deer back with us." Noah said.

"We'll worry about that when we cross that bridge let's go" Malcom retorted.

"At least we got a lead now lets get going already!" Ethan grumbled pulling the two behind him.

**oOo**

_Sleek and sneaky so short and thick as I move so sly  
hidden in trees from the 360 eyes  
round ears are a trait of a family of mine  
I'm mink and cute, though otters may think not  
_

"Whoever made this stinks at riddles," Clarisse grumbled glaring at the piece of paper.

"Its going to be a small animal if the reference to minks and otters are anything." Katie said trying to stop the arguing between the two girls," same family type maybe?"

"That's the best bet, hides from owls eyes if the 360 wasn't so obvious and lives in trees though," Annabeth said, "Damn I knew I read something about animals in a forest when I was reading up on animal trees for biology."

It took Annabeth a bit more thinking before she narrowed it down.

"I think we're looking for something called a martin...its either that or possible a badge or weasel...but I think Martins are our best guess since the other two options live on the ground, not so much in trees." Annabeth said as she walked ahead with the others following her.

* * *

**oOo**

"Any idea where there could be a bunch of deers?" Ethan grumbled as he had climbed to the top of a tree to get a bird's eye view.

"Anything thing!?" Malcolm shouted as Ethan jumped down.

"Nada, we can't scour the whole forest you know." the Nemesis child said frowning, "we're going to waste our time. We could try a river maybe we can spot a few there and lead us to the pack?"

"That's a good idea but we don't even know where one is," Malcolm groaned, "Wish they at least gave us a map."

"That'd kill the point of this being a survival challenge wouldn't it?" Noah asked, "then again if they want us to get lost and find our way back they're making it really easy that way."

"Urgh I should've packed something so we could've left a trail." Ethan facepalmed, "wait no nevermind that might've not worked since the animals would've eaten it."

"Wait I got an idea..." Noah said as he walked over to the tree and gently knocked on it. "Miss Honey Locust? May I ask a favor?"

To Malcolm and Ethan's surprise as Noah backed away as a tree nymph seemed to merge out from the trunk of the tree. She was taller than the three of them, wearing a dark green leafy dress, as her hair was short light green with a streak of purple in it as a single flower blossom was on her head in a small crown of purple thorns.

"I have heard of you Noah Clovers," the girl said amused at the surprised look on the young Demeter's child face, "do not be surprised, word travels rather fast around us nymphs who else do you think we were able to escape from those that pursued us? And you may call me Acacia."

"Remind me never to piss off a forest nymph," Ethan whispered to Malcolm who nodded.

"Oh a-anyway I wanted to ask a favor of you Acacia, I have something to compensate for the information." Noah said.

"Hmm let me hear the favor and then see your offering." The nymph replied interested.

"I wish to know if you can pinpoint or tell us a general area where deers and stags are, we need to find one that holds an object for our competition." Noah said.

Acacia narrowed her eyes.

"You're not planning on killing the animal are you?" she asked coldly.

"No! we were told that the object would be on the animal so we just have to take the item off of them!" Noah insisted as Malcolm and Ethan nodded furiously.

"I see then, and if I tell you this what will you compensate?" Acacia asked.

Noah rummaged through his bag and pulled out a small satchel and handed it over to Acacia.

"Its some fresh strawberries from our camp! They're completely safe and tended to really well!" Noah said as Acacia took the bag and picked one up.

"Where did you get the strawberries from? ethan hissed.

"Picked 'em when it was my shift but i regrew the ones I picked!" Noah whispered back as Acacia ate one and her eyes lit up.

"these are delicious! I accept your offer." Acacia said licking her lips, "now for the deers and stags you're looking for if you keep heading northwest that way

"Thank you very much Lady Acacia!" Noah replied smiling as the nymph nodded and disappeared back into her tree.

"I am so glad you are on good terms with the nymphs," Ethan said.

"Its not like its hard..just help them out once in awhile and talk to them and they open up quite well." Noah shrugged, "you should hear all the funny stories they have on all the campers its really good!"

Ethan and Malcom paled a bit at might've slipped their heads and probably a few at the camps that the nymphs were everywhere and they really could see anyone and everyone so it wouldn't be surprising that the nymphs may have occured quite a bit of blackmail on the campers.

"Remind me to plant some flowers or something,..." Ethan hissed.

"I'm with you there." Malcolm muttered back.

"Come you two quite muttering and let's get going!" Noah shouted as he jumped ahead of the other two.

"You know if the Nymphs really do favor the twins wouldn't that mean anyone picking on them would get into heaps of trouble?" Ethan asked as they followed the Demeter child.

"Wouldn't put it past them, Nymphs live a long time and have good memories, so I would say that'd be about right." Malcom said as he hopped a few stones to get across a river.

The two teams continued on with their task, Ethan, Malcolm and Noah had managed to find the area that Acacia had been talking about, but it was hard spotting their target as there were many in the herd. The last thing they wanted was to alert the whole group and have them run off without even catching a glimpse of the right stag or doe.

**oOo**

The other team was having just as much trouble as the first, when Annabeth realized what their target was she had them head up the mountains where some of the taller trees were located, which was the best place where their animal would be. Annabeth and Katie managed to keep Clarisse calm enough where she wouldn't just try to chop down the tree where the animal was, but it was going to take some planning to lure the creature out of its hiding, grab it and then manage to get back to the meeting spot all before the time limit was up as both teams were seeing the sun starting to lower into the horizon the task was going to be much harder when night fell.

By the time nightfall came both Ethan and Clarisse were cursing in their own groups about finding their animal in this darkness, but they were determined to finish this task and get out of the forest asap.

A bit later...

"Okay so if we put these berries we can just grab the item and go right when the furball gets down?" Clarisse said as she dumped some berries into the growing pile.

"Yes animals will come out if they get a scent of their food so this'll work." Katie said as she tossed some more food, "you ready Annabeth?"

"Yeah I got my cap and ready when you are," the Athena girl replied as Clarisse stood up.

"And i'm backup in case the thing decides to make a break for it." the girl said making the other two girls nod.

"Alright lets do this we need to hurry because we don't know how far the guys have gotten with their animal." Annabeth said determined as she slipped on her cap making her invisible while the other two girls hid away.

* * *

**oOo**

"I'm starting to really REALLY hate deer and stags!" Ethan growled as he chased after one while the other two had split up.

They had found their target unfortunately it happened to be the leader of the pack with a lot of other stags as well since once they got wind of the group coming towards them the whole pack had separated.

But they managed to see a few stags go in the same direction, luckily it was one that had their item.

"Well at least we're on their trail!" Ethan shouted as he was ontop of a tree branch and tried to jump the stag that had the prize but it jumped away making him crash into Noah.

"Ow...Ethan get off you're really heavy..." the smaller boy groaned.

"Sorry squirt," Ethan said as well rubbing his head and feeling a few bruises appear.

"Okay we're going to have to find a way to get them close together since they're moving too fast for Noah to manipulate the plants to hold them down to get the prize." Malcolm said panting heavily.

"Sorry." the Demeter boy apologized.

"Its not your fault you'll still learning, so what's the plan bird-boy?" Ethan asked.

"Well since they get frighten so easily maybe we can make them think something is close by and get them to run in the direction we want them to, how good are you at making human like figures?" Malcolm asked.

The Athena boy explained his idea and the other two, Ethan groaned at the concept of more running and chasing after the stags while Noah nodded determined.

"Alright lets get this over with, I am more then done hanging around this forest and its only the first event!" Ethan said as he walked off as the others went to their own positions.

It didn't take long for Ethan to scare the stags towards the designated area that Malcolm wanted them to be in with the help of Noah who made plants form into human shapes scaring the animals to go in the one direction. So it didn't take long for Noah to finally make a corral for the Stags finally allowing the other two to grab the item off of it.

"This was what we needed to get?" Ethan said dryly as he held out chain that had the symbol of Hermes hanging on it.

"Come on let's hurry back to the drop off before the other team." Malcolm said as the Nemesis child tucked the item in his pocket sprinting after the Athena boy, Ethan made sure to grab Noah's hand and pull him along since his legs were much shorter than the two older boy's.

They got a bit lost making a wrong turn at one of the pathways but were on the right track unfortunately when they got to the drop off they saw the other team had just gotten there a few minutes before them.

"Hades dammit!" Ethan spat out.

Malcolm just sighed and looked at Annabeth who looked just as tired as he was but she was grinning as she held out the symbol they had collected which was Herme's cadence staff while Ethan had a gold shoe with wings attached to it.

"I guess you guys are done, and its just a bit past the halfway point." Apollo chuckled, "and close to dawn,"

"Can we just get back to camp please?" Noah said tiredly.

"Hop on in kiddies," Apollo said once he transformed his vehicle to something that suited more to carrying a group rather than one person.

"Are anyone at the camp still awake?" Annabeth had asked curiously.

"Some are but a few decided to take a nap, the whole thing was being recorded via Hephaestus TV so they can always go back and watch what happened and missed in their cabins." Apollo explained, "but by the time we get there everyone should be awake by then."

"Do we get a break?" Noah asked.

"You do but only a few hours because they need to set up for the next event remember its randomly thanks to the Wheel." Apollo reminded.

"Whatever wake me up when we get back to the camp." Ethan huffed settling down in his seat closing his eyes for a well deserved nap as the others soon followed his suit.

As Apollo neared the camp he glanced behind him chuckling at the sight of the six campers more or less curled up against each other. Ethan had his arms folded with a slight frown on his face sitting in the middle between Noah and Malcolm, what he found amusing was Noah was literally curled into Ethan's side one of his hands holding the other boy's shirt while Malcolm was using the Nemesis's boy's shoulder as a pillow.

The girls Clarisse was snoring off to the side as Annabeth and Katie leaned against each other for support as they slept on.

"Rise and shine everyone one we're coming down for a landing!" Apollo called making the six kids groan as they muttered about five more minutes but they woke themselves up just as the car landed at the amphitheater, and as the six walked in there were cheers for both teams as they made their way up to the stage. They stood near their teammates giving them tired grins, well except for Clarisse who was giving them a grumpy scowl.

"Now! as we saw Luke's team was the first team to grab their item and make it back to the starting point before Percy's team." Hermes announced getting cheers, "so they receive 20 points while Percy's team gets 15 for second place."

"Looks like Luke is off to a good starts," Apollo said as he sat down.

"Just keep listening..." Poseidon said.

"Now that's not all we will also have judges to score how well each team did on their tasks, how fast they got their target, how creative they were in luring their target and how they figured out the riddle...now introducing our judges! Now the first two judges will remain constant but the third one depending on what task it is will be changed now first up is our wise counselor Chiron!" Hermes said as Chiron waved from behind the god sitting in his wheelchair behind a desk, "next up is our fair goddess of vengeance and justice Nemesis!"

"Hey is that really fair?" Percy asked Zoe thinking about Ethan.

"Nemesis is a goddess of vengeance and retribution she's a fair goddess not doing something without proper trade or reason, she's neither good or bad." Zoe replied, "so she is of good judgement to have."

"Your mom is on the judging panel," Noah said snickering making Ethan pinch the Demeter child.

"Our final judge seeing as this involved a forest here's Aconite!" Hermes said as the elder forest nymph sat down seriously, "now onto the scoring in the addition to the points our teams received our judges can award them between 0-10 points for each category now first is the speed they had gotten their targets! Please give your score for Luke's team,"

The judges went through some signs they had in front of them before they seemed to finally decide on a number.

"And it looks like in addition to the 20 points they get an addition points of seven, six and six for a total of 39 points, and for Percy's team?" Hermes stated, " aright with the 15 points they received they get a score of eight, seven and seven for a total of a total of 37 points!"

"Okay only a two point difference we still have a good chance," Ethan said tense as Hermes went on about the second part of creativity on getting the points.

Thanks to Noah talking to Acacia they pulled ahead to 62 compared to Luke's team of 60 making the last category the final break between the two teams.

Percy's group got scored first since they were in the lead and got a final score of 83.

Now it was Luke's turn as the judges discussed amongst themselves before showing their scores...

"And the finally tally is...84! Luke's team pulls ahead by a single point this is going to be a good competition folks!" Hermes announced as the scoreboard displayed the current scores for the first task.

"Tartarus.." Percy sighed.

"Hey its not a real lost its by a single point they must've figured it out quicker than malcolm did don't worry Percy." Nyssa said while Nico folded his arms a bit irate but didn't say anything as their team members got back to them.

"Sorry everyone," Noah sighed as Zoe patted his head.

"You did your best and as Nyssa stated it is just a single point so if you had just gotten to the end first you would've won. Do not dwell on it you and the others deserve a rest." Zoe said while Luke's team was grinning at their first win.

"We got lucky we got to the spot first," Annabeth said blowing her bangs out of her face,"we're in for a long competition if the scoring was this close."

"Good job though," Luke said making the Athena girl grin back at Luke, "a win is still a win."

"Now! Before we let out competitors rest up from that long long competition let's see what the next task is!" Hermes said as Percy and Luke stepped up to the wheel again, " now since Luke spun last time its young Perseus's turn!"

Percy looked at the wheel and grasped it as hard as he could before he spun it as hard as he could.

"Now lets see what our next challenge of the Olympian Tournament will be!" Hermes said watching the wheel spin and starting to slow down, everyone on the edge of their seats to see what the teams will be up against next.

"And the next one will be…." Hermes said as the wheel was nearing a complete stop….

* * *

**Alright here's the list of the gods with some ideas I thought of so I'm open to ideas and suggestion:**

**Apollo- music, riddles, chariot races?**

**Aphrodite-?**

**Athena- maze get through by solving puzzles/riddles to get the right entrance/ rotating maze time limit (Alien vs Predator temple maze)**

**Zeus-?**

**Poseidon- Water battle/giant sphere of water each participating member gets an air bubble player is done when water bubble is gone and player is ejected**

**Artemis- clones, battle**

**Hephaestus****- Layered structure filled with robots imitating classic myth monsters**

**Hades-?**

**Dionysis-drunken train vehicle (large barrels with planks of woods moving and the challengers have to stay on top of it)**

**Demeter-?**

**Hera-?**

**Ares: Battle Tournament?**


	19. Ares's Tournament Pt1

**I loved loved all the suggestions that was given to me and I got some ideas on what to do, but it seemed that one idea was requested over all the others so I decided to do that first since I got the most ideas for that. So anyway sit back and enjoy and I'm still taking suggestions on what to do with the other Olympians for their tournament, thank you everyone so much for the support in this fanfic!**

* * *

When the arrow of the wheel slowed down and came to a stop everyone was staring at the result.

"Oh boy..."

"This...isn't going to be pretty..."

"Well...at least we get the toughest one done first...right?"

"That's debatable..."

Both teams were feeling the pressure, it didn't help that when they heard the said god chuckling evilly didn't make it any easier.

"Oh I am going to have fun with the kiddies..." Ares chuckled.

"Ares...remember nothing too life threatening..." Zeus said.

"yeah yeah I know..." the god of war said.

Suddenly Aphrodite seemed to get an idea and leaned over to whisper something in the god's ear. At first the god of war didn't seem too keen on the idea but the more Aphrodite whispered he took on this interesting look.

"You sure it'll work?" Ares asked.

"Trust me it'll be a nice little twist to your first competition," the goddess of love assured.

"Alright alright I'll go explain to the brats," Ares said waving the goddess away before he headed down and was on the stage with Percy before the half-blood went back to his team.

"Now as obvious as it may seem MY competition will be a series of battle tournaments. But the twist is that there are going to be different areas for the battles to take place," Ares announced, "that's where all the fun is so get ready kiddies for a REAL challenge now scram! We have few hours to put it all together!"

With that the said the half bloods quickly left the arena to rest up and start strategizing as much as they could.

"I don't know about you guys but I am TIRED," Ethan yawned, "I'm going to hit the hay for whatever time I can get fill me up on anything I missed."

"Same here please?" Malcolm said, as Noah was already fast asleep since Josh was carrying him back to his cabin.

"Sure, you guys deserve a break," Percy said smiling at the others.

"Thanks rrghh I swear to tartarus if I have to fight first thing..." Ethan growled walking off to his cabin as Josh said he'd take Noah to the Demeter cabin.

"Soooo this should be fun huh?" Percy said as he, Nico, Nyssa, Zoe and Zach headed to the lake.

"Please tell me that's sarcasm, I really don't want to know what the god of war has planned in his battle tournament." Nyssa said grimly, "especially if Aphrodite is giving him ideas and he agrees.

"Oh come on mom isn't THAT bad..." Zach said laughing.

"The goddess of beauty isn't one to be trifled with she is cunning behind those looks of hers," Zoe said seriously.

"Well we just have to be prepared for the worse I guess..." Nico sighed as he played with a gem in his hand trying to distract himself, "we're only a point behind so its not like its a total loss."

"Yeah! We're doing good if we just keep up with our pace." Percy nodded agreeing.

"Sweetie how are you doing!" Amelia called out making Percy's face turn red.

"M-mom!" Percy sputtered as Amelia came up to them and hugged the half-blood making the others grin back at him, "I'm fine! The others are taking a break till we get the notice that Ares is ready!"

"I guess but you better keep safe, that goes for all of you." Amelia said.

"My lady we will take heed to your warnings and be at our best." Zoe assured.

"I'm glad they have a good mentor like you Zoe, I know gods and all with their looks can be deceiving but you're older than you look correct?" Amelia replied.

"Yes," Zoe replied, "though even I am wary of what the god of war is thinking up."

"It's going to be big and violent that's for sure." Nico said dryly.

Even the campers who weren't competing were wondering what exactly that god of war had in mind since Ares wasn't exactly known for his easy challenges...

* * *

A few hours later...

"Has anyone seen Josh?" Zach asked worriedly when they looked around the stadium having yet to see the Apollo boy.

"I thought he was with Noah?" Percy asked.

"But he left as soon as he put Noah in bed! I asked the others!" Eli replied just as concerned.

"Aright and we are back!" Hermes shouted landing in the center.

"Hey looks like they're missing someone..." Bianca whispered to Thalia.

"Somehow I really doubt he'd be gone willingly," Annabeth said warily looking up at Hermes.

"Annnnndd as you all recall our challenge today will be the one issued by Ares!" Hermes said as he stepped off and Ares stomped up onto the stage.

"Alright you brats as I said before there will be a different set of 'areas' that'll be your place of battles and its not going to be all guys and glory...as much as I would love it to be..." Ares grumbled glowering at Zeus, "so this will be a battle fight but it'll be against the area and your opponents."

A display screen courtesy of Hephaestus and they saw an old looking, but dark castle. The towers were high, some of the bridges were broken down, it didn't help it looked something out of horror book.

"A person from each team will go into this location and fight not only each other but the components inside," Ares said.

"Uh wait we'll missing someone!" Percy shouted, "we're team member short!"

"No you're not, yer missing person is the goal for the castle." Ares said easily pointing to the image behind him.

"WHAT!?" Percy's team shouted.

"Now who'll step ?" Ares said and blinked when there was a puff of smoke next to him and a determined looking Zach appeared, "shoulda seen that coming."

Ares sent Aphrodite a look while the goddess just giggled.

"I'll go this is something I'm ready for," Luke said as he walked up to the stage while Zach was glaring angrily at the screen that showed where Josh was.

"Your goal is to get through the castle, locate the missing half-blood and bring him back to the starting point." Ares said, "Now as big as it is there is no time limit just don't go unconscious or that's an automatically disqualification."

"Alright lets get going," Apollo said but he couldn't help but sweat a bit at the dark look the usual happy magician had as he urged to two to get into his car. _'Oh boy I really hope Ares knows what he's doing using Josh as the goal.'_

**oOo**

Apollo dropped the two off at the castle and the two walked into the entrance, it was tense between the two. Apollo shot off a spark, as a sign to start making Zach sprint ahead and Luke would've followed...if it weren't for the fact somehow his leg was stopped by a rope attached to a rock.

"Dammit Zach!" Luke growled and brought out his sword slicing through the rope, he was thankful the magician didn't use shackles on him to really hinder his movement and ran inside the castle as well.

As soon as he stepped in all the statues and broken suits of armor came to life and after him, using all that he learned from Chiron and his own training managed to break apart the armors as he ran down a corridor searching for the missing Apollo child.

"Wish he'd give us a general idea where he was," Luke cursed as he searched through each room, half the time the rooms were empty other times he had to duck as bats flew over his head and had to fight against some stone gargoyles that came to life from the columns holding up the upper floors of the castle.

Meanwhile with Zach, he was tearing through, literally anything that came after him like an expert, he nimbly dodged several obstacles that were thrown at him, the floor was littered with broken pieces of armor, granite chunks from gargoyles and several goops of liquid on the ground that stuck several pieces of armor and gargoyles.

All the magician was doing didn't go past the people watching back at the camp, many of them were shocked how skilled an Aphrodite child was doing wrecking through the castle, several mouths were dropped to the floor gawking at all the damage that Zach was doing, it paid that he was a magician as he could unlock doors rather quickly taking a glance in to see if Josh was inside.

"Josh where are you," Zach frowned checking another room and growled when there wasn't a sign of the brunette, which was really starting to agitate him.

Suddenly there was movement in the corner of Zach's eyes and he grabbed a sword that a suit of armor had been wielding just in time to block a sword coming straight at him. No wonder he couldn't see the person he was in a complete black suit of armor that blended in with the room. The opponent was strong as he pushed him out of the room and against the balcony railing. Zach tried reaching inside his tricks and throw down one of his tricks but the guy seemed to know and dodged it before he kicked Zach down over the edge.

"Not going out that fast!" the magician said as he got out his whip and grabbed onto a chandelier and swinging over to the other side just as it crashed to the floor below. When Zach looked up once more the figure was missing.

"Guess we know where the challenge is," Zach said disappearing into the main hallway.

With Luke he had just finished off a few more gargoyles and was breathing heavily, he had used the castle to his advantage by using the doors to stun the gargoyles or suits of armor that chased after him. He was walking through another corridor as he saw a flight of stairs.

"...I am so not going to be impressed if Josh is up in a tower..." Luke muttered as he started heading up and was about half way there before he heard the clanging of more armor and got ready for another empty shell of armor but his eyes widened when he saw another figure in black coming down the stairs he was on. He only got to stare for a few seconds before the two started to clash.

The opponent was good with a sword, Luke would admit that as he tried to get through the figure but the other was relentless. There were sparks coming off of the metal from the swords as they exchanged blows, the child of Hermes's child lost his breath a bit when the armored figure lashed out and kicked him in the chest making him lighten his grip a bit before he managed to readjust himself and managed to get a hit on his chest sending the figure back a few feet.

"Guess this was one of the challenges by Ares," Luke grunted as he ducked a blow with the blunt side of the sword. The opponent had yet to say anything, it was just robotic as it swung its sword again and Luke grabbed a head of suit of armor throwing it at the figure creating some distance between the two. With the opportunity with him he managed to slip by the figure and running up the stairs to check the tower for Josh.

Slamming the door with his shoulder he stumbled into an empty room and cursed to Hades that Josh wasn't here.

"This castle is too huge to find just one person," Luke scowled, "Damn and the guy just won't give up!"

Looking around he grabbed the sheet and stood by the side of the door waiting for him to come up. He didn't have to wait long when the clanging from the armor alerted him and as soon as the other guy stepped into the room he blinded him by throwing the bed sheet over him and leapt down skipping several steps at once to get away from him as fast as possible.

It took a few seconds for the guy to get through the blanket before he ripped through it and stared down the stairway.

A little bit later...

Luke was breathing heavily as he leaned against one of the pillars.

"What...the...Hades...I swear I've scoured the whole castle and nothing!" Luke grimaced.

Out of the shadows he heard something being thrown and ducked in time for a pair of bolos to wrap around the column nearly trapping him.

"And this is NOT helping!" Luke growled as he took out his sword and went back to fight the armored figure. Using his rage and frustration to fuel him more to take care of the black armored figure in hopes of stopping them so he could concentrate on the challenge, he fought back fiercely even getting in a few blows though he got his own fair share of marks and nicks.

Luke got a lucky break when the figure moved backwards but slipped on some broken debris that allowed Luke to swing his sword and literally knock the helmet off of the figure as he regained his balance.

When Luke saw whom it was his eyes widen, "No way..."

Zach slammed another door shut cursing as well, he had gone through several of the towers and they were all the same, empty, lifeless, empty and full of cobwebs. Making his way downstairs he caught sight of Luke fighting the same figure he had been fighting earlier and was about to walk away when he heard Luke give out a loud shout and a large clang rang throughout the empty main hall and the sound of a helmet hit the floor.

Curiosity getting the better of him he looked over the balcony and stared at the figure underneath the mask.

"JOSHY!?"

It was the missing Apollo's child they were suppose to find, except his normal green eyes were blanked out with a serious expression etched on his face. It was as if he didn't hear Zach and moved forward to continue to fight with Luke.

"Oh this explains why we couldn't find him!" the magician said as he ran as fast as he could down to the main hall where he brought up his own sword and fought against Luke and Josh.

"What the heck is wrong with him!?" Luke growled as he now had two opponents to deal with as Zach jumped over Josh and tried to get him from behind with his tricks but since it was Josh he knew several of the magician's tricks and dodged it before it hit him.

Zach got a closer look at Josh and saw some blurriness in his eyes making him realize something.

"He's under charm speak! They have that glazed blurriness in their eyes!" Zach exclaimed.

"What!? But he's fighting seriously and acts as if he can't hear us! Its more like he's being mind controlled!" Luke growled trying to swing at Josh but the Apollo boy blocked it and punched him hard which Luke barely scraped by.

"That's advance charm speak!" Zach grimaced, '_but the only one who has that much power in their charm speak to brainwash is...mother...' _

Growling angrily the magician threw something at Luke that exploded on contact and making him yelp and he suddenly found himself glued to a few rocks making him struggle trying to get free but he couldn't move at all, which was what Zach wanted leaving him to deal with Josh.

"Joshua wake up!" Zach shouted trying to get the attention of the controlled Apollo boy but it was like talking to a wall. All that was in Josh's head was to just attack.

Since the Apollo boy knew the magician well his body seemed to automatically react and dodge when Zach tried tackling him down or using his tricks to slow him down, which wasn't good for the magician since it was leaving spots open for him to get attacked.

"Wanted to save this for later but no choice now," Zach grimaced as he took some mini pellets and loaded up the shooter he had on his wrist. He took aim not at Josh but near the Apollo boy's feet where there were blasts of smoke, Zach made sure he didn't breath any of it in. Josh did and he dropped his sword, tottering around disorientated, which allowed Zach to tackle him out of the smoke and down to the ground.

"Dammit Joshy wake up! Its me Zach!" The magician said but Josh wasn't responding "dammit what's mom's usual bit...she's the goddess of love so...oh Hades dammit! it had to be that didn't it!?"

Zach grimaces at the shear cliché of it but then again it was his mom, he should've known she had something like this planned since she was the one who did this to Josh.

"This is really not fun..." Zach grumbled and looked like the stuff was starting to wear on Josh the magician pulled Josh's face to his and kissed him on the lips.

"...You know I should be happy I don't have to bring Josh back," Luke muttered as he gave up on trying to escape one of the magician's bag of tricks but that didn't mean he wasn't as frustrated for not at least figuring out that Josh had been the one attacking them and they had to subdue him rather than just rescuing him.

Zach pulled back a few seconds later and was relieved when he saw Josh's eyes going back to normal.

"Joshy you're back!" Zach said hugging the dazed Apollo boy.

"Huh what? the hell am I?" Josh groaned rubbing his head and wondering why his body felt heavy he saw that he was wearing armor, "the heck!?"

"Uh...lets just say my mom decided to add a bit of a twist in this challenge." Zach chuckled as he helped Zach up, "she charmed spoke to you but since its well...my mom her charm speak can pretty much brainwash you."

"URgh that explains the fogginess in my head, I can't remember a thing. Wait how did you get me out of it did you charm speak to me to break hers?" Josh asked as Zach helped him to the entrance. The challenge WAS to rescue Josh and bring him to the front of the castle, he was sure Apollo would free Luke once he was at the front of the castle.

"Uh not exactly my charm speak can't break a goddess's didn't help that she put a spell on you as well," Zach coughed as he saw the large archway that was the entrance. At a mention of a spell Josh narrowed his eyes at Zach who was avoiding the subject.

"Zacharias..."

"I...kindasorathadtokissyouinfrontofthewholecamp!" 

"You had to WHAT!?"

"I kinda had to kiss you...in front of the whole entire camp?"

"...Just get me out of here NOW..."

Josh was grumbling the whole time with Apollo looking relieved he was found but was chuckling at the dark look his son was sending him. The God of music disappeared into the castle to free Luke leaving the two alone.

"Can't believe you kissed me AGAIN...in front of the entire camp...AGAIN." The boy grumbled.

"I was worried about you too ya know!" Zach whined, "besides at least it broke the spell mom put on you! there was no other way!"

"And what kind of spell was it? a true lover's spell?"

"Uh...yeah? She is the goddess of love."

"Doesn't that have to work if it's both parties?"

"Uh huh even if I kissed you and you didn't like me than you would've remained brainwashed!..." Zach said before he and Josh realized what was just admitted," Joshy..."

"D-don't get ideas! I'm tolerating you Zach!" the Apollo boy sputtered.

"You really DO share the same feelings for me! otherwise the spell wouldn't worked!" Zach said brightening up and hugged Josh happily, "I knew it I knew it!"

"Stop it! we're still being watched dammit!"

This was the scene Luke and Apollo walked back to with Luke rubbing his arm where it was slightly bruised and looked at the god next to him.

"Can we get going?" Luke asked.

"Oh let them have their moment," Apollo chuckled, "Ares still has to prep the next area for the next contestants besides this was coming anyway."

Luke just rolled his eyes and sighed.


End file.
